


Fi's Return

by MickeyTaco



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 144,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: As Link prepares for the final battle against Calamity Ganon, he is told that his journey as the Hylian Champion won't stop with Ganon's defeat. Join Link as he embarks on a journey post-game-canon, with help from a few familiar faces. BotW story with hint of crossover from Skyward Sword.





	1. The Sword That Seals The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story is dedicated to my “little brother” and one of my best friends, Reeve. As a fellow Legend of Zelda fan, I wanted to create a story that would express some of my love for the fandom, as well as incorporate a favorite character of his into the BotW canon. I hope I can do this beautiful game series justice. Thanks for the inspiration you unwittingly gave me. This is for you, brother.

Chapter One: The Sword that Seals the Darkness

Evening had fallen when Mipha’s magic returned Link to the entrance of Zora Domain. He could feel the slight change to his body, now that he had been gifted with her healing ability, “Mipha’s Grace”, as it had been dubbed. Jogging up the stairs, he was surprised at the large crowds that were gathered. The group of Zora split quickly allowing him to easily reach the throne room.

“Link! You did well to survive your trial! I have been awaiting your return!” King Dorephan said as the Hylian Champion drew near. “The violent downpour has disappeared, as has the threat to Zora’s Domain! It is all little more than a bad dream now. Thanks to your efforts, there is no longer any danger of a great flood laying waste to Hyrule! You appeased the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and thusly saved Zora’s Domain! We are all truly grateful! What you did for us is more than we could have ever expected of you.”

Muzu’s voice came from Link’s left. “Link… I must sincerely apologize for my harsh treatment of you. That whole time, you were thinking of Hyrule’s and Lady Mipha’s well-being, just like the rest of us. All of the members of our council humbly fold our fins back in gratitude, along with the rest of our people,” the elder Zora paused. “Perhaps the older generation of Zora, myself included, misunderstood Hylians after all. It would seem so. That said, I would be overjoyed if you could find it in your heart to forgive me. If not now, then perhaps one day.”

The Hylian gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and opened his mouth to address Muzu, but the Zora King interrupted him.

“Link! I must reward your efforts! Now then, I implore you to collect the treasure inside that chest over there. It was cherished by Mipha. A memento of sorts. I would like you to have it as a token of our friendship. Please take good care of it.”

The Champion nodded again. “Thank you, I shall do my best.”

“By the way, Link. I see that you are without your trusty blade… the sword that seals the darkness. Did you perhaps lose it when you lost your memory?”

“What sword?” the blond youth was slightly confused.

“Hm. So you have forgotten that as well… That is the legendary blade that only you, the Hylian Champion, can wield. It is no doubt resting somewhere in Hyrule even now… waiting for its master to return.” The King was deep in thought for a moment, pondering this, then shook his head, snapping back to the present. “Link, all of the Zora thank you from the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfless work…. And you too, Sidon,” he said, addressing his son. “As your father, I am proud of you for fighting the Divine Beast alongside Link. You have grown much recently. I know you will be a worthy heir when your time comes.”

The usually eloquent and exuberant Zora Prince was rendered nearly speechless. “Father… I… Thank you!” he stammered.

King Dorephan continued. “The heavy rains have stopped, and the Divine Beast is our ally once again. How glorious! Truly splendid! Wa ha ha ha!” he gave a low chuckle.

His father’s chuckle helped bring Sidon back to his normal self. “Link! This is wonderful!” He gave his signature fin up with a glistening grin. He closed the distance and knelt in front of the Hylian, shaking his entire arm firmly. “Link! Thank you so much! Truly I could never thank you enough! You helped save our home from vanishing away! This calls for a top-tier expression of gratitude! ZO! ZO! RA! RA! RA!” He cheered, not willing to let go of Link’s arm. “With all of my heart… Thank you!” He finally released him. Stepping backwards, the Zora Prince gave a deep bow at the waist in gratitude.

A loud, collective cheer arose from the Zoras gathered in the throne room. Link turned to face them, a soft blush on his cheeks from the attention. This was the fourth and final Divine Beast he had completed, and he’d received accolades from each nation. This was also the fourth time that the leader of the nation that he spoke to had referenced a specific sword. “The sword that seals the darkness” must be important. The memories he had regained thanks to the help of the photographs on the Sheikah Slate had all shown a specific sword that he carried, but he had no idea why he was the only one to wield it, or where he might find it. He needed to go and visit Impa again for more insight into the sword.

Finally, the applause died down, and the blond youth turned to the chest and crouched to undo the latch and flip it open. Inside was a trident, one that he remembered seeing in his memories of Mipha. He gently lifted it out, and stretched it out in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship. If there was one thing that the Zora excelled in, it was the fine handiwork on their blades and weaponry. He lifted the pack off his back and fastened it snugly into the weapons case, then shouldered the bag.

Scanning the room, his eyes landed on Muzu once more. He made his way over to the elder Zora, and grasped his fin in his hand. “There’s nothing to forgive. I hold no ill will toward you, or anyone else.”

Muzu’s eyes widened, then softened, and he gave a slight bow to the Hylian. “Thank you, Link. Safe travels to you. We shall meet again soon.”

Link gave a slight nod, and headed back down to the courtyard, where the statue of Mipha stood. He bowed his head in respect to her spirit, and then pulled his Sheikah Slate from the holder on his belt. Locating the shrine above Kakariko Village, he tapped the travel command, and felt the unusual sensation that signaled his nearly immediate transferral to the chosen travel gate. The first several times it had occurred, he had nearly vomited or fallen over upon arrival. Now it was nearly second nature, just like using his paraglider had become. 

As evening fell on Kakariko Village, Link jogged down the hill from the shrine into the heart of the town. Pikango waved from his spot by the Goddess statue, but didn’t try to stop him. The pair of guards that stood by the stairs up to Impa’s house stepped aside, not interrupting their conversation to allow the Champion by.

Link opened the door slowly, his head cautiously peeking in. Impa lifted her eyes from her meditation, a smile forming across her face. “Link. Come in. I sense that you have several things you wish to discuss with me.”

He nodded, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. “I just completed the fourth Divine Beast, as you had recommended.”

“Well done. I expected nothing less from you. Here, let me see your slate,” Impa replied in acknowledgement, encouraging him to close the distance.

Link removed the Sheikah Slate from his hip and relinquished it to her. She scanned through it for a moment, and smiled, handing it back to him. “Good. You’ve obtained all 12 of the memories here. Come, I have something to show you.”

Link followed her as she hopped down from her chair and walked over to an image on the wall. “Do you recognize this spot? It’s about a half-day’s walk from here. This will give you the final memory you are missing.”

The blond youth glanced at her. “Will it tell me about this ‘sword that seals the darkness’ that I’ve heard referenced several times now?”

Impa chuckled. “No, but it will give you the final piece of your missing memories. The location of the sword’s resting place is within the Lost Woods. You will need the sword in hand when you face Calamity Ganon. I don’t need to remind you to make haste. You’ve done remarkably well to reach and complete all four of the Divine Beasts within a mere few months.”

Behind them, a soft gasp was heard. “Oh, Master Link! I-I didn’t know you were here! Forgive me!” Paya bowed low, her head nearly touching the floor.

“Paya, there’s no need for formalities with Link,” Impa chided. “He’s been our guest enough times that we can drop such things now.”

“No need to seek forgiveness. My visit was brief this time.” Link smiled awkwardly. He wasn’t sure how to act around Paya. It was clear that she liked him, but he didn’t feel the same way, so he tried to maintain a quiet composure as much as he could.

The girl blushed, and quickly ducked into the kitchen.

The Hylian Champion cleared his throat in the silence, and turned back to Impa. “I’ll take my leave. Thank you for your insight and wisdom."

Impa gave a slight nod and smile. “Promise me that you’ll make your way back here once she’s free.”

Link bent onto one knee in front of her. “Upon my honor as a Champion, I promise I will bring Zelda to see you once we defeat Ganon.”

She thumped him on the shoulder. “Get up. I’m not royalty that you should bow to me. But I thank you for your promise. May the Goddess Hylia smile upon you.”

Link rose to his feet and turned on his heel, leaving Impa in her orthodox state of repose. It was already dark outside when he stepped back onto the porch of her house. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate again and selected the shrine in Hateno Village. It would feel good to sleep in his own bed for a change. As soon as his feet were solidly underneath him in Hateno, he walked the short distance across the bridge to his house. He sighed when he opened the door, relaxing as he lifted the weight of his pack off his shoulders. He would unpack and sort, tomorrow. Leaving the pack by the door, he didn’t bother with any light sources. Too tired to care about much more, he trudged up the stairs to the loft where his bed was. He tugged off the Zora Armor he had never removed, and set it down on the bedside table. He kicked off his shoes and trousers and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep within moments.

\-------------------------------------

Morning came early for the Hylian Champion. He took only a few minutes to get himself dressed for the day, pulling on his blue tunic. Taking the stairs two at a time, his eyes landed on his pack. He gingerly unpacked the trident he was gifted at Zora's Domain and slid it into one of the weapon display mounts on the wall. Beside it, the Great Eagle Bow, the Boulder Breaker, Scimitar of the Seven, and the Daybreaker shield hung, showcasing the varied weapons of choice belonging to each nation.

Returning to his pack, he kept several single and double-handed swords attached, and checked his arrow stash, smiling to himself when he saw the quiver was full, and he still had a good variety. He removed several rotten food items, and munched on a meat skewer while sorting the last items into his pack that he would need. Shouldering the pack, he did a final scan of the house, then closed the door behind him.

“Morning,” Bolson greeted from his place by the cooking pot outside the house. Despite the repairs being completed on the building, this was still Bolson and Karson’s favorite area to hang out. With Link being away so frequently, he couldn’t find it within himself to complain about it much.

“Good morning,” the blond greeted.

“Off again?” the man half-sang.

“That’s right. Keep an eye on the place. Don’t need any Bokoblins deciding they want to move in while I’m gone.”

Bolson gave a salute, but didn’t bother standing. “You got it.”

Link didn’t give the odd pair of construction workers a second glance as he started down the path to Hateno Tower. It was a lovely morning, and he didn’t much feel like taking the easy route and traveling to the shrine to where the last memory was supposed to be waiting. It would only take several hours for him to reach there on foot.

Reaching the area close to midday, it didn’t take long for him to locate the specific spot from the painting that Impa had shown him. The soft golden glow on the ground reacted with the Sheikah Slate, and he closed his eyes as the memory washed over him.

Smoke filled the air, and the usually tranquil field was filled with burning wreckage, as well as the ominous red glow the possessed Guardians carried. In front of Link, four Guardian Stalkers made their way behind the burnt remains of another two that the Hylian Champion had already destroyed. Said Champion was wounded, leaning heavily on one knee and supporting his weight with the Master Sword as he gasped for breath. Behind him, the Princess was frantic.

“Link, save yourself! Go! I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!”

Hearing her words only filled the blond with more determination, and he staggered to his feet, stumbling backwards a couple of steps.

One of the Guardians saw the movement and skittered toward the pair of Hylians, bracing itself up on the broken pieces of fallen machinery. The foreboding eye of it focused, then manifested the laser sight that spelled destruction for anything in its path, the beam landing squarely on Link.

“NO!”

In a flash, Zelda threw herself between the weakened Champion and the Guardian, raising her right arm toward the sky, intending to shield him from harm. A brilliant, golden aura emanated from her hand, washing over her entire form. The Triforce flashed on the back of her hand for a split second, then vanished. That same instant, a shockwave of golden light burst forth, blinding any in the surrounding area, concluding with a beam of light that shot straight upward from the wave’s source.

As the light faded, the Guardian that had been targeting Link shook and broke, a burst of red light coming from it for a moment, then faded as the machine grinded to a halt. The lighting slowly returned to normal, and Zelda could see that all of the previously possessed Guardians had collapsed, returned to nothing more than pieces of metal.

She slowly lowered her hand, looking at it in a state of disbelief. “Was… The power…” she stammered slowly, realization striking her. Remembering Link, she spun quickly and her eyes landed on the Champion. He had collapsed again, and was lying in a crumpled heap on his side in the dust.

“No, no… Link! Get up!” she ran to his side and knelt beside his prone form. She cradled his shoulders as he weakly sat his head up and coughed twice, concern filling her expression. “You’re going to be just fine,” she promised, forcing herself to sound more confident than she felt.

Link struggled to keep his eyes open, blinking slowly, then locking eyes with her for an instant. The next moment, his eyes rolled back, the weight of his head becoming heavier in her lap.

Zelda’s eyes widened, and she panicked, her ear going against his chest. Tears spilled from her eyes when she heard how shallow and labored his breathing was. She cuddled him tightly, her forehead remaining pressed against his chest as she prayed fervently.

A slight flash from off to the side and coupled with a voice in her mind brought her head up. Beside Link, the Master Sword flashed a blue glow faintly, once, then again.

“The sword… “ she whispered. “So he can… He can still be saved?” She barely dared to hope.

“Princess!” The shout came from one of two Sheikah warriors who raced across the field toward her.

“Princess, are you all right?!” The second asked as both dropped to their knees, panting, before Zelda.

“Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection,” she commanded. “If we don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?”

The two warriors nodded, catching their breath.

“So make haste and go! His life is now in your hands.”

The scene shifted away from focusing on her face as the pair hastened to carry out her orders, once more showing the defeated Guardians.

Link gasped softly as he came back to reality. Now he’d seen all of the memories of himself with the Princess. According to Impa, all that remained was retrieving the Master Sword, then he would be equipped to face Calamity Ganon and free Zelda from where she’d been keeping the beast at bay for the past 100 years.

Impa told me that this sword that seals the darkness can be found in the Lost Woods. Time to find out if this is true, he thought to himself, pulling up his Sheikah Slate. According to the map of Hyrule that he had, the only area that might match the description of being “The Lost Woods” was located by the Woodland Tower. Selecting the travel gate, he prepared himself for whatever trials he might face.

\--------------------------------

The Hylian mumbled a curse under his breath as he returned to consciousness. He’d just lost his way for the fourth time, and was beginning to lose his patience. He had figured out a way to traverse through the first section of the Lost Woods, but he’d gotten turned around, and before he knew it, he had passed out. Every time this had happened, he found himself either back at the entrance to the Lost Woods, or at the pair of stationary torches that he could only assume marked the first checkpoint of this “trial”.

He rolled to his feet, and relit his torch from the torch stand on the right. He took a deep breath and set off again, following the trail of embers that blew in the nearly imperceptible wind swirling through the trees. When he couldn’t tell which direction the embers went, he paused for a second, allowing it to reset itself, then jogged in the new direction. He lost track of how many times he turned left and right. After a few minutes, the trees started thinning, and Link’s eyes caught sight of a narrow pathway through a rocky canyon. He headed in that direction, the swirling mists fading. The Champion kept a sharp eye on the walls that towered above him, thinking it would be the perfect place for an ambush. No enemies dropped down to attack him, however, and the walls ended abruptly.

He stood in a woods that was very different from the ones he had just traversed. Koroks bounced on both sides of the path, trilling excitedly. The light here was brighter, and there was a sense of serenity over the atmosphere that caused Link to relax. The Sheikah sensor dinged, letting him know that there was a shrine nearby. He followed the sound of the sensor a few paces, ducking under a large tree root until he came to the shrine. He activated the travel gate but he didn’t go inside the shrine. Something had caught his attention.

Ducking back under the root, he slowly stepped toward the clearing. A stone square surrounded by silent princesses sat serenely, and at the center was the sword. The purple hilt was at waist level, the bottom portion of the blade sealed in a triangular pedestal. Link was immediately drawn to it. This was the sword from the memories. This was the sword that sealed the darkness.

He approached it slowly, then grasped the hilt with both of his hands, and went to draw it from its pedestal. Immediately, his vision clouded, swirling snippets of memories filled his mind, along with Zelda’s voice.

“Link, you are our final hope! The fate of Hyrule rests with you!”

Shaken, Link let go of the hilt and stumbled backwards a couple of steps. Before he could make sense of what had just happened, a low voice spoke from above him.

“Who is that... ? Did I doze off again? Hrm? Well, well… it’s you. You finally decided to return.”

Link’s eyes widened and drifted up to the giant tree in front of him that was now addressing him directly.

“Better late than never. After 100 years, I’d nearly given up hope on seeing you again. Even my patience has limits, you know… That look on your face tells me that you have no recollection of me, however. I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree.”

Link nodded silently in acknowledgement as the self-proclaimed Deku Tree continued.

“That is the weapon created by the ancient goddess. The sword that seals the darkness-- that only the chosen knight can wield against Calamity Ganon. Believe it or not… it was actually you who wielded that sword 100 years ago. But I must warn you to take extreme caution. The sword stands as a test to any who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not... If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand.” The Deku Tree gave a slow chuckle as a pair of Koroks mimicked pulling the sword by using a twig, one of them falling over in a “faint” after failing to withdraw it. “Best of luck, young one…”

The Koroks trilled and chittered with each other, scattering as the Deku Tree fell silent once more. Link watched them fly off with their spinning leaves, then his gaze fell once again on the sword. He had strengthened himself greatly with the help of the Goddess as he had traversed Hyrule to defeat the Divine Beasts. He was confident that he would be able to pull the sword without succumbing to death. He didn’t have a choice but to put his faith in the Goddess and the additional strength she had provided him.

He crouched beside the blade, and grasped the hilt with both hands once more. Concentrating, he focused his strength on pulling it upwards. Seconds passed, and he could feel the blade ease up an inch, then two. His muscles shook slightly from the exertion, and he could feel his strength begin to weaken; yet he refused to let go. The blade moved upward another inch, then another. Sweat ran down his forehead, dripping over his eyes. His strength waned, and he could feel his vision begin to blur, a sure sign he was about to pass out. Then with a slight blue flash, the sword pulled free of the pedestal, and Link straightened, feeling his strength rush back to him.

He stood there for a moment, feeling the weight of the sword in both hands. He then transferred the blade to his right hand and lifted up the edge to look at it. Reacting on instinct, he raised his hand to chin level, keeping the flat edge straight up in front of his face, his eyes closing. Opening his eyes after a moment, he fully extended his arm toward the sky in victory. As he did so, his vision faded to white as another memory took hold.

“Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here.” Zelda knelt and laid the dinged and bloodied blade flat across the pedestal, addressing the spirit within the sword. “Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say that I know he will arrive before you yet again.” She closed her eyes in prayer, spending several moments in silence.

“If I may be so bold… what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?” The low timbre from the Deku Tree startled her from her reflection, and her eyes lifted to the tree. She rose to her feet, and looked at her feet to ponder his question before she spoke.

“The Master Sword… I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do.”

“I sense there is great strength in your dedication,” the Deku Tree responded.

Zelda was silent for a moment, then addressed him directly. “Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message… Tell him I--”

The Deku Tree interrupted her. “Now, then… Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?”

She lifted her hands and clasped them in front of her chest, a soft smile crossing her face. “Yes.”

The scene transitioned to Zelda picking up the sword gently by the hilt once more, grasping it in both hands the same way that Link had drawn the sword. Closing her eyes, she raised the hilt to eye level as she said a silent prayer. As she opened her eyes, she lowered the blade into the pedestal. As the sword locked into place, a faint blue glow flashed. In the slightly ethereal lighting of the Korok Forest, the soft blue remained reflecting off the blade, even as a beam of golden sunlight streamed over the pedestal. The serene image of the sword sealed, waiting for the chosen knight was the last image as the memory faded to white.

Link gasped as the memory disappeared and his vision cleared. As he slowly brought the sword down in front of him, the voice of the Deku Tree came again.

“What you just saw happened where you stand 100 years ago… After you were separated from the sword, the princess thought to bring it here, where she knew it would be safe under my watch. She continues to fight, trapped deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle. Her heart cascades with faith that you will return. She has a smile like the sun… I would do much to feel its warmth upon me once again.”

Link looked up at the Deku Tree, then back down to the sword in his hand once more. At that instant, the entire blade glowed blue, and a voice reverberated in his mind. "Fulfill your destiny. Restore the glory to the Master Sword, Chosen Hero."


	2. Trial of the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have no set upload schedule for this particular story, nor do I have an estimate of how long it will be when all is said and done. I have an outline of the story from start to finish, and will be uploading periodically. As it stands currently, I have a handful of chapters done already and I'm working on continuing to write from where I am now. It is a slow start, but I promise it'll be worth the wait. I hope you all enjoy, and I look forward to your feedback.

Link’s eyes flew wide when the voice echoed in his mind then faded away, his face pale as he tried to make sense of the words. Restore the glory to the Master Sword? What does that mean?

He didn’t realize that he’d vocalized the thoughts aloud until the Deku Tree spoke. “I see. So the time has come. I shall now tell you all I know about the arduous trial that awaits you.”

Link glanced from the sword that no longer glowed in his hand back up at the tree until it continued to speak.

“That sword you have reunited with… The Master Sword… it has yet to realize its true splendor. This trial shall test your courage to ensure you are worthy of this splendor.”

A group of Koroks came into view as the trial was described, one acting the part of the hero with the sword as the explanation carried on. The one wielding the stick swung at one of his companions, a dramatic swoon coming from the one being “hit”.

“It is called the Trial of the Sword. It will challenge you as you have never been challenged before. All of your weapons and armor will be sealed away. You must face your enemies without the tools you have come to rely on. Once you have tempered your soul and proven your wisdom and courage by completing the Trial of the Sword… the Master Sword shall truly be yours!"

Link stared up at the Tree, waiting to see if there was any further instructions. A challenge to restore the glory to the sword, without use of his weapons or armor? He suddenly had flashbacks to Eventide Island, and the shrine quest he was given there. It was inconvenient, of course, but not impossible. He was fairly certain that this would be much the same.

“...Hm. Unless my eyes deceive me, you seem quite willing to take on this trial. A hero through and through! Now, Link… Place the Master Sword in its pedestal.”

The Deku Tree fell silent once more, having given all the instructions necessary for the trial. Link took a deep breath and looked again at the sword in his hand, then grasped the hilt in both hands. He eased the blade down into the pedestal, feeling it lock into place at the same instant as his body began the familiar teleportation sensation.

When he felt his feet were solidly under him once more, he glanced around. Much like on Eventide, his clothing and weapons were gone, leaving him in nothing more than his underwear, with the belt around his waist that the Sheikah Slate was attached to. He touched his back and was glad to find that his pack was still there, allowing him to carry items, but it was completely empty. He checked over his shoulder briefly to confirm there were no enemies behind him before the scanning his surroundings. As he did so, the familiar sound of a monk’s voice reverberating in his head came through.

“To the blade’s chosen hero… In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer the Trial of the Sword. You presently lack the power necessary to wield the true splendor of the Master Sword… You must fortify your mind, body, and soul by eradicating all obstacles that appear in this realm. In this illusory realm of sacred mystery, anything can happen… All that you obtain here will be lost upon your return to the reality you know. Chosen Hero of the Master Sword… Overcome the Trial of the Sword and claim the blade’s true splendor!”

The voice faded, and the words “Beginning Trials” flashed across his mind for a moment, then Link was alone to face the trial. Though, if the sounds he heard were any indication, he was far from alone. He took a minute to study his surroundings, even as he ducked for cover behind a tree. He picked up a tree branch by his feet as he moved, careful not to make much sound.

This area seemed to be one giant room, filled with trees and a light, ethereal mist that the various trials seemed to enjoy utilizing. Off to the right, he could hear the recognizable grunts that belonged to Bokoblins, specifically those who enjoyed dancing around a campfire. He slipped to a tree further to the right, and picked up another tree branch. So far, those were the only weapons he had were the pair of branches, and the rune bombs on his Sheikah Slate. He scanned the left, and breathed a soft sigh of relief. At least for this first area, there was only one encampment. Link was quite thankful for his light-footedness as he slipped to a closer tree. A peek again confirmed his initial guess of there being three Bokoblins to be correct. For the time being, the trio of monsters were dancing around a piece of meat roasting on a spit over the campfire, their weapons out of their reach and resting against a log on the far right side.

He fast-activated a circular bomb from his Sheikah Slate, tossing it to where it rolled right between the closest pair. He waited for the inevitable curiosity that the monsters possessed, then detonated the bomb, sending all three of them flying. The pair closest caught the edge of the fire as the blast struck them, leaving them disintegrating into nothingness the instant their bodies hit the ground again. The third was only slightly injured, and leapt to its feet, stalking over to grasp a weapon, only to find that Link had commandeered all of the weapons and shields they had. Two pointed blows from the spear in the Hero’s hand, and the last Boko faded out of existence as well. A blue glow flashed as a new travel gate registered toward the center of the room in the same instant that a completion chime sounded. Link strapped the weapons into the carrying strap he had tucked into his belt, and plucked the meat off the spit, adding it into the pouch he carried at his waist.

Jogging the perimeter and finding nothing else of interest, he went and stood on the travel gate, activating his Sheikah Slate to transfer into the next room. One floor down, and he wasn’t sure how many to go, but he doubted this trial would be easy.

Second floor was a larger Bokoblin fort, with several smaller watchposts, each topped with a Red Bokoblin. The main fortress had three enemies stationed atop it, each armed with a stronger weapon than most of what the Hylian carried. Link climbed a tree to get a good vantage point of the area before using his glider to drop down in front of the first enemy, destroying the monster in 2 blows with the club from the first floor. The second Boko screeched at the Hero and leapt at him, but he dodged the blow to the side, and dispatched the second one in a similar manner. For the third, he tossed a bomb behind him as it gave chase around the fortress. He waited a couple seconds, then detonated it, hearing the familiar death screech of the creature. Three down, two to go.

An arrow landed harmlessly by his feet, and he picked it up, glancing over at the two remaining Bokoblins. Of course, because they were on the individual watchtowers to the side, they happened to be archers. But their aim was terrible, allowing the Hylian to easily dodge the arrows as he glided from the main platform of the fort onto the closest tower. A blow from the club sent the Boko flying, leaving the bow and a bundle of arrows for the youth to pick up. The unfortunate monster had the bad luck of landing too close to a Fire Chuchu that was rolling around on the ground, setting itself on fire and thus destroying itself with a shriek.

The last Boko stomped its feet at Link in anger, and knocked an arrow, trying to aim for the swiftly moving Hylian, but Link rolled to the side off the watchtower, landing as softly as a cat. He ran silently to the small ladder that led up the side of the watchtower, ignoring the slight hiss of the Chuchu as it spotted him and made a rush in his direction. He froze most of the way up on the ladder, hearing the grunting of the Bokoblin settle down when he was out of their line of sight. Perfect. Just a sneak-strike on this one, an arrow into the chuchu, and this second floor will be complete. Maybe this first section will be nothing but Bokoblins. These aren’t so tough, he thought to himself. He crept up the last of the way on the Boko archer, and struck its neck with the club, feeling the weapon break on impact. The monster fell and disintegrated, leaving a second bow and another ten arrows for the Hylian.

He straightened and scanned the room. Now where did that fire chuchu go? A thin trail of smoke off the left showed that the gelatinous mass was leaving a smoldering trail in a circle back toward where Link had first started in the room. Deciding to save his arrows, the blond leaped down from the watchtower and activated another round bomb, tossing it at the monster and detonating it at the same instant it struck. A small explosion of fire went up for a brief second and then vanished, leaving no traces of the monster or the flames behind. The completion sound chimed again, but Link took a minute to break into the crates and barrels that were around the fort before he left. He was thankful he did, for he found several apples, a palm fruit, and another five arrows, as well as a quiver, which he quickly strapped onto his back and filled with the arrows he had collected. Two rooms completed.

Link had no concept of time aside from handling his own bodily needs periodically. He progressed through the rooms slowly, more so when he realized at the start of the third room that none of the rooms had a pedestal for his Sheikah Slate to check on his progress. He had no way of knowing how many rooms there might be, so saving his energy and resting for a few minutes when he needed to recover some strength was a good bet.

The third room had a large clearing, and a single Blue Chuchu popped up. It was the smallest of the various Chuchu sizes, and Link glanced around before tossing a round bomb at it. The instant it vanished, 4 Fire Chuchus of the same size popped up out of the ground, and started toward him. The Hylian’s eyes widened and he threw a second bomb into their midst, destroying the closest two. The cycle continued with him throwing bombs as soon as the monsters were within range. Once the four small fire monsters were destroyed, four medium Fire Chuchus took their place. Link kept moving, ducking around trees for cover and dropping bombs in the path of the gelatinous monsters until one by one, they were all destroyed. The completion chime sounded as the Hylian used a bomb to obtain a treasure chest that was mounted up on the wall, out of reach. Opening the chest, he found a boomerang. A final sweep of the room had his eyes landing on a second chest mounted out of reach. A second bomb destroyed the wooden platform and dropped the chest down to his feet. This one contained a set of five fire arrows. Adding those to his quiver, he jogged to the travel gate for the next room.

\------------------------------------------------

Link breathed heavily as he rested after completing the fourth room. This had the largest Bokoblin fortress yet, and it wasn’t just the Red Bokoblins. There was also a stronger, Blue Bokoblin that he had to worry about. He’d taken a hit from the sword that said blue monster had been wielding, and he was less than thrilled at the long scrape that threatened to drip blood down his left arm onto the shield he had picked up. But the monsters were defeated, and that’s what mattered. He munched on a couple of apples, and felt himself begin to relax. This was nothing more than a light workout, compared to facing some of the other foes he had. Especially the Guardians or the Hinox.

He pushed himself to his feet and went to the travel gate, ready to face whatever came in room number five. Within moments of his bare feet touching the ground, he was thankful that he had taken the breather when he did. This room was slightly darker than the previous four had been, and was just as heavily wooded. Directly in front of his field of vision was a large Skull-Fortress that he was certain held Bokoblins. But the more pressing matter was the pair of Red Moblins, one from the left of the fortress wielding a large spear, and a second from the right who had laid eyes on him immediately and were stalking toward him.

Link swiftly climbed a large tree that was close to him, and drew his bow, landing a headshot on the Moblin coming from the left. The second had a large club but chose not to use it. The monster reached down and picked up a rock, throwing it at the Hylian. Link ducked his head, hearing the wind whistle past him as the projectile just missed his pointed ear. He nocked a second arrow and struck the second Moblin in the head, sending the monster landing backwards, but not killing it. The Moblin with the spear had returned to its feet and jabbed the weapon at Link, striking the tree firmly below the teen. Link blew out his breath and fired another arrow into the monster’s skull. The beast roared as it fell and disintegrated into ashes. Now all that remained was the Moblin wielding the club, and Goddess-only-knew how many Bokoblins in their skull fortress. He glanced over his shoulder and checked his arrow supply, grimacing as he did. It wouldn’t be wise to utilize all of his arrows now. Another rock sailed his way, grazing his cheek as it went by. That does it! You’re going down!

He swapped his bow out for a circular bomb, and tossed it at the offending monster, detonating it the moment that it came in contact with the Moblin’s flesh. The club fell to the ground with a soft thunk as the monster vanished. Finally. Now, just those Bokoblins to deal with, Link thought.

He turned around in the tree he was in. Through the eyes of the skull, he could see a pair of hanging lanterns dangling on thin pieces of rope. He grinned, and pulled his bow back out. Aligning the shot silently, he sent the arrow flying, perfectly dissecting the rope and dropping the flame onto the explosive barrels within the fortress. He could hear the shrieking screams of anger from the Bokoblins who had the misfortune of surviving the blast but were now on fire. As nimble as a cat, he leapt down from the tree, and switched his bow out for the Moblin spear that rested by the base of the tree. He jogged to the entrance of the fortress, all subtlety gone now that the inside had blown up.

Link was just in time to see the second-to-last Blue Bokoblin succumb to the flames enveloping the monster’s flesh. The final one grunted when it caught sight of the Hylian, and picked up a club, swinging it wildly. The Hero easily spun to the side, and stabbed at the Boko with the spear, catching it with three rapid blows before breaking. The monster toppled forward, turning to dust as it struck the ground. The now-familiar completion chime sounded, and a flash of blue came from the new travel gate just outside the fortress. Giving a final cursory scan of the now empty room, he saw a glint on the floor, and grinned as he jogged over to pick up the bundle of arrows he found.

Satisfied that he’d managed to avoid any further injuries, he walked to the travel gate and headed off to the sixth floor. When the room came into focus, he groaned audibly. This room had a large clearing, with trees on the far sides of the room. But in the center of the clearing was the large rock formation that could only belong to a Stone Talus, the large rare gemstone ore jutting from the lower right side of the boulders.

He reached into the pack that was strapped on his back and pulled out the Moblin club he’d picked up in the last room. If he was going to pull this off, he would need to be accurate with his aim, and his balance would have to be perfect. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes, and breathed a silent prayer, then he charged.

Before the massive Stone Talus could fully dislodge itself from the ground, the Hylian had already climbed up on its back and was catching his balance. He launched a spin attack, wielding the Moblin club in both hands, striking the rare ore weakness on the Talus over and over. Finally losing his strength and momentum, he unleashed a final strike at the same moment the monster bent forward to pull boulders from the ground. The change in speed and angle sent Link tumbling off its back and rolling several yards away.

Scrambling to his feet, he reached for the Moblin weapon again, only to find that it was gone, evidently broken from the force of the blow he’d landed before being knocked off. A rumble warned Link about the incoming boulder hurling in his direction. He raced to the left, dodging the looming projectile. He darted back to the left, then ran behind the slow-moving rock mass. He leaped onto the side of the Talus and climbed swiftly to the top. Curling his toes into the warm stone to keep his balance, he pulled a traveler’s sword from the strap on his back. Crossing the final few steps to the ore again, he launched a second spin attack. Before he had completed the full rotations, he felt the telltale snap of the sword, and he silently cursed his luck at the weapon breaking in that moment. Flinging himself onto his stomach, he managed to keep from falling off the monster’s back as it threw itself forward. He rolled to his feet and pulled a spiked bat from his pack, and struck again. One hit was all that it took before the ore snapped free and vanished. Link gave a sigh of relief as he rolled forward off the Talus and landed softly on the balls of his feet, glancing over his shoulder to see the giant stone monster vanish in a flash of purple. The blue travel gate registered by his feet as the completion chime sounded. Shoving the spiked bat back into his pack, he stepped onto the travel gate, glad to be finished with another room.

Immediately he could tell something was different in the seventh level by the lighting as he materialized at one end of the room. It was warmer, like a mid-afternoon sun, and he immediately relaxed when he saw that it was a room obviously meant to provide a space of rest and tranquility. He could hear the soft splash of fish in the ponds on either side of the room, and there were crates of supplies to the right, with three chests lined up in front of them. To the left were a small collection of apple trees, as well as a cooking pot for him to prepare some simple meals. He moved silently toward the crates but got distracted on the way over. A pair of fairies were flitting by the further apple trees. He tiptoed over and swiftly caught one, slipping it into a tiny bottle in his pack. He waited for a few seconds for the second to get closer within reach, and then quickly caught it as well, tucking it into a second bottle.

He allowed himself a grin of satisfaction as he went back across to check out what was inside each of the chests. The first contained a Shield of the Mind’s Eye, which was a small Sheikah-made oblong shield that was narrower at the bottom than the top. If he recalled correctly from his conversations with Impa, this was done in an attempt to minimize blind spots while maintaining a good defensive shield.

The second chest held an Eightfold Blade, a single-edged Sheikah sword, supposedly one of the sharpest blades in existence. Link swung it twice, noting the perfect balance and nearly imperceptible whistle when the sword was being used. He sheathed it, and slipped it into his pack before moving on to the third and final chest. He had a feeling that it would be another Sheikah weapon, and his hunch proved to be correct, for he found a Serpentine Spear within it. The unique, crescent hook on the top made it a rather infamous weapon among the enemies of the Sheikah tribe. And who could blame them, really? It was meant to snag opponents and deliver rather brutal cuts and assorted injuries.

He took a few minutes and carefully attached the new shield and spear onto his pack, then moved on to breaking into the crates. He collected another bundle of five fire arrows, five regular arrows, and some much-needed meat and fruit. Setting the food down by the edge of the cooking pot, he dove into the cool, clear pond and easily caught the trio of carp one by one with his hands. It could hardly be considered fishing if there was nowhere for the fish to hide, and it required no real effort. He added the fish to the assortment of food to be cooked, then spent the next several hours preparing simple meals to store in his pack.

Finally satisfied with his efforts, he ate the leftovers that wouldn’t fit and opted to sleep for several hours by the dying fire. As he silenced his mind before he drifted off, his mind tried to make sense of what all of this meant. Restoring the glory to the Master Sword? And why did that voice that spoke from the sword feel like it was familiar? He couldn’t understand, and gave up trying after a few minutes. Everything would be revealed in due time. At least, he hoped it would be.


	3. The End of Easy

There was no real way of telling how much time had passed while Link was going through the trial. He had the sense that he had gotten at least four or five hours of sleep, having woken up feeling refreshed despite the lack of a bedroll. He grabbed a couple of apples that he’d neglected to see earlier and munched on one, shouldering his pack again and stepping onto the travel gate.

Floor number eight was back to ethereal, low light just like the first six had been. Yet this one was different from the initial set of rooms. He found himself on a large rock outcropping from the wall, with large sections of water dividing up the area. He could see a faint glow in the back right corner, and to the left, there was no mistaking the sparking of a medium sized Electric Chuchu.

Based off the proximity alone, he opted to go toward the left first, diving into the water and swimming to a large rock that was shaped like the elongated head of a spear. Climbing the to the top and was able to see the encampment where the gelatinous mass bounced. Two Blue Lizalfos were curled on either side of the fire in the middle. He could smell cooked fish, and he silently wondered for the umpteenth time why monsters would go to the effort of skewering and then cooking the food, rather than eating it raw. It made no sense to the Hylian.

Shaking off the thought, he balanced carefully and pulled out his bow, waiting til the Electric Chuchu was closer to the pair of Lizalfos, then released the arrow. The projectile flew true, and the monster released a shockwave of electricity that caught the two Lizalfos off-guard. The impulse shook the monsters for a few seconds, giving Link enough time to nock a second arrow and aim for the closest one. A headshot had it vanishing in a dark puff, the second whirling around, looking for the source of the electricity, finding none. Another arrow whistled through the air and struck his target, evaporating it as well. Link slid down the front of the rock and swam over to the now-empty encampment to collect the seared fish and boko spears.

His eyes drifted over to the back side of the room, landing on another Blue Lizalfos. If he had to guess, there was to be a second one hidden near the first. They tended to be come in pairs and were a bit of a pain to face two-on-one. He swam back over to the section of rocky shore he had begun on, pulling his bow as he got out of the water. The slight splash of the water as he moved caught the attention of the Lizalfos, and the monster picked up a bow and fired an arrow at the Hylian Hero. Link ducked to the side, and grabbed a fire arrow, aiming for the opposing archer. The Lizalfos caught fire, and danced, taking damage as it tried to put out the blaze. The second fire arrow struck an instant after the fire from the original went out. Flames licked at the monster, then vanished as the archer’s body evaporated from its injuries.

From where he was standing, Link was unable to see the last monster. He could confirm that there had to be at least one more, based solely on the fact that the travel gate hadn’t registered, nor had the completion chime sounded. He dove into the water and swam across to the rock outcropping where the archer had been. His hypothesis proved to be correct. The final Lizalfos was camouflaged as a boulder, facing away from the Hylian. He drew a Boko Bat from his pack and snuck over toward the monster. He raised the weapon high, and landed a swift sneak-strike on the Lizalfos, causing it to stiffen before disappearing. Link let out the breath he’d been holding as the completion chime sounded. One room complete. On to the next.

\--------------------------

Floor nine was quickly cleared, only having a pair of Octoroks and an Electric Wizzrobe that the Hylian Champion made quick work of. Floor ten was back to being a fortress of sorts, this one being wooden planks over water, and guarded by four Lizalfos. That room took a bit longer, but he was able to defeat all the enemies without expending too much energy. He was thankful for this when his feet touched the wooden platform of floor number eleven.

This floor was primarily covered in water. Link was standing on a small dock where a raft was tied. His eyes could just make out the edge of a large wooden fortress far in front of him, and what appeared to be watchtowers on either side closer to him. He checked his pack, cursing his luck that he had neglected to store a Korok leaf in amongst the weapons. He crouched low behind the raft’s sail and watched the surface of the water. There was a slight current moving in the direction of the fortress. It would have to be enough.

Fate smiled on him when he cut the tether with his Lizalfos spear, and the small raft began drifting toward the platforms of the fortress. As he got slowly closer, he caught sight of a Red Bokoblin on each of the watchtowers. He pulled out his Boko Bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim at the one on the left. He rolled his eyes when he saw the glint of fire come from the Bokoblin archer, followed by the puff of flame and hiss as the arrow missed the raft and was extinguished by the water behind him. It’s a good thing these beasts have terrible aim when it comes to a moving target, he thought to himself. His arrow arced through the air and cleanly struck the monster in the forehead, sending it to tumble off the tower, vanishing before it could hit the water.

Flames hit the tiny mast from the right and Link ducked under the sail, nocking a second arrow which he released at the second archer. The Red Bokoblin screeched when it was struck, and like the first, fell off the tower, dying when it hit the water. The Hylian wasn’t sure why the Bokoblins or Moblins had a weakness for being in the water, but it certainly had its advantages in circumstances like this. Another burst of flame hit by his feet, and he glanced back up to the left, seeing a Blue Bokoblin archer. He fired a regular arrow back at the monster, knocking it backwards and causing it to drop the bow it was holding.

The raft had stopped moving, the current having died out just before the main platform of the fortress. Link slipped into the water and swam the last few feet to the stairs that spiraled up the center of the platforms. He could hear the pig-like grunting of Bokoblins above him, so he was cautious as he silently tiptoed up the winding stairs. He hesitated when he reached the top several steps, pulling out his bow again. On an adjacent platform the same height as the one he was climbing, another Blue Bokoblin was crouched facing away from the Hylian, a bow in hand. The Hylian Champion loosed an arrow at the monster, sending it forward off the platform with a startled yell. The Bokoblin screamed as it struck the water, then vanished.

To Link’s right, just a few feet away, a trio of Bokoblins whirled around when they heard the death scream from their fellow monster. The blond ducked his head down, hoping he wouldn’t catch their attention. While he could face two Red Bokoblins and a Blue Bokoblin all at once, he wasn’t fond of the three-against-one odds that presented. His good luck held out, and the monsters glanced around then went back to crouching by the edge of the platform, keeping watch for movement. Link used the quick runes from his Sheikah Slate to grab a round energy bomb and tossed it toward the trio, detonating it. Link ducked as one of the Bokoblins flew over his head and into the water far below. He cautiously raised his head, then jumped backwards to avoid the spear being thrust rapidly toward his face. Regret immediately set in, as he found himself falling into the water below. He had forgotten that he was on the edge of the curved stairs, leaving him nowhere to go but down.

He muttered into his breath as he came up for air, and pulled himself back onto the platform. Back up the stairs he went, and as he climbed, he pulled out his own spear again, ready to face the armed opponent when he made it back to the platform. The Blue Bokoblin was crouched on the edge again, watching the water, and facing away from Link was a Black Moblin that had come down from the top platform onto the main area. Softly blowing out his breath, the Hylian pulled up a round bomb and tossed it into the air behind the Bokoblin, detonating it just behind the creature’s head. The monster shrieked as the force of the explosion catapulted it into the water below. The sound had the Moblin’s head whipping around, startling when it caught sight of Link. The large monster towered over him, plucking up the spear again and stabbing it in the Champion’s direction. The blond swiftly dodged the strike, managing to get a flurry of blows with his spear, sending the monster off the platform and into the water below.

Link peeked over the edge when he didn’t hear the sound of a travel gate registering. Did I miss one? I’m pretty sure that I got them all, he thought. A sudden heat by his feet proved him wrong, and he glanced up, eyes landing on the second Blue Bokoblin that he had only knocked down before. The creature was loosing another fire arrow in his direction, one that Link rolled to the side to dodge before returning a regular arrow of his own. Unlike the monster, the Hylian Champion rarely missed, and this was not one of those occasions. The Bokoblin shrieked as it slid backward from the blow. Unable to stop its momentum, it tumbled off the back of the watchtower and into the water. Link straightened and tucked his bow behind his back as the completion chime sounded, the blue flash of the travel gate coming from above to his right.

Before leaving for the next room, he broke into the crates and barrels on the platform where he stood, collecting several baked apples, and ten additional arrows. He added the spear that the Moblin dropped into his weapon collection, as well as a large spiked Boko Club. He took the time to double back onto the watchtowers for the crates there, and was thankful he did, for it gave him additional food items, as well as twenty fire arrows for his trouble. Onward to floor twelve!

Link could smell the grass again as his feet came down firmly on the travel gate. His eyes adjusted quickly to the lighting. Another large room, mostly covered with grass, with a few palm trees scattered here and there. Nothing unusual there. And just back from the center of the room, lay the massive, ugly blue monster known as a Hinox. The giant ogre was naked, aside from a loincloth of sorts, and it snored loudly. The blond shook his head and checked his weapons. He pulled out the Eightfold Blade he had stashed and took a deep breath to calm his breathing. He swiftly crept through the grass to the massive monster, then launched a spin attack, pouring as much strength and momentum into the strikes as he could, landing a final blow that struck firmly on the Hinox’ thigh. It wasn’t enough to kill the brute however, and it had awoken with the first blow, and was now on its feet.

Link dodged the stomping toes and ducked behind it, pulling out a bow and nocking a fire arrow. The ogre’s ugly face came into view as it searched for the source of the pain it was feeling, and was greeted with a flaming arrow to the eye. It recoiled in pain, dropping heavily to sit, covering its eye. The Hylian wasted no time in darting over, pulling out the blade again and landing a flurry of blows on the monster’s legs. The Hinox pushed itself to its feet and Link dashed away, putting some distance between himself and the monster as he switched back to his bow. The ogre stomped toward him, giving the blond just enough time to send a fire arrow directly into the beast’s eye. The Hinox roared, and fell backwards, vanishing from the force of the killing blow. Link stood still, catching his breath when the completion sound came. He used a couple of his bombs to destroy the trees and collect the palm fruits that they dropped before heading to the travel gate.

Nothing could fully prepare him for the next room he entered. Instead of the enclosed rooms for the trials, he was standing on the edge of a breathtakingly vast space. A blue light source glowed from a cathedral-style ceiling, with tiny ribbons of blue lights emanating from the central source and trailing down the walls in ornate patterns. At second glance, it was clear that some of the light patterns were constellation designs. From the center of the massive light orb came a long chain that hung halfway down the height of the room, or at least as he could best estimate given that he couldn’t see the bottom floor. Dangling from the bottom of said chain was a room that looked similar to the enclosed chambers in the shrines, yet with no discernable access points. Above it and to the right was what appeared to be another platform but it was higher than what he was able to view from where he stood. A wide staircase with no railings went up from the circular platform where Link currently found himself to a large rectangular pedestal directly in front of him.

A voice resounded in his head before he could take a step. “To the one chosen by the sacred blade… I commend your efforts in this trial. You are now strong enough to wield more of the Master Sword’s power than ever before. Courageous hero… chosen by the blade… Take hold of the Master Sword.”

As the voice faded, Link lifted his head to look at the pedestal in front of him, his focus now on the hilt of the sword. He jogged up the stairs to the platform, finding that the blade was placed into the center of a triangular pedestal that mirrored the one in front of the Great Deku Tree. He crouched and took the hilt in both hands and pulled upward. As the sword was freed from the pedestal, he felt the sensation that came from the Sheikah technology take over, transporting him out of the room. When his feet touched the ground, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, and he slowly opened his eyes. Finding that he was back in front of the Deku Tree, fully clothed once more, he looked down at the blade in his hand. As he gave it a swing, intending to sheath it back on his back, the blade flashed blue once, and a voice in his head whispered: “Strong start, Chosen Hero. Do not lose your courage. You have many trials yet ahead for you.”

The Hylian stared at the sword, his mind processing the words. His thoughts were interrupted by the Deku Tree addressing him again. “Ah. You have finally returned. You look stronger than when I last saw you… The Master Sword you wield is now more powerful than before. If you desire still more power and wish to retry the blade’s test… once again place the Master Sword in its pedestal.”

Link glanced up at the Great Deku Tree, then pulled up the Sheikah slate, checking the power level of the Master Sword, seeing that it had gone from 30 up to 40. He contemplated what the voice had told him. This was only the beginning. The sword wasn’t fully restored to true potential yet. He would need to continue with the trials, regardless of what came next. After all, at the end of the trials, he would have the strength needed within the blade to face Ganon. Zelda was counting on him. So, taking a deep breath, the Champion plunged the sword back into the pedestal.


	4. Growing Challenges

From the moment his bare toes touched down on the platform, Link could tell that the Middle Trials were going to be completely different than the Beginning trials. Wind rushed upward around him and he was standing on a square platform on the edge of a never-ending dark chasm. He pulled out his glider, and caught the updraft, sailing upward and forward, catching sight of a large platform where three Red Bokoblins waited, armed and ready to attack. As he landed on their level, from his peripheral vision, he saw a smaller floor lower and to the right, no visible enemies in sight. He couldn’t focus on this, rolling to the side as a flaming arrow hurled past his shoulder and sailed off the ledge into the void. He reached back for a weapon, then grimaced internally. Just like in the first trials, he had found himself starting completely unarmed again, clad only in his underwear.

On a whim, seeing the Bokoblins all charging toward him at once, he leapt backwards off the floor, pulling out his glider and safely floating down to the lower level he’d spotted moments before. He stashed the fabric, and jogged to the wall, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted a spear and several large crates, as well as a pair of barrels. The strong updrafts didn’t seem to be quite as bad over here, so he tossed a bomb at the crates to make them explode, gaining him ten arrows, and several apples. The barrels held another two arrows and a fourth apple, which he stashed with the spear before he pulled out his glider. Taking the leap of faith off the edge, he caught the updraft again that sent him sailing back to the floor that the Bokoblins were on. As he landed, the one with the fire arrows launched another flaming projectile toward the Champion, one that he just managed to dodge. He pulled out his spear and dashed toward the monster, striking it with a rapid succession of blows to the chest. The Bokoblin screamed in anger then vanished, dropping the Soldier’s Bow and a bundle of five fire arrows that the Hylian snatched up.

A whistling by his head had Link ducking the spear that was being shoved at his face. He whirled to face the Bokoblin directly, retaliating with his own spear. The blow the Champion landed sent the pig-faced creature flying off the platform into the bottomless chasm, leaving the spiked Boko spear on the ground. The final monster wielded a shield in one hand, and a spiked Boko club in the other, and was stalking toward the blond. Link circled backwards in a large arc, moving away from the edge of the platform and toward the walls, drawing the Bokoblin toward him until it finally jumped at him, intending to knock him flat. The blond easily sidestepped the strike and struck it with his spear. The Bokoblin grunted in anger and stomped its feet, having dropped its shield from the blow. As it bent to pick up the wooden shield once more, a well-timed arrow struck its forehead, and the monster toppled backwards, vanishing on impact. The travel gate on the center of the platform glowed blue as the completion sound chimed, and Link breathed a sigh of relief. Back into the swing of things again. He located the chest in the room and easily obtained the Soldier’s Broadsword, before heading back to the travel gate.

\-------------------------------

Two floors full of multiple colors of Bokoblins later, Link found himself staring down the laser sight of a Guardian on the fourth level. He groaned internally, and launched himself out on his glider to the small platform below where the Guardian rested, attempting to target him. He had a feeling that this would be a rather tedious endeavor to take out the large, high-health robot. Thankfully, he had the updrafts and plenty of arrows from the last two floors to aid him. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the glider and caught the updraft, pulling out his bow in one quick motion to release an arrow at the robotic eye, then grabbed the glider once more to drift back onto the lower platform and out of the sight of the laser that would spell his destruction. Even with the arrow striking true, he could see the small health bar on the monster was barely affected.

An hour later, Link crumpled to the ground on the lower platform, his arms and legs giving out from the exertion. The large robot was finally destroyed, and he could see the blue flash of the travel gate registering across the chasm. He couldn’t find the strength to move though, drained from the energy it had taken for him to work so much on the glider. His arms ached, and he doubted he would be able to even lift a sword if he needed to. He laid back, using his pack for a makeshift pillow, and allowed himself to doze off with the wind of the updrafts lulling him off to sleep.

The soft voice he’d come to remember as that of Princess Zelda echoed through his mind. “Link. Link! Wake up, Link. You have to continue the trial. The fate of Hyrule rests upon you!” With a jolt, the blond Champion sat straight up. He rubbed his hand over his face as he glanced around the room. Nothing had changed in his surroundings while he slept, and he was unable to tell how much time had passed while he was in his dreamless slumber. Rolling to his feet, he stretched slowly, feeling the strength returned to his limbs. He grabbed his pack and pulled out the glider, sailing over to the travel gate.

He shook his head slightly when he realized that the floor following the one with the Guardian was another meant for resting and preparing more food. Had he been less exhausted when he had defeated the robot, he would have been able to rest in this mini-oasis. But he hadn’t been willing to run the risk of facing another, stronger enemy. Regardless, he now had additional provisions to collect, and food to cook before moving on. He strode purposefully toward the chests, kneeling to open the closest one. A flutter out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he glanced over just in time to see a fairy sparkle and then vanish from sight. He groaned softly at his lack of attention, and went back to opening the chest. Inside, he found a Knight’s Broadsword. Adding it to his pack, he opened the second chest, his eyes lighting up. He chuckled to himself over his excitement over something as simple as a pair of pants. He knew that part of the challenge was to be without the armor he relied on, but the modest youth wasn’t fond of running around in nothing but his blue underwear, regardless of the reason. He tugged on the thick, beige trousers before he opened the final chest. A Falcon bow, crafted by the Rito was in the last chest. Link added the lightweight bow to his collection and spent a few minutes cooking up various dishes with the provisions he had gathered. He nibbled on some mixed salt-roasted seeds to give himself a slight energy boost before stepping onto the travel gate to begin the next section.

It took several moments after he was teleported to the new room for Link to realize that his eyes were open. Darkness covered the entirety of the sixth floor, with the exception of the two wooden torch posts in front of him. Fire flickered off the top of the torches, and he could see several small orange glows up in front of him, seemingly suspended on the blackness of the room. Back somewhere in the distance, he could see sparks of electricity from a bouncing Chuchu. A pair of orange floating lights seemed to detach from whatever they clung to, growing larger in size. Link pulled out a bomb as he recognized the glow belonged to Fire Keese that were flying straight toward him. He tossed the circular energy orb directly at the fiery bats, detonating it upon impact. The Keese screeched and fell to the ground, leaving a slight scorch mark from the flames when they vanished.

Three more Fire Keese floated down toward the Champion, and he ducked out of range of the flames, tossing another bomb at the group. The explosion dropped two of the trio, causing them to disappear. The last one flapped angrily at the Hylian, and he pulled out a spear, landing a single strike on the flaming bat. It screeched, then disappeared in a puff of flame. Link huffed at the warm glow on his skin, then turned back to where he’d seen the Electric Chuchu. The sparking, gelatinous mass was bouncing exactly where it had been before, making it easy for the blond to sneak closer. He pulled out another circular bomb and tossed it toward the monster. The detonation caused the Chuchu to immediately explode in a shower of electrical sparks. The instant it vanished, light flooded the room. Link shielded his eyes from the rapid change, then grinned when he realized that the floor was complete. If this series of floors were all to be shrouded in darkness, perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad, he thought to himself as he traveled to the next floor.

\---------------------------------------

It was stupid to think that this wouldn’t be too bad, Link kicked himself mentally. It’s a challenge. Fighting monsters. In the dark. Of course it’s going to be difficult. His thoughts were cut short by another flaming arrow flying his direction however. He’d made it through floors seven and eight, though he’d earned a burn on his left arm, and he was pretty sure that he had cracked a rib from hitting the corner of a wall he’d taken cover behind on the last floor. He hated having to duck from Wizzrobes, but as the burn attested, Meteor Rods were not something to be trifled with. He had begrudgingly removed the lower cuffs on the pants to fashion a wrap for his ribcage, as well as a cover for the burn, and that had eased a touch of the pain he was feeling.

He snuck up the stairs of one of the ruins on the ninth floor, and peeked cautiously into the clearing below. The blue glow of an active Guardian told him exactly what sort of challenge this floor would be. Internally, he breathed a sigh of relief. He could strategize in the dark and work defensively, so that way he wouldn’t end up with any additional wounds. At least, that would be the goal. He would just need to make sure that he utilized the angles of the archway he was hiding behind to his advantage. He leaned his back against the wall of the arch, out of sight of the robot’s scan of the area. His hand brushed over his quiver of arrows, taking a silent inventory of the different arrow types he had. He didn’t have to count to know that he had an ample supply of standard arrows, but it was the speciality arrows that he needed to know the specifics on. Thirteen fire arrows, a dozen shock arrows, five ice arrows, and ten bomb arrows filled the various slots. He peeked over his shoulder at the Guardian’s position, and squinted at something several yards away from where the robot rested.

Acting on instinct, he pulled out one of the fire arrows, and nocked it in the bow and sent an arrow flying into the darkness. A massive explosion shook the ground when the flames ignited the volatile barrels. A laser beam shot out from the robot as it attempted to strike out at the source of the fiery blast. Link rested his back against the stone wall and waited for the fire to die down. He glanced at Guardian again, smirking to himself when he saw that the robot had only half of the original health bar it had started with.

He nocked a bomb arrow, and waited for the eye of the Guardian to be in range again, then sent it flying. The small explosion still shook the ground, though to a lesser degree than the barrels of explosives had been. He peeked at the robot, loosing another bomb arrow when he saw it still had some health remaining. The second explosion rocked the area, but Link was prepared for it. A third bomb arrow was enough to destroy the massive robot, the light immediately brightening in the room when the trial was completed.

He stretched and tucked his bow away, making his way slowly through the room to break the crates and collect the small amount of food ingredients and arrows they contained. Taking an extra few minutes, he rested on the edge of the one wall and ate a small meal. He couldn’t say that he was truly hungry, but he was trying to retain his energy and hopefully heal from his injuries before he had to face Ganon. As it was, he could tell his breathing wasn’t normal from the pain in his ribcage. He would have to push through this, even if it wasn’t pleasant. He had no choice at this point.

Silently, he slid to the ground and headed to the travel gate. The teleportation took a moment or two, plunging him back into darkness. A loud, familiar snore was heard when his bare feet touched the slightly rough stone of the travel gate, and Link ducked his head, identifying the sound of the second Hinox that he would be facing. The added challenge of being in the room mostly shrouded in blackness would be difficult for the Hylian Champion. He could identify four different points of faint light from torches on different ruins around the sleeping ogre, with smaller sources of flame giving him an idea of the location of the clearing edges. Still, it was far from being enough to see clearly.

Not for the last time was he thankful that he was able to move nearly silently. This allowed him the opportunity to strategize, which he did as he crept up the stairs on one of the large ruins to get a vantage point on the Hinox. He had a feeling that he would need to do the same thing he had the last time he faced an ogre. The most difficulty would come in making sure that he would be able to duck and avoid further injuries when he was already weary, and fighting with a cracked rib. He crouched by the torch and checked his supply of bomb arrows. He still had seven after what he had used on the previous floor. He hoped it would be enough after he knocked out some of the monster’s health.

Pulling out his Eightfold Blade, he snuck back down the stairs and moved toward the Hinox. Internally cringing at where he had to be to land consistent strikes, he moved stealthily between the large, blue ogre’s legs. Hardly daring to breathe, he launched his spin attack. The monster grunted when Link landed the final critical blow that broke the weapon with the last of his stamina. The blond mustered up the strength he could and zig-zagged away from the ogre as it staggered to its feet, the Hylian ducking around one of the platforms, and climbing the stairs on the far side. The monster’s slowness was to the Champion’s advantage, giving him the chance to pull out the Falcon bow and nock a bomb arrow. Seconds later, the massive glowing eye of the Blue Hinox loomed above Link’s head, creating the perfect target. The incendiary projectile struck the center of the monster’s pupil, causing it to collapse to a seated position beside the platform, clutching the wound.

Link leapt down off the platform and pulled a Soldier’s Broadsword from his pack and struck the ogre again with a spin attack. The blade snapped two-thirds of the way through the flurry of blows, and the monster again pushed to its feet. The blond darted between its legs and ran up to the stone platform on the far side, forcing himself to ignore the pain in his chest. By the time the Hinox had slowly turned itself around and taken a step toward the Hylian, he had pulled out his bow again, and a second bomb arrow was flying toward its eye, exploding on impact. Rather than use another weapon, he reached over his shoulder and grabbed another bomb arrow, releasing it quickly into the monster’s head. The fourth bomb arrow broke the bow, but fortunately for Link, it was the killing blow. The Hinox kicked its feet in anger and pain, then vanished. The darkness cleared, and the travel gate registered close to where the monster had been slain.

The blond clutched his chest, and winced. It hurt to breathe, and was made worse by the exertion he’d been putting himself through. He stumbled down the stairs and picked up the Knight’s Bow and Knight’s Broadsword that were dropped by the brute. He made his way to the crates on the fourth platform, and tossed a bomb at them from a distance to save his strength. The broken crates yielded him five additional standard arrows, and five bomb arrows to replace the ones he had used. He shoved them into the quiver with the other arrows, and slowly stepped onto the travel gate. If the pattern of the rooms held out, he would be coming to another oasis level, one that would be much needed.

The warm, welcoming glow of the serene level greeted him when his eyes opened. Link sighed, his knees almost buckling under him. He’d take the time and go through the three chests, and the crates, as well as preparing more food, but that could wait. He just needed rest. He staggered over toward the warmth of the cooking fire, and pulled his pack off his back. Sprawling out a few feet away from the flames, he was asleep the moment his head touched the soft grass.


	5. Guardians Galore

Of all the enemies that Link had encountered, there were two that he wasn’t especially fond of. The first was the Lynel. The brutish man-beast with the body of a horse, the torso of a man, and a face trimmed with a large, hairy mane was certainly fearsome. The monsters were notorious for their strength and speed, making them a challenge to defeat.

The second enemy that he didn’t care for was the one he now found himself facing in multiples. Guardians. These were the smallest of the robotic scouts, but that didn’t make them any less annoying. They fired energy shots at the blond youth, ones that he ran to dodge. The floor of the room was covered in several inches of water that splashed when he moved. And there weren’t just one or two in this first room. He counted under his breath as he ducked the strikes. Four, five, SIX! If this is how we start, this section will be an adventure, he thought. The tiny robots seemed to take turns in their strikes, allowing him time to pull out his bow and send an arrow flying at the closest enemy. The single arrow destroyed the Guardian, giving Link pause for a moment. If they could be destroyed by a single arrow, that meant they could likely be killed with his endless supply of bombs.

Deciding to test this theory, he pulled out a round bomb and tossed it in the direction of the one firing toward him. The explosion of the bomb negated the energy blast as well as destroying the Guardian. The blond didn’t have time to rejoice however, rolling to the side to avoid being targeted by more blasts. Landing on his feet, he tossed another bomb at the robots, destroying not one, but two that had dared to skitter toward him. Four down. Two bombs later, Link was standing in the middle of the room when the completion chime sounded. He checked the sole treasure chest, collecting the ten arrows it contained before heading to the next room.

Floor thirteen had a trio of stronger Guardian scouts, each hidden on a different side of the room. Link quickly defeated them in turn, adding the Guardian Sword, Spear, and Axe to his weapon selection, replacing out the weaker Bokoblin weapons. He had the spear in hand as he stepped out on the next floor, and was thankful a moment later that he did.

His back was against the wall, the floor shaped like a large cross with water filling the four sections around the cross. Two raised platforms were straight across from him on the opposite corners of each room. Atop each was an active Guardian, and on the left and right edges of the cross where he stood, sat another pair of Guardians. The ones on his level each wielded a Guardian Shield and a Guardian Sword, but as of yet, they hadn’t noticed the Champion. His eyes glanced left and then right, and he inwardly groaned. Another pair of Guardians were on the near corners as well, bringing the total in the room up to six.

Link crouched on the travel gate, wiping off his sweaty hands on the Hylian tunic he’d gained in the last oasis room. He’d have to be careful to strategize with this room. It would be almost too easy to get double-teamed by the stronger Guardians with the shields. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Too much was at stake. Judging by the size and look of the four on the pedestals, they would likely be one-shot kills with his bow. He just had to avoid the larger two on his level while he eliminated those four.

His hand grabbed the Falcon bow and two arrows. Without standing, he swiftly sent an arrow into the one on his lift, then the one on his right. Both exploded and vanished on impact. He blew out his breath softly, glad that his theory was right. Now came the real challenge: the remaining four. He inched his way forward, staying to the right of the cross, keeping an arrow nocked and ready until he was confident he was within range. The shot flew true, destroying the small Guardian. However, the motion alerted the one on the right to his presence, and it crawled toward him, raising its shield and sword.

Link quickly switched to his Soldier’s Broadsword and his Soldier’s Shield, immediately on the defensive. Guardians had a tendency to strike hard, and he didn’t relish the notion of adding additional injuries to the ones already healing. The Guardian swung first, but the Hylian was ready, swiftly jumping to the side. Time seemed to stand still as he raced forward and released a flurry of blows against the spider-like robot. His sword broke with the final strike, and Link leaped back to be out of reach if it was able to strike back. His concerns were unfounded, however. The sword and shield fell to the ground when the Guardian exploded in a puff of purple. He bent to pick them up, and a flash of white went over his head and hit the water. Link whirled and pulled his bow, quickly firing at the last one on the pedestals. The Guardian was charging another energy blast but imploded with the arrow strike.

He didn’t have time to catch his breath, pulling out the Guardian Sword that the other had dropped when he heard the metallic clicking of the final robot’s feet skittering closer to him. He had a split second to react as the swoosh of its blade swung at his head. He threw himself into a backflip, dodging the sword by centimeters. He landed lightly on his feet, and darted forward, landing a flurry of strikes on this Guardian as well. He felt more than heard the instant that the monster was defeated, his sword no longer hitting with the same force as before. He stepped back, the final robot exploding and vanishing. He dropped his arms to rest on his knees and he panted, fighting to catch his breath. Guardians were a serious pain to fight, especially in multiples, and he was beginning to feel the exertion he’d been doing.

Once the Hylian had taken a few minutes to rest and eat a small snack, he collected the dropped blade and shield from the robot. Using his magnesis rune, he pulled up a treasure chest that was in the water and added an Eightfold Longblade to his collection as well, dropping a Boko spear when he realized that he’d run out of weapon space. He took a deep breath and moved on to floor fifteen.

\---------------------------------------

To say that Link was becoming weary of facing Guardians would be putting it nicely. He mumbled under his breath as he sat against the wall on floor fifteen. Again, he had faced multiple of the robots at once. This floor had a pair of the second strongest robot scouts, the type he would have faced in the “moderate tests of strength” from the shrines. One was armed with a Guardian Spear+ as well as a Guardian Axe+, while the second wielded a Guardian Shield+ and a Guardian Sword+. He had no chance to take them one at a time due to how the room was set up. Not to mention, both had seen him the instant his feet materialized on the floor.

The battle had been more drawn out than he would have liked, but he had finally completed it, swapping out their stronger weapons for some of the lesser weapons he had been storing in his pack. He had a feeling that either the next room or the following would be the “boss” floor of this section, so he took the time for his limbs to stop shaking and regain their strength before he continued. It still hurt to breathe from his ribs, but he couldn’t allow himself to dwell on this for long. The trials had to be completed, regardless of how he felt. He could only hope that his efforts would not be in vain.

With a sigh, he rolled to his feet and shouldered his pack, making his way to the next floor. Floor sixteen. As the room came into focus, he whispered a silent prayer. The center was a lowered platform, one that came up and locked into place with the rest of the floor when he took several steps forward. The Guardian Scout in the center of the platform was as he had expected: one akin to the “Major Test of Strength”, wielding a sword, spear, and axe. At a glance, he couldn’t tell the power level of said weapons, but he guessed that this would be grueling regardless. His hand automatically reached backward to his pack, retrieving his Eightfold Longblade and Guardian Shield. If his memory served him correctly, he would likely break several of the weapons prior to defeating the Guardian, but gain the weapons that the robot wielded.

The armored scout fired energy blasts at him before he could think any further, forcing him to focus. He blocked the blasts with the shield, and dodged to the side when the monster swung its axe at him. He ducked to the left, feeling the wind rush by as he just avoided the strike from its sword. Time slowed, and he raced forward for a flurry rush, landing a myriad of blows onto the robot, ending with a critical strike. The Guardian jumped backward, and held still for a moment, watching Link as he ran behind a stone pillar. The robot launched a fast, spin attack toward the blond, crashing into the pillar and destroying it. It collapsed in a heap, sparking slightly and giving the Champion an attack of opportunity, landing another rush of blows. He jumped backward and eyed the monster. While it had weakened slightly, he still had a long way to go before it would be defeated.

The robot lifted itself back onto its six legs and swung the axe at the Hylian, missing by close a foot. Link circled around, not allowing it any closer. The Guardian aimed at him with the spear, but the Champion anticipated the strike, leaping to the side then darting forward to land another flurry rush of blows. He jumped backwards to avoid being struck, and the robot did the same.

Link’s eyes widened when it tucked the weapons inside and sent out a laser in first a smaller circle, then a gradually larger one. The blond ran out of range, watching the laser make sweeping circles around itself. Having been caught by the laser before, he had no desire to repeat the experience. He pulled out the Falcon bow and nocked a bomb arrow, causing an explosion at the robot’s core. The laser stopped, and the robot sparked for several seconds, giving him the opportunity to send a second arrow at it. His bow broke as the arrow flew, and he blew out his breath, racing forward to land a pair of blows on the weakened Guardian.

This went on for several minutes, going back and forth between the robot sending out a laser to strike anything within close proximity to it, and Link sending bomb arrows to deal damage from a safe distance. After the fourth set of bomb arrows, the Guardian’s laser didn’t circle, and instead, it began charging, seeming to draw in energy from around it. The blond raced forward, using the Guardian Sword+ he’d picked up before and launching a strong spin attack, hitting it with repeated blows, culminating in a final critical strike, but it wasn’t enough. He leaped aside, rolling onto his stomach, narrowly missing the trio of energy blasts fired one after another by the robot.

Link ignored the stabbing pain in his ribs and pushed himself to his feet. The Guardian was beginning to charge up again for a second energy attack. The Hylian doubted he would be lucky enough to avoid it again. He had to take it out, and fast!

His grip tightened on the Guardian Sword+ and he ran at the robot, landing strike after rapid strike on the weakened foe. He gritted his teeth and swung hard, landing a critical hit that broke the weapon as he watched the charge near completion. The Guardian stiffened, then finally collapsed, evaporating and leaving only the weapons it had equipped.

Link leaned heavily against the wall and caught his breath. That had to have been the last part of the Middle Trials. He was certain of it. Each of the rooms had gotten progressively more difficult, and ending with a Major Test of Strength was strenuous to say the very least. He rolled his shoulders, attempting to ease the ache from swinging weapons all day. Leaning over, he added the Guardian Spear+, Sword+ and Axe+ into his collection, replacing two weaker Boko weapons, then made his way to the travel gate.

His eyes had to adjust again to the massive expanse within the next room. The twinkling beads of light up and down the walls accented by the dome of light from the ceiling showed that he had completed the trial, as if the voice in his head wasn’t enough.

“To the one chosen by the sacred blade… I commend your efforts in this trial.”

Link waited to see if anything more would be said, but when silence fell again, he started the long walk up the steps toward the pedestal where he’d found the Master Sword upon completing the Beginning Trials. When he reached the lower pedestal, he was surprised to see it was empty. A secondary staircase to the right led up to another, higher pedestal. Pulling from the last of his reserve strengths, he jogged up the stairs to the rectangular platform where the sacred blade rested. Closing his eyes, he put both hands on the hilt and slowly drew the blade, feeling it lift free smoothly. Runes wrapped around his body as the Sheikah power activated and teleported him back to the bright sunlight in front of the Deku Tree.

He could vaguely tell that the Great Tree was addressing him, something about him being stronger and if he wanted to continue… his focus wasn’t on the repeated words from the protector of the Korok Forest anymore. A voice was echoing in his mind again, the same one he’d heard prompting him to begin the Trials. The voice was clear, and had a slight inhuman quality to it, one that Link wasn’t sure what to make of.

“You have done well to complete first the preliminary trial, and now the secondary. My strength returns to me, though I cannot yet return to my proper state by your side, my Master. Complete the Trial of the Sword. Restore me to my true glory that I may fulfill my purpose. The time to face Ganon draws near.”

He closed his eyes and focused on the words that were spoken. Two-thirds of the challenge had been completed. All that remained was the Final Trials. Then perhaps he might get some answers to the thoughts that swirled through his mind. Who was speaking to him? What was their purpose? And why did they require him to go through the Trial of the Sword prior to freeing the Princess, knowing that Ganon’s strength increased with each passing day?

He forced the questions to the back of his mind again, and slid the Master Sword’s blade back into the pedestal. There was no time to lose. It was time for the Final Trials.


	6. The Final Trials

Rain fell cold on his skin when Link opened his eyes on the first floor of the Final Trials. He curled his bare toes when he found himself standing in a touch of water on the travel gate as well. A monk’s voice echoed in his mind while his eyes gazed over the stormy room.

“To the blade’s chosen hero… In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer the Trial of the Sword. You are nearly worthy of wielding the true splendor of the Master Sword… You must fortify your mind, body, and soul by eradicating all obstacles that appear in this realm. In this illusory realm of sacred mystery, anything can happen… All that you obtain here will be lost upon your return to the reality you know.

Lightning flashed along the ceiling of the large, enclosed room, and Link could see trees scattered throughout the area, as well as standing puddles of water. He had no time to dwell on his surroundings however, for a pair of skeletal Stalkoblins popped themselves out of the ground armed with Boko weapons, stalking toward the Hylian. He swiftly tossed a bomb at them, knocking their skulls free of the rest of the skeleton, and causing them to drop the spears they carried with a soft splash. The Champion snatched one, stabbing the bouncing heads as they tried to reattach to the swiftly reassembling bones. Each vanished in a puff of purple.

Link had enough time to pick up the second spiked Boko Spear before the next trio of monsters was upon him. He ducked right to avoid a strike, and toss a bomb at them, scattering their bones. Just behind the bones, he saw what looked like a sword shoved blade down in the center of the sizeable puddle where he currently stood. The top of the hilt began to spark, and his eyes widened. He had a split second to get clear of the water before the bolt of lightning struck the sword, frying all three of the newly reassembled Stalkoblins.

The completion chime sounded, and the Hylian had a tough time locating the flash of the travel gate amongst the flashes of lightning that continued in the room. He swiftly collected all the rusty weapons that were dropped before locating the gate under a large tree halfway across the room. One floor down.

Floors two and three were easily completed, once Link realized that they were going to have various Stal-monsters, as well as Electric Keese and Chuchus. Floor two was Stalizalfos, and floor three was a small fortress surrounded by Stalmoblins. Bombs were the Hylian’s weapon of choice, keeping him safe from risk of being struck by the lightning flashing in each room. Having felt the shock of the monsters before, he had no desire to compare the two.

Floor four was a bit more of a challenge. Link wasn’t entirely prepared for the Stalkoblins riding skeletal horses and wielding spears, but he unseated one rider and destroyed the monster quickly, stealing the mount and leveling the odds. Fortunately for him, the horses didn’t vanish when they lost their rider, allowing him to utilize his riding skills to his advantage. The bow he’d picked up on the previous floor proved to be his best friend. Headshots eliminated the monsters, picking them off one by one. Six in total were removed from their steeds surprisingly quickly. Link looked around when the chime didn’t sound. There were more Stalkoblins somewhere, but the rain and lightning flashing made it challenging to see.

He pulled up his Sheikah Slate and activated the Magnesis Rune, allowing the red glow to permeate the room. He jogged cautiously around the large puddles of water, avoiding the sparks that came off a rusty halberd prior to it being struck by lightning. His eyes finally landed on the three piles of bones in a shallow puddle near the back of the room. He pulled out a Boko spear and charged at the creatures, evaporating two of the three before their skeletons could fully pull themselves upright. The third had managed to collect itself, and bent to pick up a fist-sized rock to throw at the Hylian. Link dodged the projectile, and struck the creature’s skull twice. The first dislodged its head and sent it bouncing into the puddle, and the second had it vanishing in a puff of purple.

The Champion could barely hear the completion chime over the rumble of thunder overhead, but the blue flash of the travel gate told him that he’d finished the objective. He used magnesis to pull a metal treasure chest free of the ground, and hurried to open it, removing a Royal Guard’s Sword from inside. Straightening, he caught sight of sparks starting to come off the chest. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he bolted away as fast as he could, missing the bolt of lightning by a mere couple of feet.

He shoved the sword into his pack where it wouldn’t catch sparks or risk him being struck and jogged to the travel gate. Having had his fill of this floor, he was mentally ready for the next one, or so he thought.

A groan escaped his lips when his vision cleared on floor five. Of course it had to be a Stalnox. He had only faced a skeletal Hinox like this once before, and it was by accident. On a clear night he’d made his way up Satori Mountain in search of the legendary Lord of the Mountain. Instead, halfway up the side of the foothills, he’d come face to face with a pile of bones that had assembled into the hideous form he now saw in front of him, complete with the sunken, dark eye.

Grabbing one of his Boko bows, he fired an arrow into the monster’s eye. The massive skeleton sat heavily clutching its head, giving Link the opportunity to run forward with his Boko Bat and launch a spin attack against its foot. He was able to land several hits before the brute pushed itself to its feet, forcing the Champion to run swiftly away to avoid being stomped on. A rush of wind blew past his head, and on instinct, the Hylian ducked into a crouch as the large pair of joined ribs landed against a tree in front of him. He slunk around the back of the tree, switching from the melee weapon back to the bow.

Heavy footfalls warned him that the Stalnox was closing in again. His slowly-healing ribs ached from the constant exertion, and it was painful for him to breathe. He had no time to rest however. Rolling to the side and turning around to face the monster in one smooth action, he sent another arrow at the creature’s eye. Predictably, the skeleton sat heavily and cradled its face from the pain. Link silently wished he had bomb arrows to reduce the health on the beast but then remembered that it was raining and they would have no more effect than normal arrows. He forced his mind into focus as he switched again to a melee weapon, landing blows as hard as he could on the monster’s leg. When the Stalnox stood again, he ran between its legs, giving him a precious few seconds to change weapons while the brute turned itself around.

Lightning flashed overhead, and Link fought the urge to flinch. Now was not the time to worry about being struck. He was using his nonmetal weapons for a reason. He fired an arrow into the beast’s eye, and silently rejoiced when the grotesque, glassy orb detached from the skeleton and bounced to the ground by his feet. He grabbed a large, Moblin club and swung at the eye, sending it rolling away from him and toward the Stalnox’s feet. He chased after it, ducking around the bony foot and hitting it a second time, then a third in rapid succession. Large hands reached down and scooped up the eye, shoving it back into its resting place on the hideous face. The Hylian gagged, more than a little grossed out by the monster. He shook it off though, drawing his bow and sending an arrow at the orb, dislodging it again. Pulling out the same club, he raced toward the eye. Anticipating which way it would go once hit, he struck twice, destroying it in a puff of purple. The massive skeleton behind him, fell to its knees, then forward, vanishing in a similar cloud of smoke before it could hit the ground completely. Several metal, elemental weapons fell in a pile several feet away from the Champion, in the spot where the beast had been.

Link snatched up the Flame Spear, Thunderblade, and Great Frostblade and shoved them into his pack before they could begin to spark. The rumble of thunder overrode the completion chime, but the Hylian saw the blue flash of the travel gate registering. Next floor would be another resting area, and for this, he was thankful.

\------------------------------------

Floor six was exactly what he expected in some regards, giving him the opportunity to catch his breath and rest. The items he was provided outside of food however, gave him pause. He found himself now with Flamebreaker boots, a Knight’s bow, and three Ancient Arrows. The boots would mean that he could walk through hot or flaming areas without taking damage. And the ancient arrows… well, those had the ability to one-shot kill any monster. He would definitely be keeping them in reserve. He slid them into an empty slot in the quiver beside his ice arrows. He’d added five of those to his collection before leaving floor five. Something told him that he would be able to use the ice arrows on the upcoming set of floors.

He was right. The next room, he had to tuck away his wooden weapons before they could catch fire. The temperature was much higher than any previous room, and he was thankful for the flame resistant boots. Rock outcroppings were the “land” in this room, with lava surrounding them entirely. Several round bombs from his Sheikah Slate cleared the room of Fire Chuchus, Lava Pebblets, and Rock Octoroks in short order.

Floors eight through ten were more of the same: fire enemies of increasing strength, combined with strong Moblins, and lava. So much lava. Floor eleven gave him a bit more of a challenge. He had never been a fan of the Igneo Talus and tended to avoid them when possible. Ice arrows and bombs were his best friends in the battle. It was a tedious battle, yet it was easier for him to defeat than the Stalnox, and for that, he was thankful.

Floor twelve was another restful floor, and Link collected the pair of fairies floating there, as well as a Hylian Tunic, Stone Smasher, and a Royal Guard’s Shield. He grabbed the food supplies that had been provided in the crates, and paused when he saw one of the ingredients. Spicy peppers? Those were only needed to provide cold protection. He carefully cooked them up to create meals that would help keep him warm from the inside out, and he stored those in the top of his pack. He stretched out by the fire and slept, worn out from the exertion of the day.

\---------------------------------

Chills ran over the Hylian’s body, and he grimaced when he stepped into the next floor. Predictably, the entire room was covered in a layer of snow. Larger snowbanks blocked part of his view of the room, keeping him from seeing all the enemies. He swiftly pulled out the cold protection meal he had on top and ate it, feeling the warmth returning to his numbing limbs. His breath came out in white puffs, and he rubbed his hands together before movement caught his eye. Two Frost Pebblets were pulling themselves free of the ground and heading toward him. He pulled out a round bomb and tossed it at the dog-sized rock monsters, destroying the pair intent on causing him harm.

Jogging several steps through the snowbanks, he held a bomb at the ready for any more enemies that might try to ambush him. A medium-sized Frost Chuchu bounced when it caught sight of him, but it exploded in a freezing puff of white from the bomb Link tossed. The detonation caught the attention of a pair of Bokoblins who grabbed their weapons and charged at the Champion. The Hylian deftly dodged their initial strikes and landed a body blow across the first with his sword, knocking it backwards. The second squealed and reared back, preparing to make a flying leap at him. This left the brute wide open for Link’s sword, and he wasted no time sending the Bokoblin backwards in a cloud of purple smoke.

The grunting of the second Bokoblin as it struggled to its feet had Link on guard again, and he jogged toward it, getting between the monster and its weapon. A well-timed bomb knocked it backwards again. The blond snatched up the dropped Lizal Boomerang and readied another bomb. This brought the killing blow he’d been seeking, and he let out the breath he’d been holding. The aching in his ribs reminded him that such actions were painful and should not be repeated.

Moving softly through the snow banks and up the slight hill, he caught sight of his final foe: a third Bokoblin, crouched by some supply crates and the cold remains of a fire under a cooking pot. Link silently sent a bomb rolling down the hill, detonating it at the monster’s feet. The humanoid pig creature landed in a sprawling heap, squealing indignantly and searching wildly for the source of the explosion. Another detonation had it flying headfirst into a crate with a scream. The Hylian rolled his eyes at the theatrics of the creature and sent a final bomb that killed the creature and broke open two of the crates. Sliding down the slight hill, he pocketed the food items into his bag before they could freeze. He added another five regular arrows to his collections from the final crate. He pulled out his flameblade and melted a suspicious frozen pillar, revealing a treasure chest containing five bomb arrows. Slipping them into his quiver, he gave a slight shiver as he left the floor behind.

\-----------------------------------------

Floors fourteen and fifteen were more snow-covered levels, filled with progressively more fierce monsters. Link defeated strong Bokoblins, as well as Ice Lizalfos, and several Moblins. The Ice Wizzrobe was easily taken out by a single fire arrow, and the greatest challenge came from a White Moblin atop one of the wooden fortresses. The Hylian utilized the weapons he’d collected from the other fallen monsters, yet still struggled against the Moblin. He finally knocked it off the platform, and was able to use his glider to hover over the brute, killing it with a pair of arrows fired in rapid succession.

The challenge Link found with this section was that due to the nature of the frigid rooms, he couldn’t take much time to catch his breath without fearing that his cold protection would wear off. He checked his supply as he gathered the last arrow from the crate on the top of the fortress. His second-to-last cold protection had given him about thirty minutes of cold protection and had nearly run out. Judging by the amount of spicy peppers in the last one, it wouldn’t give him much more than about fifteen minutes. He would need to defeat the final floor in this section quickly, or he would risk hurting himself from the cold.

He shivered as his feet touched down on the floor of the sixteenth level, and he pulled out the final cold protection meal, eating it quickly. The warmth now returned to his limbs, his eyes landed on the large icy boulder near the back of the clearing. An Ice Talus. Perfect.

Equipping his bow and nocking a fire arrow, he got close enough to trigger the stone and ice monster to pull itself free from the ground. He darted to the left and behind the Talus and loosed the arrow. The fiery explosion melted the ice on the large rare ore weak spot on the back, as well as leaving a nice section melted for the Hylian to climb up, which he swiftly did. He hooked his bow over his shoulder and grabbed the first melee weapon he could reach from his pack. He launched a spin attack using the Stone Smasher, rapidly landing blow after blow on the weak ore, shattering it with the final strike. He landed softly on the ground, breathing hard from the quick attack. At least he was finished with the icy floors!

Or not. His breath caught in his chest when he touched down on floor seventeen. He had miscalculated the number of icy floors. And the monster he faced had already seen him. There was no mistaking the fierce face of the Black-Maned Lynel that was staring him down. And the brute was drawing its bow!

Having only seconds to react before an all-out battle would ensue, Link drew his bow, and nocked an Ancient Arrow, allowing it to fly immediately. The projectile hit the monster, instantly killing it with the single shot. As the body vanished in a puff of smoke, he dropped to his knees, panting heavily. That was too close. Had he engaged in a fight with the Lynel, all the levels he’d completed would have meant nothing. Lynels always put up a fight, and were challenging when Link was in perfect health. Now, recovering from broken ribs, he would not have stood a chance. Weakly, he stumbled to the travel gate, certain now that this next floor would be the recovery level that he desperately needed.

\------------------------------------------

Link limped slowly to the travel gate. He’d finally done it. He’d finished the last of the floors. After taking a lengthy rest, he had taken on the final set of floors, and he was thankful he’d taken the respite when he did. Floor nineteen through twenty-two were all Guardians, getting gradually stronger, far stronger than the ones he’d faced before. He took his time eliminating them, doing his best not to use the Ancient Arrows unless he had no choice. He spent one on the Guardian Skywatcher, and an additional pair on the Guardian Turrets, leaving him with a total of five of the one-shot kill arrows.

Floor twenty-three was nearly his undoing. A horde of mounted Bokoblins, as well as a Lynel faced him the instant he touched down. He rolled to avoid the fiery breath attack from the monstrous beast, but was knocked to the ground by a club from one of the Bokoblins. He let out a cry of pain when his shin was kicked by the hoof of another horse barrelling past him. Grabbing his bow out of his pack, he rolled over and nocked an Ancient arrow and eliminated the threat of the Lynel. No fewer than eight Bokoblins were swarming him, bent on killing him. He grunted, pulling his Blizzard Rod from his pack, swinging it at anything that moved near his spot on the ground. All the Bokoblins were weak and a single icy blast killed them.

When the squeals and grunts from the monsters were finally silenced, he struggled to his feet, his right leg giving way under him at the first attempt to put weight on it. With a grimace, he grabbed a Lizal spear from his pack and used it to support himself. The kick from the horse had definitely shattered the bones below the knee. He hobbled to the closest tree, and scoured the area. One enemy remained: A single Guardian Turret up on the top of a tall stone platform in the center of the room. He hobbled toward a tree, leaning heavily on the spear. He was nearly within range, but to get to where he could strike with accuracy, he was also putting himself in danger. He leaned his back against the tree and set the weapon down, pulling out his Royal Guard’s bow. He nocked an Ancient Arrow and closed his eyes, breathing a silent prayer to the Goddess.

Dragging his leg with a pained grunt, he shifted to the edge of the tree, then pulled himself completely around to the far side of it. The Guardian scanned the area, targeting him within seconds. He drew the bow back, and released it. The Turret exploded in a shower of sparks an instant before it would have blasted the Hylian Champion. He listened to the chime and groaned as he reached around to grab the spear he’d set aside. He just had to make it up to the platform where the Master Sword rested on the next floor.

The vast flight of stairs in the huge room was daunting to say the least with his bruised and broken leg. He took frequent rests, pain shooting through the injured limb. It didn’t help that the more heavily he leaned on the spear, the more the ache in his ribs returned. This was certainly a “trial” and not one that he wished to repeat. Thankfully, if what the Great Deku Tree said was correct, the true glory of the Master Sword was now restored, and he would have all that he needed to go face Calamity Ganon and free Princess Zelda from where she’d been keeping the beast at bay.

Unlike the other times he’d completed the sections of the trials, this one had the same aura as the shrines, including the rune protection around the platform housing the legendary weapon. On all sides were raised platforms in varying heights where the spirits of eight monks sat cross-legged, guarding the sword. His fingers touched the runes, and it glowed blue with the Sheikah symbol, then exploded outward in a harmless blue shower. One of the monks spoke, the words reverberating in his mind.

“You have done well... The depth of your heroism is beyond question.”

Another voice took over, continuing fluidly where the other had stopped. “We are the ones who prepared this trial, following a revelation from the Goddess Hylia.”

“To the one who has overcome the Trial of the Sword… you have proven your hand worthy of the legendary Master Sword,” a third voice from his right spoke.

“Now that the hero has gained the power necessary to combat the Calamity, our sacred duty has been fulfilled.”

Beside him, the monks began to vanish, fading in soft sparkles, catching his attention momentarily before his focus landed on the monk in the center across from him.

“Chosen hero… with the awakened Master Sword, now boasting its true splendor… protect the kingdom of Hyrule… for now and for always…” the voice grew softer then vanished, leaving the Champion leaning weakly on the spear in front of the glowing blade of the Master Sword.

He tentatively leaned the spear against one of the platforms, barely putting enough weight on the toes of his broken leg to keep himself from falling as he placed both of his hands on the hilt of the weapon.

A blinding flash of blue came from the blade, and Link recoiled, falling backwards hard onto his backside with a wince. He shielded his eyes, trying to find the source of the light. The light faded to a more manageable level, and his mouth fell open as he stared upward. A being with a vaguely female form clothed in blue and purple floated behind the hilt of the sword. The left half of her was a soft shade of blue, from the top of her head and face to the tip of her… arm? Link wasn’t sure what to call it, for it looked similar to a wing but not entirely. The right half of her, from her shoulder to the same area was a shade of royal purple that matched her tunic. Her legs were ordained with leggings of a sort in dark purple with blue ribbon patterns zigzagging across them all the way down to her shoes. A large blue diamond trimmed in gold that matched two gold stripes running down the front of the tunic accented her outfit.

“I have been waiting for you, Master, the one chosen by my creator. You will play a role in a great destiny once more. You have finally restored my true form, and reunited us. I have long awaited this moment.”


	7. The Trapped Princess

Link gaped at the being, completely speechless. Of all the things that he’d expected from “restoring the glory to the Master Sword”, a floating spirit… or something… was about the last thing on his mind. He cleared his throat, trying to figure out what to say.

“According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given,” the emotionless voice of the blue spirit told him. “I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I was reawakened to aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry.”

The Hylian stared at her, pain vaguely registering in his brain, though he ignored it.

“Under the circumstances, it is logical that you would exhibit some hesitation. You have fought valiantly, and are wounded. Upon drawing the Master Sword, you shall be restored to full health and returned to the Korok Forest,” Fi stated.

His eyes widened further. He wouldn’t need to take more time to heal?

The being continued. “The princess, the one they call ‘Zelda’, still awaits in Hyrule Castle. She has kept the Calamity at bay for over one hundred years. Now that you have gained the true power of the Master Sword, I will aid you in defeating the Calamity, to free the princess. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward.” She drifted forward, hovering over the hilt of the sword.

Link grimaced and grabbed one of the platforms, pulling himself shakily to his feet. He put as much weight as he could on his left leg, and grasped the hilt of the sword. The blade slid free from the pedestal effortlessly, and he shifted it into his right hand, raising the sword skyward as Fi had requested. He felt strength return to his weakened limbs, and the blade flashed blue, a slight chime echoing in his head.

Fi floated behind the pedestal, observing his movements. “Recognition complete, Master Link.”

The Champion’s eyes went to the spirit, and he felt the Sheikah technology begin dematerializing his form, transporting him away. When his eyes opened again, the soft moonlight glow of night welcomed him back to the Korok Forest in front of the Deku Tree. It took a moment for him to register that he no longer felt pain in his leg, nor in his ribs. He glanced down, then pulled up his right trouser leg, finding no bruising or injury, nor any sign of weakness.

“It is as I foretold, Master. Your strength and health have been returned so that you may be equipped to defeat Calamity Ganon,” the mild monotone of Fi came from behind the Hylian.

Link turned. “Am I missing anything else before this battle?”

Fi’s head tilted sideways as she looked at him. “My calculations have determined that you are yet lacking the strengthened shield bearing the Hylian crest.”

The blond nodded slowly. “I’ve heard of it. The rumors said there’s a strong shield that’s only found somewhere within Hyrule Castle.”

“Once we reach the castle, I shall be able to guide you to its precise location. There is an 80% probability that it is located beneath the castle itself,” came the reply.

“So, you have completed the Trial of the Sword,” the Deku Tree’s voice interjected. “You have now unlocked the true power of the Master Sword, and have what it takes to face Calamity Ganon.” His eyes blinked slowly, focusing on the being behind Link. “Well, well. It seems you have unlocked the spirit from within the sword as well as the strength within the blade. Spirit of the Master Sword, guide the hero well.”

Fi bowed her head in respect to the ancient tree. “In the name of my creator, it shall be done,” she swore.

Link glanced at her, several questions coming to mind, but he kept them to himself. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on nuances. Although he’d just come from one of the most grueling fights of recent memory, he felt rejuvenated and was eager to make up for the lost time.

Sensing this, Fi spoke. “You hold great technology that allows you to swiftly travel with ease. You have the capability of reaching Hyrule Castle utilizing this, correct?”

The blond sheathed the sword he still carried in his hand, and withdrew the Sheikah Slate from his belt. “Yes. There’s a shrine within the docks of the castle. I stumbled upon it when I made my first pass by the castle to regain my memory. I didn’t venture any further past that point. I was low on weapons and feeling rather weak from fighting Guardians higher up on the Castle.”

“No excuse is needed, my Master. By my calculations, if you select that destination on your device, it will take approximately ten to twenty seconds for our forms to reach this location,” she said matter of factly. “Are you prepared to take this quest for the Hylian Shield immediately? Rest would be recommended, regardless of your physical strength.”

Link glanced at the sky. It was late, and despite the vigor in his bones, he was mentally drained from everything. “I suppose sleep would be wise,” he slowly agreed.

The Great Deku Tree spoke up again, startling the Hylian. “The children of the forest have prepared a bed for you among my roots, one that I know you have utilized before. It would do them a great pleasure to have you rest with us again, hero.”

“It would be my honor,” Link replied, giving a short bow to the ancient tree. His feet guided him to the alcove that had been set aside for the Koroks to prepare items to sell for him, as well as the bed they kept ready.

“Goodnight, Master,” Fi said, then disappeared. The sheathed sword in his hand flashed blue for an instant, growing warm to the touch, then cooled.

“Goodnight,” Link said after a beat, still not sure what to make of the unusual spirit. He pulled his tunic off and draped it over the foot of the bed, leaving him in nothing but his trousers. Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes, thoughts swirling on everything that had transpired. Finally, he gave up trying to make sense of it and allowed sleep to overtake him.

\---------------------------------------------

“My calculations tell me that there are three Lizalfos in our vicinity,” Fi’s voice in his head alerted Link to the enemies the minute his feet touched down on the shrine within the docks. “You have previously defeated 259 Lizalfos since awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. No elemental weaknesses detected. Proceed with caution, Master.” Her form vanished again in a soft flash of barely noticeable blue light.

He drew the Master Sword, the blade glowing a bright hue of silver blue. He wore the stealth armor that he’d acquired within Kakariko Village, it being the wisest choice for slipping unnoticed through Hyrule Castle. His feet moved silently to the edge of the cliff where the shrine rested, and he peered down at the docks. Two Lizalfos stood as sentries, watching the water that flowed into the underground cavern from the wide river. A third was at eye level along the cliff’s edge a hundred yards away where the river bent. This one too was facing away from the Champion.

Sheathing the sword, he drew a steel Lizal Bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim at the third sentry on the cliff. As he exhaled, he released the shot, a solid thunk coming as it struck the target, killing it instantly. The remaining pair were on high alert as the body fell, whirling left then right, searching for the source of the arrow and finding none.

Link smiled to himself as he nocked the second arrow and eliminated the lizard on the left, ducking his head when the final monster startled. Arrow number three was another headshot and kill. Straightening, he went the long way around and down the ramp to the docks, collecting an additional Lizalfos Boomerang and five arrows from a crate he destroyed.

“Behind the shrine is a tunnel that leads into the library. There is a large bookcase blocking the entrance that is removable using a rune on your Sheikah Slate. Inside the library are four Lizalfos. You have previously defeated 262 Lizalfos. Proceed with caution, Master.” Fi manifested behind his shoulder at the top of the ramp to the dock.

Link glanced up at her. “Will that direction lead me to the shield?” he asked.

“To reach that location, the route will take you outside the castle. It is an area riddled with Guardians, including Skywatchers, Stalkers, and Turrets.”

The blond was silent, processing for a moment. “Can it be reached going through the library?”

“My calculations have deemed that it is possible, however the journey is more treacherous. You have a 90% probability of encountering more enemies,” Fi replied.

“Guide me to the shield using the fastest route,” he said decisively.

“Yes, Master. Follow the cliff where you defeated the Lizalfos to the mouth of the cavern. The narrow cliff ledge ends there. Swim across the river and you will climb the wall onto the lowest castle plateau.” She paused, allowing the Champion to process this information. “Stealth shall be needed, as there is a decayed Guardian in the corner of the castle wall that must be defeated prior to proceeding. You have defeated 42 decayed Guardians since awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. Proceed with caution.”

Link took a deep breath, and jogged up the ramp, tiptoeing along the narrow ledge. The sound of flowing water helped him calm his pounding heart as he reached the mouth of the water. He eyed the distance he would have to swim and decided not to use the Zora armor. It wasn’t worth the time it’d take to switch to it. He dove into the water and swam against the current, coming up for breath halfway to the far side.

There wasn’t much room for him to grab onto the narrow ledge and pull himself out of the water before the cliff face became more sheer as it went upward to the plateau. Shaking the water off his hands, he began to climb. The exercise warmed his muscle, and he found himself drying quickly as he reached the top. His sharp, blue eyes immediately caught sight of the Decayed Guardian. While it appeared to be lifeless, looks were often deceptive, and Fi had already confirmed that this one was active.

He crouched on the edge of the plateau, keeping a watchful eye on the sky for Skywatchers. Pulling a bow from his pack, he readied a bomb arrow. The explosion shook the ground, and the robot reflexively fired a laser straight outward. The Hylian threw himself onto his stomach, narrowly missing the blast. The robotic eye spun left and right, searching for any signs of movement to target.

Link inched his way to the left on his stomach, bent on avoiding detection. After what seemed like forever but was probably only a minute, he straightened with his back against the cliff. Knocking a second bomb arrow, the Guardian vanished in a shower of sparks, leaving several screws and a shaft in a small heap. He pocketed them quickly. Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab had an obsession with the items, and he’d quickly learned to save all Guardian pieces that he found.

“Enter the tunnel in front of you, then turn right,” Fi’s voice startled him, and he jumped, whirling to lay eyes on the blue-faced spirit. “Utilize one of the runes from your Sheikah Slate to gain access to the Lockup. Take heed: there are strong Moblins and Lizalfos in this area. You have previous defeated 262 Lizalfos and 145 Moblins.” As quickly as she appeared, she vanished once more.

The Champion sighed as he caught his breath, silently hoping he’d become used to her popping up with information. He was accustomed to figuring things out for himself using his wits and the map. The additional guidance was foreign, but welcomed.

His footfalls made no sound as he entered the tunnel. Keeping his hand on the hilt of the legendary blade, he saw what she’d been referring to. A shallow pool of water was under a locked iron gate on the right hallway. Beyond, he could see the faint glow of torches on the wall, and his keen hearing picked up the heavy breathing of a Moblin.

Retrieving his Sheikah Slate, he activated the Cryonis rune, lifting the gate several feet with a loud, shuddering creak. He ducked underneath, and drew the blade, alert to potential enemies from every direction. To his right was a dead end, but to the left was the large, lumbering form of a White Moblin. The monster loomed with its back to the Hylian, allowing the perfect opportunity to land a sneak strike with the Master Sword. The Moblin fell forward with a roar, dropping a pair of Moblin fangs, guts, a topaz, and a ruby.

Gathering the valuables and the monster parts, the Champion froze when he heard the reptilian clicking and murmurings of a Lizalfos nearby. A harsh snap came from behind him, and he yelped in pain at the strike from the creature. His calf stung from the force of the blow, and he spun to face it, slashing at it with the glowing blade. The lizard shot the whip-like tongue insistently a second time. Link dodged, rolling to the side and darting forward for a flurry of blows. The Lizalfos leaped back, clicking and lashing at him with fervor. The blond wasn’t deterred, stepping forward again to give a strong hit that knocked the monster to the floor. Two more attacks, and the Lizalfos gave a death groan, leaving several talons and a metal boomerang on the floor in its place. Ignoring the boomerang for lack of space, he added the monster pieces to his collection.

“Go through the door on the right at the end of the hallway. There you will encounter a Stalnox that acts as the protector over the shield bearing the Hylian crest. Only once it has been defeated will the chest appear. The eye of the monster is the main vulnerability. You have previously defeated 2 Stalnox,” Fi’s voice came through his mind again. He didn’t need to turn around to recognize that she was behind him, but he faced her regardless.

“Thank you,” he replied simply.

She ducked her head in a silent bow, and disappeared again after a few seconds when she saw he had no questions for her.

Link’s eyes drifted down the corridor and he drew the Master Sword, feeling the slight warmth in the hilt as Fi settled back in. Unlike most other weapons he handled, the legendary blade was nearly weightless in his grip. If he hadn’t seen the slight flash to know that the spirit resided within, he would be none the wiser. Fighting with the sword was something he’d had minimal practice with yet it felt like second nature. He only hoped it would aid in his fight against the Stalnox, and later on, Calamity Ganon.

Keeping his footfalls silent, he headed past the remaining cells, unresponsive when he heard monsters startle within the locked rooms. He had his eyes set on the goal of obtaining the Hylian Shield, and he wouldn’t allow any further distractions. The pile of bones that was the Stalnox greeted him upon entering the room, as well as the rattling sound of the gate over the entrance falling closed with a thud of finality. He would either defeat the Stalnox, or be slain by the monster’s skeletal hand. There was no additional alternatives.

The bones collected themselves from the heap and formed the large body of the monster with the glowing eye in its forehead. Link took a second and switched from the Master Sword to the Lizal Bow from his pack, and he sent an arrow flying at the Stalnox’s eye. As with each time he faced this type of beast, it sat heavily, clutching its eye. The Champion took the opportunity presented and drew the Master Sword, swiftly landing hard, repeated blows on his enemy. The oversized, animated skeleton pushed itself up, pulling a rib free of its body with a sickening snap. Link ran to the left, keeping himself moving to avoid the flying projectile. He pulled the bow back into his hands and sent another arrow at the glowing eye.

This cycle continued for a few long minutes. He’d injure the Stalnox in the eye with an arrow, then switch to the Master Sword to land strikes on the skeleton itself and dash out of the way to avoid being hit. Finally, an arrow dislodged the eye, and it bounced onto the stone floor. Link jogged forward, slicing at the grotesque ball with his luminescent blade. It bounced when struck, forcing the Champion to chase it across the floor, avoiding the limbs of the skeleton that was trying to pick it up again. This part was always nauseating, but it was the price paid for battling a Stalnox. Come on! Just let me land one more strike. One or two more should kill it. He thought impatiently.

A bony toe caught the edge of his heel as he moved backwards, knocking him off balance. He landed hard on his backside, giving the monster the opportunity to pluck up the eye and shove it back into the gaping socket. The blond effortlessly grabbed his bow and fired at the sneering face of the giant. The eye fell free from the hole and bounced onto the ground in front of the Hylian. His sword was in his hand within an instant, and he sliced downward hard. It rolled further from his reach, and he stabbed it again. The orb exploded outward and vanished in a puff of purple. The Stalnox skeleton fell to its knees, then vanished as soon as the skull hit the floor.

In that instant, a completion chime sounded, and a treasure chest appeared at the center base of the left wall. Link sheathed the Master Sword and crouched in front of the chest, fumbling with the latch. The lid finally lifted free, and he pulled the shield bearing the Hylian crest out. He studied the surface of it, tracing his fingers over the design engraved on the front. After a moment, he straightened, sliding the Hylian Shield over his left arm, unsheathing the Master Sword. Acting purely on instinct or perhaps memory, he raised the shield, and lifted the blade. He held that position, then struck at an invisible enemy, giving a final, sweeping spin attack. The movements came like second nature, and he paused for a moment, staring at the sword and shield in his hands. Had he been told a few months prior that he would have fully regained all his memories, obtained the Master Sword, and now was being guided by the spirit within the legendary blade, he would have denied it, claiming the speaker to be out of their mind. Yet here he was, in the depths of Hyrule Castle, preparing to face Calamity Ganon.

“Well done, Master. Shall we proceed to face the Calamity?” Fi’s voice cut through his musing. Her serene form floated near the center of the large cell.

Link’s eyes met hers, and he nodded. “I’m as ready as I’m going to be.”

“Very well. You will use a bomb through the cell second on the right. Go through the opening and make a left down the hallway. Climb the rounded wall of the steeple for four floors until you reach the long hallway. This is the one that runs underneath Princess Zelda’s study. Follow this right to the outside. Proceed to where you had obtained the memory, then utilize the power of the updraft that Champion Revali bestowed upon you. You will glide slightly to your right and land on the stairway outside the sanctum. Proceed with caution. There are several Skywatchers along this route, as well as two Black Moblins,” Fi explained carefully. “Do you need me to repeat this information?”

The blond Hylian shook his head. “No. I’m familiar with where the study is, just not how to get there from here.” He blew out his breath and sheathed the sword. On a whim, he changed from the stealth chest guard to the blue Champion’s tunic he had come to favor. He grabbed some roasted nuts from his pack and munched on them quickly as he crossed to the cell with the breakable wall. An explosion created the gap he needed. Stepping through, he headed left. The hallway opened into a larger room, the greatest portion of which was occupied by a round, stone column that even craning his neck, Link was unable to see the top of. The huffed breath of a Moblin had him on edge, and he leaped upward, climbing the bricks of the wall so he was out of reach before the monster could reach him. He whispered a prayer under his breath that the brute didn’t have a bow. Climbing a sheer surface while dodging arrows was a nearly impossible feat, and not one he relished repeating.

The goddess had favor on him, and no arrows targeted him as he continued scaling the wall. Every time his arms would begin to ache, there was a narrow, wooden crossbeam section that allowed him to stand and rest. He leaned against the wall, shaking out his limbs and regaining his stamina. Nearly there. He ignored the lingering ache in his muscles and pulled himself up onto the edge of the platform that wrapped around to the hallway Fi spoke of. He could see the outside once more.

Jogging to the mostly clear sky, he glanced upward to make sure there were no Skywatchers immediately targeting him before he scaled the much shorter tower that housed Zelda’s study. He froze on the edge of the roof, watching the robot that flew back and forth across the narrow walkway between where he was, and the secondary turret that would serve as his launching point to the sanctum. Timing was key if he wanted to avoid the deadly lasers that the Skywatchers used. He crouched impatiently, his eyes locked on the goal. Three… two… one… GO! He prepared himself mentally, then jumped. Gliding across to the other turret, narrowly missing the searchlight that the Skywatcher sent back and forth. He landed as softly as a cat, and pocketed the glider, wiping the sweat off his hands on his tunic.

“Well done, Master. Just the final glide into the sanctum. From there, you will battle Calamity Ganon and free Princess Zelda,” Fi spoke again into his mind. She materialized by his side, her eyes gazing the same direction as his, toward the heart of the castle. “While it will be an arduous task, no doubt, my calculations have told me that based on the help you will receive from the Divine Beasts, in addition to your skills, you have a 75% chance of defeating Calamity Ganon without succumbing to death.”

Link gave a small smile. “Thanks, Fi.” The golden glow emanating from the center of the swirling, purple malice spurred him on. He was so close. One more battle, and he would finally be reunited with Princess Zelda.

The spirit bowed and disappeared back into the blade with a flash. Link rested his hand on the hilt of the sword for a moment. His head tipped down as he breathed a silent prayer to the goddess for courage, strength, and her blessing. A wave of calmness washed over his body, and he opened his keen blue eyes slowly. No more time for hesitation or preparation.

He bent a knee and concentrated, mentally calling upon Revali’s spirit to aid him with the updraft the Rito had dubbed “Revali’s Gale”. Wind swirled around his knees, then whipped upward sharply, and Link opened his paraglider, rocketing into the sky on the current of air. He directed himself to the right, avoiding another Skywatcher as he landed on the ragged remains of carpet that covered the stairway into the throne room of the castle. The sanctum, as it had been alternately been called, overflowed with malice through the windows. A shiver ran down the Champion’s spine as he approached the archway that led inside. This was no time for fear, and he had no plans of backing down. He was equipped, and he could wait no longer. Zelda had waited long enough. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the threshold to the sanctum.


	8. Facing the Calamity

The aura of evil filling the air was nearly suffocating in the large, stone throne room. Link swallowed hard, raising the Hylian Shield and drawing the glowing Master Sword. Directly above his head was the massive pulsating “heart” of the beast, and from within it came a brilliant glow of golden light. In his mind, he could hear the now-familiar sound of Princess Zelda’s voice calling his name.

“... Link… Link… Link! I’m sorry… but my power isn’t strong enough… I can’t hold him--“

A blue beam of energy burst from the center of the pumping heart. It cut through all surfaces it touched, wildly carving lines and arcs around the sanctum’s walls and floor in a swift pattern. The Hylian Champion ducked his eyes behind the shield to avoid being blinded when the laser flashed in front of him. He dared to look up at the purple mass when the sound of crumbling stones and cracking facades ceased. A hissing sound like the lid of a jar opening broke the momentary silence. The bottom of the bulging tumor of malice exploded away, and a form emerged, falling to the floor with a force that shook the building to its foundation. The platform that Link and the monster were standing on cracked into large pieces before crumbling, giving way into a large, dark chasm.

Falling was never a sensation that Link particularly enjoyed, and he forced himself to relax, keeping his feet down. He was lighter than the beast he would be facing, so he could glance down and watch it fall faster than himself. He pulled out his glider when he saw the tunnel open up into an absolutely enormous room, the likes of which he had only seen in the Trial of the Sword. It was nearly identical to the vast space that housed the stairs and platforms of varying heights where he drew the Master Sword from following each section of the trials. The main difference he saw here was that this had no platforms, and rather than giving an ethereal, blue glow, the walls and atmosphere here were dark, almost black, and glowed a deep magenta.

The Champion got a good look at the beast that was the unsealed form of Calamity Ganon as he drifted lower into the room. He had taken the form of a giant spider, with 8 long, spindly legs attached to a large, segmented body. It’s face was something between human and monster like all the Blights that the Hylian had faced on the Divine Beasts. Surrounding its head was a red mane of hair, wild and intimidating. Many of the arms, if one could call them that, wielded huge Guardian weapons, all of them several times Link’s size. The largest weapon was an oversized flaming axe, one that he was certain would spell certain doom if he was struck with it.

The blond landed several feet back from the scourge of Hyrule Castle. The large face of Calamity Ganon turned to face his opponent. He reared up on his back legs, and threw his head back, unleashing a powerful roar that shook the room. He slammed back down, turning his sneering, evil glare upon the Champion.

All at once, Link could hear the voices of the spirits he’d freed with the Divine Beasts echoing in his head, one by one.

“Now my moment has finally come. Brace yourself, Ganon, for the sting of my revenge!” The arrogant tone of the Rito Champion, Revali spoke first.

Mipha’s soft voice came after. “This will be our final opportunity. We will not fail!” she vowed.

“Let’s go, little guy!” The gruff tone of Daruk cut in harshly.”Now! Open up wide, Ganon!”

Urbosa’s stern, yet slightly bemused tone was last. “A hundred years in the making... Hold on, Princess. Our moment has arrived!”

A rumble like thunder sounded overhead, and a flash of blue through the opening the Hylian Champion and Ganon had fallen through. Link’s eyes lifted, and he stumbled backward. A wave of light and pure energy concentrated on the gap, then rained down on Calamity Ganon like grenades, each exploding in blue bursts as they struck. It all culminated in one final blue cloud that covered the beast.

Link unsheathed the glowing blade, and lifted the Hylian shield. As the smokescreen covering Calamity Ganon faded, he eyed his opponent. The beast was knocked down and had taken a heavy amount of damage but was by no means defeated.

As this thought crossed the Champion’s mind, the giant form of Ganon’s insect-like body pushed itself up. The hideous face of the monster lifted and locked eyes with the blond. The menacing gaze never wavered, even as a roar shook the entire room where they stood. The Hylian felt a chill run down his spine. He’d faced evil before, but nothing like what he stood before now. Swallowing the fear that threatened to crawl its way up from his stomach, he shifted his weight, watching to see how this foe would attack.

“He has no fewer than five different weapons, and the leg over his head acts like a scorpion’s stinger. He will strike swiftly, and repeatedly. Utilize your flurry rush, and the protective shield from the Goron Champion, Daruk. If you are struck by one of the weapons, you’ll need the healing offered by the Zora Champion, Mipha to avoid death. Use caution, Master,” Fi instructed in Link’s head. The spirit was behind his right shoulder, keeping clear of the long reach of the weapons. “Weakness to Ancient Arrows. A combination of those and your flurry rushes should be enough to overpower him.”

He didn’t have time to do more than activate Daruk’s Protection before Ganon swung the giant, flaming axe at him. Throwing himself out of the way, he gained the flurry rush, and rained blows down on the monster’s face. Leaping backward, he was just clear of the face that slammed down where he’d been standing seconds before. Breathing a silent prayer of thanks for his fast reflexes, he tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword.

Ganon’s head snapped back up, and he lashed out at the blond swordsman again with the axe. Link timed his dodge perfectly, and struck again. Progress was slow, but he felt accomplished as long as he was avoiding being hit.

The evil creature backed away from him, moving like an insect as it crept up the curved wall. Sensing Fi’s prompting without having to hear her, Link swiftly drew his bow, firing two Ancient Arrows in rapid succession. The projectiles flashed blue and exploded in the face of the beast, earning a growl as it fell forward heavily.

“Excellent. If my calculations are correct, his tactics are likely to change as he is weakened further,” the spirit stated. “You have ten Ancient Arrows available, Master.”

Link didn’t respond, running forward with the Master Sword in hand. The blade’s sharp edge carved through the air, creating deep cuts across Ganon’s grotesque flesh. Skidding backward, he effortlessly switched to his bow, loosing an arrow without hesitation. Sweat beads formed on his forehead from concentration, but he paid them no mind. There was another flash of blue when the arrow impacted. Ganon backed up the wall, scuttling sideways as he did so. He raised his weapons menacingly and roared at the Hylian. A laser akin to those on Guardians appeared, and fired at Link. The red shield of Daruk’s Protection flashed, reflecting the bright beam back to Ganon and knocking him heavily to the floor where he lay motionless.

The blond rushed forward, the Master Sword in hand to land a flurry of strikes on his fallen foe. The moment the red mane surrounding the grotesque face moved, Link backed away from it, his eyes never leaving the monster.

Within seconds, the temperature of the room went from being less than an afterthought to reminiscent of Death Mountain. The entire form of Calamity Ganon went from a nearly-black magenta to a fiery hue that illuminated the area. The beast backed up the wall, weapons still in hand. The Guardian spear went flying, and Link rolled left, narrowly missing the projectile that impaled itself in the ground. It shook from the force of the impact, vanishing after a few seconds. The Hylian’s eyes widened in horror when he saw an identical weapon reappear in the monster’s hand. Not good.

A targeting laser appeared on Link’s chest. He raised the Hylian Shield, silently counting down the seconds. Three. Two. One. BLOCK! He reflected the beam back at Ganon, knocking the red-hot glowing beast off the wall. Raising the Master Sword as he ran toward the monster, he charged Urbosa’s Fury. With the hardest blow he could muster, he released the lightning attack across the fallen beast. Muscles spasmed and convulsed from the force of the shock.

Link didn’t waste time landing strike after strike across the face of the fallen beast. He spun and charged Urbosa’s Fury a second time, sending lightning raining down on Ganon while the glowing blade sliced across the large face. His arm ached from the force of the attacks, but he didn’t stop. Giving a yell out of sheer determination, he charged the fastest blow he could. The Master Sword flashed in a streak of blue. Lightning filled the air, and Link’s chest heaved from the force of the exertion. It was enough.

When the convulsions stopped, Ganon made a show of pushing himself up on his legs. He reared back, as if preparing for another strike. Black and purple smoke poured from his body where each of his legs attached. Gradually, a purple glow emanated from his abdomen. It intensified, exploding forth in one, then swiftly multiple beams of purple light until the entire form. The force of the explosion whipped past Link, causing him to shield his face from the intensity.

As it faded, he lowered his hand. His eyes narrowed, then widened as he tried to make sense of what he saw. Instead of an empty space, above the center of the room, a cloud of dark purple spiraled slowly. As he watched, the cloud swirled upward, toward the opening in the ceiling they had fallen through. He ran underneath it, fixing his gaze upwards. A beam of white light engulfed him, and he found himself being whisked away to an unseen location.

The lighting the area he was transported to was vastly different. He was outside, and the sun was setting, giving the sky an orange hue. Orange was swiftly overrun by magenta, and the very air itself felt oppressive and heavy with evil.

His boots touched down in grass, and he found the white stallion,Storm, he’d tamed on the field beside him. Running his hand over the horse’s neck, he whispered soothing sounds to the skittish creature. He froze when he heard Zelda’s voice in his head at the same instant the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Turning around, he fought his instincts to run, focusing on the sound of her voice.

“Ganon… Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again… He has given up on reincarnation and assumed his pure, enraged form.” Fear filled Zelda’s tone. “If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything ever seen before.”

Link’s eyes focused on the massive shape of evil incarnate. It took the form of a boar this time, albeit a boar of pure hatred and malice. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Master Link, you defeated the Calamity. All that remains is the Dark Beast. Lady Zelda still has aid to offer you.” Fi’s monotone voice at his shoulder snapped the Hylian out of his terrified thoughts. He glanced at her, a questioning expression crossing his face.

On cue, Zelda’s voice filled Link’s mind. “I entrust you with the Bow of Light-- a powerful weapon in the face of evil.”

The weapon materialized in the sky above his head, floating down to his waiting hands. The Champion carefully tucked the bow and quiver into the top of his pack and swung himself up on the still restless stallion.

“Link…” the princess’s voice paused, as if she was choosing her words carefully. “You may not yet be at a point where you have fully recovered your power or all of your memories… But courage need not be remembered… for it is never forgotten!”

He spurred his mount into motion, energized by her words. The beast shot a wide beam of evil energy straight toward him. Link urged the horse faster, dodging the attack.

“The energy covering Ganon’s form is called Malice. None of your attacks will get through to him as he is now.” Fi interjected.

“I’ll hold the Malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning. Attack any glowing points you see!” Zelda’s voice was frantic and strained. “May you be victorious!”

The Champion’s eyes were on the giant beast, drawn to the large, gold seals that materialized as her voice faded. This would test his skills like nothing else had. He guided Storm within arrow range of Beast Ganon, and he drew the Light Bow. As its name indicated, it weighed less than a standard bow of the same size, making it easier to maneuver while on horseback. He slipped a Light Arrow onto the string, noting the warm, ethereal glow off the projectile.

“Quickly now!” Fi’s voice filled his mind.

From the side of the beast he was on, he could see the glowing gold seals where Zelda was holding back the evil energy. There were three seals visible, one on each of the haunches, and the third on the side of the huge belly.

Link took aim, the first arrow struck the middle of the seal on the front leg. Immediately the dark, swirling mass vanished, purified by the light.

The beast roared and stomped, obviously angered by the pure light strike against it. The cloven hooves came down hard, shaking the ground and scaring Link’s mount. He made soothing sounds as he fought to guide his horse from the safe distance back within arrow range.

“Hurry! Please…” Zelda’s voice was softer, and he could tell she was growing weak.

Link’s heart raced, and he fought to keep his calm. She wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. They had one shot to do this, and he couldn’t let her down.

Two arrows flew in rapid succession, striking the remaining seals on that side and removing the Malice. Link didn’t wait to see if they hit though, urging Storm to a gallop so he could ride around the back of Beast Ganon to the far side. As he anticipated, three more seals waited for him there.

“Ganon’s power is weakening,” Fi brought him some encouragement with her monotone.

The massive beast turned his head and shot an energy attack at the Champion, distracting him before he could target the seals. Fear shot up his spine as he narrowly missed the evil beam. If he was struck, there was no telling if they would be able to defeat Ganon or not. He swallowed hard, not allowing himself to dwell on it.

In a move reminiscent of his attacks on the Divine Beasts, he rode hard, firing arrows in rapid succession as he rounded the side of Beast Ganon. As if guided by the Goddess Hylia herself, all three Light Arrows hit their targets, purifying the Malice away.

“It’s working!” Relief reigned in Zelda’s voice, though it remained weak.

Link took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. Progress was being made, but the Beast wasn’t down yet. It was too soon for him to celebrate Ganon’s defeat. He slowed his sweaty horse as they circled behind the massive boar again, allowing Storm to rest.

They had little time to rest though. A pair of seals on the Malice appeared under the Beast’s belly. The Hylian needed only a glance to realize the only way to efficiently hit them would require weaving Storm between his large legs.

The space between the front and back cloven hooves of the evil beast opened, and he could hear the urgency in Zelda’s voice as she cried, “Now’s your chance!”

Link spurred the stallion faster, bolting through the opening they had been given. Like second nature, he drew the bow and fired. Once. Twice. Lowering the bow, he yanked the reins right, narrowly missing the hoof that came down in his path.

“Both arrows struck their intended targets,” Fi informed him. “Ganon’s power weakens."

He turned Storm forward, riding toward the head of the Beast. He circled carefully, not wanting to be targeted by the mighty brute if he could help it. He focused on guiding his steed back toward the far side, startling when Zelda all but shouted in his mind.

“Link! Look up there!”

He had to loop around to face Ganon’s head again, his mouth falling open slightly at what he saw. Atop the massive boar’s head was a giant, glowing eye, identical in every way to the smaller ones he targeted in pools of Malice.

“That is the core of Ganon’s being,” Fi reported.

“Do what you must, Link!” Zelda pleaded.

A second look told him that no matter how close he rode, his bow would not be in range. A different strategy would be needed. With a soothing word to Storm, he leapt to the ground, allowing the stallion to dash to safety. Link bent his knee and summoned Revali’s Gale, feeling the wind whip upward around him. The glider flew into his hands and he shot into the sky, leveling with Beast Ganon’s head.

“Now, Link!” Fi and Zelda chorused.

Time slowed. The bow was drawn. A single Light Arrow flew straight and true. White flooded Link’s vision, and for an instant, he was completely blinded.

He glided down a short distance away, his eyes locked onto the furious beast. The embodiment of evil shook his head from side to side, as if fighting off a headache. He threw it back and roared. As he did, a brilliant bead of gold light shot high into the air above Ganon’s head. The shape took form, human form. It was Zelda, looking serene with her hands folded in prayer, and wearing the white dress he recognized from his memories. She descended slowly coming to stand face to face with Beast Ganon, still fully engulfed with the same golden light from the bow Link had been using.

The evil beast roared and stomped, weak and angry. The princess of Hyrule was not deterred, nor did she even flinch. A burst of light brighter than any before emanated from her and rushed forward, washing over Ganon like a wave.

He roared, his physical form vanishing in an explosion that shook the ground. What remained was a massive, swirling serpent, maintaining some semblance of a face with huge, glowing yellow eyes, and a mouth that promised unspeakable horror. He took to the sky, snaking upwards in a giant spiral, roaring his malicious intent as he did so.

Zelda said nothing, but her eyes followed his every move. What followed happened in a matter of seconds.

The Beast’s focus turned to the princess, and he set a collision course for her, bent on her destruction as retribution for the imprisonment at her hand for the past hundred years. Zelda’s hand came up toward him and an immense ball of pure, golden, holy energy exploded outward. The holy light grew and expanded, filling the entire sky, and for an instant, Link could see a giant, gold Triforce illuminated just beyond Zelda.

Ganon’s form swirled higher, trying to escape, but it was no match for it. Link watched as the ball shrank to be nothing more than a pinpoint of light, then vanished entirely.

Over the space of the next few seconds, the heavy atmosphere and darkness that had covered the land lifted. Link was shocked to find the sun was only at midday. His eyes drifted down from the sky to land on the princess.

The ethereal glow she’d had since she appeared had faded, and she lowered her hand slowly. Link walked slowly toward her, unsure of what he was supposed to say. Much to his relief, she spoke first, her back still toward him.

“I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time… I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle.”

Link stopped in his tracks, intent on listening to what she had to say.

“I always thought-- no, I always believed-- that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years…” Zelda finally turned to face him. “Thank you, Link... the hero of Hyrule.” She gave him a warm smile, folding her hands against her chest. “May I ask, do you really remember me?” The question came out softer than the rest of what she had spoken.

The Hylian Champion looked at the princess. A light breeze stirred her hair, her expression cautiously hopeful, and dare he say, at peace. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he gave a single nod.

Before she could react, a voice Zelda recognized as the one she heard from within the sword spoke beside them.

“Apologies for interrupting, but defeating Ganon was not the end. There is much that remains.”


	9. Zelda's Return

The Champion and Princess whirled, facing the floating spirit. Zelda covered her mouth, muffling the gasp that came from her throat.

Fi continued, seemingly oblivious of the action. “Ganon was defeated but the effects he had in Hyrule remain. Each people has issues. Even now, all nations still have a problem to be solved.”

Link responded, “This is why you’re here. To help us restore peace to Hyrule."

Zelda swallowed down the gut reaction she had to hearing the hero’s voice for the first time in a hundred years. Butterflies filled her stomach and she nearly forgot how to breathe. Everything was happening so fast!

Link saw movement out of the corner of his eye and caught her as her knees buckled, gently easing her to the ground. He gave her a wordless look, silently asking if she was ok. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

“Master Link, she requires rest after what transpired today,” the spirit pointed out. “The castle remains overrun with enemies. Only the Malice was removed in Ganon’s defeat.”

The hero grimaced, then his countenance brightened. “We can travel using the Sheikah Slate,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Master Link,” Fi interjected. “That requires upgrades to your Sheikah Slate you don’t possess.”

Zelda sighed, finding her voice again. “Well, at least we know what our first stop will be. Perhaps one of Purah’s descendants can help us,” she thought aloud.

Link stifled a chuckle, earning an incredulous look from the princess.

“What is it?”

“Oh, it’s, well, you see, Purah is still alive.” Link said, stumbling to find the words to explain it and failing.

Zelda’s eyes were the size of saucers. “There’s people still alive from a hundred years ago? Hylians? What about..” her voice became softer as she hesitated. “What about the Sheikah?”

“Impa is still alive.” With those four words, color sprang to Zelda’s cheeks and she threw her arms around Link’s neck, pushing him backwards with a slight grunt.

Chagrined, Zelda pulled away, her face deepening its shade of red. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t think anyone else I knew from back then would be alive except for you. You’ve given me hope again. Please tell me that we can go visit her first!”

Link opened his mouth, but Fi spoke before he could. “Lady Impa directed Master Link to obtaining his memories. He must pay her a visit to prove his task of defeating Ganon was completed. She may have information vital for our task.”

Zelda stood on shaky legs and addressed Fi directly for the first time, bowing at the waist. “Spirit of the Master Sword, we offer our sincere gratitude to you for your assistance in guiding Link and aiding in the defeat of Calamity Ganon. We are forever in your debt.” Her formal tone was not lost on the hero, though he stood by in case she fell again.

Fi’s monotone response was not completely unexpected from Link. “I am the spirit that resides within the sacred blade. I have no need for gratitude.”

Zelda was taken aback. “Well, um, we appreciate it nonetheless,” she stated, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Fi vanished, sensing her presence wasn’t needed any longer, leaving the Hylian Princess wide-eyed.

Link gave a whistle, calling Storm to him. “Do you have another outfit?” He asked Zelda.

She shook her head. “Any other clothing I’m aware of would be in the castle, in my bedchambers. I shudder to think of the state they must be in now.”

“Here, use this to keep warm. It’ll take us til nightfall to reach Dueling Peaks. From there, it’s another hour up the hill to Kakariko Village,” Link explained, handing her his warm doublet. “If you get too weary before then, we can stop at an inn along the way.”

Zelda took the garment gratefully, wrapping it around her shoulders. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Link didn’t reply, hoisting her up onto the large, white stallion. He pulled himself up behind her, reaching around her waist with a soft apology as he adjusted the reins.

Without the aid of the Sheikah Slate providing the direct travel he had grown accustomed to, the ride was a lengthy one. Zelda didn’t complain however, keeping mostly quiet as she observed her kingdom. She’d been able to see snapshots images of Link and his activities during her time restraining Ganon, but those did little to show her the state of things for the individuals who called Hyrule home. It caught her off guard to see the number of travelers who took to the roads. Some were traveling merchants, others were journeying from one city to another. Most seemed friendly, waving at the pair on horseback as they went by.

Link seemed to sense her interest in seeing the land, traveling by the main roads rather than cutting across the countryside. They rested every hour or two, giving Zelda the chance to stretch her legs, and get a feel for the stable system that was set up. The hero offered to allow her use of another steed he’d tamed, but she refused, making the excuse that she was too tired to keep proper control of a horse.

Zelda found surprises nearly at every turn. As late evening fell, they rested at the Dueling Peaks Stable, taking a seat by the large cooking pot over the campfire. Link dug through his pack and gathered a handful of fresh ingredients, tossing them into the pot. The princess’s blue eyes were wide, watching him skillfully cook up the meat and vegetables, creating a hearty stew. “Where did you learn to do that?” she asked, awe filling her voice.

“I taught myself,” he replied. “If I wanted to have a chance at surviving when I was traveling for weeks on end, I couldn’t count on being able to buy prepared food wherever I went.” A wry smile crossed his face. “The first attempts were rather… dubious, at best. But I got better, making simple meals, then advancing to different dishes as I gained confidence.”

Her eyes met his. “Will you teach me as well?”

“If you wish, princess,” he said simply, returning his attention to the stew.

Beedle, the lanky, pointed-nosed merchant ambled slowly back into the camp, the large pack on his back denoting his wares. He inhaled deeply, and grinned. “Wow! That smells great!” His eyes caught sight of the blond who stirred the pot of fragrant food. “Link! You’re back!”

Link flashed him a smile. “Join us, Beedle? There’s more than enough.”

“Why would I turn down my most valued customer offering me food?” Beedle laughed, setting his pack aside. He nodded in Zelda’s direction, not really giving her more than a sideways glance as he took a seat on the stool across the fire from her.

Link turned to Zelda. “How hungry are you, princess?”

Beedle staggered backwards, nearly falling off his stool. “Princess?! YOU’RE THE PRINCESS?”

Zelda’s face turned red but she nodded. Her attention turned to Link. “I don’t recall the last time I actually ate, so I’m rather famished,” she admitted softly.

Beedle knelt in front of her, putting his face in the dirt. “I’m so sorry, Highness. I had no idea! Please show mercy on me! I’m just a humble merchant.”

“Get up, Beedle. You’re not in trouble,” Link explained, hiding his amusement.

“I didn’t feel slighted in the least,” Zelda assured him. “Please, return to your meal.”

Beedle crawled back to his seat, his eyes never leaving the blonde across the fire. “Wait. If you’re here…Then that means…”

Link handed him a large bowl of steaming stew, cutting off his thought.

“Calamity Ganon has been defeated,” she finished for him. “Yes... Link, with some help, was able to defeat him and free me from where I had been sealing him.” Her eyes went to the large bowl of food that the Champion handed her. “Thank you,” she said. She tentatively took a bite, her face relaxing into an expression of bliss. “This is delightful.”

Link gave her a small nod, and began eating his own dinner.

Beedle looked from Link to Zelda, his eyes naturally lingering on the blonde woman. “So, now that Ganon’s been defeated, what happens now?” The usual jovial merchant was oddly serious.

“We’re going to the leaders for each of the nations to see what assistance we can offer them to aid in returning Hyrule to its former glory,” Zelda set her spoon down, staring into the fire. “We must convey our thanks to each that offered a Champion and Divine Beast. We would have been unable to defeat Ganon without the aid they offered.”

Beedle was quiet for a moment, then cracked a grin. “Wow! Well, it sounds like you’re off on quite an adventure!”

“I suppose it will be,” she admitted, slowly going back to her meal. “It will be good to see how Hyrule has changed over the last hundred years.”

Silence fell over the trio seated around the fire. Link wasn’t sure what to say. She had seemed like something was weighing heavily on her the longer they rode. He could sense that much, but didn’t feel that he’d earned the right to ask her what was bothering her yet.

“Wow! Link, you really know your stuff when it comes to cooking,” Beedle commented, finishing his portion. “Can I offer you anything for your trip in return?”

Link shook his head. “No, but thank you.”

The merchant pouted. “I can’t offer anything to the hero that just saved Hyrule AND cooked some of the best stew I’ve had in years?”

The blond opened his mouth to protest again, but caught Zelda’s eye and the subtle shake of her head. He sighed. “What did you have in mind, Beedle?”

The merchant giggled. “You’ve still got a quiver full of arrows, but does the princess have a blade to protect herself?”

Zelda looked surprised. “No, I haven’t wielded a sword in... “ she trailed off, shaking her head. “I never was as skilled with a blade. My prowess was-- IS with a bow.”

“I’m not talking a sword, Your Highness. I meant a dagger, in case someone gets past your loyal guard.” Beedle corrected, pulling a sheathed dagger from his bag and handing it to her. “I was traded that at Kara Kara Bazaar. It’s Gerudo in design, made to be concealed in case a woman was attacked by a ‘voe with ill-intent’,” he explained, making quotes with his fingers.

The blonde pulled the dagger free of the sheath, her fingers slipping mindlessly into the concealment strap, noting the single ruby at the base of the smooth hilt. “It’s beautiful. What’s the hilt made of?"

“Molduga tusk. It’s rather rare, since few of the bravest warriors can face the vicious brutes and survive,” Beedle stated. “And that’s a Goron-mined ruby set at the base. It’s an exquisite blade, one that I’ve never seen the equal of. Take it, Princess. It’s fit for royalty.”

Zelda slipped the blade back into the ornate, leathered sheath. “Thank you for your kindness. It’s greatly appreciated.” She offered him a smile, tugging the warm doublet tighter around her shoulders.

“It’d be better actually worn at this hour, Princess,” Link gently advised. “I doubt Impa will have anything to say about your appearance when you get there.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh… right.” She pulled the garment off her shoulders, and tugged it over her head, inhaling the soft, masculine scent the clothing retained. The sleeves were slightly too long for her, and the bottom hem rested below her waist, but she easily cuffed the arms, hugging herself to feel the warmth. “Thank you,” she said again

Link gave a slight nod, rolling to his feet easily. “Rest of the stew in the pot is for you or anyone else around that’s hungry,” he informed Beedle. “We’re determined to reach Kakariko tonight.”

Beedle patted his stomach and grinned at the Hylian Champion. “My stomach thanks you!” His jovial tone turned serious. “ Link, be careful as you cross the bridge. Several travelers have warned me of a Yiga Clan member who’s camping out there, waiting for you.”

The blond’s face hardened. “I thought he’d learn from the last time I faced him."

“The Yiga Clan still exist?” Zelda’s mouth fell open.

“Unfortunately. And they’re bent on the destruction of the hero,” Beedle said solemnly.

“Luckily for us, when we’re riding full speed, he has no chance to stop us,” Link assured her. “You’re going to be thankful for the warmth then.”

She didn’t look entirely convinced at his plan of action but she nodded anyway. She slowly stood as well, feeling weariness from the day’s events, as well as the time spent in the saddle beginning to set in. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Beedle. Thank you for the gift. I will certainly treasure it.”

“Until we meet again, Princess. You’ll always recognize me by my beetle-shaped backpack. I’m a traveling merchant, so chances are, if you’re stopping by a stable, you might find me.” He shot her a wink and kissed the back of her hand. “My heart belongs to Hyrule, but my services are yours, Your Highness. Always.”

Link had Storm brought back out, and ran his hand over the horse’s flank. “Just a little further, then we can rest for the night,” he whispered to their mount.

Zelda smiled, watching him interact with the large beast. “It suits you,” she commented.

His head came up, and his gaze met hers. “What does?” he asked, already guessing the answer.

“Comforting and encouraging your horse. It’s something you taught me many years ago. I never forgot it either,” she added.

The corners of his mouth lifted but he didn’t allow himself a full smile. “Ready for the final stretch? I have a recommendation that I don’t think you’re going to like.”

“You’re going to have us wait until the morning to visit with Impa,” she replied, easily reading into what he was about to say.

“Yes. Rest this evening, so our minds are clear,” Link explained.

Zelda sighed. “I want to argue but I’m too weary to do so. Resting in a bed at an inn sounds lovely. Is it close to where she is?”

“Yes,” he repeated, gently boosting her back into the saddle. “It’s only an hour from here to Kakariko on horseback. I’ll get us each a room this evening, and we can meet Impa shortly after dawn.”

She stifled a yawn as he settled into the saddle behind her. “Sounds wonderful to me. Is the Yiga warrior the only thing we have to fear on the ride up to the village?"

“Aside from the various Stal-beasts that come out at night, no.” Link paused, thinking for a long moment. “Actually, I wonder if those will even still appear now that Ganon has been defeated.”

Zelda pondered this as well. “It would make sense. They regenerated under the power of the blood moon. But without Ganon giving them power, perhaps they’ll cease to have the strength needed to pull themselves out of the ground where they dwell.”

“One way to find out.” Link nudged Storm to a canter, easily guiding the horse along the path to Kakariko Village.

Zelda was thankful for the warm layer she was wearing in the cool of the evening, especially at the pace that Link had set for them. The breeze as they rode was colder than she expected, and she tilted her head to look at him, forgetting how close they were. “Aren’t you cold?” she asked, her breath warm on his neck.

He shook his head, focusing on guiding Storm on the left fork toward Kakariko rather than turning right toward home in Hateno.

She faced forward again, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. It wasn’t her upper body that was cold, but her bare legs and sandalled feet. They would definitely need to be finding her some traveling clothes before they left the village. Eventually they would need to get back to the castle and remove the monsters that still dared to call it home, but what was the point if they were going to be away for the foreseeable future? From what Fi had said, there was work to be done all over Hyrule. She sighed softly. Things were definitely going to be different now.

Link’s grip tightened on the reins. “We’re nearly to the bridge. The Yiga warrior put his tent on the far side of the bridge. Be ready, we’re going to go fast, and not slow down until we’re further up the mountain.”

He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back, and spurred Storm faster. Zelda’s heart pounded faster, and she couldn’t tell if it was from fear, or the closeness of the Champion behind her. Her eyes focused on what she could see of the road ahead in the moonlight. A stone bridge with four steps onto it from this side stretched across a river, and at the far side, she could see the glow of a campfire.

Storm thundered up the stairs, his hooves clattering on the stones of the bridge. Link expertly guided him right, then left, avoiding sections where the rock was crumbling away and gaping holes emptied into the river below. The end of the bridge was in sight, and Zelda realized with a start that the Yiga wasn’t dressed in the clothing she expected him to be in, but he had disguised himself as a Hylian.

The stallion leapt over the stairs at the far side, landing firmly on the path. Link steadied Zelda, the latter off-balance from the unexpected jump. He clicked his tongue and Storm found a new burst of speed, leaving the man at the side of the road raising a fist at the pair.

“How did he recognize you when it’s so dark?” Zelda asked when the hill got steeper, and curved out of sight.

Link slowed their horse before responding. “Several ways. My hair, for one. The blue tunic I wear, since it’s a color only worn by the Champions or royalty. And lastly… my horse. He’s larger than any other they’ve seen.”

“Couldn’t you use a disguise or something like that?” she asked, confused.

“Perhaps. But it gets tiring. So, if I’m not in the mood for a fight, I just avoid them.”

“Sounds like something we may yet end up handling as part of the tasks that Fi is guiding us to,” Zelda mused.

Link was quiet, contemplating what she had said. He’d never been fond of the Yiga Clan. Facing off against a group of people whose main goal was your death, no matter what? Not something he was looking forward to, especially after sneaking into their hideout once to get the Thunder Helm for Riju.

Zelda let out a soft gasp, bringing his focus back to the present. “Oh, I forgot how lovely Kakariko looks at night,” she whispered.

Though she couldn’t see it, a small smile crossed his face. He always enjoyed his time in Kakariko as well. It held a peaceful aura during both night and day, something he appreciated. He guided Storm slowly along the quiet path that looped through the village, taking his time so the princess could enjoy the village.

He slipped off the stallion in front of the inn, looping the reins over the stair railing. Turning, his hands grasped her waist and he eased her to the ground. Freezing, Zelda exhaled, wrapping her arms around her waist where the knight’s hands had just been, feeling his warmth leave with him. He stepped away, busying himself by unloading his pack and slipping it over his shoulder.

Zelda followed him up the stairs into the small inn. Her eyes drifted over the wooden furnishings, and soft, floral accents. The simplicity was vastly different to what she was used to in the castle, but it was a welcome change after the evil that had settled over her home for so long.

Link conversed softly with the innkeeper, gesturing toward the door briefly. The man glanced at the young woman in odd attire who accompanied him, and nodded. The hero handed him rupees, thanking him before turning to her. “Come on. He’s allowing us to have two rooms across from each other upstairs,” he explained as he guided her to the staircase.

Zelda nodded wearily. She was nearly to the point of falling asleep sitting up, but she fought to hide it. A princess didn’t show weakness, her father had used to say. A pair of tears rolled down her face before she could stop them.

Her blond protector stopped at the far end of the hallway, unlocking a door, then handing her a brass key. “This is for your room. Private washroom is attached.”

She whispered her thanks and went to go inside when his voice stopped her.

“Wait a second,” he requested, setting his pack down and rummaging through the clothing section. “You can sleep in this, so you’ll have the dress for tomorrow. After we visit Impa, we’ll stop by a small shop here. Claree is a seamstress. I’m sure she’ll have things that will fit you.” He handed her a long sleeved white shirt for layering.

“Thank you, Link. I-I appreciate all of your kindness,” Zelda couldn’t look him in the eye, awkwardness overtaking her. While she knew him a hundred years ago, they both had changed, and she still wasn’t sure how to react to him.

“I’ll be at your door by seven,” he replied. “If you need anything, I’m across the hall. Good evening, Princess.”

He left her standing in the door of her room, watching as he unlocked his room and slipped inside, turning the lock once inside. She slowly closed her own door, looking down at the garment and key in her hands. She set the key on the table by the door, lighting the oil lamp. A large bed was in the middle of the room against the far wall, with a bedside table and lamp beside it. She pulled the doublet over her head, folding it and setting it atop the dresser on the left wall.

Taking her time washing up in front of the mirror, she braided her hair, pulling it over her shoulder. Dark circles had formed under eyes, and her eyes drifted down as she changed into the long shirt Link was letting her borrow. The magic that allowed her to bind Ganon had held her in stasis, unaging and unaffected by the normal needs of her body. But now, she could feel how thin she had become from the stress of unlocking her true potential as a descendent of the royal family. It would take some time to return to normal. Whatever ‘normal’ was now, anyway.

Exhausted, she doused the lamp, crawled into the bed. She curled into a ball, pulling the blanket over herself, and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------

Link wasn’t as fortunate. He tossed and turned, unable to settle down. He’d finally finished the main objective he’d been given since he’d awoken from the hundred year sleep in stasis. He should feel proud of the accomplishment, but he felt strangely dissatisfied. When it came down to it, it was his fault that Zelda had to bind Ganon until he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection. She had to blindly have faith that he would return before her strength ran out, otherwise Hyrule, and ultimately the world would have been doomed.

And yet, she didn’t seem to hold any ill will toward him for having to wait for a hundred years. She smiled and thanked him for defeating Calamity Ganon, and she asked if he remembered her, but Fi had chosen to speak up then. He did remember. He remembered the times with her leading up to the Calamity. He knew her tendency to want to do things her way, and not accept help unless necessary. But what he didn’t remember troubled him.

He finally rose at dawn, bathing and dressing in the low light. He slipped quietly out of his room, pressing his ear against the door of Zelda’s room. Hearing nothing but silence, he went downstairs, paying several rupees for a loaf of fresh bread and some fresh milk. He tiptoed back up the stairs past the other rooms, and sat on the edge of his bed, keeping the door open to watch for the princess when she rose.

Seven came and went with Link polishing the Master Sword. He could sense Fi was pleased that he was giving the sacred blade special attention. Satisfied with its state, he slid it into the sheath, and stood. Crossing the hallway, he knocked on the door. “Princess?”

Zelda startled at the sound, sitting up. She ran her hand over her face, glancing at the window, panicking when she saw how bright it was.

Hearing no response, he knocked again. “Zelda? Are you awake?”

“Y-yes,” she said quickly. “My apologies. I’ll be out as quickly as I can.”

“Don’t hurry on my account, princess. I’m sorry to have woken you,” he replied.

Guilt settled in her chest before she could fight it off. She finger-combed her hair and rebraided the front, leaving the back down. Changing into her white dress, and wrapping the straps of the sandals around her ankles, she yanked the door open with more force than she intended. Her eyes landed on Link, seated peacefully on the bed of his room.

“Would you care to break your fast before we go?” He gestured to the fragrant, fresh bread he’d sliced, handing her a cup of fresh milk.

She accepted the cup, standing awkwardly, looking down at it. “I do apologize for oversleeping. It was not my intention.”

Link moved the plate of bread onto the bedside table, and stood, gesturing for her to sit down. He took a seat leaning against the table, sliding the plate over his shoulder. “We aren’t in a hurry today. You’ll want time to converse with Impa. That, and getting you some travel-worthy clothes are the only plans for today.”

Zelda took the offered seat, sipping the milk. “I forgot how much I enjoyed the flavor of fresh milk. For that matter, how much enjoyment a well-cooked meal can bring.”

He handed her a slice of the bread. “Then you’ll enjoy this. The innkeeper’s wife baked it fresh this morning.”

She bit into it, enjoying the soft texture and pleasant flavor. “Is this pumpkin?”

“‘Made from the pumpkins that Kakariko is famous for’, according to the innkeeper,” Link quoted. “He seemed rather proud of it.”

“My father was always raving about the pumpkins grown here. Said there was no equal anywhere else in Hyrule,” Zelda said softly, her eyes on the bread in her hands. She glanced over at her companion. “He would be proud of you. For returning. For defeating Ganon. For rescuing me.”

Link hugged his knees, giving a slight nod. “He spoke to me, after I had awoken.”

Zelda nearly dropped her mug of milk, gasping sharply. “But, how?”

“His spirit was waiting, by the Temple of Time. At first, he was disguised. He wanted to see if I would recognize him. I didn’t.” Link took a deep breath. “He challenged me. Only once I had completed the four shrines on the Great Plateau and learned how the Sheikah Slate work did he tell me the truth. That’s when I learned about who you were. Of what I had to do.”

She listened quietly, the bread forgotten. “But you’d heard my voice… something told me when you woke up. I was able to… see through your eyes in a sense. To guide you out of the Shrine of Resurrection. It was infrequent, but that’s how I was able to tell you about the blood moons too.” She paused, a perplexed expression on her face. “I’m not sure how I knew about it, but I was made aware, and able to pass that on to you.”

“I was always thankful for that,” he admitted. “When I needed guidance the most, you were there. I should be thanking you.”

“Then we’re even. And now… whatever lies ahead, we’re going to be there for each other.” Zelda looked him in the eye. “Nobody else will know, or understand what we have gone through like we will. Very few people will have survived to know what the world was like before the Calamity. But that doesn’t matter. What does matter is how we proceed. The world has changed again, and we must be ready to usher in a new era.”

He sat up straighter. “I swear upon my life and honor as a knight that I will protect you.” He bowed his head to her.

She stiffened. “There’s no need for such formalities with me. I wasn’t asking for your loyalty again. I… never mind,” she trailed off. She picked up her mug and took a long swallow of milk, her eyes staring across the hall at the closed door as she changed the subject. “When all this is done, you’ll be reimbursed for the rupees you’ve spent meeting my needs.”

He shook his head vehemently. “Don’t. Please. I take care of myself, and it’s not much more to make sure your needs are met too.”

A hint of her former stubbornness flashed to her eyes. “Then I’ll make it a royal proclamation that you can’t ignore.”

His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. “Wouldn’t those funds be better served in rebuilding the castle town? I already own a house with the furniture I would need."

He was full of surprises. “You… own a house? Where? Is this recent?”

“In Hateno Village. It was a dilapidated building on the edge of town. Bolson and Co. construction team were about to demolish it when I came across them. I brought them wood to help make the repairs, and for 3,000 rupees, it’s mine. I paid extra for the furniture and fixtures, of course.” Link cracked a grin when he saw her look of shock. “It’s been nice to have a place to call home. I’ll take you there on our way to visit Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.”

“... right. Purah. To get the upgrades to your Sheikah Slate,” Zelda remembered.

“You should finish your bread. I’m sure word of being here has traveled quickly now that the sun is up,” Link changed the subject.

Anxiety stirred in her belly, creating a knot that made it hard to swallow, but she made the effort and finished the piece she’d been given. Link rose quietly and cleaned their few meager dishes in the washroom sink, tucking them back into the pack. Zelda busied herself by tucking the borrowed clothing back into the pack while he was gone.

With a murmured thanks to the innkeeper, the pair headed downstairs. A soft mountain breeze greeted them as they left the building, and Zelda inhaled deeply, relaxing as they walked. “I could make my home in Kakariko. Perhaps not for all of the year, but when things become too stressful, this is the place to come to relax.”

“Remind me to take you to Lurelin Village along the coast,” Link said with a reminiscent smile. “It’s beautiful, and the sound of the sea calms the soul like few other places I’ve found.”

“I shall remember that,” Zelda commented.

The pair of guards at the base of the stairs to Impa’s house looked up as they grew near. “Welcome back, Link. And…” Realization struck Cado and he bent his knee, his companion Dorian following suit. “Welcome, Your Highness. Lady Impa has long awaited your return.”

Tears welled up in Zelda’s eyes. “Thank you. I look forward to seeing her and speaking with her again.”

The man stepped aside, allowing them up the stairs. Link took the lead, taking the stairs two at a time. The princess followed more slowly, her stomach churning. She didn’t know what to expect from this encounter, but it was much anticipated.

Link’s eyes met hers as she reached the top of the stairs, silently questioning if she was ready. She nodded, and he pushed the doors open.


	10. Reunited

Zelda’s breath caught in her throat when Link pushed the doors opened. The first thing she saw past his shoulder was the wide brim of the straw hat that covered silver-white hair. Said hat was tilted forward, but lifted at the sound of the doors, and she caught sight of brown eyes that sparked to life.

“Don’t just stand in the doorway gawking. Come in,” the slightly gravelly old woman’s voice instructed.

Link did as he was told, stepping to the side to give her a clear line of sight to the princess behind him. Impa rose from her seat and hopped to the floor, meeting Zelda in the middle of the room. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as they embraced. Impa stroked the blonde’s hair, whispering softly in her ear. “Welcome back, Zelda. You did so well, my dear.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come back,” she murmured, emotions flooding over her.

“Don’t apologize. Your father would be proud of you for not giving up,” Impa soothed.

Paya appeared on the stairs, letting out a soft gasp when she saw the pair embracing in the middle of the room. “Princess Zelda,” she breathed. She glanced behind them, her face reddening at the sight of Link. She ducked her head as she slipped down silently down the stairs. “Let me make some tea,” she said quickly, scurrying to the kitchen.

Link didn’t react, keeping his silent vigil over the princess and Impa.

Zelda finally pulled away, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. Link handed her a handkerchief, which she gratefully accepted.

Impa shook her head, politely declining the second one he offered. “I’ve waited over a hundred years to see her face again. Allow me to have my tears.” She turned and slowly moved back to her seat. “You defeated Ganon. I sensed it the moment he was vanquished. I could feel the evil that had oppressed Hyrule lift...”

As she spoke, Fi appeared beside Link. She said nothing, floating comfortably behind his shoulder.

Impa’s train of thought was gone, seeing the blue and purple spirit beside the Champion. “So the rumors were true. There IS a spirit that resides with the blade.”

Fi gave a single nod of acknowledgment.

Zelda finally gained control of her emotions enough to speak again. “That’s part of why we are here now. We wanted to see you before we leave. We have been given a new task. After Ganon was defeated, Fi informed us that we owe a visit to each of the people groups within Hyrule. There are tasks to be done before peace can be fully restored to the kingdom.”

“But that’s not the only reason you wish to go,” Impa prompted. “There’s something else, isn’t there, Zelda?”

The princess bit back the urge to cry again. Even after all these years, she still had the ability to sense Zelda’s thoughts and emotions. “Yes,” she admitted. “If I had unlocked the power to seal Ganon sooner, they wouldn’t have lost their beloved Champions. I owe them my thanks, and a sincere apology."

“There’s no need to retain guilt over it,” she gently chided. “They knew what was at stake, as well as the risks."

“I know but I feel in my soul that I won’t be able to find peace until I’ve offered my condolences,” Zelda replied.

Paya returned from the kitchen, a tea tray in her hands. Her face paled and the tray fell with a clatter as she fainted at the sight of the ethereal being beside Link.

Zelda looked in shock from the girl to Impa. “Is she going to be okay?” Worry flooded through her.

“She’ll be fine. My granddaughter is rather a... delicate creature. I’m sure that seeing the spirit just startled her."

Link stifled a laugh at the description of Paya. He masked it with a slight cough, earning a glance from the two conscious women.

“I can’t fault you for wanting to offer you thanks and apologies. But be careful in your wording, Zelda. These leaders will be among your counselors and supporters as you establish your rule over the kingdom,” Impa advised. “It would do you well to remain on good terms with them.”

The princess clasped her mentor’s hands. “I won’t let you down,” she promised. “I’ll report back to you about everything. We’ll make you proud.”

“You already have. I have no doubt that this next journey will present more challenges than you expect. Don’t lose heart. You carry wisdom beyond your years, and your knight, courage in the face of adversities of all kinds. Support each other.” Impa leaned back in her seat. “You have a lot to catch up on from the time apart. Enjoy the journey of learning about each other again.”

Link stepped closer to Impa and knelt in front of her and Zelda. “Goddess Hylia as my witness, I will protect her with my life,” he promised.

“Stand up, Link. You had no need to renew your vows as her chosen knight, but know that it’s not taken lightly,” Impa commanded.

The blond straightened, standing beside the princess. He felt no remorse, rather more of an assurance within his soul that he had made the right choice in that moment.

Zelda swallowed hard, feeling the weight of his words in her chest. He would die for her, if that’s what it took. It was a heavy burden to carry. But Impa wasn’t done.

“Once you’ve completed the tasks that… Fi, was it?--” Impa clarified, receiving a nod from the spirit. “We’ll begin the plans for your coronation as Queen. Hyrule has been without a ruling monarch for a century. It’ll be a momentous occasion.”

Zelda’s eyes went wide, her knees growing weak. Once more, Link caught her, easing her gently to the floor, keeping an arm around her shoulder in support. “I-I knew this was coming,” she murmured. “But I don’t feel that I’m ready for such an undertaking.”

“No doubt that venturing over Hyrule will take some time. It’s not going to happen tomorrow,” Impa said gently. “But know that you must prepare yourself for that position. It’s your destiny, and always has been, as the Princess of Hyrule.”

A pained groaning interrupted Zelda’s thoughts. Paya stirred, and sat up, her hand covering her mouth as she saw the blue spirit was still present, not having moved at all. The Sheikah forced herself to stay upright, her breath coming in short pants. “What is going on?” She gasped out.

“Link and Zelda are being sent on a new journey,” Impa said simply. “Fi will be guiding them as they go.”

“Go? Go where?” Paya repeated, still disoriented as she began to clean up the mess of the tea set.

“Wherever we are guided,” Zelda explained. “We know that we’ll at least be visiting the homes of the four Divine Beasts. Beyond that, I’m not certain.”

“Will the Sheikah Slate transport the two of you?” Impa asked.

Link shook his head. “No. Fi told me that it’s missing a crucial component that will allow us both to be transported.”

“So a visit to my sister is in order,” Impa said with a hint of a smile. “Have you explained things about her to Zelda her?”

“Not yet,” Zelda spoke up. “I got distracted when he said that she was alive, and I asked about you instead. Is something wrong with Purah?”

Impa chuckled. “Not wrong, per say. I think it’s best for you to see for yourself.”

Link broke into a rare, full smile. “She’ll go in like I did then.”

The princess looked more than slightly uneasy by this. “Why do I get the feeling this will be a prank at my expense?” she asked cautiously.

“Not a prank, Princess. Just, be prepared for anything,” Link said cryptically.

“Right…” Zelda mumbled. She looked at Impa and gave in to her impulse, throwing her arms around her again. “Thank you, Impa. For everything,” she whispered in her ear.

Fi, seeing that her presence was unneeded, chose that moment to vanish.

“Hold on just a moment,” Impa pulled back, gently moving her aside. “I have something to give you before you depart.”

Zelda cocked her head. “What might that be?”

“Give me a moment and you’ll find out,” Impa chuckled again, making her way to a chest that Link recognized. She pulled out a folded stack of clothing and a pair of tall boots, handing both to the blonde. “I doubt you would remember but when Link returned with the Sheikah Slate, he showed me the pictures that had been taken. He detailed your outfit, and I went to Claree, the seamstress in town, and had her make a duplicate of it for you. We had no model to size it after except for Paya, so hopefully it will fit you.”

Zelda hugged the clothes to her chest. “You’re always prepared, aren’t you? And willing to wait to see how things play out. I can’t express how much I missed you…” she trailed off.

“Why don’t you go and try them on for size?” Impa suggested. “You can go upstairs and change in Paya’s room.”

She nodded, walking slowly up the stairs. Impa and Link watched her go, the latter’s gaze lingering on her back until she was out of sight.

Impa’s watchful eyes studied the blond Champion before she spoke. “It’s going to take some time for her to become accustomed to everything again. Whether she will admit it or not, the loneliness of sealing Ganon for a hundred years has affected her.”

“She’s not the only one affected by the hundred year time gap,” Link commented in a low tone. “I may have gotten my memories of the princess back, but there’s still a lot missing from my mind.”

Impa looked surprised. “When you regained your memories, they should have completely returned in full. Purah will be greatly interested in knowing that.”

“She’s not going to know right now. I don’t want to trouble the princess. She’s already got too much of a burden,” Link said firmly.

Zelda’s footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and immediately Link’s focus shifted. Her brown boots came into view first, followed by snug, black pants. A wide, brown belt hung loosely at her waist, and the blue tunic she wore was looser on her chest and arms than Link recalled. The white corset that covered her stomach was cinched tight, revealing unintentionally just how thin she had become. A smile was on her face as she stepped fully into view, her white dress draped over her arm. The sandals she’d worn dangled from her right hand. “Impa, these are lovely!”

Impa nodded in approval. “Very nice. How are you fastening the pants and keeping them from being too big like the tunic is?” she asked directly.

Zelda flushed. “I had some additional hair ties that I wasn’t using that I slipped together to tighten them.”

“You can speak to Claree about tailoring them for you if you wish. It wouldn’t take much for her to take them in.”

She shook her head. “No, thank you. I would prefer to keep them as is. I’m hoping that after a week or two that they’ll be fitting like they should. My appetite is returning.”

Link spoke up for the first time since she returned downstairs. “Perhaps we can make cooking lessons a nightly occurrence if you’re not too tired from the day’s events,” he suggested.

The princess’s face lit up. “That would be delightful! It would give me something to look forward to at the end of each day.”

Paya crept back to the edge of the kitchen, relieved to see that Fi had vanished. “Master Link? Would you care for any refreshments?”

“We’re actually heading out,” Link replied. “We need to see Claree still today as well.”

“Were you intending to head up to Hateno Village tonight?” Impa asked with a knowing smile.

“At least as far as the house. I would prefer not to spend the rupees on an inn again when we are so close to home,” Link responded. “There will be nights ahead where we will be fortunate to have a bed rather than a pallet to sleep on.”

“Then I shall not keep you any longer,” Impa stood and embraced him. “May the Goddess Hylia be with you both.”

“And also with you.” He returned the embrace and stepped back, allowing Zelda to hug the old woman.

Zelda lingered in the hug. “I can’t say when we’ll be back, but I promise I will return. Peace will be restored fully in Hyrule.”

“And I pray within you as well,” Impa pressed a kiss on her cheek, then on her forehead. “Worry not over me. I’m in good health, and I have Paya to fuss over me.”

A pair of tears slipped down Zelda’s cheeks without restraint. “I’ll do my best,” she said brokenly.

Link opened the door, allowing her to step out first. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Impa’s as he turned to close the door. She gave him a knowing smile, then closed her eyes, gently dismissing them as she returned to her meditation. He silently wondered about the final look she’d given him, but he couldn’t dwell on it for long. Zelda needed him.

\-------------------------------------

To say that Claree was ecstatic about fitting the Princess of Hyrule with clothing would be an understatement. Link discreetly slipped a finger in his ear to block some of the squeals that he silently swore could reach all the way to the Gerudo Region.

“Princess, I can’t thank you enough,” the excessively bubbly woman gushed. Her white-blonde hair bounced as she flitted from rack to rack. “You’re going to look positively beautiful in all of my collections. Do you have preferred colors? Of course you’re going to want more blue to match your protector’s clothing. And oh! I simply must get you a--”

Zelda nodded, cutting her off. “Whatever you have will be fine, I’m certain.”

Link leaned over and whispered in her ear. “If you don’t like the colors of any of the items, there’s a dye shop in Hateno just as you come into town. They are reasonably priced too.”

She had to consciously keep her mouth from falling open. “They’ve thought of everything between Kakariko and Hateno,” she murmured back.

He gave a small smile. “If we can ever escape,” he commented wryly, slightly louder.

“--so, that being said, I think we can plan on giving you four full outfits aside from the gorgeous one that Impa commissioned me to make. And may I say, Princess, it looks absolutely stunning on you!” Claree finally paused for breath.

“How much for the collection?” Link asked, getting right to the point while he had the opportunity.

The two went back and forth for several minutes, finally settling on an appropriate price. Link pulled out the purse holding rupees, silencing Zelda with a look when she started to protest. She fell quiet, busying herself looking at the stealth armor displayed on the side of the room. Guilt threatened to creep in again, despite what he had said earlier. She knew the clothing was necessary, but the cost was more than she had remembered.

Claree bounced to the back, grabbing a small pack more suitable for a woman, and neatly folded the purchased items inside of it. “Princess? I can take your dress and sandals for you.”

Zelda started from her thoughts, having forgotten she was still holding the items. “Oh, yes, thank you,” she said automatically, handing the items over.

The Sheikah woman hummed happily as she tucked the white dress and sandals into different sections of the bag. “All set for you. Best of luck on your adventures. Anytime you need more clothing, feel free to stop in!”

Link grabbed the pack before Zelda could and slipped it over his shoulder. “Thank you,” was all he said before he opened the door and guided them outside.

Zelda breathed an audible sigh, inhaling the cool mountain air once more. “I never knew a woman could talk like that."

Her companion snorted. “Give someone the right topic, and it’s easy enough.”

She looked at him, a soft giggle creeping up her throat. “That sounds like a story waiting to be told.”

“Another time,” he replied, leading her back to where Storm was tied up and waiting. “If it’s early enough when we get there, we can see Purah today. Or dye your clothing if you wish.”

Zelda sighed, allowing him to give her the boost she needed to settle into the saddle. “Perhaps. We’ll see how the ride goes. Oh! Did you see any Stal-beasts during the ride last night?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t still active,” Link pointed out, pulling himself up behind her. “Time will tell.”

A thought occurred to her, and she stiffened unconsciously. “We’ll be passing the Yiga again, won’t we on our way back down the mountain.”

“Yes. Same as last night,” he replied simply.

“Of course. Nothing to worry about,” she said with a nervous chuckle.

He could feel her tension as he reached around to grab the reins. “Relax, Princess. You’re making Storm restless.”

Feeling anything but, she forced herself to relax, leaning against his chest. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

There was a long minute of silence as he guided the horse back out of Kakariko. “You don’t need to be scared, Princess. I’ll protect you,” he said finally.

She didn’t say anything more, but he could feel her muscles relax and her breathing become more regular.

She tensed once more as they grew closer to the Yiga, but he didn’t say anything. He nudged the stallion faster, leaning forward instinctively, his breath warm on her neck.

The man’s head snapped up as he heard rapid hoofbeats coming down the hill toward him. He stood and had just enough time to recognize the pair from the night before as they came thundering past him. He shook his fist at them, cursing under his breath. Paying this no mind, Link guided Storm onto the bridge, the horse’s hooves clattering loudly on the stones.

Zelda didn’t relax until they had made a left turn onto the path to Hateno. She wiped her sweaty palms off on her pants, sighing softly.

“There are a few Bokoblins who like to hide out by the road,” Link said conversationally, slowing them back to a canter. “As long as we keep our current pace, they won’t be an issue.”

“Right,” she said slowly. “There are still monsters, even if Calamity Ganon has been defeated. But without his power strengthening, I doubt they will return under the blood moon.”

“We’ll see.” He was skeptical. He’d lost track of how many Bokoblins he’d fought, something he was sure Fi would remind him of the next time he faced them. The chances of monsters being completely removed from Hyrule was a dream at best.

A grunting snort came from their right, confirming his earlier comment. Zelda glanced at it, watching over her shoulder as it leapt to its feet, as if in slow motion, squealing angrily at them.

Eyes wide, she turned around. “That’s something I didn’t miss during the last hundred years,” she commented.

Link bit back a chuckle, a smile still slipping across his face. “Just another few minutes until we reach the village.”

She leaned back gently against him, enjoying the soft breeze that blew past. Another Bokoblin startled behind them, shaking its spear with grunts of protest. She flinched at the sound but didn’t let it ruin her mood. Light clouds covered the sky, squirrels skittered into the trees, and she saw a buck dart deeper into the trees that grew to the left of the path. The sun was descending toward the horizon, but still gave them a couple hours worth of light before it would fade entirely. The Bokoblin sounds barely registered now, and for the first time since leaving Kakariko, she felt at peace.

Clear of the trees, Link slowed the stallion to a walk. “No need to hurry now. We’re out of danger. The town is just ahead.”

Skimming the horizon, she saw snow-capped mountains, and if she turned, she could see part of the Lanayru region, as well as the edge of Faron. A soft gasp escaped her, recognizing the beauty of the serene location. “I can see why you took the opportunity to buy a home here. It’s breathtaking.”

“I’m not here as often as I’d like,” he admitted. “But it can’t be helped.”

Zelda didn’t reply, her attention on the village that was coming into sight as they topped the last hill. A child darted out of a field and across the path in front of them, earning a snort from Storm. Link automatically whispered a soothing sound, patting his neck to calm him. The architecture was completely different in Hateno, yet a similar, peaceful aura emanated from within. Most of the buildings were white-washed clay with red brick roof tiles, though Zelda found her eyes drawn to a small cluster of houses built from painted wood in a completely different style.

Link turned Storm, guiding him up a small hill past the wooden houses, and toward a narrow wooden bridge. On the far side, a modest home sat nestled against the hillside, with a large apple tree on the left. In front of the tree was an outdoor cooking pot. The oddest thing was the pair of men who sat beside it, keeping the fire going despite the lack of food. Zelda’s eyebrows went up but she said nothing, waiting to see how her companion would respond.

He ignored the men, dismounting to lead Storm across the bridge. Reaching the other side, he turned right to the far side of the house, stopping in front of a small stable attached to the edge of the building. He reached up to help Zelda down, his eyes meeting hers for a brief instant. She slid easily into his arms, not willing to meet his gaze for long. Murmuring her thanks under her breath, she ducked under his elbow and worked on the detaching the pack containing her clothes from the saddlebag. Link said nothing, going to the far side and removing the remaining packs from the saddle, taking his time to undo the tack from Storm’s back.

Finding herself standing awkwardly with nothing to do while he tended to the horse, Zelda walked back to the front of the house. Getting closer to the house, she got a better look at the men sitting under the tree. One had dark hair and wore a blue vest over grey trousers, a typical look for some of the Hylian men. The princess wasn’t sure what to make of the other. He was balding, and what little hair remained was gray, beard and mustache included. He wore a flamboyantly colorful robe in blue, gold, and brown, trimmed with a pink sash around his waist. The ensemble was completed with a pink headband, and a matching earring in his right earlobe.

An unusually high voice for a man came from his throat as he eyed her. “Hiiii,” he sang.

“Hello,” she replied cautiously. “And who might you two be?”

The flamboyant character stood, bowing at the waist to her. “Bolson, of Bolson Construction at your service.” He gestured to the man behind him. “This is my apprentice, Karson. Perhaps you’ve heard of us?”

Zelda gave a wry smile. “I fear that I’ve been rather, out of touch for the past… while. You specialize in construction?”

“You passed the model homes as you came up here, yes?” Bolson prompted with a smile. “We built those. Recently our company has expanded into the Akkala Region. If you’re ever up north, check out Tarrey Town. Hudson, another of my employees has made quite a name for himself, building the entire thing from the ground up.”

She gave a pleasant smile. “I’ll keep that in mind for when we travel north,” she said graciously, turning to go inside the house.

“Wait, miss, we haven’t gotten your name?” Karson spoke for the first time, his voice an octave lower than Bolson’s.

She looked over her shoulder. “It’s Zelda,” she said simply, and stepped inside without waiting for their reaction.

Link rounded the corner, seeing her back disappear into the house. A look at Bolson and Karson had him cocking his head, trying to make sense of what would possibly have their mouths agape like a dead fish.

“Good evening,” he greeted as he got closer.

Bolson thrust a thumb at the closed door. “Zelda? As in…”

“Princess of Hyrule?” Link finished for him. “One and the same.”

The older man clutched his chest, sinking dramatically to the ground. “I was conversing with the princess and didn’t know it!”

The Champion gave a small smile, heading inside. “Have a good night, gentlemen.”

“I need a drink,” Karson mumbled as the door closed behind the knight.

“Make it two,” his employer agreed, standing. “To the tavern?”

“After you, boss.”

Inside, Link turned to Zelda, who was struggling and failing to hide her laughter. “You didn’t tell them who you were?”

“Not when we began conversing,” she chuckled. “It was the last thing I said before I came inside.”

His own shoulders shook with silent laughter as he set his pack down.

“What can I help with?” Zelda asked. “Is there anything I can do presently?”

“Sort the food supplies. Anything rotten, set aside for discarding.” He busied himself with his clothing, pulling the garments out of the bag after sliding the food portion of the pack toward her.

Through trial and error, she quickly figured out what was safe to consume. The unpleasant odor of rotting food informed her of what was past its prime, making the job far easier for the princess. Leaning back on her heels, she looked up the stairs to where Link had disappeared. “I’m finished with it,” she called.

His blond head appeared at the top of the landing.”I’ll be down momentarily.”

Given a brief minute to herself, she looked around the house. It was small, to be sure, but comfortable. Weapon mounts adorned three of the walls, displaying the ceremonial items he’d collected before rescuing her. The fourth wall had a shelving unit that housed dishes and various cooking necessities. Beside the stairs leading up to the bedroom was the home’s single washroom. In the center of the main room was the kitchen and light source for the bottom floor. Zelda set the edible food items on the table, keeping them separate from the unsavory, rotten ones.

Link came down the stairs two at a time, giving a cursory glance over her work. He gave a single nod of approval, taking the discarded food outside to a small compost heap. Returning inside, he washed his hands. “Ready for a cooking lesson?”

Her cheeks turned pink. “Only if you’re sure you wish to teach me,” she replied softly.

He looked over their food supplies, selecting several ingredients. “We’ll start simple, and go from there.”

“And we’ll see Purah tomorrow?” Zelda guessed.

The Champion nodded. “In the morning, so she won’t be keeping us up late.”

She followed him outside, surprised to see the men were gone. “Where did they go?"

“Probably either to the tavern or back to the model houses where they live,” Link answered. “Both have an affinity for a good ale.”

Zelda’s eyebrows went up but she didn’t say anything else.

The following hour passed quickly, with Link patiently explaining how the ingredients worked together, appropriate cooking temperatures, and how to avoid being burned when preparing a meal. He assisted her in cutting the vegetables into small chunks that would cook in less time, doing the same with the meat. The princess’s eyes were wide, but she did her best to mimic what he showed her, asking for clarification whenever things didn’t make sense.

They sat against the tree as they slowly ate their meal. The sky slowly darkened, stars filling in the gaps where the clouds didn’t cover. The air cooled, though Zelda found herself being comfortable in the clothing she’d just gotten. Silence prevailed most of the time. She was content to enjoy being outside.

Link finally stood, collecting the dishes. “Let me show you how the sleeping arrangements will work.”

Zelda pushed herself to her feet, brushing off her pants. “I’m certain that it will be fine however you’ve set it up.”

He opened the door for her, pausing to set down the dishes on the table. She took the stairs slowly, looking around as she reached the top of the landing. It was a loft set-up. If she moved left, she could stand and glance over the railing down to the bottom floor. A modest-sized bed took up half the right wall, with a dresser running between it and the rail. At the foot of the bed, a small pallet had been set up.

Link’s voice spoke from behind her shoulder. “If you’d prefer, I can move my pallet downstairs if you’d prefer more privacy.”

She shook her head. “I anticipate that we won’t have many opportunities for separate accommodations for the next few weeks.” Her voice grew softer. “Besides, it’ll be nice to know that I’m not alone."

“Here’s your bag. I’ll be outside cleaning the dishes.”

She turned as he set the pack with her meager belongings down beside the bed. The silent implication that she was to take advantage of the time he was outside to get changed was as clear as if he had spoken the words directly. Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight, and she unconsciously held her breath until she heard the door shut softly behind him.

She changed quickly into a long nightgown despite knowing that he had given her more than enough time. She fought a wave of loneliness as she remembered the maids who had lovingly helped set up her room and her clothing. How many people had died in Calamity Ganon’s initial attack on the castle? Those who hadn’t died when he struck had died at the hands of the monsters who stormed the castle. From her place sealing Ganon, she had felt the presences of those within the castle slowly fade and vanish. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she braided her hair. They had all lost so much to Ganon. How could she possibly begin to make amends for all that had transpired? Apologies would only go so far. The people would need a strong leader they could count on. She wasn’t fit for that role. She was weak, forced to rely on the help of others for even basic tasks.

She pulled the blanket back and slid into bed, facing the wall so he wouldn’t see her tears when he came upstairs. She had already shown weakness in front of him. What must he think of her? He’d sworn to protect her, something she felt wholly inadequate for. She had to prove herself worthy of his protection somehow. Fresh tears ran down her face as she remembered when her father had first assigned him to be her knight. She missed her family. She missed the closeness she’d shared with Link so many years ago. Everything was different. And the changes had only just begun.


	11. The Journey Begins

It was early when the pair began the walk through Hateno up toward the Ancient Tech Lab. The sun was cresting the hilltops, sending sparkles of light through the dewdrops on the grass. The breeze was slightly cool, making Zelda thankful for the cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She had opted for the simplest outfit Claree had provided, a long dark green tunic with snug black trousers, and a dark blue cloak that matched the one Link had in his pack. Glancing up, she noticed that he had stopped again, his long strides unused to the more relaxed pace she kept. Her face flushed when she saw him waiting.

“Sorry to keep you,” she said softly when she caught up with him once more.

“No need to be sorry,” was all he said, turning and starting back up the hill.

The path leaving Hateno zigzagged, wrapping slowly around the lower hills, then becoming more steep as it approached the unusual shaped building. The princess couldn’t help but stop with each turn they made, getting a different view of the countryside. It was all so beautiful, a vast change from the stone walls she’d spent a hundred years within.

Link paused and turned back, not hearing the footsteps behind him. His sharp gaze softened when he saw how entranced she was with taking in the sights, sounds and scents of everything. He had been much the same for the first several days after awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. Everything was new, different, and intriguing. But now, his eyes kept going back to Zelda. The soft grin she wore as she pulled out the small notebook and charcoal pencil he’d gifted to her earlier that morning, scribbling something down. She’d risen early that morning and bathed, so it hung in long, damp locks. He hadn’t realized just how long it was until he saw her standing with it against the new cloak.

Zelda sensed something or someone was watching her, and her head came up. A faint blush rose to her cheeks again when she saw Link standing still with an unreadable expression on his face. “I’ll hurry. I promise,” she mumbled, catching up to him again.

His hand reached out, and grasped her shoulder, stopping her. ‘Don’t apologize, Princess. We are in no hurry.” He gave her a serious look.

Her blue eyes met his and widened. “T-thank you,” she whispered. “It’s all so new and lovely. I just want to take it all in."

He gave a slight nod. “I remember what it’s like. Unless Fi tells us to hurry, I’m not going to rush you.”

Said spirit appeared behind his shoulder, startling the princess. Link hid his reaction turning to face the ethereal being. “Are we in a hurry?” he asked.

“There are no time constraints on your present mission. However, I do recommend against spending unnecessary time in one place. Many destinations are ahead,” she replied in her monotone.

“After we finish at the tech lab, we shall be off to Zora Domain. They are the closest, I believe,” Zelda added. She gave a slightly stiff bow to Fi. “Thank you for your understanding.”

Fi eyed her but didn’t reply, floating beside Link silently when he began to walk again.

Zelda gave a barely audible sigh, trailing behind. Seizing the opportunity, she kept her eyes bouncing between the path and her paper as she took notes on what she’d learned about the spirit of the Master Sword.

“…. Zelda. Zelda!” Link’s voice got her attention, making her fumble her pencil.

She looked up, stopping behind him. She’d been so focused on detailing Fi that they had reached the tech lab without her realizing it.

The scientist here will fix the Sheikah Slate for you, provided that you have the necessary materials,” Fi commented, then gave a slight bow to the Hylians and vanished.

“Necessary materials? What did she mean by that?” Zelda asked.

“Ancient materials. The bits and pieces left over after defeating Guardians,” Link explained.

She nodded, looking over the building. “Is that fire… blue?” she asked incredulously.

“Yes. The blue flame runs the furnace that Purah uses for her research,” he explained. “It powers the Guidance Stone inside that she’ll use to fix the Slate.”

He opened the door for them, stepping inside first when Zelda hesitated.

“Linky! You came back! Did you bring me more ancient materials?” A youthful, bubbly voice asked.

Linky? What kind of nickname is that? Zelda silently thought, getting her first glimpse into the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. A table was in the middle of the room, cluttered with books and miscellaneous papers. The back walls were lined with bookshelves, and a man bent in front of them, filing a volume away.

“Oh, Linky, you brought a friend! Who did you bring to visit me?” Zelda turned, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. At last, she understood Impa and Link’s reaction when she asked about Purah.

In the place of the old woman she was anticipating, a child of no more than six years old stood on a chair at the table. Her hair was pure white, and her red eyes were bright behind large glasses. Ancient goggles were pushed back against the hairsticks that kept her bun up. She wore a white button-down dress with a blue petticoat that peeked out at the front hem.

Purah hopped down from the chair and approached where the princess was rooted to the spot. “My, it has been a long time since I last saw you. Do you remember me?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Probably not looking like that,” Link muttered, hiding a smile.

Purah shot him a look. “Are you saying you don’t like how I look now, Linky? Why are you so mean?” She stamped her foot in frustration.

Zelda giggled in spite of herself, earning a slight glare from the girl. “You look quite lovely, Purah.”

The Sheikah ran her hand over her hair. “I do look quite young and beautiful, don’t I?” she said proudly. “But I doubt you came to admire me. What’d you bring, Linky, besides the princess?”

“Sheikah Slate will only transport one of us,” he stated, handing it to her.

“My, we can’t have that now, can we?” she purred.

“I’m afraid not. We have quite a lot of traveling to do, and it would be most beneficial for us to be able to transport directly, rather than going by horseback,” Zelda explained.

“Sounds like an easy job for my precious Guidance stone.” Purah hummed, going to the platform on the left side of the room that Zelda had previously missed. “Do you have the ancient materials?”

Link pulled out a sack that gave an odd rattling sound as he handed it to the scientist.

“Thanks, Linky! Now, as soon as I get a SNAP, we’ll be on our way to fixing this right up for you!”

The Champion glanced past her shoulder toward Zelda, a resigned look on his face. He took his right hand, and he gave a dramatic SNAP with his fingers and a goofy grin on his face.

Zelda shook her head, laughing at the antics of the pair. Purah gave her an odd look but grinned as she stepped up to the platform. “Guidance Stone lock removed! Now… let’s do this thing!”

Her hands slid the Sheikah Slate expertly into the pedestal, activating by sinking and turning it ninety degrees. “Sheikah Slate authenticated. Enhancing teleportation capabilities to support two people instead of one.”

A dark, inverted pyramid of stone over the pedestal glowed, trailing bright runes down toward the point. A single, blue drop of energy beaded at the tip, then splashed down onto the Sheikah Slate

“Yahooo! My little guidance stone did the trick! Hee hee!” Purah exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Zelda’s eyes met her knight’s and she smiled softly. The excitement the scientist had was contagious, and hard to ignore. “How do you know if it has worked or not?” she asked, turning back to the girl.

“It’ll work,” Purah assured her. “From my research, you’ll need to be touching in order for it to transport you both. Should be easy enough for you to do with your trusted knight.” She shot Zelda a wink and handed the Slate back to the Champion. “Do you need any other runes upgraded while you’re here, Linky?”

“You already upgraded all the runes last time I was here,” he reminded her. “But thank you, Purah.”

Zelda gave a small bow to the girl as well. “We sincerely appreciate your assistance and generosity with helping us.”

Purah threw her arms around Zelda. “Anything for Linky and the princess! Bring me more ancient materials when you collect them, okay? I need them ALL for my research. Or see Robbie up in the Akkala Lab and he’ll get you outfitted with the Ancient Armor.”

She tentatively returned the embrace, patting her head gently. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’m sure we’ll be back at some point.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will. Linky always makes it a point to come visit me when he’s not too busy,” Purah giggled.

Link sighed softly, and held the door open. He silently waved at Symin, the man in the back of the room.

Symin waved back. “See you next time,” he called.

Zelda pulled herself out of the tight grip Purah had her in, and followed Link outside. As soon as the door closed, she chuckled. “Well, I see why you and Impa were amused when I was asking about her.”

“She’s…” Link bit his lip, shaking his head. “She’s something.”

“Skilled. She was able to assist with what we needed her to do,” Zelda prompted with a smile.

“Right,” he replied. He pulled the Sheikah Slate off his belt, and located the map icon.

Fascinated, Zelda leaned over his shoulder to watch him. “Oh, it’s so different from what I remember about it. Will you let me take a look when we have a few moments free?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

His fingers expertly zoomed in on the map, highlighting the shrine at the center of Zora’s Domain. “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’m going to be.” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her belongings were in his pack, along with the Light Bow. The knife she’d been gifted by Beedle was securely strapped to her inner thigh underneath the tunic she wore. Anything else they might need, Link had promised he would take care of.

“We have to be touching,” he reminded her.

“Oh… right.” She had forgotten about that detail in the distraction of seeing Purah. Seeing his hands were busy with the Sheikah Slate, she slipped her arm around his elbow and folded her hands together. He glanced over and nodded almost imperceptibly. He touched the icon again and selected the “travel here” option.

Zelda closed her eyes as a weird sensation wrapped around her, starting with the feet and spiraling up her spine. Unconsciously tensing against it, she was somehow aware of the fact that her body was being transferred to another location.

Link caught her when her knees gave out on the travel gate of the Ne’ez Yohma shrine, gently easing her to the ground. “Easy. It takes a time or two to get used to.”

The princess panted, feeling her stomach churn, then thankfully settle down. “It’s definitely unusual,” she commented. “Does it feel like that every time?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “But you’ll get used to it.” He knelt beside her, smoothing her hair, and gently running a hand across her back.

Fi chose that moment to appear in front of them. “Zora’s Domain is the first stop. The King of the Zora has a task for Link to complete, to return peace to their land.”

“Is it another Lynel?” he asked.

“He will explain when you see him. I will assist you when the time to face it comes,” Fi replied cryptically.

Zelda pushed herself to her feet. She looked down at her tunic and leggings, feeling self-conscious. She was royalty, visiting Zora royalty, and yet she was dressed as a commoner. A look of distress crossed her face, but she forced it away. She’d lost nearly everything. Appearances were important, but in the end, how she carried herself and spoke would matter more than her clothing. “Let’s go see the King then.”

“Sidon will be excited to meet you also,” Link commented, mirth creeping into his voice.

Fi vanished as quickly as she appeared while Zelda contemplated how to respond.

Another voice interrupted before she could answer. “Oy! Master Link! You’ve returned!” A blue Zora a full head taller than the Hylians stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the shrine. “Have you come to visit Prince Sidon? He talks about you rather incessantly.”

Link shook his head. “We’re here to see the king this time, Gruve.”

“Oh, the king! Must be import--” The Zora interrupted himself, catching sight of the princess. “Apologies!” He bowed quickly at the waist. “I am Gruve of the Zora. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss.”

“Zelda, Princess of Hyrule,” she replied, bowing her head respectfully to him. “Will you escort us to see the king? We have several important things to discuss with him.”

The Zora’s eyes were the size of saucers. “Princess! O-of course! Please, follow me!”

She smiled, walking up the few steps to where he stood. “Thank you, Gruve.”

Link followed a couple of paces behind her, keeping a careful eye on her to make sure she had fully recovered from the travel.

Zelda marvelled as they walked into the courtyard. The whole of Zora Domain glowed, chiseled from Luminous Stone. The soft, blue hue gave an ethereal feel that radiated through the air. She paused, her attention caught by the large statue of the Zora Champion, Mipha. She folded her hands in front of her chest, her eyes closing as she silently addressed Mipha. Lady Mipha… Emotion swelled, and tears began to run down her face. Mipha… I want to apologize for my behavior toward you so many years ago. Jealousy dictated many of my actions. You had love for Link, and rightfully so. But I let that come in the way of the relationship that we shared, and that was wrong of me to do so. I hope that you’ll offer me some semblance of forgiveness for that. You fought so valiantly against Calamity Ganon, and I offer you the deepest gratitude on behalf of all Hyrule. We are forever in your debt.

Blinking the tears away, she lifted her gaze to again look at Mipha’s face. A flash of blue at the top of the statue’s head had her softly gasping. The spirit of the Zora herself was standing, looking down at the Hylian with a compassionate smile.

The Zora Champion’s soft-spoken voice carried into Zelda’s mind. “I don’t hold any animosity toward you, Princess. I never have. I think… The spirit paused, her voice becoming sad. “I always knew somehow that he wasn’t destined to be mine. And I had to accept that. But it’s okay. I’m glad I was able to give him the armor that he needed. I might have failed to defeat Ganon, but through everyone’s efforts, we were able to stop him together. So, maybe, it wasn’t all wasted in the end.”

Fresh tears rolled down Zelda’s cheeks. I’m so sorry, Mipha. I promise… I promise that we will bring peace back to Hyrule. We won’t let yours, nor any of the Champion’s deaths be in vain.”

“Thank you, Princess. And go in peace, knowing that you carry the support of the Zora with you as you lead Hyrule into this time of restoration,” Mipha said gently, her ethereal form flickering with tendrils of blue flames, then evaporating in a shower of mist.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?” Link asked, concern in his voice. A glance at her puffy, tear-stained eyes showed she was upset.

She wiped away the remaining tears with the corner of her sleeve. “I am now. I finally feel that I’ve reached closure with Mipha.”

Link nodded, handing her a handkerchief that she gratefully used to more thoroughly clean her face. He considered sharing his own experience with Mipha’s spirit after defeating the Divine Beast, but decided it was best saved for a more private occasion, away from watchful eyes.

Gruve, however, stood on the edge of the stairs a short distance away, respectfully keeping his gaze lowered. Most who entered Zora’s Domain paid their respects to the late Champion, and tears were no rare thing. They all had something to say to the Zora Princess. Some were heartfelt, sobbing loudly at the foot of the statue. Others were stoic, refusing to speak aloud or shed a tear. Rarely were there those who had a face as expressive as the Princess who wept silently after seeing Mipha’s face. Regardless, closure came to each who saw her. In the end, it made Gruve thankful he was a Zora. Mipha left a legacy, one that would be carried on through Sidon and each of the Zora who came after and followed in the example she set.

\--------------------------------------

King Dorephan hadn’t changed in the hundred years since Zelda had seen him last. The giant Zora was just as she had remembered, and still had a contagious belly laugh. His son on the other hand,she remembered as being little more than a baby who barely came up to her waist. And Sidon had definitely perfected the art of charm as he had matured.

He bent down on one knee in front of the princess and kissed the back of her right hand. “Princess Zelda! It’s such a pleasure to see you here, safe, and in one piece! Link told us all how he was off to save you. And he succeeded!” He straightened and flashed a wide, toothy grin at the two Hylians. “But enough of me stealing your attention. You have things to discuss with Father.”

Link didn’t return the smile, his focus shifting to the princess. A slight frown crossed his face as he glanced at her hand, but quickly vanished, unnoticed by all except Sidon. A question flashed in his eyes, but faded as a knowing smile crept across his face.

Zelda’s head tilted up to look in the face of the giant Zora King. She dropped in a perfect curtsy, then rose smoothly again. “We thank you for the warm welcome you’ve given us, King Dorephan,” she began. “I apologize for the delay in coming up. I’m certain you were notified once we arrived within your lovely domain.”

He gave a deep chuckle. “It’s quite alright. All who enter pay their respects to our Mipha. Worry not about it, young Princess. I see that your loyal knight was able to obtain the sword that seals the darkness and free you! It’s our pleasure to welcome you back after all these years.”

“Has Vah Ruta caused any issue since the fight with Calamity Ganon?” Link spoke for the first time since entering the throne room.

Sidon interjected before his father could reply. “No! On the contrary, following the fight, she was guided back to a lower position, closer to the Reservoir Lake.” He shot the king a quick look, receiving a nod of approval before he added. “Vah Ruta was directed by my sister Mipha’s spirit at that point. No other Zora was anywhere near it, so that’s the only explanation we have. The Divine Beast hasn’t moved since then either! I’ve explored it fully from the outside. There’s no longer the ability to gain access to the interior.”

Link looked unsurprised. “When I freed Vah Ruta, Mipha told me that I would be unable to go inside it again.”

“Prince Sidon, from where the Divine Beast is now, is it possible for those who are non-Zora to gain access to it?” Zelda asked. “I would very much like to take a peek for myself. I was… unable to see the Divine Beasts for myself prior to the Calamity.”

King Dorephan answered. “Of course. It’s on land, so it will be no trouble for a Hylian such as yourself to see it.”

“Thank you.” Zelda bowed her head respectfully to the Zora.

“But surely you didn’t come all this way just to ask about the Divine Beast?” the king prompted.

She took a deep breath, composing herself before she spoke. “As the Princess of Hyrule, I feel it is my responsibility to offer my thanks to you, King Dorephan, for the assistance that your daughter, Mipha, gave in facing Calamity Ganon. I know that she fought valiantly until the very end.” She paused, looking down at her hands. “I wish to convey my deepest condolences on her loss. Know that her sacrifice will not be forgotten, nor was her death in vain.” A single tear rolled down both of her cheeks as she lifted her gaze back to the king. “On behalf of all Hyrule, we thank you.”

The Zora King’s countenance shifted to solemn. “...Thank you, Princess Zelda. We sincerely appreciate your kind words, and your gratitude.”

Sidon looked at the floor in the awkward silence that followed, then addressed the pair. “What happens now that you’ve defeated Calamity Ganon?”

“We work on restoring peace to Hyrule,” Link said simply.

“We’ve been instructed to speak with each of the peoples within the kingdom. That there would be a task that must be completed in each region before true peace could be achieved,” Zelda elaborated.

“Forgive the question, but who is instructing you?” the king asked cautiously.

Zelda and Link exchanged glances. “I-it’s a bit difficult to explain,” Link began.

Fortunately, they didn’t have to think of a response, for the answer appeared before the Zora.

“Greetings, chief leader of the Zora. Fi is the name I was given. I am the spirit of the sacred blade that Master Link wields. My purpose is to serve my Master and guide him to restoring Hyrule to its former glory,” her clear monotone rang out.

Sidon was visibly taken aback by the floating blue and purple spirit. “The spirit of the sacred blade? But how is that possible?” His words tumbled without filter.

“That matters not, Prince of the Zora. I exist to serve my Master,” Fi stated.

King Dorephan chuckled, his whole form shaking with laughter. “Then we won’t question it. You were correct with the assessment that we have a menace still causing issues for our people. After the defeat of the Lynel, and the incessant rain let up, we found that a Hinox had taken up residence by Ralis Pond.”

“I attempted to take him out myself, but I’m afraid that he had the advantage on land,” Sidon interjected. “I was wounded and forced to retreat. My father refused to allow me to make a second attempt to kill the brute.”

A horrified look crossed Zelda’s face. “Are you okay, Prince Sidon?” she asked, concerned.

“Never better! Our healers were able to restore me back to perfect health with nothing but several scars to show for it,” he assured her, flashing his signature toothy grin to her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “If I’m not mistaken, Link has faced several of the monsters before.”

“Master Link has defeated six Hinoxes since he awakened in the Shrine of Resurrection,” Fi spoke up, earning a surprised look from the Zoras.

Link gave a short nod. “I should be able to take care of it for you.”

“Then it’s decided!” Sidon exclaimed. “While you’re fighting the Hinox, I’ll take the Princess to see the Divine Beast. And once you return, we’ll dine together. It’s our pleasure to host you while you’re here in Zora Domain!”

“Most certainly! We’ll have two of the guest chambers set up for you as well. Make no mistake: it’s the least we can do for the Princess of Hyrule and the Hylian Champion!” King Dorephan boomed.

Link and Zelda exchanged a look, the latter dropping again into a deep curtsy. “We thank you for your hospitality.” As she rose, she tried not to worry about the next coming hours. Link would again be facing a large monster, and she would be alone with the Zora Prince, examining the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. They certainly would have stories to share when evening came.


	12. Of Monsters and Friends

Spending the afternoon with the Zora Prince was not something Zelda had anticipated. Nor was getting the opportunity to see the Divine Beast up close. Not that she was complaining. Already, Sidon had proven to be a welcoming, if not flirtatious host. Just in the few minutes it had taken them to cross the bridge toward the shortcut they used to reach Reservoir Lake, she had found herself laughing at his commentary regarding the area.

A thought occurred to him and he paused at the end of the bridge, turning to face her. “Princess, I neglected to tell you… we will be ascending a pair of waterfalls to gain access to the area where Vah Ruta is resting. Unfortunately, we don’t have a duplicate of the Zora Armor that my sister created for Link. We may be able to outfit you with the garments we make available to visitors, but I can’t make any promises as to the fit,” he explained with a sheepish look.

She paused. “That shouldn’t be an issue. A borrowed outfit is better than wearing a waterlogged one for the remainder of the afternoon.”

He strode purposefully back the way they came, forcing her to jog to catch up. “Then that’s what we shall do. GRUVE!” he bellowed.

Zelda fought the urge to slip her fingers into her ears. A princess must remain ladylike at all times, her father’s frequently repeated words echoed in her mind.

“Yes, Prince Sidon?” The Zora’s head appeared at the top of the stairs as they reached the far end of the bridge once more.

“Please escort the princess to the guest room that we’ve set aside for her, and see to it that she’s given one of the water-resistant clothing sets. And make haste! We wish to see Vah Ruta in daylight.”

Gruve ducked his head. “As you wish, my Prince. Come, Princess Zelda. We’ll have you outfitted in no time.”

True to his word, Gruve had her to her room in no time. Zelda giggled softly to herself as she put on the garments she’d been handed. They were clearly meant to be worth by either gender, however the size was definitely more fitting for someone much larger than the young woman. The pants she pulled high on her waist and tightened down with the belt. The tunic was baggy and fell to her knees, something that could not be helped. The fabric was completely different from anything Zelda had seen before. It was an artificially created material that mimicked the smoothness of the Zora’s skin. She wasn’t sure if it was something she’d want to wear often, but it would serve its purpose. As an added feature, it had a waterproof pocket on the pants, one she took advantage of by sliding her notebook and charcoal pencil inside. Having notes about the Divine Beast would be something she’d appreciate later on.

Sidon grinned broadly when she came back out. “Very nice. Let’s ascend a waterfall, shall we?”

She couldn’t help but return the infectious smile. “I’ll give it a go,” she stated bravely.

The conversation as they walked back was light and casual. It was easy for Zelda to see why the Zora Prince might be popular and well-respected among his people. He had a natural charm that put her training to shame. A knot of anxiety formed in the pit of her stomach the more she dwelt on it. What if the people didn’t recognize her as a worthy leader for Hyrule in her father’s absence?

“Is everything okay, Princess?” Sidon asked, worry on his face.

Her head snapped up. “Oh, my apologies,” she quickly replied. “I was allowing myself to become anxious about the size of the waterfall,” she fibbed.<

He studied her for a moment before giving a bright smile. “Well, take heart in knowing that you won’t be going alone! I tend to forget how intimidating things can be for those who are not accustomed to the water.”

She looked sheepish, glancing back at the waterfall. It wasn’t the largest she’d seen but it was still enough to make her swallow hard. They had stopped at the edge of the pool the waterfall fed into. Most of the water sources in Zora Domain were connected, and it showed here.

“Princess, if you’ll climb on my back, we’ll begin our ascent,” Sidon prompted her, taking a knee facing away from her.

Zelda gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up onto his broad back. The Zora’s skin was cool and clammy to the touch, though not unpleasant. Her legs did their best to wrap around his waist and she took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Hold your breath!” he commanded. Leaping into the air, he dove into the pool.

Zelda had mere seconds to grab a breath before they were plunged into the brisk water. She fought the urge to shiver as Sidon’s head popped out of the water, and they rocketed up the waterfall. Wind whipped past her face. Sealing her lips tightly, Zelda pressed her forehead against Sidon’s back protecting her face from the harsh spray of water.

The Zora Prince shot up into the air above the top of the waterfall, quelling his momentum with a vertical spiral. He landed on his feet, absorbing the shock in his knees to cushion the sudden stop for Zelda. “One down, one to go,” he commented cheerily. “How was that?”

She shivered against his back. “I shall be quite satisfied when we reach the Divine Beast. No offense meant to you, of course.”

Sidon laughed. “None taken, Princess. Off we go!” He jogged forward, supporting Zelda’s legs around his waist.

She lifted her head long enough to see an equally large waterfall ahead. This is an adventure. It’s worth it for studying the Divine Beast, she assured herself. But for the future, perhaps I can see if there’s another way to reach it.

Within a few minutes, their feet were solidly on the ground once more. Zelda shook out the tunic, fascinated by the water droplets that beaded and slid off the surface. She made a mental note to ask about it at some point in the future. Her attention was quickly diverted to the Divine Beast however.

“Apparently, the Divine Beasts Vah Ruta and Vah Naboris were fashioned after long-extinct creatures. I’ve always found Vah Ruta to be rather breathtaking myself,” Sidon explained as they approached.

The giant elephant-like creature was standing on a rocky plateau several hundred yards above the Reservoir Lake. Across the lake from it was a point that Sidon gestured to. “That’s Shatterback Point. When Link first appeared in Zora’s Domain, that area was taken over by a savage Lynel. Your Champion thought nothing of it, and proceeded to defeat the beast, then collect the Shock Arrows he needed to weaken the Divine Beast. I assisted him in that portion, but wrestling control from Calamity Ganon was ultimately all his doing.” He shot her a smile. “You should be very proud of him. He fought extremely well so he could free you.”

A faint blush crept up on her cheeks. “Father wanted to make sure I was assigned a proficient knight. When he manifested the spirit of courage, it confirmed my father’s suspicion about him being the chosen hero who could wield the sacred blade.” Her gaze grew distant, staring across the water. “Even when the Calamity came, he showed no fear. Being gravely wounded, he didn’t cry or show weakness. I think… deep down, I always knew he’d do whatever it took to rescue me, whether he remembered who I was or not.” She shook her head, giving a shy smile to Sidon. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to carry on like that.”

He looked down at her, studying her with intense eyes. “No need for apologies, Princess. You’ve been through a lot, and I don’t doubt that seeing the Divine Beast must bring lots of thoughts to mind.”

“I was never able to see them up close like this before, however,” she corrected. “Father forbade it. He was convinced that it was distracting me from unlocking the power that would seal Ganon away.”

Sidon winced and looked away. “I’m sorry, Princess. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories."

“It’s not your fault,” she replied. “Not all memories are painful. Some are bittersweet. I’m certain you have many like that with Mipha.”

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the Divine Beast. “Yes. After the Calamity was defeated, all of Zora Domain could feel when Vah Ruta moved. I raced over to watch, hoping, praying that I might have a chance to get a glimpse inside. But alas, it was not meant to be,” he sighed before continuing. “I’ve found that occasionally, if I concentrate, I’m able to converse with her spirit. It brings me some comfort to know that she’s proud of what little I did to assist Link.”

“She spoke to me as well,” Zelda admitted, surprising even herself. “I paid my respects when we first arrived and she…” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “She forgave me. I didn’t expect that.”

Sidon’s eyes softened. “That’s my sister for you,” he replied. “She had the sweetest heart of any Zora I’d ever met. If I could follow her example, I would be better than I am now.”

Zelda reacted on impulse and gave him a gentle hug. “You’ve already earned the love and respect of your people. You can be proud of that,” she said, pulling away awkwardly.

Sidon didn’t react for a long moment, but when he did, he looked down at her and grinned. “For being gone for the last hundred years, you’re rather insightful, Princess. I have no doubt you’ll lead Hyrule well.”

The princess wiped away her remaining tears. “Thank you for your kind words, Prince Sidon. I shall be doing my very best.” She thought of saying more, but she kept it at that for the time being.

“You have no reason to fear. You’ll have the support and loyalty of the Zora. My father and I will make sure of that.” Sidon flashed his signature grin at her. “But I’ve taken enough of your attention. Feel free to take whatever notes you wish.”

Zelda startled slightly. “Oh, right.” She dug out her notepad and began furiously writing.

Sidon watched her for a long moment, several thoughts coming to mind that he chose not to voice. He could sense her hesitation at her capabilities. Confidence would come in time, the more she became comfortable with being in her kingdom once more. She had the makings for a great ruler, that much he was certain of.

She closed the flap on the notepad and tucked it back in her pocket. “Sorry for the delay,” she apologized. “Vah Ruta truly is a magnificent sight to behold.”

“No need for apologies,” he replied. “Shall we head back to wait for Link?”

She turned back toward the way they’d come from, stopping in her tracks. “There were stairs to get up here?” she asked incredulously.

“Oh… right. We, umm, tend to forget about them due to our affinity for the water,” Sidon sheepishly grinned at her. “If you’d prefer to use those, I completely understand.”

“I think that would be preferred,” she admitted.

“Then let us be off!” Sidon’s enthusiasm returned, and he jogged toward the stairs, leaving Zelda to catch up.

\-------------------------------

Link wasn’t overly thrilled with the fact that it was a Hinox that was needed to be defeated here. But given the choice between the massive ogre and facing off with a Lynel, the blond would gladly fight the Hinox. He wasn’t one to complain, regardless of what he was up against.

He paused where he was and quickly changed from the Zora Armor and Greaves into the Stealth Armor. The Zora Armor was certainly useful for traversing through the Domain where there were few roads. Waterfalls negated the need for roads in most areas. But here, now that he was traveling through the hillsides on the plateau that led to Ralis Pond, there was no need for the slick fabric. Footfalls now silent, he darted through the trees, with the Master Sword in hand.

His keen hearing caught the sound of loud snoring, and he skidded to a stop, listening for a long moment. Turning south, his grip on the hilt tightened as he slipped to the edge of the clearing. As predicted, the Hinox had taken up residence on an unoccupied expanse of grass beside the pond, and was currently enjoying a nap. Several weapons caught the sunlight and glistened.

Link took a deep breath and snuck forward, his movements slow yet deliberate. The Hinox continued to snore, oblivious to the impending fight at hand. Link only stopped moving when he got to the monster’s thigh. He exhaled softly, launching a charged spin attack at the large thigh. The strike landed several hits, and woke up the beast with a noisy start. The brute pushed itself to its feet as the Hylian backed away.

“Watch out, Master. Being stepped on by his feet would cause you great injury,” Fi appeared as the Hinox lumbered toward him.

Her sudden appearance distracted Link, and he turned to her, taking his eyes off the ogre. “Why are you here?” he asked hurriedly.

“You require my guidance in defeating the Hinox,” the spirit stated simply.

A fist from said monster sailed straight through her floating form and struck Link, sending him tumbling into the pond. He burst up through the surface, gasping for breath.

Fi remained in the same place, completely unaffected by the blow.

“Y-you can’t be injured?” he panted, pulling himself out of the water.

"Master, beings of this realm cannot cause me harm. I exist as a spirit of the sword, nothing more,” her monotone entoned.

The Champion glared at her, but didn’t say anything as he sheathed the blade in favor of his bow. An arrow struck the large eye on the Hinox’s ugly face as he got close to the Hylian again. The ogre sat heavily, cradling his eye, leaving itself open to a flurry of attacks from Link’s blade. He backed away from the monster, pulling his bow out again in a fluid motion. He reached for a fire arrow, mumbling a curse under his breath when he remembered they were all wet thanks to his unexpected dip in the pond.

“Master, your fire and bomb arrows will avail you nothing when wet."

Link bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. The Hinox was approaching again, and the Champion was rapidly losing his patience. Liquid dripped into his eye, and wiped it away with the back of his hand. Wait. Blood? He thought, but quickly dismissed it. He could worry about it once the brute was dead.

With an arrow strike in the center of the eye and a giant’s groan, the ogre fell, vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. All that remained was a pile of Hinox guts, a bloodied giant fingernail, a Zora sword, and a Zora spear.

“You sustained an abrasion on your forehead that caused the bleeding. I recommend seeing a healer to prevent infection, Master,” Fi advised.

He shoved the weapons into his pack, and shrugged off the dripping Stealth Armor. He reached for the basic Hylian tunic, ignoring the spirit’s reminder about how he’d be returning to Zora’s Domain. “Because I’m bleeding, I’m not risking infection by going through the water,” he cut her off. “I won’t need the Zora Armor.”

“Very well, Master,” she replied, taking her leave.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. It was going to take some getting used to for him to have the spirit popping out in the midst of fights to guide him. This was the first time he’d gotten injured, if one could call the cut on his forehead a true injury. It would take longer to walk back to where Zelda was waiting, but that wasn’t an issue. His thoughts made the time pass quickly. 

\------------------------------------

It had begun to rain by the time Link made it back to the long bridge into the heart of Zora Domain. He’d lost his balance on the slick path, and had managed to coat himself in mud, as well as re-opening the gash on his forehead and giving him two new scrapes on his arms from catching himself on thorns. His mood soured at that point and his footsteps had significantly slowed by the time he reached the bridge. As he got closer, he could hear Sidon’s booming laughter and he internally cringed. Here he was, coming back into the pristine area, covered in muck like an uncivilized child.

Zelda’s lighter, soft laughter carried to his ears as well, and he knew the moment she caught sight of him. The sound cut off abruptly, and her hands flew to cover her mouth. “Link, are you okay?” She stood from where she’d been sitting on the edge of the fountain. “Were you able to defeat the Hinox?”

“Yes. I’m fine. Just need a bath. And to see a healer,” he replied curtly.

“Gruve!” Sidon stood beside the princess. “Escort Link to his room, and see to it that a hot bath is drawn. His clothing will need to be cleansed overnight. And see to it that the healer sees him before our evening meal as well.”

“Yes, Prince Sidon,” Gruve hurried down the steps. He tried and failed to hide a wince when he caught sight of the Hylian. “This way, Link. We’ll get you taken care of in no time.”

“No need to fuss over me. I’m fine,” he mumbled, trailing after the Zora. He silently mourned over the mess of mud he was tracking, but it couldn’t be helped. The harder the rain had begun to fall, the worse the sludge had clung to his clothes and body. A bath would be the only way to be clean again.

Zelda watched him go, sensing the frustration coming off her appointed knight. “He said he defeated it, which I’m thankful for. But something upset him,” she commented in a low voice.

“Those beasts are brutal. I don’t doubt that there were challenges in facing it,” Sidon agreed. “Perhaps he’ll feel more like chatting over the meal.”

Zelda let her gaze drop to her lap, staring at the folds in the green fabric of her long tunic. She didn’t remember him ever being in a foul mood like this since the Calamity, and no other memories came to mind from beforehand. She was at a loss for how to handle it.

When time came for the meal, Link returned, cleaned up, and dressed in the blue Champion’s tunic and clean pants. Zelda flashed him a smile, one that he acknowledged but didn’t return. He offered her an arm, escorting her to the dining room.

Dinner was a festive occasion, with Sidon and King Dorephan keeping the conversation upbeat. Sidon shared how Zelda had pointed out the stairs AFTER they had traveled up the waterfalls to the Divine Beast. This earned a roar of laughter from the king, and a slight shake of the head from Link. The knight was notably quiet, though it mostly went unnoticed. He ate his portion, keeping his focus on either the dish before him or on the princess.

Zelda was enjoying the camaraderie shared with the Zoras. The food was foreign to her, consisting mainly of fish with water-based plants. She found herself sampling a variety of flavors, and enjoying most of them. She masked a face when trying a river snail dish, coughing at the rubbery texture.

Evening had fallen fully by the time they were finished conversing. Zelda discreetly tried to cover a yawn with her hand. Sidon caught notice of it however. “It’s been quite a long day for you both, and your journey will continue tomorrow. Rest, please. Link knows the way to your rooms. We’ll send you off in the morning with breakfast and a fond farewell!” The Zora stood and bowed to them. “We wish you good night.”

Zelda rose to her feet, giving a curtsy to the Zora Prince. “Thank you for the fine meal and your hospitality. We shall see you in the morning.”

The Zoras departed, leaving the princess and knight in the cool dining hall. Zelda stood quietly, then turned to Link. “Where are we going from here?”

Fi appeared beside them. “There is an evil emanating from the Gerudo Valley that has swept across Hyrule. You have already had an encounter with them. Until they are eliminated, there will be no peace for the hero of Hyrule.”

“The Yiga Clan,” Link stated. “They are still spread across Hyrule. That’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“You are correct, Master. Travel to Gerudo City and speak with Riju. Your path will become clear from there.” The spirit vanished without further explanation.

“How many are there?” Zelda asked, remembering all too well their previous encounters with the Yiga.

“I’m not sure. But I’ve invaded their hideout before. We’ll need to get details from Riju when we get there,” he responded. He offered an arm to her. “But that’s an issue for tomorrow.”

She nodded, taking the offered arm. The pair walked in silence back up the stairs to their respective rooms, each deep in thought.

Link paused outside Zelda’s room. He gently lifted her wrist and pressed his lips tenderly against the back of her right hand.

Zelda fought back a shiver. “Why did you do that?” she whispered.

He gave no reply, bowing his head and mumbling a barely audible goodnight, leaving her standing in the hallway alone.

Without thinking, she let herself into the room and closed the door. Confusion was clouding her mind. She saw no reason for him to act like that. He’d been behaving strangely since he’d returned from facing the Hinox. She made a mental note to question him about the specifics on how that had gone when they had the opportunity to converse privately again. Dressing slowly for bed, she mulled over the day’s events. There would be no reason for him to act differently toward her, would there? Perhaps she’d done something to upset him. Without talking to him, there was really no way for her to know.

She sighed as she crawled into bed. The Zora’s Domain had been educational and overall fairly pleasant. From what she recalled of the Gerudo, the desert and the people who called it home would be vastly different. Changes were coming. She could only hope they would be for better and not for worse.


	13. Desert Dealings

Leaving Zora’s Domain was bittersweet for Zelda. In just the brief amount of time during their visit, her love for the people and their way of life had been rekindled. While she might not have exactly been fond of traveling by waterfall, she found herself enjoying the atmosphere and the company quite a bit. Sidon had come to bid them farewell, wrapping Link in a crushing hug, then kneeling before Zelda and kissing her hand once more. 

“Princess, it has been my pleasure to act as your host while you were here. Please, feel free to spend as much time here as you wish, whenever it’s convenient for you!” Sidon’s exuberance was only slightly lessened with the departure of his friends.

Link stood off to the side, busying himself by pulling out the Sheikah Slate and searching for the closest shrine to the location they would need. He watched their goodbye out of the corner of his eye, feigning full attention on the Slate.

Zelda was gracious, curtsying with a warm smile. “Thank you, Prince Sidon. It’s been wonderful to be back within Zora Domain. We shall certainly do our best to return when we have the opportunity.” 

Sidon smiled as he watched them become wrapped in blue runes, then vanish out of sight entirely. “Take care of her, my friend. She’s looking to you for support. I know you won’t let her down,” he said softly, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be heard. 

Link coughed slightly, bringing Zelda’s attention back to him. She gave a sheepish smile and thanked Sidon again, hurrying over to where the knight stood. She wore the blue outfit Impa had made for her, and the pair made a bright contrast against the luminous glow of the Zora bridge. 

Zelda looked over Link’s shoulder at the illuminated Sheikah Slate. “Gerudo region… so we’ll want to choose the Daqo Chisay shrine that’ll put us right outside of Gerudo Town?”

“No. The heat of the Gerudo Valley will make you ill. We’ll need to make a stop at Kara Kara Bazaar to purchase you a traditional outfit and veil. We’ll get some cool drinks from the Wasteland stable by the Kay Noh shrine to keep you from overheating until then,” Link explained.

Satisfied, Zelda gave a slight nod, slipping her arm through his. Link glanced sideways at her, wrapping an arm around her waist under the small pack on her back. “It’s in case you get weak from the swift transition,” he answered her questioning look.

Her expression was skeptical, studying his face for several moments, finally giving a slight nod. “Thank you.”

The strange sensation of the ancient technology enveloped the pair and moved them across the world in a matter of seconds. A wave of dizziness washed over Zelda and she stumbled, her vision hazy for a few seconds. Link’s tight grip around her waist was the only thing that kept her from falling forward. 

“Easy,” he cautioned, guiding her to sit against the closed door of the shrine.

She closed her eyes, willing the ground to stop spinning around her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “It’s definitely not something I’m used to.”

“It’s okay,” he soothed, keeping his arm around her. “We’re going to be walking the rest of the way from here while we’re in Gerudo.”

“Thank the Goddess,” she breathed. She pulled her knees up toward her chest, and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still pressed shut.

He sat perfectly still, letting her regain her bearings for several minutes, on alert for any would-be enemies.

Her eyes finally opened and she blinked at the partial light. “I thought it would be brighter,” she remarked. “It’s still morning, isn’t it?”

“It is. This is part of the narrow canyon that opens into Gerudo Valley. You’ll be wishing for shade soon.”

She pulled away, standing to her feet and dusting herself off. “I thought you said there was a stable near here as well? Shouldn’t I see that by now?”

“It’s here.” Link stood and walked to the edge of a drop-off she’d previously ignored. “See for yourself.”

Zelda followed, peering over the edge. She was shocked to see a clear-cut path through the otherwise sheer rocky cliff-face. And down below was the familiar shape of the stable, and the bustle of people around it. “How exactly do we get down there?”

“Like this.” He pulled out the glider, and held it above her head. “Grab on.”

She reached up and grasped with a white-knuckle grip. “I’m ready,” she said decidedly.

“Then jump.”

The logical part of her knew that was coming, however it was unnatural to have her feet leave the ground. She hesitated, glancing over the edge.

“Don’t worry, Zelda,” he said, his breath warm on her ear. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She shivered, and took the leap, closing her eyes on reflex. Her weight pulled on her arms, and she gave a grunt as she realized how weak her arm strength was. But fortunately, this time using the glider was a short trip, and it was a mere few seconds until her feet touched the dirt of the path. She let go of the glider, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. “That… wasn’t so bad. I think I need to work on my arm strength.”

“A bit of practice with your bow and it’ll return soon enough,” he assured, tucking the glider away.

“Wow! You came to visit all the way out here? You’ve got a serious case of wanderlust!” Beedle joked from behind them. “Link! And Princess Zelda! A pleasure to see you again!”

Zelda looked bewildered. “Didn’t we just see you at Dueling Peaks? And yet you’re here…”

“A merchant’s work is never done!” Beedle grinned at her. “So, what do you two need?”

“Some cooling drinks for the walk to Kara Kara,” Link answered. “We’ll get the princess a Gerudo outfit for the rest of the time we’re here.”

Beedle gave a knowing look. “She’s going to need it. You’ll be quite the sight going through Gerudo Town, I’m sure!”

Zelda gave a tentative smile. “Thank you, Beedle. Do you have the drinks we shall need?”

“Sure do, or my name’s not Beedle!” he laughed at himself. “How many did you need?”

“We’ll do two each,” Link stated firmly. 

“Not changing until absolutely necessary, eh?” the merchant elbowed him in the ribs. “Can’t say I blame you. It’s not the most manly of looks.”

Zelda’s bewildered expression intensified. “Wait, what is he talking about?”

Beedle shot Link a look. “She forgot, or you didn’t tell her?”

The knight shrugged. “It hadn’t come up yet.”

Beedle gave a chuckle. “Have fun with that. Here’s the drinks. 80 rupees, please.”

He pulled out his pouch and handed over the money. “Thanks, Beedle. Appreciate it.”

“Wow, thank you! See you both again soon!” the merchant gave another laugh as he shouldered the large beetle-shaped bag of his wares and slowly ambled away.

Link handed her two of the cool drinks. “Drink one now, put the other in your bag in case the walk takes longer than anticipated. Kara Kara Bazaar is centered around an oasis, so you won’t need one when we get there.”

“I have been here before… it’s just been a hundred years,” Zelda pointed out quietly. “A lot has changed in that time.”

“It has,” he agreed. “But you’re not alone.”

She took a sip of the drink before responding, her face lighting up from the pleasant flavor. “This is delightful! What’s in it?”

“Hydromelon is the primary ingredient, and it’s known for being sweet yet tangy.”

“Mmm, I shall remember this. It’s delicious, as well as cooling. I can feel the effects of it already.”

“Then we should begin our walk,” Link prompted. “It’s effective but it doesn’t last for too long.”

Stepping from the edge of the hard-packed dirt onto sand put a look of childlike wonder on her face. “Oh, I forgot the sensation of walking on sand,” she breathed. “It takes more effort and yet, I find myself enjoying the slight sink of each step.”

Her knight couldn’t help but smile. “It’s fun, until you’re trying to avoid enemies. But if we follow the path, we should be fine.”

“There’s a path in the sand?” she asked in amazement, not seeing a visible road.

“Here, I’ll show you on the Slate,” Link offered, pulling it out.

She leaned over his shoulder. “My goodness. I never would have expected that.”

“It’s helpful to have the map on the Sheikah Slate at times,” he replied simply.

The sun was glaring the further they got away from the giant cliffs that bordered the valley. Zelda quickly finished her drink, thankful for the cooling effect it gave. She silently bemoaned not having chosen to wear her white dress that would have kept her much cooler. “You said that we’ll be getting me a Gerudo outfit from someone at Kara Kara Bazaar? Are they a tailor like Claree?”

“Not exactly,” was all Link said. 

“Oh.” Zelda pondered what he could possibly mean by that as the pair fell silent once more. 

The oasis came into view around the sand dunes, and the princess smiled softly when she caught sight of the trees and clear water. “I can see why Kara Kara remained popular.”

“The person we want to talk to is at the top of the building housing the inn.” Link led her around the left side of the lake.

Zelda stopped in her tracks, catching sight of a familiar face. “Wait a second.” She turned around and looked back the way they came. “We left you back by the stable… and you didn’t pass us on the road… so how in Hyrule are you here now?”

Beedle gave a wolfish grin. “A merchant never reveals their secrets, Princess Zelda. But it’s a pleasure to see you again too.”

Her hands went to her hips and she huffed. “It’s not possible. It doesn’t make any logical sense!”

“Don’t think about it too long; you’ll get a headache,” Link deadpanned.

She turned an accusing glare toward him. “You knew this would happen, and you purposefully didn’t tell me.”

“Didn’t think it mattered. We don’t need anything from him here, no offense,” the knight shook his head at the man.

“None taken! Don’t let me keep you from seeing Vilia,” Beedle said, shooting them a wink. 

Zelda growled under her breath about talking to Link about this later, and stomped after him. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of how someone could travel so quickly between locations without seeming to have an issue. Or even a recognizable method of transport, for that matter!

Link led her around the back of the tallest building in the oasis and up several, staggered ladders to stand on the roof. A figure dressed in a pink Gerudo outfit faced away from them with a small bag near their feet. Their attention was focused out into the desert, but upon hearing them approach, the person turned. 

Zelda studied the veiled face, unable to put her finger on why they seemed slightly off. 

“Came back to see me, huh? And I see you’ve brought a friend. Perhaps you’re looking for another stunning outfit?” The feminine lilt from the figure didn’t ease any of Zelda’s suspicions.

“That’s right,” Link stated. He opened his wallet and handed over a collection of rupees. “That should cover it.”

“As requested,” Vilia replied, pulling folded fabric of purple and white from their bag. “My offer from before is still open if you’re ever interested.” 

Link avoided the suggestive stare and snatched the clothing. “Thanks.”

A gust of wind swept through the valley, catching Zelda off balance. She clutched onto Link’s arm to regain her steadiness, involuntarily giving a soft gasp as a stubble beard showed under Vilia’s veil. She turned away quickly, following Link down the ladder. The ladder shook slightly and she felt his concealed laughter when his hands guided her down the final few rungs. 

She looked at him and burst out laughing. “You got propositioned last time you spoke to him, didn’t you?”

“Yup, and he couldn’t stop blushing, or run fast enough toward Gerudo Town,” Beedle added helpfully from his spot under a tree a short distance away. 

Link shot him a death glare while Zelda kept giggling. “Sounds like something he’d do,” she wheezed. 

“ANYWAY, we’ll be going to the Daqo Chisay shrine now,” he said firmly. 

“Wait. I need to change first,” Zelda protested. “At least let me do that.”

“Fine. The ladies at the inn should give you a private area to do so.” Link turned away, clearly wanting nothing to do with her or the chuckling merchant. 

Zelda took the stack of clothes he’d shoved at her in his embarrassment and disappeared into the inn. She changed quickly, breathing a soft sigh as she slipped on the airy garments. Above the snug binding she wore on her chest was the white Gerudo crop top with gold trim. Purple sirwal, as the capris were called, were tugged on, those also trimmed in white and gold. The outfit was finished with a purple veil that covered her mouth and nose. 

Her fingers swiftly undid the accent braid over the front of her head and plaited her long blonde hair into a single braid that fell forward over her right shoulder. She gazed into the mirror that had been lent to her, and her breath caught in her throat. Though she was thin, and extremely pale, the outfit was flattering on her figure. She slid her feet into sandals and folded the clothing into the small pack she carried. 

Beedle gave a wolf whistle as she walked back into view. “Wow! Princess Zelda! You look amazing!”

Link turned from where he was sitting on the edge of the lake and immediately stood at attention. He didn’t say anything but gave a nearly imperceptible nod.   
Zelda stood awkwardly looking at him. “I’m ready now.”

Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate and selected their destination. Zelda slipped her arm around his elbow, and his hand went around her waist. She flinched on reflex when warm fingertips graced the top of her hip above the capri’s waistline. “Sorry,” she whispered. “I’m not used to this style of outfit yet.”

He didn’t respond, activating the runes to transport them away. His grip on Zelda’s waist tightened when they were whisked away. 

The princess was mentally prepared when their feet touched down on the shrine platform, and she sat quickly. Her stomach rolled and churned but focus on her breathing had it calming more quickly. 

“I’ll be back,” Link said, activating the Slate on the pad outside the shrine. The front of the shrine opened behind them and he vanished down on a platform that sank into the ground. 

Zelda stared after him, her mouth open in shock behind her veil. “But… why did he go down there if he’s already beaten the shrine?” she whispered to herself. 

Her answer came a few short minutes later when the lift from the shrine came back up. In place of the quiet blond knight who had descended, a veiled woman stood. Wearing the same style garment, his was shades of blue and green for top, and a deep purple for the pants. His toned physique wasn’t dissimilar to that of a youth on the cusp of womanhood, and he had wrapped the top strategically to hide the fact he had no breasts. A long scar stretched from somewhere unseen higher on the left of his chest diagonally down toward his right hip. As he approached, she could see several smaller scars on his shoulders, upper arms, and one on the front of his left shin. All were in areas typically covered by his clothing, and she could see red creeping up on his neck, trailing up to the tips of his pointed ears. Part of her wanted to laugh at the unusual attire, but seeing the embarrassment he had, she held herself back, remembering the restriction on men, or voe, as the Gerudo called them, entering the city. 

“Don’t say it,” he mumbled as he came to stand beside her.

“Say what?” she asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at him.

“How pretty I look or some nonsense.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she assured him. “I know it’s a necessity when entering Gerudo Town. Honestly, I had forgotten about it until I saw your outfit.”

He locked eyes with her for a moment, as if trying to call her bluff, but finding only sincerity, he slowly nodded. “Let’s go. I hate wearing this get-up any longer than necessary.”  
He faced away from her, showing a horizontal scar across the lower part of his back as he did. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing that each represented a painful injury, and some were certainly from protecting her. She followed in silence, allowing her thoughts to dwell on this knowledge.

“Sav’aaq,” the guards at the gate greeted the pair as they let them pass. 

Brightly colored accents brought the sand-colored walls to life, and the bustle of the town gave a comforting sound to Zelda. It was slightly unusual to hear varying tones of feminine voices only, but it was a central part of their culture. After all, a male Gerudo was only born once every hundred years. 

Link was silent as he led them up the large stone steps to the palace that Riju, the queen of the Gerudo called home. Zelda raised an eyebrow at an oddly dressed Hylian woman arguing with the palace guard, only catching part of their conversation as they passed.

“... Please, you have to let me interview Riju! It’s the story of the century, or my name isn’t Traysi!”

“She’s already declined to speak with you. Now leave before I have you thrown out!” the large female guard sounded exasperated with the woman.

Zelda bit back a giggle and followed her knight into the cool shade of the palace.

“Well, well. I was wondering when we’d see you back here again, now that Vah Naboris has completed its task,” the young voice came from the throne as the pair approached. “Oh, and you’ve brought a special visitor with you.”

Link dropped to his knee, paying respect to the Gerudo leader. Zelda did the same, her blonde braid falling back over her shoulder as she did.

“Please, you of all people need not bow to me,” Riju scolded with a small smirk. “If anything, it should be me bowing to you.” She stood and bowed at the waist, gold baubles jangling off her wrists and her outfit as she moved. “We welcome you, Princess Zelda.”

The blonde straightened. “Thank you, Lady Riju.”

“And we welcome you back, Link,” the redheaded chief of the Gerudo nodded her head to the Hylian Champion. “Vah Naboris has settled on the mountains above the Gerudo Wasteland, having served its purpose in aiding in the fight against Ganon. No doubt that will be its resting place for many years to come.” She settled back into her seat on the oversized throne with her bodyguard Buliara standing by her left shoulder. “So, why have you come?”

Zelda stepped forward. “Before we come to the reason for being here, allow me to offer my deepest gratitude, and condolences on the loss of the Gerudo Champion, Urbosa.” She paused, her eyes downcast as they were filled with tears. “I was fortunate to consider her to be a close friend. She was in many ways a mother figure to me after my mother’s passing, and her loss has deeply affected me personally, as I’m sure it also has for your people. Her strength and leadership will not be forgotten.”

Riju sat up straighter, and did something completely unexpected. Ignoring the protest of her guard, she stood and walked down the steps to where Zelda had her head down, wrapping the Hylian princess in a hug. “We are more alike than you realize, Princess. You don’t need to be sorry. I’m just glad to have met you,” the younger girl whispered in her ear. 

Her words brought the tears rolling down the princess’s cheeks behind the veil. “Thank you,” she said brokenly.

Buliara was at a loss for words. She’d never seen the young chieftain behave in such a manner. But her sharp correction died in her throat when she saw the tenderness shared in two young women who had both lost their mother. The moment being shared was needed, and who was she to interfere?

Zelda sniffed as she pulled away. “Thank you, Riju,” she murmured. “I won’t forget this.”

“Good. As long as I’m here, the Gerudo will support you, Princess,” the young chieftain promised, returning to her seat. “Now then… what brings you both to our region?”

“In a word, the Yiga,” Link spoke up. 

“The Yiga. But you faced Master Kohga when you retrieved the Thunder Helm. I thought he was defeated,” Riju mused, curiosity covering her features. “Go on.”

“He was defeated, but I didn’t kill him. He fell into a large chasm at the center of the Yiga Hideout,” the Champion explained. “Somehow, he’s survived. His followers are still spread throughout Hyrule.”

“Their survival poses a threat to the peace of all.” A new voice spoke from beside Link. He turned, seeing Fi had made her presence known. 

Buliara stepped forward, tightening her grip on her weapon. “What is the meaning of this? State your name, foreigner!”

“I am called Fi. I embody the spirit of the sacred blade and serve Master Link,” she replied.

“Fi is the one who’s guiding us to restoring peace to Hyrule before we begin the arduous task of reclaiming the castle from the unsavory monsters who’ve inhabited it during the Calamity,” Zelda chimed in.

“Peace, Buliara. Clearly, this spirit means us no harm,” Riju gestured for her bodyguard to step back. “What would you have me do?”

“Master Link is greatly outnumbered in facing the Yiga. Presently, I can detect no fewer than twenty followers loyal to Master Kohga in the Karusa Valley,” Fi’s monotone voice replied. “Assistance will be necessary in facing such numbers.”

“Very well. It would do us all some good to end the scourge of the Yigas by wiping them out. Give the followers a choice: they may choose to surrender, or suffer the same fate as their leader. That goes for all who will be returning to the hideout,” Riju stated firmly. “In addition to the soldiers I’ll be sending with you, I’ll send an additional four to post at the entrance to the Karusa Valley. There’s only one way in and out of the valley. Any who return once you’ve cleared out the hideout will be offered the same choice.” She looked at Buliara, who nodded in agreement. “Is that reasonable for you?”

“You are wise, Lady Riju. The Gerudo are led well,” Fi commented.

“How many soldiers are you planning on sending?” Buliara asked. “I shall notify them at once.”

“I believe six of our most highly trained warriors should be sufficient. With Link leading against the Yiga Clan, I have no doubt that the mission will be successful,” Riju said confidently.

“I’m going as well,” Zelda spoke up. 

Immediately, three sets of eyes were on her. Her pointed ears turned red, but she didn’t back down. “I can fight. I have my bow, and I’ll be with Link, so he’s not going to let anything happen to me. Please. I’m afraid I’d be rather nervous were I not allowed to go.”

Link shook his head. “It’s too risky. Especially facing Master Kohga when he’s supported by his followers.”

“I’m not a helpless child! I can take care of myself, and I’d thank you if you’d trust me with that,” Zelda stated firmly, yanking the veil away from her face. She wasn’t about to back down. 

“It’s not unusual for a princess to participate in such things,” Buliara commented. “If she’s trained to fight, she’ll be an asset to the mission.”

Link sighed. “Very well then. If your mind is truly made up, then so be it.”

“Then it’s decided. Please, let us outfit you with food and whatever provisions you will need,” Riju offered.

“Thank you,” Link answered for the princess, whose face was beet red from anger and embarrassment. 

“Good. Head down the hall. Buliara will see to it that you’re provided with what you need. May the strength of Lady Urbosa empower you as you set out on your journey,” the Gerudo chieftain spoke over them, ducking her head in respect. 

“Thank you, Lady Riju,” Zelda said softly. She knew her behavior and insistence wasn’t becoming of a princess, but she wasn’t about to sit around when she would be able to help. 

Following Link, she refastened the veil over her face, and switched her braid from going over her left shoulder to her right out of nervousness. She felt strangely relieved to be allowed to go, and yet, trepidation was creeping in. The Yiga hated the Hylian Champion, and she could only assume the same was true for the Royal Family. A chill ran down her spine despite the heat. Regardless of her thoughts, the decision had been made. She’d be facing the Yiga Clan as well.


	14. Within the Desert Hideout

Link couldn’t take his eyes off Zelda. He wasn’t able to figure out where her thoughts were. In Zora’s Domain, she had no desire to go with him to face the Hinox. And yet here, she was volunteering to join a far more dangerous task. It honestly didn’t make much sense to him. An uneasy feeling rose in his stomach, though he fought to swallow it down. They weren’t going alone, and as she had stated, she had skill with a bow.

The Gerudo warriors had insisted on giving her a chance to practice before they had left on the journey, and Link was honestly thankful that they had. While the Princess still maintained her skills from a hundred years prior, her technique was far from polished or smooth. It took nearly an hour of dedicated target practice before she felt satisfied. He watched from several paces behind her, steering clear of the women giving the lessons. While he would never voice it, a pang of jealousy flooded through him each time one of them adjusted her grip on the bow. He had no right to be jealous, or so he kept fighting to convince himself. The warriors were every bit as talented as he was, so there should be no reason for them not to be encouraging and supporting the princess. 

“She’s remarkably talented,” Riju commented, coming to stand beside him. “Much like you are. The years spent sealing Ganon haven’t removed that.”

“No, they didn’t. She just needs the confidence to trust herself,” Link agreed, watching the Gerudo women lavishing Zelda with attention under the guise of ‘training’.

“Something that you’re not lacking in either, if I had to guess,” the young chieftain didn’t bother to hide the admiration in her stare.

His ears turned red, and he fell silent, unsure how to respond to her comment.

“I wish you safety as you’re fighting the Yiga. It would certainly be a pity if anything happened to you after all you’ve already faced and conquered. Come back to us, you hear me?” Riju demanded. 

For an instant within that final statement, Link saw the visage of the blossoming young woman be replaced by that of a petulant child. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I’ll do my best.”

She flashed him a wide grin, and hugged him around the waist before he could react. “I knew I could count on you.” She pulled away and resumed her more regal demeanor moments before Buliara turned away from Zelda.

“Lady Riju, the Princess and the Hero are equipped. Teake has assembled those she feels are qualified, and they are at the ready,” Buliara reported. 

“Will Teake be leading them on this venture?” Riju asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Lady Riju,” her bodyguard nodded. “Liana is her second in command.”

“Make sure they are aware that they are to follow any order issued by Link,” the Gerudo chieftain stated firmly. “He’s overseeing this operation, and must be respected.”

This time Link did roll his eyes, though out of sight of the girl. He had no issue taking orders. In fact, it was easier than giving them, if he was allowed a preference. In this instance though, he was being given no choice.

Zelda faced them, slipping the Light Bow back onto her pack. “I do appreciate the opportunity to practice. I would have been rather rusty if the first time handling my bow in so long came during the heat of battle.”

“It’s been our pleasure to refresh your memories, Princess,” Buliara bowed in respect to her. “May the memory of Lady Urbosa strengthen and encourage you as you embark on this quest.”

“Thank you, Buliara. The sand seals are waiting just outside the city gate,” Riju nodded in respect to first Zelda, then Link in turn. “Until we meet again.”

\--------------------------------------

Traveling by sand seal was a unique experience. It required balance, patience, and a good deal of arm strength to guide the massively heavy beasts in the direction one wanted to go. But considering the alternative was hours spent walking in the heat of the desert, Zelda didn’t complain outwardly. She’d been given a fairly small seal, as well as a large shield to ride on that was supposedly easier to maneuver. She wasn’t sure she was inclined to believe that last part, but she kept such musings to herself.

“Veer left!” Link shouted, changing his course while Zelda and the Gerudo warriors followed suit.

It felt odd for Zelda to follow him when he was leading without the aid of a map, but ultimately, it was a gesture of faith. Sand swirled around them, and she caught sight of the reason for the directional shift. A wide dust devil had formed and was swirling directly along the path they had been on. She gave a silent nod, thankful that he had foreseen the issue and taken measures to avoid it.

“Karusa Valley ahead!” came the cry from the Champion a few short minutes later. The temperature had dropped from scorching to being comfortable as they approached the cliffs that acted as the border of the Gerudo region. Link pulled back sharply on his seal, sliding fluidly to a stop. Zelda came to a slightly more awkward stop, stumbling off the makeshift sled. The Gerudo ladies had no issue coming up behind the pair. 

Link turned to address the group. “As we enter the valley, I want Teake and Liana leading the way. Zelda and I will follow just behind, then the remaining four. Once we reach the entrance to the base, I’ll take the lead.”

“How many Yiga are we expecting at this point?” Bertri, one of the previously silent soldiers asked.

“Don’t you think he would have told us already if he knew?” Teake said sharply. “Remember your training.”

Chastised, Bertri ducked her head. “My apologies.”

“The element of surprise is our best weapon here. There will be guards outside the entrance. Unfortunately, the way the valley is sloped, they’ll see us before we see them. Their strategy is to remove threats before they can reach the entrance, so they’ll come to us,” Link explained. “Ready your weapons now.”

Zelda took a deep breath, watching him as he drew the Master Sword. Her hands ghosted over her pack on autopilot, removing the Bow of Light and adjusting the quiver on her back. He’d been quiet since she’d insisted on going, more so than usual, and it worried her. She wanted to prove that she could care for herself, and be an asset, rather than a hindrance. Only time would tell if she would be successful.

Bertri and Barta, the Gerudo woman Link had freed when he first entered the Yiga hideout both drew scimitars, the preferred weapon for their people. The remaining two women, Konora and Pritana, each withdrew a bow and brought up the rear. Teake was armed with a long spear, while Liana’s weapon of choice was a bow as well.

Sand muffled their movements while slowing their steps. The terrain became steeper as they headed into deeper into the canyon. 

“Watch out for falling rocks off the cliffs ahead. When they’ve spotted us, their primary tactic is to split us up. If the rocks don’t kill us, they’ll come down to do it themselves,” Link warned in a low tone.

Zelda lifted her eyes up, confused about what he was referring to. Sandstone walls guided them, all rocky and tall enough that one had to strain to see the top. A short distance ahead, the path narrowed, and she could see clear tops of varied levels within. Realization dawned as her mind processed what a rock bouncing off the edge and rolling down the sand would mean for them. 

“WATCH OUT!” Teake screamed, yanking Liana behind the edge of a rock outcropping. The Gerudo warriors split into two groups, dashing to safety beneath overhangs and narrow crevices. Link had only seconds to pull Zelda into a crack in the wall, shielding her with his body before the boulders began to hit where’d they had been standing.

The ground shook, and sand shifted from the weight of the giant, rolling balls of rock. Zelda let out an involuntary whimper. Her eyes were pressed tightly shut, and she clutched her bow with a white-knuckle grip. 

Link held the Master Sword blade down at his side, softly shushing at the princess. It wouldn’t make much difference however.

In her mind, Zelda wasn’t facing the Yiga. She was sealing Ganon, and reliving every second of terror, and loneliness, even as the ground ceased to shake. Her chest heaved and her heart raced, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She barely registered Link’s presence, too engrossed in the reminder of her trauma. 

Link caught Teake’s eyes and her silent question of if Zelda was okay. He shook his head, unsure how to respond. 

The captain crept back toward where he stood, straightening when she felt it was safe. “What’s the plan then, sir?” she asked quietly.

“Go ahead and take out the assassins that sent the boulders. Take the other warriors, and once they’ve been dealt with, wait in the entrance to the hideout. You can’t miss it. Circular room, lots of hanging banners,” the Champion instructed. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Understood,” the Gerudo captain nodded, and went back to her troops, reporting back their orders.

Satisfied things were reasonably handled, Link turned his attention back to the princess. She had fallen to her hands and knees, with her bow just outside her right hand. Her breathing was ragged and irregular, and she could barely lift her head.

Sheathing the sword, Link knelt beside her and yanked her veil away from her face. “Zelda. Zelda! Take a deep breath for me, please,” he spoke quietly. “If you hyperventilate, you’re going to pass out, and we can’t let that happen.” His hand went to gently smooth her back, forgetting for a few seconds that her clothing was light and didn’t cover half of her skin.

Zelda hiccuped and fought to regain control over her breathing. Her vision was blurry but hearing Link’s voice brought it back until focus. Her hands wrapped around his waist, and she all but pulled him down beside her. “... d-don’t…. Mmmm,” she mumbled. 

“What?” he asked, trying to clarify what he had heard. 

“Don’t leave me,” she whimpered. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me,” she repeated, like a child learning a new word. Her hands clung around his waist and she panted, fighting to calm down. 

Link cradled her against his chest, running his fingers through the soft hair at the back of her neck. “You’re not alone,” he said, trying to soothe her. “I’m right here. Ganon is gone. You’re not going to be alone again. Not when I’m here.”

Zelda’s heart pounded but Link’s words and presence was enough to calm down her panic.

Link’s sharp hearing caught a cry of pain followed by a jeer. “Princess… we can’t linger here. We have a task to complete, remember? Are you able to fight?”

She lifted her head and her nearly pounded out of her chest. She’d forgotten how close he was, despite his warmth still surrounding her. His blue, concern-filled eyes nearly made her forget the question he was asking. She hesitated, and he raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for her response. 

“Yes,” she finally whispered. “I’ll be fine. Go, assist Teake. I’ll be right behind you.”

He studied her for several seconds, finally giving a single nod. He rolled to his feet and gently tugged her to standing. His sword was drawn easily, and Fi appeared, giving a quick report. 

“Master, Teake and the Gerudo have engaged in combat with seven Yiga warriors. Four are armed with Duplex Bows, the remainder have Vicious Sickles. Barta has sustained a minor injury, but is still capable of fighting.” The spirit floated beside Link, keeping pace with him as he rounded the corner and started up the hill toward the sounds of combat. “Princess Zelda has suffered much. The reminder of her trauma should not be unexpected.”

Link stopped in his tracks, turning to her. “Even in the midst of combat?”

“You have experienced the same. I have observed this,” Fi replied. “Do not fault her. She bears a heavy weight on her shoulders.”

He shot her a look. “We’ll discuss this more later.” 

“Yes, Master Link,” the spirit stated. “Veer right. Lady Konora is outnumbered.”

Zelda stood back as he ran up the hill to the plateau near the entrance to the base. She tried to process what she’d just overheard. So Link has struggled with everything he’d been through as well. She shivered as she remembered his arms around her, and his warm breath as he tried to soothe her. Her veil still fell limply below her right ear, but she didn’t bother to fix it. Her hand reached to her quiver for an arrow while she walked. 

A sharp yank on her long braid had her stumbling backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red masked face. She screamed as loudly as she could before a gloved hand was clapped over her mouth to muffle the sound. The bow was wrenched from her hands, and she heard a muffled curse as an attempt was made to break it, but nothing happened. Her arms were yanked behind her back and her wrists roughly bound with a scratchy twine. There had to be two of then, she deduced: one to bind her and take her weapon, and the other to hold her still and keep her from screaming. 

She was shoved forward, forced to nearly run toward the large opening into the caves the Yiga used for their hideout. Her eyes widened as she saw two of the Gerudo women, Bertri and Barta, wounded on the ground beside two mutilated Yiga corpses. The smell of blood and death filled her nostrils and she fought the urge to gag. Nowhere did she see Link, Teake or the remaining warriors. 

A bloodcurdling battle cry rang out from Liana the instant the thought crossed Zelda’s mind. The would-be kidnappers grip on her tightened, and she felt a blade against the side of her neck. Dear Goddess Hylia, I plead for your mercy! Don’t allow me to die like this! 

Liquid splattered the back of her neck and she heard a guttural groan as her attacker collapsed to the ground beside her. 

“LINK!” she screamed the instant the hand fell away from her mouth.

“I’m here. Shhhh. Teake will cut you free,” he assured, shoving her into the arms of the Gerudo captain. 

Zelda watched him, a feral ferocity in his eyes that she’d never seen. She stood motionless while the woman behind her undid the crude, hasty knots. “Are the two outside okay?” she asked, fearing she knew the answer.

“No. Barta had an arrow puncture her left shoulder and is bleeding from a stomach wound. Bertri has a broken left leg and an arrow in her right foot,” Teake said gravely, untying the last knot. “Without a healer, their chances are rather bleak. They knew this when they signed up for the mission though."

A rush of righteous indignation flooded through the princess and she turned to the captain. “Let me see them,” she commanded. Warm light seemed to radiate from her eyes and skin. 

Completely dumbstruck, Teake froze. She glanced past the princess to the Champion standing ominously over the last Yiga in sight, flanked by Konota and Liana. The captain sighed. “Yes, Princess.”

Zelda hurried back outside, kneeling quickly beside Barta, who was barely conscious, seated in a pool of her own blood. “P-Princess?” She asked weakly, her skin graying to a sickly hue. 

“Don’t speak,” Zelda shushed her. She placed her hands over the bloody wound and closed her eyes in prayers. Gold light nearly too brilliant to look at poured from the wound before the skin itself pulled closed. Only then did her eyes flutter open momentarily so she could move to the woman’s shoulder. 

Color returned to Barta’s face and warmth flooded through her veins. She ran her right hand over her abdomen. Though it came away sticky from drying blood, she found no wound.

Zelda sat back on her heels and ran the back of her hand over her forehead, removing the sweat but replacing it with a streak of blood. She spoke not a word as she rose, then knelt beside Bertri. Whispering a soft apology, she pulled the arrow free of the woman’s flesh. 

Bertri gave a pained scream, clenching her teeth and looking away to keep from reacting to the blood pouring from the hole. 

Zelda’s hands swiftly covered the injury and her prayers resumed. Bloodied and tired though she was, the princess didn’t pull away until both women were returned to full health. She sat heavily against the wall of the canyon, breathing a silent prayer of thanksgiving that none of their group had died. 

Teake stood by Link in the edge of the doorway, and spoke in a low tone. “I’ve never seen anything like it. She’s truly a princess worthy of the throne. She battled inner demons, and suffered a kidnapping attempt, yet didn’t hesitate to use her strength to restore her people to health. Hyrule needs a leader like her.”

He gave a short nod, then changed the subject. “We can’t linger. Master Kohga will just send more Yiga after us. Leave Konota and Pritana here for any returning clan members. We’ll traverse through the base to the center.”

“Master Link,” Fi spoke, causing the Gerudo women to flinch at her sudden appearance in front of them. “You shall enter the second hallway on the right to begin your quest. The first room contains a holding cell at the end of the hall, and two patrolling Yiga warriors in the main quadrant of the room. Their weaknesses are Mighty Bananas from the Faron region. Fighting within the base the Yiga rely on their strength with melee combat.”

“What are your orders, sir?” Teake asked.

“You and Barta flank the Princess. Bertri and I will take care of the patrol.” Link strode to where Zelda was seated. She was staring into the distance and silently fingering her braid. “Come, Princess.”

She looked up, her face blank. “When we get back to Gerudo Town, I need to ask a favor.”

He masked his surprise as he pulled her to her feet. “Anything you wish.”

Fi floated behind him, keeping close as the Champion guided the Princess to the group of warriors. 

“You’re with us, Princess,” Teake informed her as the group headed back inside. Barta stepped to her other side, whispering a soft “thank you,” as she did so.

“Oh, we recovered your bow from where the Yiga discarded it with your belongings,” the captain added, handing her the bow, quiver, and small pack. 

“You have my thanks, Captain,” the tired blonde ducked her head to the woman and strapped the pack and quiver onto her back.

Link stopped at the end of the hallway, holding up his hand to halt the others.

Fi silently floated up to the raised platform that housed the holding cell. “It is vacant, Master Link.” Her voice echoed, and for an instant, Link internally questioned if the Yiga would hear her. “No, Master Link. I can choose who hears me. Enemies cannot.”

The Champion gave a silent look of acknowledgement, pulling a bunch of Mighty Bananas from his pack. He gestured he’d explain later, and peeked around the corner. The patrolling guard’s back was to him, giving him the chance to toss the fruit toward the touch of light in the dim hallway. He ducked his head back and waited, his breathing loud in his ears.

An exclamation of delight was heard and footsteps hurried toward them. Link signalled to Bertri, and both leaped out at the same time, blades in hand. “You have two choices,” Link said coldly. “Surrender, or die.”

The Yiga’s hands went up, his knees visibly shaking. 

“Oy! What’s going--” The second guard’s question was cut off by a scimitar pressed against his throat. 

“You can surrender now, or bleed out over the floor by my hand,” Bertri offered. “Choice is yours.”

His hands went up as well, though more slowly than the first Yiga’s.

“Remove your mask,” Link ordered.

Bertri shot him a surprised glance. “Sir?” she questioned.

“Do it. I want to see the faces of the people who’ve been ordered to kill the Champion,” he snapped, anger seeping into his tone.

The Yiga made no move to comply with his order.

“Bertri, remove their masks. If they fight it, remove a finger for each fighting move they give you.”

Zelda watched from the shadows, her hand covering her mouth. She was seeing a ruthlessness from Link that she didn’t recognize, and it concerned her.

“Yes, sir,” the Gerudo replied. 

The first Yiga sighed but didn’t fight, allowing the mask to be yanked off forcefully. Link didn’t react to seeing the middle-aged Hylian man with graying brown hair underneath. The second mask however earned a soft gasp from the Gerudo women present. 

“What are you looking at?” the newly unmasked woman snapped irritably.

“That’s Sitaso. She used to be one of the guards at the gates of Gerudo Town,” Teake stepped out of the shadows. “But she left to marry a Hylian. How did you end up with the Yiga?”

“I’m her husband,” the man spoke, shooting the captain a dark look. “And it’s really none of your concern.”

Teake shook her head sadly. “I had such high hopes for you, Sitaso. Pity you’ve chosen this.”

“They still have the opportunity to start a new life,” Zelda spoke, startling the couple.

“The Princess,” the Hylian breathed. His demeanor immediately changed, and he dropped to his knees in front of her. “Forgive me. When I joined Master Kohga, he promised me a good life. That we would be doing Hyrule a great service by following his lead. But the deeper we got, the more I saw through his lies. I seek your forgiveness and beg for my life, and that of my wife’s as well.”

“Arise, Hylian. What is your name?” the princess asked, her eyes softening.

“Mugan. I was a mason from a small settlement between Hebra and Central Hyrule. I came to Gerudo to find love and a future,” he explained. “I found one, and I…” he sighed sadly. “I think I ruined the other. I never knew that my skills would be used solely for repairing the base, and standing guard duty.”

“You were doing what you thought was best for us,” Sitaso soothed. 

“You have a choice now,” Zelda said thoughtfully. “We will need skilled craftsmen to repair the damage to the castle.”

“The castle town is in ruins also,” Link commented, his cold tone fading.

Sitaso glanced at her husband. “It would be a long journey, but I think it would do us both good.” Her attention turned to the princess. “I have some sewing skills. It would be nothing fancy, but I can at least repair the torn drapes and rugs. Consider this our offer of penance for our sins against the Champion and the Royal family.”

“I will accept those terms,” Zelda smiled at them. “We will be removing the threat of Master Kohga once and for all today. You need not fear retribution from him. And anyone who remains loyal will be offered a choice: surrender for imprisonment, or… death.” Her expression turned sad. “I don’t like that it’s come to that, but peace must be restored to Hyrule, one way or another. And I wish to give them the freedom to choose.”

Mugan nodded. “You’re very wise, Princess. We thank you for the grace that you’ve offered us.”

“We need a favor before you head out,” Link stated, stepping forward. “Tell us the fastest way to Master Kohga. Do we need to go through four more rooms, or can you give us a shortcut?”

The older man gestured with his hand. “There’s a secret door in the wall just over there. Once through there, you’ll follow the hallway all the way to the end. It opens with another secret door into the chamber where you faced him before. He’s obsessed with the fight he had with you.”

Sitosa groaned. “He hasn’t stopped talking about it since then. It’s really obnoxious.”

“He won’t be an issue for much longer,” Link vowed darkly. “Is there a trick to the secret doors?”

“They’re called ‘secret’ but anyone with half-decent vision can see the edge of it. Press against the right side of the door, and it’ll rotate open then snap shut again. Be ready: it opens and closes quickly to only allow one or two people at most through at one time,” Mugan informed him. “It’s the same on any of the so-called ‘secret doors’.

“Thank you. I hope that we will see you again at the castle when our quest is complete,” Zelda smiled at the couple. 

“Let’s go,” Link said brusquely, stepping around the former Yiga clan members. “Bertri, you’ll go with me first through the door. Teake, you’ll come second with the princess. Barta and Liana will go last.”

The Gerudo women each took a turn giving a hug to Sitosa on their way past her.

“Sav’orq,” the tearful woman whispered the familiar farewell.

Zelda took a minute to give the couple each a hug, murmuring a soft blessing over them. “May the Goddess Hylia forgive your transgressions and grant you safety on your journey. Go in peace.” She pulled back, softly smiling. “I hold nothing against you. Don’t allow guilt to have a grasp over you in the absence of my perceived anger.”

Tears welled up in Mugan’s eyes as well. “Thank you, princess,” he said brokenly. “Until we meet again.”

Zelda forced herself to walk to where the group was waiting for her. She would have the opportunity to see them again, once their task was complete. She could reflect on the chaos of the last hour at the end of the day. Now was the time to put an end to the threat of the Yiga Clan once and for all.


	15. Incarnations of Evil

In the dimly lit hallway between the two secret doors, Link stopped the group. He spoke in a low tone, his voice deathly serious. “I don’t know what guards he’ll have here. Last time, there were none, but I don’t want to risk being unprepared. Zelda, you’re going to stay close to me.” He paused, his jaw clenching tighter. “If anyone tries to take her again, show no mercy.”

“If there aren’t any guards--” Barta began.

“We’ll act as guards on any entrances, so nobody sneaks up on them during their fight,” Teake cut her off. “This has always been our job: to act as a support for the Champion and Princess.”

“Will this truly eliminate the threat of the Yiga Clan?” Liana asked, skeptical. “As long as I’ve heard, they’ve claimed that even in the absence of Master Kohga, they’ll continue to try and kill you both.”

“A group needs a leader to function,” Zelda pointed out. “In his absence, they’ll have two choices: appoint a new leader, or disintegrate into chaos.”

“Any members we find following today will be given a chance to change their ways, or to die like their comrades,” Link stated coldly. “I won’t let them continue to be a threat to Hyrule.”

“Master Link. The Yiga leader, Master Kohga is in the next room. He is alone,” Fi’s words came from the darkness behind the group.

“Fi, how many doors are there into the room where he is?” Link asked.

“Including the one before us, there are two doors. An open archway to the Karuso Valley is on the far side of the chamber,” the spirit responded. 

“Teake, I want you and Liana by the arch, with Bertri and Barta by the two doors.” Link’s tone left no room for argument. “Fi, is there still that gaping hole in the middle of the room?”

“No, Master Link. Following Master Kohga’s defeat, in a fit of rage he ordered it be sealed.” The spirit floated closer to him. “The advantage he had luring enemies to fall to their death is gone.”

“How badly was he injured when he fell?” Zelda asked. “I’m amazed that he’s not dead.”

“My knowledge does not include the details of fight with Master Link,” Fi replied.

Perplexed, the princess fell quiet, silently processing what it would have taken to avoid certain death from a long fall. 

“Let’s go.” Link’s words cut off her train of thought. “Weapons at the ready.”

Zelda’s hands shook as she pulled out her bow, keeping an arrow in her hand. Her eyes drifted to Link. His jaw was tight, and he had a determined look on his face. A look that brought a hint of peace in the midst of the tension for the fight ahead. He was prepared to do whatever it took to protect her. “I’m ready,” she stated, lifting her chin regally.

\-------------------------------

Sunlight poured into the room through the open roof, a stark contrast to the dimly lit tunnels of the majority of the base. It took Zelda’s eyes several seconds to adjust to the difference. The wooden framed archway Fi had mentioned was visible, as was a conspicuous doorway framed with lights, but a sealed rock wall. The dirt floor of the room had a worn track in a circle around the center, an odd sight until she realized the cause of it. The portly figure mumbling to himself froze as the secret door snapped shut behind the group. An accusatory finger pointed at Link and Zelda. “YOU! Even disguised as a woman, I recognize you, Hero! You’ve come back for a second helping of my revenge, have you?!”

The Gerudo women moved silently into position while Link strode toward the figure, the princess on his heels. “Your so-called revenge is nothing more than a poor plan to kill me and the Princess. Yet somehow you’ve gotten enough followers to go along that it’s causing an issue across Hyrule,” he stated coldly.

The overweight man stomped his foot like a petulant child. “Don’t you know who I am?! You’re supposed to fear me! I’m MASTER KOHGA! The only male Gerudo born in the last hundred years!” he boasted. “It’s my duty to carry out the mission started by my ancestors and annihilate the Hero and the Princess! Nothing will stop me!”

Zelda’s eyes widened. She’d studied the histories, known of the legends of the Gerudo, and how rare it was to have a male born. So rare it was only once every hundred years. Such was the case with Ganondorf, the evil King of the Gerudo from centuries before who sought to control all aspects of the TriForce, and stood at odds with the Chosen Hero who wielded the TriForce of Courage, and the Princess she was named for, who carried the TriForce of Wisdom. But something didn’t add up. They had just defeated the Ganon of this era.

“There’s no way…” she spoke aloud, earned a startled look from both men. “You might have been the only male Gerudo born in the last hundred years, but you were born AFTER Link was put in the Shrine of Resurrection and I was left to seal Ganon until the Champion awoke. Your logic is flawed if you believe that it’s your duty to fill the shoes of the evil king of old. Gerudo has a ruling member of the Royal Family, and you’ve taken a stand against her, as well as against all of Hyrule.”

“How dare you!” Kohga hissed. “You’ll never stop me. Even if I’m dead, others will carry on my mission. You’ll be hunted for the rest of your life, Princess, mark my words.”

Zelda shook her head, feeling the fear she’d been fighting vanish. “If you’re gone, your followers will have to decide if this grudge you carried is worth risking their lives for.”

The Yiga leader threw his head back, laughing raucously. “You can’t kill me! Your precious Hero tried! But I was able to escape with a simple vanishing spell. You won’t get the upper hand on me again!” He struck a defensive stance. “Try your worst. I’ll kill you both where you stand!”

Fi floated swiftly from her place by the archway to linger beside Link. His grip on the Master Sword tightened, and he softly blew out his breath. 

Zelda nocked the arrow onto her bow and waited, watching their enemy strut like a proud bird.

“Prepare yourself!” Kohga taunted, summoning a large, stone orb that he suspended above his head. 

“If distracted, he will drop the orb on himself and allow you close enough for a melee attack,” Fi instructed.

“Now, Zelda!” Link shouted.

The arrow from the Light Bow flew, striking the gloating Yiga in the leg. With a howl of pain, he collapsed to his knees. The shaft of the arrow snapped upon impact, driving the sharp tip deeper into his flesh. Concentration broken, the floating rock fell, striking him in the head before rolling away.

Link ran forward, and struck two swift blows on him across the stomach and the shoulder, causing the Yiga leader to shriek and vanish in a puff.

The Champion glanced at Zelda. Gone was the fear and anxiety that had crippled her an hour before. Her hands effortlessly slid another arrow onto her bow, and she exhaled, focused on their target.

Kohga appeared again, floating over the massive rock slab that sealed the chasm he’d fallen into before. Blood ran down his leg and dripped to the ground from the wound. His garment was sliced cleanly where the Master Sword had drawn across him, and deep cuts showed on his skin. His body shook, and it wasn’t clear if that was due to pain or anger. “HOW DARE YOU!” he roared. “I’ll kill you both at once!”

Two floating orbs like the first materialized on either side of Kohga’s arms. He swirled his hands and the orbs arced in a slow circle around him. 

“His attack strategy is the same. The difference is the number of orbs,” Fi informed them. 

Zelda needed no further instruction, waiting for the opportune moment before sending the arrow into the Yiga. Her aim was better the second time, and the projectile embedded itself in the Yiga’s rotund belly. He choked, falling heavily to the ground, just in time for the orb above him to knock him forward onto the wound.

“Now is your opportunity, Master Link,” Fi stated.

Zelda unconsciously held her breath while watching him stalk over to Master Kohga. Despite wheezing and coughing up blood, he had rolled to his side and was trying to sit up again. Link’s sandaled foot on his shoulder stopped his movement.

“Y-you won’t win. My--” his words were cut off in a fit of coughing. “They’ll keep coming, long after I’m gone.”

“We’ll see. Already, you’ve had two members turn against you today.” Link stared down at the man coldly.

“Death to you and the Princess,” Kohga rasped, flipping him off in a final move of defiance. The Master Sword drove through his hand and his chest, severing the offending digit.

Zelda felt nauseated as she looked away. Taking the life of another human being was deplorable to say the least, but when the choice was to take one, or potentially risk losing the life of all that remained of Hyrule’s Royal Family? They did what had to be done.

Link stood over the corpse for a long moment, staring down at the bloodied blade impaling the man. He yanked it free, and bent over, removing the mask. The middle-aged man’s wide amber eyes and olive skin confirmed his claim of being a Gerudo. Link crouched beside him, and gently closed the eyes of the corpse. His own eyes closed for a moment of silent prayer before he stood and walked back to where Zelda waited.

“We’re done here,” Link said curtly. “Teake!”

“Yes, sir,” the captain ran over to him. “And may I say, well done on completing your mission.”

“Have Bertri and Barta sweep through the hideout for any additional Yiga clan members. If they don’t immediately engage in battle, offer them the chance to reform. I’m leaving this area under your command while I take the princess back to report to Riju. Return when you’re able, but make sure guards are left in case more members choose to come back.”

“Yes, sir. What’s to be done about the body?” Teake ventured to ask.

“Leave it for the vultures,” came the harsh reply. “Burial is too kind for him.”

“Link,” Zelda chided gently. “He was the only male Gerudo born within the last century.”

“Then let Riju decide what to do with the corpse,” he snapped. “I don’t care.”

“Master Link. Your heart rate is elevated beyond normal, and your mood is unstable. It would be wise to take time and rest,” Fi advised from behind him.

“Now is not the time to rest,” he growled. “We have to complete the mission by reporting back to Riju.”

Uneasiness crept up as Zelda watched him. She didn’t know what was going on inside his mind, but he was obviously bothered, likely due to what had just transpired. “We’ll talk to Riju, and then take some time to rest in Gerudo Town,” she promised the spirit.

Fi gave a silent nod and disappeared. 

Link mumbled something low and foul under his breath before stalking toward the doorway back into the Karuso Valley, leaving Zelda to thank Teake before running after him.

\--------------------------------

The ride back to Gerudo Town was awkwardly quiet, aside from the occasional barking of the sand seals. Link set a grueling pace, with Zelda hard-pressed to keep up with him. She wanted to reach out to him, to try and get him to talk, but whenever she caught up to him, his face was hard and determined, so she closed her mouth without saying a word.  
If the guards at the gate were surprised to see them come back on the same day they left, they didn’t show it. Leaving the seals in the care of Frelly, Link hurried back toward the palace. 

“Link. Slow down, please,” Zelda pleaded softly. “My feet ache from the ride, and I’m not accustomed to moving as fast as you are.”

He slowed down, waiting for her to catch up, though he said nothing. Zelda sighed to herself but didn’t complain. She was grateful he was listening to her, despite still taking the stairs up to the palace two at a time.

Riju’s head snapped up as the pair entered the throne room. “You made it back remarkably quickly,” she commented with an approving smile. “Tell me, how did everything go?”

Zelda spoke before Link could open his mouth. “Master Kohga is no more. I’m not certain if you were aware of this, but he was the only male Gerudo born within the last hundred years.”

The Gerudo chieftain sat up straighter on her throne.”You don’t say? Well, that confirms my mother’s suspicions on why we hadn’t had a male born in the last several decades. How were you able to confirm this?”

“I looked under the mask on his face,” Link said shortly. “Amber eyes, olive skin, and thinning red hair.”

Riju glanced at Buliara. “What’s been done with his body?”

“Nothing so far, Lady Riju,” Zelda answered for him. “We will leave it to your discretion how you want to handle this.”

She leaned back further on her throne. “It’s a delicate situation, is it not? He was our enemy, yet he was one of our people. Hmm.” Her expression became thoughtful. “We’ll contemplate what’s to be done. Please, go rest while Buliara discuss this, as well as your method of compensation for completing this for us.”

“Thank you, Lady Riju,” Zelda ducked her head in respect. “Oh, the Gerudo warriors remained in the Karuso Valley until they are certain the threat from the Yiga has been nullified.”

“Very well. Many thanks for your assistance. I’ll have someone show you to your room.” Riju dismissed them with a wave of her hand, turning her attention to Buliara and speaking in a low voice.

Link’s expression was still hard as one of the guards from outside led them around and down to a spacious guest room. Giving them a quick rundown on where they could find certain things, the guard bowed and swiftly left the pair alone. Zelda pushed the door closed and turned to Link as she undid her veil.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, watching him sit heavily on the couch and undo his sandals. 

His fingers stopped moving for a fraction of an instant, but otherwise showed no indication that he’d heard her. 

Zelda shook her head and turned her back to him. “When you’re ready to tell me, I’ll be here.” She sat on the edge of the large bed, still facing away from him as she undid her braid. Her breathing sped up as she remembered the rough hands of the Yiga getting the upper hand over her, and binding her wrists. Two large tears rolled down her cheeks without acknowledgement. Her fingers ran through her long hair, and she parted out the locks she needed to do the smaller braid across the front of her hair. She hiccuped softly, her shoulders shaking as the fear crept back in unbidden. 

“... you did nothing wrong,” Link finally spoke. “You fought well against Kohga.” His voice came from beside her shoulder with the final comment he made. “Don’t fret over that.”

She sniffled as more tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned herself further from him. “But I put you all in danger with my panicking.”

A warm hand rested on her shoulder and sent a shiver down her spine. “It’s not something you could help, and I think you know that.” He sighed and slid closer to her, cradling her head back against his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “And then you were so… different after everything,” she hiccuped again. “I thought I had upset you.”

He blew out his breath, and gently smoothed her hair. “I wasn’t upset at you. I might be a knight, but it never gets easier taking the life of another being with thoughts, emotions, and pain. Monsters are different. They can’t communicate or feel like we can. But people like Kohga… his followers usually vanish in a puff of rupees to go lick their wounds and try again to kill me another day.”

“But not the ones outside the hideout,” Zelda pondered aloud. “They were actually killed.”

“They were. And I’d do it again if I needed to. They tried to kidnap you, and nobody is going to take you on my watch,” he vowed darkly.

She shivered slightly against him, and his tone softened. “I’m sorry, Zelda,” he apologized. “I was angry because I didn’t want to lose you again. My mind was showing worst case scenarios, and I snapped.”

“Even if they had kidnapped me, I knew they wouldn’t get very far. Not with you so close,” Zelda whispered. “I know you would keep your oath, no matter what.”

Link’s hand slowed over her hair and he pressed a kiss softly to the top of her head. “It’s my duty, until Hylia releases me from this world.”

“Duty,” she murmured, trying not to focus on the affectionate move he’d just made. “You promised me that you’d do me a favor once we got back here safely.”

He stiffened slightly, and she felt his heart start pounding, despite his best efforts to remain calm. “What is it that you want me to do?”

She reached down under the edge of the bed where her small pack was kept. She pulled out a mending kit and handed him the scissors from within. “Cut my hair, please,” she said calmly, keeping her back to him.

He sat frozen, looking from the tool in his hand back to her long, golden locks. “Princess… Zelda, are you sure?” 

“I won’t allow anyone to have a hold on me like that again,” Zelda vowed. She glanced over her shoulder, wordlessly pleading with her blue-green eyes. “I trust you more than anyone else to do this for me without risking my life. After they tried to take me… my faith in people has been rather shaken.”

He swallowed hard but nodded, his fingers wrapping through her soft hair. “How short am I cutting it? To the bottom of your shoulders?” he hoped. The length was nearly to her backside when she was seated, and even a cut that short would be significant.

“No. I want it more similar to yours.” She turned fully away from him again. “Above my shoulders, please.”

Link took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, and went to work. The snips of scissors close to her pointed ears had Zelda on edge, but she didn’t flinch. She meant what she said about trusting him, and as long as she had the braid that was already done and pinned to the front of her head, nothing else really mattered. Nobody was going to use her hair against her. 

Her thoughts turned to what he had said before. She sensed that what he had told her about duty and why he was reacting was the truth, but not all of it. She wasn’t going to press the matter though. The day had been long and stressful enough as it was. Her cheeks warmed slightly at the memory of the kiss atop her head. Whether it was meant to calm her down, or done for some other selfish reason, she didn’t know. But she would treasure it nonetheless.

“There’s a mirror by the washroom,” he finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen. Only then did Zelda realize that the sound of the scissors had ceased. “See what you think.”

Long locks of golden blonde hair fell onto the bed as she stood and crossed the room. She could already feel how much lighter it was, and the sensation was foreign. Peeking in the mirror, she gave a soft smile. The shorter hair combined with the Gerudo outfit suited her, at least in some ways. Her hand brushed the bottom edge that had been trimmed. It wasn’t perfect, but that didn’t matter. “It looks wonderful. Thank you.”

He gathered up the shorn locks of hair and brushed off the bed as best as he could. “You’re welcome. We should get some rest while we can.”

Zelda silently agreed. “There’s only one bed. Shall I take the couch?” she offered, knowing full well that he wouldn’t allow it.

“No, I’ll take the couch,” came the immediate answer. “And don’t worry about changing into a night dress. It’s too warm for that here.”

She blushed slightly, pushing her bag away. He caught her just when she had begun to dig through for her nightgown. “Shall I sleep in the sirwal and top then?”

“I usually do, at least since coming here in the last few months,” Link replied. “Rest well, princess. And may the Goddess grant you peaceful sleep.”

“And also to you.” The familiar words rolled off her tongue on reflex. Years of practice with Impa and her father had made it second nature. Tears welled in her eyes as she crawled under the light blanket. She didn’t allow herself to cry this time. It wouldn’t do any good. But at least she could rest somewhat easily knowing there was one person who would remember what meant so much to her. Someone who cared enough to protect her and follow through on his promises. Someone who would do anything for her.


	16. Into the Icy Maws of Hebra

Zelda was restless, to say the least. It took her a long time to relax fully and allow herself to sleep. Nightmares plagued her, snippets of past memories combined with the masks of the Yiga Clan. Several times she sat upright, her heart pounding from the horrors she’d faced. She rolled onto her side, facing away from where Link sprawled on the couch, light snoring coming from his direction. Focusing on her breathing helped calm her down enough to sleep again.

“My, my. You had quite a few busy days, haven’t you? I have to say, I’m impressed. What you did today took a lot of guts.” Urbosa’s husky tone echoed with pride. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.”

Zelda threw her arms around the tall Gerudo woman. “I missed you so much. I wanted to tell you everything… When the Divine Beasts fell to Ganon’s control, I knew that you--”

“Now, don’t bring up the sad memories you don’t need to,” Urbosa chided. “Calamity Ganon was a ruthless foe, but I had faith that you and Link would be able to take him down eventually, and here we are.”

“I put him in danger… all I could think about when those rocks started falling was how the castle shook when Ganon--”

Urbosa cut her off again, cradling her close to the chest. “Don’t dwell on the things of the past. You’ve been through so much that it’s easy to allow yourself to become overwhelmed. But don’t allow yourself to look solely at the negative. You’ve got so much to look at still ahead of you.”

“I’m scared. I don’t feel prepared to rule in my father’s place,” Zelda admitted, looking up at the Gerudo Champion.

“It’s for that exact reason that I know you’ll do well in that role. You act as if being queen will be something that you have to face alone, like the hundred years sealing Ganon. But you’re not going to be alone in this. You’ll have people to support you and guide you,” Urbosa pointed out. “The Champions of each nation may be gone, but our people still have faith in you. Have some faith in yourself and your abilities.”

“I wish I could be as strong as you are, Urbosa. You never showed any fear, no matter what you were facing.”

“But you’re already strong,” the woman pulled her away from the embrace, and locked eyes with her. “Listen well, because I’ll only say this once: don’t doubt your strength. It takes true strength both emotionally and physically to accomplish what you have done. You’re a warrior every bit as strong as the Gerudo. I’m proud of you, and I know that both your mother and father are proud of you as well.”

Tears filled Zelda’s eyes and she sobbed against the Champion’s chest. “I missed you so much…” 

“I may not be with you physically anymore, but as long as you hold onto your inner strength and the memories of us, we’ll never truly leave you,” Urbosa promised.

Zelda’s pillow was stained with fresh tears as she awoke. She hiccuped softly and curled onto her side. Light was peeking through the window, denoting the early hour. 

“Zelda? What’s wrong?” Concern overwrote the sleepiness in Link’s voice as he sat up. Without realizing it, she had faced him when she rolled over. With her hair short, it was clear to see that she had been crying.

“Just a dream.” Her voice broke and she sniffled. 

“Not a good dream if you’re waking up crying,” he reasoned. He crouched by the side of the bed and brushed the hair away from her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?"

“It was good,” she argued weakly. “I dreamt that I was speaking to Urbosa… only it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt as real as me speaking with you right now.”

Link was quiet for a moment. “Maybe it wasn’t a dream, but a vision that Hylia allowed you to see.”

“It had to have been,” she agreed. She sat up slowly, pulling her knees to her chest. “I didn’t keep you awake last night, did I?”

He shook his head. “No, I fell asleep fairly quickly.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m thankful that I didn’t wake you. I fear my sleep wasn’t as restful as I had hoped it would be.”

He rolled to his feet and stretched carefully. “I suppose we should pack up and continue from here. Would you prefer to go to the Rito Village, or Goron City?”

A soft sound came from beside them, and Fi floated down to rest at the foot of the bed with all the grace of a dancer. “Master Link, there is a more pressing need than the Rito or Gorons.”

Link sighed. “You love proving me wrong, don’t you, Fi?”

“I have no capability for emotion. I do not understand your meaning,” Fi replied, staring at him.

Zelda bit back a laugh at the exchange, muffling the sound with a faint cough.

“...never mind.” Link shot Zelda a suspicious glance. “Where do we need to go?”

“You have traversed the Hebra Mountains. The Lynel that dwelled by the North Lomei Labyrinth has chosen to take up residence northeast of the Hebra Tower, near the stable and dwellings many call home.”

“That was a White-Maned Lynel, if I recall,” Link mused aloud. “Second strongest I’ve seen."

“Correct, Master Link. Additionally, the snow will slow you during the fight, creating more of a challenge in defeating it.”

Zelda hugged her knees tighter against her chest. “That whole thing about facing Lynels gives me a feeling of dread in my stomach.”

“Regardless, for the peace of Hyrule, the beast must be defeated,” Fi stated.

“Very well. After we speak to Riju, we will head there,” Link assured her.

“Your heart rate and emotional state has stabilized, Master Link. I suggestion meditation to further restore your overall health.” Fi floated closer to the Hylians. “The Princess has to yet to fully calm from her emotional turmoil. Meditation would benefit her also.”

Zelda gave the spirit a small smile. “It was actually my intention to spend a few minutes doing so before we see Lady Riju this morning. Thank you, Fi.”

“I shall leave you to meditate,” Fi responded, then vanished. 

Link sat on the edge of the bed, facing Zelda. “Do you have the snow gear you’ll need for Hebra?”

She gave a sad smile. “If you haven’t seen it in your pack of clothing, I don’t have it, at least as far as garments go.”

A slight blush covered from his neck to his ears. “I’m sorry. I had forgotten.”

“There’s no reason to be sorry,” she argued. “We’ll just need to stop somewhere I can get a snow outfit before we leave here. With the highlands covered in snow, I’m certain they have cold weather gear somewhere.”

“Good point.”

She slid her legs down under the blanket and settled into a cross-legged position. Her eyes closed, and she exhaled slowly, calming herself to begin her meditation and prayers. 

Link watched for a long moment in silence. Had her eyes been open, she would have seen an unreadable expression cross his face before he sat back against the foot of the bed. His posture mirrored hers, and he closed his eyes in quiet contemplation.

\-------------------------

The noon hour came and went before Riju requested to see them, giving the Hylians plenty of time to finish their meditations and wander Gerudo Town.

“We reached a decision last night,” Riju began. “While we cannot condone his actions, Master Kohga was still our clansman. His body will be handled in the traditional way of the Gerudo. I thank you for taking the time to come and handle this situation.”

Link’s eyes darkened, the only thing visible on his face thanks to the traditional veil, though he said nothing.

“With all due respect, Lady Riju, what shall you do regarding the remaining Yiga clan members?” Zelda asked.

The young chieftain rested her chin in her hand. “How were the clan members you encountered treated?”

“The ones that tried to kidnap Zelda were killed on the spot. The rest were offered a chance to surrender and change their ways, or die for their cause,” Link stated curtly.

“We’ll offer them the same choice then. I have no doubt that there will be retaliation from some of his more loyal supporters,” Riju decided. “Regardless, your help has been invaluable.”

Both Hylians bowed their heads in respect to the chieftain. 

“Oh, Zelda! You’ve cut your hair!” she gasped in surprise. “I had so loved the blonde braid you wore over your shoulder.”

“Consider it to be a necessity,” Zelda said, a tinge of sadness slipping into her tone unbidden.

“The shorter style still suits you,” Riju smiled. “Are you equipped for the next part of your journey?”

Zelda glanced at Link. “The only thing we’re missing is the snow-appropriate cold-weather clothing for me.”

“And nobody had any such garments for sale in town, since the Gerudo rarely venture into the highlands. Few are brave enough to face the rugged conditions of snow and extreme cold,” Riju finished for her. “We are desert-dwellers by nature. I’m sorry that we can’t offer more assistance.”

“Don’t trouble yourself. I’m certain we can find something workable.” Zelda brushed off the apology. “Is there anything else that we can assist with before we leave?”

There was a slightly awkward pause before Riju spoke. “I’ll admit, I’ve been trying to figure out how I want to say this since you’ve arrived. Eloquence was my mother’s strength, and I haven’t developed that as fully yet…” she trailed off. She straightened and spoke more forcefully. “I’m in need of a husband to carry on the Gerudo Royal line, and I want you, Link.”

The Champion startled, a deep red blush covering his neck and ears.

Zelda answered before he’d regained his composure. “I’m afraid that’s not really feasible, Lady Riju. He’s needed to assist me with setting Hyrule back to order.”

“Oh, I’m aware. I didn’t mean now. I meant whenever you’ve finished whatever tasks you’ve got,” the young chieftain replied, eyeing the crossdressing Champion. “Of course, you will be compensated, Princess, so you can properly train up another appropriate bodyguard.”

“He’s not an animal to be bought and sold at will, and you would do best to remember that,” Zelda said sharply. “Once I’ve returned to the castle and established it as I see fit, I’ll work on sending you several more appropriate candidates for marriage. Is that acceptable to you?”

Riju sighed, settling back into the corner of her throne. “So be it. I am rather disappointed that you don’t let your knight speak for himself. I honestly expected more from you.”

“She knew my opinion on the matter,” Link finally broke his silence. “I have no issue with her declining on my behalf."

The princess silently seethed at the girl’s rudeness, but forced herself to be cordial. “Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Riju. As soon as I’m able, I shall send those candidates, along with a royal letter stating their purpose. That way you’ll allow them entrance into the city.”

“Very well. May the strength of Lady Urbosa invigorate you as you continue your journey. Sav’orq.” Riju dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Zelda was quiet as the pair walked back outside the city. Link wisely chose not to comment until they were at the shrine.

“So, there’s only several locations that I’m aware of that sell the level of cold protection that you need,” he began. “Claree sells some because of Kakariko’s proximity to Mount Lanayru. Rito Village also provides them for--.”

“I don’t have a preference,” Zelda cut him off. “Just choose our destination.”

Link glanced sideways at her. The princess’ face was flushed, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. “We’ll just go to Kakariko,” he said. 

She stiffened when his arm slipped around her waist, but bit back her protest when the runes wrapped around them, transporting them away.

\----------------------------

The mountains sheltered the shrine from the late afternoon sun, giving it a chilly contrast to the desert sun the Hylians had just left. Zelda shivered, subconsciously pressing closer to Link for warmth.

“Here,” Link handed her his warm doublet from his pack. “And before you ask, it’s not enough to keep you warm in Hebra. That’s why we’re back here to talk to Claree.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, pulling the garment on over her head. She was certain it was quite a look, the sirwal and veil, with the blue doublet. She undid the veil and tucked it in her smaller pack. “The boutique is on our way to the inn. Will she still be open at this hour?”

“Claree doesn’t head home til closer to nine, if I recall. I’m sure even if she was closing, she would open for you,” Link replied.

“Fair point, given how excited she was the last time.” Zelda mentally braced herself for the overly exuberant woman while they walked down the hill. 

Claree didn’t have any customers, and was standing outside on the porch of her shop. “Princess Zelda! And Link! You’re back in Kakariko so soon!”

“We need a snow-worthy outfit for the princess,” Link stated, getting right to the point. “We’re needed in Hebra, and time is of the essence.”

“Hebra! My goodness, but that’s so far north! What a long trip, and a cold one at that! I have just the thing. Come inside, and let me show you!” The woman gushed, ushering them into her shop.

A long hour of measurements and a headache for Zelda later, Link handed Claree rupees for the snow gear. “Do you have fire-resistant clothing as well? Eventually we’ll be going to Death Mountain.”

“Ohhhh, Death Mountain! Not offhand, but I can certainly send for the materials, and whip together an outfit for her. How soon will you need it?” Claree got into business mode. 

"Let’s say, in about 10 days?” Link guessed. 

“That’ll be cutting it rather close… it takes about a week for me to get such a specialty fabric. But anything for the Princess!” 

Zelda forced a smile. The woman’s exuberance had long since grated on her nerves, and she wanted nothing more than to be done. “Thank you for your time and your skills.”

“Oh, anytime! I’ll have that outfit custom-tailored for you by ten in the morning,” Claree promised. “Shall I send it to the inn?”

“No, we’ll stop and collect it here,” Link decided. “Goodnight.”

“Enjoy your evening in Kakariko!” the Sheikah called as the door closed behind the pair.

“How about some dinner and rest?” the knight suggested.

Zelda gave him a dark look. “I was ready for that an hour ago. Had I known it would take so long for her to take the measurements that she should have still had…”

He winced. “Yeah, I think she just wanted company, and someone to listen to her.”

“You don’t say.”

“Sorry.”

Silence fell as the pair walked the short distance to the cooking pot near the inn. Noting Zelda’s negative mood, Link set to work quickly fixing a warm, meaty stew. The princess sat staring blankly at the fire, allowing herself to dwell on her thoughts.

“... Princess. Zelda. Zelda!” Link’s hand waved in front of her face. “The food is ready.”

She accepted the bowl and spoon she was handed with a soft word of thanks.

“Everything okay? You seemed deep in thought,” he commented.

“It’s nothing. No reason to concern yourself,” she replied, focusing her attention on the hot food she was eating.

Link looked less than convinced but didn’t argue with her. He attempted to strike up conversation, but when her responses were single-worded, he gave up.

Darkness had fallen by the time they cleaned up their meal. Goosebumps covered Link’s arms though he denied it when Zelda asked if he was cold. He’d long-since discarded the veil, and he’d removed the crop top of the Gerudo outfit, opting to pull out his Hylian tunic. He pretended not to notice Zelda’s eyes drift to him as he quickly changed into the garment. He was sure that the Sheikah were too polite to comment on their mismatched clothes. It wouldn’t matter for long. Soon they’d be in their rooms without the stare of curious eyes.

“My apologies, sir. We only have one room remaining. A group from Faron came up with no warning and booked nearly all that we had,” the innkeeper explained sympathetically. “I can’t create additional accommodations where there aren’t any.”

Zelda glanced at him, then at Link. “Whatever you have will be adequate. Thank you.”

Link bit his lip and handed the man the rupees without another word.

“Enjoy your stay,” the innkeeper said weakly, handing Link the room key.

Zelda’s arms tightened around herself as she followed him up the stairs. Her mood hadn’t really improved, especially since learning she was sharing a room with him when they had planned otherwise. 

Ironically enough, the final room was the same room Link had when they had stayed last, so the layout was familiar. The knight closed the door behind them and leaned his back against it. “I’ll take the floor since there’s just the one bed. My bedroll should fit between the door and bed.”

“Very well then.” Zelda kept her back to him, digging through her pack for her nightgown. 

“You’re upset. What’s wrong?” Link asked, setting the larger pack out of the walkway and unbinding his bedroll.

“It’s nothing of consequence, so I would appreciate it if you would leave it alone,” Zelda stated, irritation creeping into her tone.

“... it’s not going to do us any good for you to keep things from me. I’m supposed to protect and assist you,” Link gently prodded.

The princess whirled, clutching her nightgown in a death grip. “What’s wrong? You want to know what’s wrong? We risk everything for the sake of killing Master Kohga, and their young leader decides that with her thanks, she’s going to try and demand that you become nothing more than a stud, a companion to fill her bed and help her carry on their bloodline. She has no right to say that to the Champion who even still is tasked with restoring peace and order to the kingdom!” Her voice raised nearly to a shout, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. “How dare she! She shows some nerve at trying to bring that up when she knows fully well that you have an unfulfilled duty to Hyrule. And a sworn oath to protect me! Yet she wanted to offer compensation, like she had any way of paying to make up for the heroic deeds you’ve accomplished on our behalf.”

Link didn’t say anything, but straightened from his pack, and crossed the room to sit quietly beside her.

She plopped down on the edge of the bed, her knuckles turning white from grasping the dress in her hands. “She thought she could take you from me… and I was going to be alone. Again.”

“Even if you hadn’t spoken up for me, I wasn’t going to let that happen,” he finally said.

A soft hiccup escaped from her lips, and her head buried into the white cloth she held. “Everyone always does though. Don’t make a promise that you can’t keep. Hylia only knows the promises my father made following my mother’s death. You have no way to guarantee that you won’t be taken away from me again,” she whimpered.

His hand slid over her back. “With Goddess Hylia as my witness, I will do my best not to abandon you.”

“... hold me, please.” The request was so soft that it took Link a moment to register it. 

His arm slid around her waist, and he scooted closer to her, gently bringing her head to rest on his chest. “I made a promise, Zelda. And I don’t intend to break it. You’ve suffered enough from my absence.” His fingers slowly slid through her short hair. “Even with me here, I haven’t been able to fully protect you…”

“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t allow guilt to control you,” she chastised, her voice broken from the tears rolling down her face.

“Riju won’t take me away, nor will anyone else,” Link promised. He smoothed her hair and kept her close as the tears slowly dried. Her head cuddled against him, and he could feel her heartbeat calm down.

Zelda couldn’t let herself fully believe that nothing would take Link away. After all, he’d been gone for a hundred years. Not to mention that everyone else who said they would be there left or was killed. She wanted to believe him, but history defied his words. All she could do was hope that he was right, despite the sense of foreboding that settled in her stomach. A shiver ran down her spine, sending goosebumps over her skin.

“Are you still cold even with the doublet?” Link asked, concerned.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you, though.”

“If you need it for warmth while you sleep, feel free. There’s not a lot of blankets on the bed,” he observed.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. “Thank you. For everything you’ve done so far.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but the words didn’t come. “We should probably head to bed. Tomorrow will be a long, cold day.”

“Do you want me to help in the fight with the Lynel?” Zelda asked.

“No. It’s too dangerous. These beasts are brutal, and I won’t risk the Princess of Hyrule dying at the hands of a monster,” Link replied darkly.

“Promise me you’ll be careful.” 

“I will do my best.”

\----------------------------------------

Zelda fought the urge to shiver. Despite the best outfit Claree could make of thick warm furs layered over each other, the cold of Hebra was harsh, and it was starting to snow harder. She pulled the hood of her long white cloak over her head, then tucked her gloved hands deeper into the matching fur muff. 

Link tucked the Sheikah Slate back on his belt, and turned, his breath coming in a cloudy puff. “The inn with the Hebra Stable is just across the way here. We’ll be able to make it there easily.”

“What about the Lynel? Where is he supposed to be?” Zelda’s teeth chattered despite her best efforts.

“North of the stable. We should be safe,” he replied, pointing to a barely perceptible light source. “That’s the entrance there. We’ve gotta go up the hill and across the main road.”

“Let’s hurry. I still feel rather chilled,” the princess urged.

Link led the way, offering a hand to her up the steep portion of the hill. The shrine was tucked in a makeshift cave of sorts, requiring a bit of a climb to access. He tried to hide the shiver he felt run down his spine. He wore the Snowquill outfit made by the Rito, including the feathered headdress, and it warmed him in all but the harshest of cold weather. Unfortunately, this was Hebra, and it was the extreme, just like Death Mountain was the extreme for heat and fire.

His eyes skimmed the road in all directions before he led the Princess across toward the light of the stable and inn. He could barely see in the blizzard-like conditions, with wind blowing snow into their faces. Her hand gripped his tightly as she stumbled through the heavy snow. 

An arrow whizzed by his ear, and Link spun, his eyes barely able to identify the massive white Lynel. The beast’s armor and glowing eyes were the only contrast against the snow. A glowing arrow was aimed at them again, and Zelda shrieked in terror. 

“RUN!” Link yelled, pushing her toward the inn. He drew his bow, nocking the first arrow he could grab, a bomb arrow. Darting right to move away from the buildings, he released the projectile. Snow mixed with the explosion blinded him for several seconds, and he reached back for another arrow.

“Master Link. The snow has made visibility low. The Lynel uses this to his advantage.” Fi appeared behind him.

“What about the Princess? Is Zelda safe?” Link had only two things on his mind: beating the monster, and protecting the Princess.

“She remains outside, observing the fight from beside the inn.”

“Good. Make sure she doesn’t interfere. What’s the weakness for this Lynel?” Link asked, looking for the beast, and seeing nothing.

“No elemental weaknesses. The Ancient Arrows would eliminate it in one strike,” Fi replied. “The Lynel approaches swiftly.”

Link’s eyes widened and he yanked an Ancient Arrow from the quiver. “From what direction!?”

Pain seared through his back and left arm, and he crumpled to the ground with a pained grunt, completely unable to move. The Lynel roared ferociously, galloping past with his bloodstained sword in hand.

“LINK!” Zelda screamed. She ran from her safe spot and knelt by his side. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out from pain. “Link! Wake up! LINK! You can’t leave me!”

“Princess, the Lynel is launching another attack. Use the Master’s bow. The Ancient Arrow will kill it,” Fi instructed the distraught woman.

The monster’s deafening roar approaching scared Zelda into action, and she snatched up the bow with shaking hands. “Hylia, save us!” she screamed. Glowing eyes and a huge maned head appeared out of the blinding whiteness. The arrow pierced the monster’s forehead, and he fell, the body collapsing with a spray of snow from his momentum. 

“Master Link’s heart rate is slow, and his breathing is labored. He has sustained a severe wound to his spine and is incapable of moving on his own.” Fi informed her.

“Link! Wake up! The Lynel’s dead… please, wake up. Don’t… don’t leave me.” Zelda wept, the tears instantly freezing on her face. “HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!” she screamed.

Three men ran out from the stable to help carry Link inside. Zelda fought for breath as she followed on shaky legs. He was gravely wounded. She only hoped that it wasn’t to the point of death. She couldn’t lose him again.


	17. A Princess's Anguish

It was through a hazy lens that Zelda saw everything that was going on. If someone spoke to her, she answered automatically, but she couldn’t consciously remember anything that was said. She was numb, physically and emotionally, as the men carried Link into a downstairs room of the inn. 

“I’m so sorry, Princess. We don’t have a healer here… the best we can offer is a bottled fairy that will help restore some health.” One man came to stand next to her. She couldn’t remember his name, assuming he’d even shared it with her. 

“Use the fairy. I have some ability to heal as well. I only hope that it’ll be enough…” Zelda watched as they moved Link’s limp form onto the bed, face down. His snowquill tunic and cloak were shredded from the bottom of his right hip through all of his left arm. Blood stained all that remained. Bone and flesh were exposed from the mangled remains of his arm clear to the base of his spine. She fought the urge to gag, turning while the men grabbed the fairy. 

The magic of the tiny creature repaired part of the injury to his arm, and mended two of the broken vertebrae, but nothing further. The second man, a portly, middle-aged Hylian shook his head sadly. “I’ve never seen someone recover from such injuries. It’d take a miracle for him to make it through this.”

Tears rose in Zelda’s eyes, and she shook her head vehemently. “I refuse to give up. Leave me to pray over him. Hylia will be merciful. I know she will!” she insisted.

“As you wish, Princess. If you need anything, just call for us. Don’t worry about the tab for the room. It’s the least we can do for you, as thanks for killing that savage brute.”

The door closed, leaving Zelda alone with her badly wounded knight. She discarded her cloak, muff and gloves, kneeling at the bedside. 

“Princess, Masker Link will require significant healing to restore him. In your present state of mind and body, you are incapable of accomplishing this fully,” Fi spoke from the far side of Link’s bed.

“I don’t care! I have to try! Otherwise, he’s going to die! He promised me…” Tears flowed over Zelda’s cheeks. “I cannot bear to lose him again.”

“Tears will not aid in healing Master Link. My calculations state he has a--”

“Don’t tell me what his chances are for survival! Hang the odds!” the princess snapped at the spirit. “Whether he lives or dies is up to the Goddess Hylia, and for no other reason. Now, if you’re not going to assist me or offer any constructive guidance, I suggest you leave me to my duty!”

Fi studied the flushed princess and gave a slight nod. “Call if you require my assistance.”

Zelda lifted her eyes toward the heavens in silent pleading, then slowly closed them. “Goddess above, hear my cry… I ask for nothing more than the strength to heal the man to whom I owe my life. Return the strength to his body, restore him, and fortify his soul.”

Her palms glowed a brilliant shade of gold, and she felt the tingling in her veins of the healing magic flowing through her. Ghosting her hands over the worst areas in his spine first, she incessantly prayed, silent words requesting the bones be made whole, the tissue and flesh returning to their natural state. Time stood still for her as she prayed and worked her way over his mutilated form.

Her body gave out before she could heal everything, and she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion with a loud thud.

“Princess? Princess!” The innkeeper’s wife and daughter heard the sound and came to check on her. “Are you ill?”

“No,” she said weakly. “I need to heal him… he’s not healed enough yet.”

“Rest, Princess. Please. You’ll exhaust yourself and be of no use then. Lydia! Run and get some of the fortified pumpkin soup that we made this morning. And hurry!” The older woman, Mara, commanded her daughter.

“Don’t trouble yourself on my account,” Zelda protested as she was assisted into the second bed in the room. “I’ll be fine. I just need to take a minute,” she admitted. The room spun around her, and she could barely hold her head up.

“Oh, hon, you can’t even sit up anymore. You just rest here for a minute or two. I’ll check on your knight, and then Lydia will be here with your soup as soon as she can.” The matronly woman fussed over her, removing her boots and her bloody clothes. “My goodness, child. He really was in a bad shape, wasn’t he? Now, where did that husband of mine set your bags… we need to get you into some clean clothes, and I’ll wash out these furs. Blood tends to stain, but I’m sure we can figure something out to get it all taken care of for you.”

Zelda didn’t even have the strength to cry or protest when Mara helped her change to a nightgown. Lydia returned then, and pulled up a chair to help the exhausted princess eat while her mother worked on removing the bloody clothes and changing the sheets on Link’s bed. 

“By the Goddess… how injured was he when you came in?” Mara’s mouth fell open when she pulled the remnants of fabric free, leaving the wounded Champion clad only in his underwear..

“His back was flayed open like a fish,” Lydia supplied. “I watched Father help carry him in. “And his left arm was nearly detached from his shoulder too.”

“Lydia. You need to see this,” Mara encouraged, her hand covering her mouth. 

In the space of several hours, Zelda had managed to mend the internal tissue, and reattach his arm, completely healing the last of the damage the fairy had been unable to on the limb. The skin on his back was nowhere near normal, but anyone could tell that it was better than it had been. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that… he should be dead, Princess.” Mara turned to the weary young woman, her gaze softening when she realized the blonde was asleep.

“She saved him, Mother?” Lydia asked, awe in her tone.

“She did. She wore herself out completely. She was right, though. He’s not fully healed, and I anticipate it’ll be a bit before they can leave us. But at least he’s not going to meet the Goddess tonight. Come, Lydia,” Mara gestured to her daughter. “We’ll leave them to rest. Hylia knows, they’ll need it. We’ll take turns checking the fire tonight to ensure they stay warm. He can’t handle a blanket at the moment, except on his legs.”

Giving a final glance at the sleeping pair, the matron shook her head. “Goddess, grant them a break. These two young people certainly need it.”

\-----------------------------------

Zelda startled awake, thrashing wildly until she realized she was laying in bed, not face to face with a monster trying to kill her. She didn’t remember falling asleep, and yet, she must have. Sitting up, her eyes landed on Link. She watched his prone form for a long minute, relaxing when she saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest. They had made it through the night.

She slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the washroom to take care of her needs and clean her face. Her fingers quickly redid the braid across the front of her hair, and she finger-combed the remainder of her short locks. The rest had been much needed, whether she had cared to admit it or not. 

The sound of humming startled her when she stepped back out of the washroom. Her eyes landed on Mara, where the graying brunette-haired woman knelt stoking the fire. “Morning, Princess. How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Zelda replied, walking the few steps to Link’s bedside. “Has he stirred?”

“Not yet. I have a feeling that when he does, he’ll be in pain, despite the healing you gave him,” she commented soberly.

Zelda sat on the edge of his bed, and smoothed his hair away from his eyes. “Is there any way to tell if he’s in pain now?”

“I’m afraid not. We’ll just have to wait for him to wake up and tell us. We have some medicinal herbs to ease pain. I’ll bring them so you can take a look. I’ll have breakfast brought in for you shortly as well. Don’t try and heal him further ‘til you’ve eaten.” Mara shot her a stern look. “We don’t need you passing out from exhaustion again.”

The princess gave a soft smile. “I won’t. You have my word.”

“Good. I had a feeling that you would see reason,” Mara added another log onto the fire. “I’ve sent my husband to Rito Village to replace your knight’s cold weather clothing. It was what he wore before, so we felt it would be best to keep him in the same thing. I’m cleaning your snow clothing, and hoping I can get the blood out and make them fully white again.”

“Thank you for your kindness. I have no way to repay you at the moment, but know that your generosity will not go unnoticed,” Zelda murmured, her blue eyes focusing on Link’s back.

“Think nothing of it, child. We’d have done the same for anyone. You showed such bravery… facing that horrible brute like you did,” Mara straightened and walked to the bed. “He’s going to be okay. He’s a fighter.”

“He always has been,” the princess whispered, stroking his hair. 

“Lydia should have breakfast nearly done by now. I'll be back in a couple minutes.” Mara rested a hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “Don’t fret over him. He’s going to pull through.”

“I pray that you’re correct.”

The door closed with a soft click behind the woman, but Zelda barely registered it. She was too busy focusing on her blond knight lying motionless on the bed. “Link… open your eyes. Just, tell me that you’re going to return to me. I can’t bear to lose you… not again. I… I... love you,” she finally admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to heal you completely yet. As soon as I’m able, I’ll finish mending the wounds. I can’t keep something like this from scarring. But if that’s the cost for keeping you alive, I doubt it’s something you’re going to find fault in.”

Her fingers looped through a long lock of his hair, and she leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you, Link… I have for as long as I can remember. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Perhaps, once you’re better, I’ll be able to say the words to you directly.”

Mara paused in the doorway, a bed tray of food and tea in her hands. The sight before her broke her heart. The princess was laying across the edge of Link’s uninjured shoulder, whispering softly into his ear. Tears rolled down the blonde girl’s face, dripping onto his hair. Both mind and spirit was broken for the young couple. Of this, Mara was certain, despite the young man being unconscious. She cleared her throat gently, trying not to startle the princess again. “I have your breakfast, and some hot tea for you.”

Zelda sat up, hurriedly wiping her tears on the long sleeves of her nightgown. “I’m sorry. Let me just--”

“Don’t apologize to me, child. You take all the time you need,” Mara interrupted. “I’m going to set your breakfast down on your bed, then I’m going to get those herbs I was telling you about. If you want some company, once I’m back, I’ll stay while you eat.”

“Yes, please,” Zelda answered, hugging her arms around herself. The woman reminded her of her late mother, and she found herself wanting to spend as much time as she could with Mara.

“Then you sit your backside down and eat. You need some meat on your bones. Don’t think I didn’t notice that last night. We can’t have our princess wasting away,” Mara gently scolded.

Zelda gave a half smile and moved back to her own bed. She poured some of the hot beverage, added two spoonfuls of sugar and stirred it, inhaling the pleasant aroma. “You added mint into it,” she breathed. “I haven’t had mint tea since I was a little girl.”

“Mint soothes the stomach and clears the mind. I thought it fitting. Drink up. I’ll be back shortly,” Mara stated.

The princess sipped her tea slowly, watching the rise and fall of Link’s chest. Prior to the injury, he always slept on his back or on his side. It felt unusual to see him constantly on his stomach, but until he was recovered, or awoke, she wasn’t going to try and change his position. 

Breakfast went by before she knew it. Zelda found herself eating subconsciously while she chatted quietly with the innkeeper’s wife. Mara was a wealth of knowledge when it came to herbs and herbal remedies. The notebook in which Zelda kept track of information proved to be invaluable, and several pages filled quickly with medicinal properties for the flora within Hyrule.

“Would you like to stay with me while I heal the remainder of his injuries?” she offered.

“Heavens, no. I would just be a distraction. But you remember what I told you. If he wakes up, just holler, and I’ll get him some light soup to settle his stomach,” Mara stood and brushed off her apron. “I’ll be back in a few hours with some soup for you at least. Don’t overexert yourself, you hear me?”

“I won’t,” she promised. Her gaze drifted to Link’s form again as the woman took her leave. A knot of anxiety swelled in her stomach. His color was better, but he’d lost a lot of blood. He’d be weak when he awoke, despite the healing she’d provided.

Taking a seat on the edge of the left side of the bed, she ran her fingers through his blond hair before she put her hands over the wounds that remained. Speaking in a low voice, her prayers began. It took several moments for the healing glow to materialize and strengthen, but she didn’t waver. She couldn’t doubt. Link needed healing, and the Goddess Hylia would strengthen her and allow her to do what needed to be done. Murmured words flowed from her mouth, ebbing and flowing with her emotional pleas.

Gradually, the tissue and skin wove itself back nearly to normal, a scar forming in a long line where the Lynel’s sword had cleaved through the Champion. Zelda silently wished she could have healed it without leaving a scar, but alas, the Goddess left reminders of what she brought her people through. His left arm was scarred but it was minimal compared to his spine. The glow receded from her hands, and she let out a breath she’d subconsciously been holding. He didn’t stir or react, and she felt a twinge of disappointment. She had hoped he would immediately wake up after she had healed him. She looked at the long, red ragged scar across his skin and sighed softly.

She moved over to her bed, turning to get a glass of water off the nightstand. A harsh, raspy cough from behind her startled her, and she dropped the cup with a clatter. Whirling, she saw Link clutching his chest on his side, still coughing. “MARA!” she cried out, fighting the swarm of emotion swelling in her. Grabbing the teacup from earlier, she poured a bit of water from the jug and knelt by his side. “Link. Take a sip of water.”

The Champion’s eyes struggled to focus, and he was too weak to take the cup, so Zelda pressed it to his lips so he could take a swallow. The coughing eased just in time for the innkeeper’s wife to come to the doorway. “He’s awake, good. Did he tell you what pain he has?”

Zelda shook her head. “He just woke up and started coughing.”

“Keep having him sip water. I’m going to heat up some light soup for him. Give him some of the herbs if he’s in pain. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Link’s breathing came in ragged gasps, his hands pressing against his chest. “Hurts. Bad.” He stammered, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Zelda grabbed one of the herbs and pinched it into a ball that she slipped into the edge of his mouth. “Chew this one but don’t swallow. I’m going to create a poultice with these other herbs to apply. Is it your ribs or back?”

“Back,” he panted.

Zelda pulled up her notebook and stood at the nightstand, preparing a mixture of herbs and grinding them with a mortar and pestle into a thick paste. “Lay on your stomach, please,” she softly urged. “It’ll be easier for me to apply.” 

He grunted through gritted teeth but slowly complied. He chewed slowly on the strange tasting leaves, feeling himself relax and the intensity of the pain ease. It still felt like he was being sliced open when her fingers ran over his back with the herbal mixture, and he hissed in pain.

“Do you remember anything of what happened?” she asked. 

“It was snowing. I was getting my bow… then searing pain, and darkness,” he croaked slowly. His voice was still raw from coughing, though the herb he chewed helped a little.

“Nothing since then?” Zelda asked, her fingers lingering near the top of the ropy scar. 

“Not ‘til I couldn’t breathe and woke up coughing. Hurts to sleep on my stomach.”

“... I’m glad you’re going to be okay,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he yawned. 

Zelda brought a small bowl for him to spit the now-bitter herb into, setting it aside. “We have Hylia to thank for that. Rest and work on recovering your strength.”

A soft snore was the only response she got. Zelda sat back on the edge of the bed and fought back tears. He hadn’t heard her confession. Part of her was relieved. The other, disappointed. Regardless, he’d awakened. There was hope ahead. Somehow, everything was going to be okay. 

“Princess. Master Link’s chances of survival have increased. He is currently weak and thus incapable of engaging in battle,” Fi appeared above Zelda’s bed. 

“I can see that,” the princess replied. “He’ll live though, right?”

“Yes. Master Link will survive his injuries.”

“That’s all that matters then, Fi. We’ll get back on track soon,” Zelda forced herself to sound more confident than she felt. 

“The peace of Hyrule will be restored with you and Master Link. He must be near full health for that mission to occur,” the spirit stated matter-of-factly. 

“Then we’ll make sure he recovers before we leave,” Zelda promised. “Did you know this would happen?”

“I do not have the capability to see the future. Only the present, Princess.”

“Regardless… I’m just glad he’s going to be okay.” Her gaze lingered on the snoring Champion. 

“That is due to your prayer and intercession alone. Without it, Master Link would be dead.”

With that sobering final thought, Fi vanished as quickly as she’d appeared, leaving Zelda with her thoughts. 

Fi was right. By all accounts, Link should have died. Yet Zelda was able to breathe new life into him with her healing magic. Her heart was torn entirely in two. She wanted to be able to tell him how she felt. Yet doing so now would ruin everything they had at the moment. Her blue eyes closed in prayer. There had to be some wisdom she could gain on how to proceed from this circumstance. But for now, she was thankful. Link was alive. That was the only thing that mattered at the end of the day.


	18. Slow Recovery

The hours passed slowly for Zelda. She ate when Mara brought the soup in. Hesitantly, she woke Link and fed him a bit of the light soup. The knight was in pain, barely swallowing more than several mouthfuls before he passed out again from exhaustion. She forced herself to bathe and get dressed, hardly daring to leave the room for fear he’d wake up and need her. 

Evening came, and Lydia came in with the meal. “Mother is talking to Father about something that came up with the Lynel’s corpse and what was to be done about it. She told me to tell you that she would be in to see you both later.”

“Thank you,” Zelda replied, setting down the book she’d been browsing but unable to focus on. 

“There’s some stew, and some soft bread that I made this afternoon. Mother cut the meat small and cooked it until it was really soft so Link can chew it without too much difficulty,” the young brunette explained, humming softly as she set the tray down. “I hope you enjoy. I’m sure that Mother will come in to help clear up the dishes and set up the fire for the night.”

Zelda bit back her impatience at the lengthy explanation about the food, and flashed the teen a small smile. “I’m sure it’ll be wonderful. Thank you, Lydia.”

The girl curtsied to the princess. “It’s truly my pleasure to serve you. I only wish there was more we could do.” Her eyes moved past Zelda to linger on Link. “He doesn’t deserve to be in such a state.”

“We’re doing the best that we can,” she replied slowly. “It’ll be enough.”

“I’ll leave you to your dinner,” Lydia said decisively, taking her leave.

Zelda sat on the edge of Link’s bed and watched his slow, regular breaths for several long moments before she spoke softly. “Link. Wake up.”

The knight’s eyes blinked and he lifted his head off the pillow. “Zelda…”

“I’m here.” Her hand stretched out to rest on top his warm arm. “You need to recover your strength. I’ve got some food for you. How are you feeling?"

“Water first,” he asked, straining to keep his eyelids open.

Her hand moved and she poured a shallow cup of water for him. “Are you able to sit up?”

“I’ll try.” Link’s voice was raspy from lack of use and sleep.

“How’s your pain?” the hesitation was clear in her tone while she propped pillows at the head of the bed, and offered an arm to help him sit up.

He winced as he shifted, gritting his teeth. “Hurts when I move, and dizzy,” he admitted. 

“You lost a lot of blood. Just sit there for a few moments, and the room should stop spinning,” Zelda soothed.

“Lynel really got me, huh?” he commented, his eyes clearing when the dizziness faded.

The princess froze, unsure how to respond. Should she tell him how bad it was? “Yes, he did,” she said simply.

“... is it dead?” Link asked, unable to read her expression or body language while she prepared to move the bed tray over.

“Yes, the Lynel is dead,” Zelda confirmed.

“How?”

“Guided by Fi, I used your bow and the ancient arrow you had. I hesitated,” she remembered with a shudder. “If I had been merely a second slower, we both would have been killed.”

“But you weren’t,” Link pointed out. “You healed me to where I’m at now, too.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, I did. And I thank the Goddess Hylia that you’re still alive,” Zelda smiled and set the bed tray in front of him. “Are you able to feed yourself this time?”

“Was I so weak before that I couldn’t? I can’t remember the last time I ate,” he said, picking up the spoon in his right hand and taking a cautious bite.

“You were rather out of it. I gave you a couple spoonfuls of some broth at the noon hour,” Zelda informed him. “You passed out again before I could encourage you to eat more than that.”

“I feel better rested. Still weak…” he flushed red, setting down the spoon. “Can you help me up? I need the washroom and I don’t trust my legs yet.”

Zelda’s red face matched his, but she nodded, moving the tray. “I can call Mara to bring a bedpan if you prefer…”

The set of Link’s jaw said it all as he stubbornly shook his head. “No. I’m not that weak,” he insisted. “Just make sure I don’t fall.”

She came to stand by the side closest to the washroom, and waited for him to swing his legs over. “Are you certain you wouldn’t prefer to have Mara help you up?” she asked, feeling unsure of herself.

“I don’t want a stranger helping me. I want you,” he answered bluntly. He pushed himself up on shaky legs, wobbling as he tried to gain his balance. “... feeling the blood loss,” he muttered.

Zelda’s arm wrapped around his back carefully to steady him. “It’s only a couple steps. Will you be able to make it?” she worried quietly.

“I’ll make it. I have to get better. Just push through when it’s challenging.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard. I… I can’t lose you,” Zelda murmured while helping him take the steps he needed to. “Let me know when you’re finished, and I’ll help you back.”

While he wouldn’t admit it aloud, it was far more taxing than Link had anticipated just getting up to the washroom. But it was far less embarrassing to take care of his needs in the privacy of the little room. He sat for a long minute when he was finished washing his hands, holding his head and trying to overcome the dizziness that had plagued him since he’d awoken.

“Link? Are you okay?” Zelda’s concerned voice floated through the closed door. “You didn’t pass out, did you?”

“No. I’m okay,” he fibbed, pushing the door open. “What’s in the stew? I only tasted a morsel of meat before nature called.”

“It’s a meat and vegetable stew. I think she threw some of the fortified pumpkin they trade in from Kakariko Village,” she mused, keeping her hand on him while he stumbled back to the bed. “D-did you see your scar?”

He shook his head, pretending not to notice how his vision blurred from exertion. “No, I didn’t. It would take two mirrors positioned for me to see it myself.”

“The Sheikah Slate creates ‘true to life’ images with the Camera rune, though,” Zelda argued, repositioning the pillows behind him. “Would you like to see how it looks?”

“Not tonight. I want to eat, and get some rest,” Link decided.

“A wonderful plan from the sounds of things,” Mara’s matronly tone came from the doorway. “I see you’ve been up. How’s your head?” 

“It’s fine,” Link lied, picking up the spoon for his stew again. “Barely notice it.”

His false bravado wasn’t convincing. “Is that why you’re blinking more than usual, and you’re not holding your neck correctly?”

Zelda’s mouth dropped open as she stared from Mara to Link and back again. Her perception had been strong, but she’d missed the dizziness reaction. A wave of shame and anxiety washed over her, and she busied herself getting her own portion and sitting on her own bed to hide her face.

“The dizziness will go away,” Link fought to keep up the facade. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“So you say. But how can you swing a sword if the room spins at the smallest change in your environment?” Mara wasn’t taking any of his excuses. “You need to be eating a good size portion, and drinking lots of fluids.”

Link stared up at her, raising an eyebrow. “Who says the room is spinning?” he argued obstinately. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, kid. Your expression is the same as my husband’s after he hit his head on a tree from being thrown off a horse. The reason might be different, but the expression is the same,” Mara crossed her arms over her chest. “So, take my advice: eat and rest. You’re going to need it.”

The Champion sighed, properly chastised. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied meekly. 

“As for you, Princess, make sure you replace that poultice on his back before he sleeps again. It’ll help the scar heal faster,” Mara turned to the girl. “And settle in. We’re expecting a blizzard to come in tonight, and from the looks of things, it won’t be letting up for two or three days at least. So forget any ideas of leaving until it’s calmed down.”

The young pair exchanged glances but nodded. There wasn’t anything more they could do, given the circumstances. Silently, Zelda was thankful. She was physically and emotionally drained from the last two days, and wasn’t prepared to go back on the road yet. 

“Now that’s settled, eat up. Zelda, honey, set the tray outside the door when you’re done, and I’ll take it as my cue to come back in and finish stoking the fire for the night,” Mara instructed, tossing another log into the flames. “You need anything else for the moment?”

Link had closed his eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning again. He peeked his eyes open at the question. “No, I’m okay.”

“I highly doubt that, but I’ll leave you to it.” The door closed behind her with a solid click.

Zelda kept her eyes on the bowl in her lap. How did she miss it? Her mind was so busy trying to figure out when she’d missed the cue about his dizziness that she nearly didn’t hear Link’s quiet question.

“...what?” she asked, thinking she’d misheard him.

“I said, are you mad at me?” he repeated. “I left you to face a Lynel alone. You probably thought I was dead, or dying.”

“I’m not angry with you in the slightest. I was afraid, so afraid you’d been killed,” she admitted, fiddling with her spoon.

“Will you come sit by me?” Link asked. “I get dizzy turning my head. And like you and Mara reminded me, I have to try and eat.”

Zelda picked up her bowl, as well as the forgotten soft bread rolls and brought both while she sat on the bed facing him. “Don’t push yourself too much, Link.”

“I get the feeling you’re going to say that a lot in the next couple days,” he said wryly.

“Sorry,” she whispered, the previous embarrassment returning.

“Why are you sorry? You’re concerned. I would be too, in your position.” He took another small bite, chewing carefully.

“Hopefully you’ll never have to be.” Only one thought came to mind of a circumstance where Link would need to be fretting over her, and her cheeks flamed. She changed the subject quickly. “Are we going to Rito Village from here, once you’re recovered?”

He finished the bite in his mouth before he answered. “Unless Fi has something else to say, Rito Village. It’s closer than Death Mountain.”

“That reminds me… Fi, are you there?” Zelda called.

The spirit appeared between the two beds, floating as gracefully as ever. “You called for me, Princess?”

“What’s the task that we need to complete at Rito Village?” Zelda didn’t waste any time getting to the point. “I should hope it’s not another Lynel.”

Link winced, focusing on his bowl of stew. He didn’t need a reminder.

“It is not a Lynel. There is a pack of wolves that came down from the mountain. They have chosen to prey on the fledgling Rito who have yet to master the art of flight,” Fi explained.

Zelda gasped. “No... not the Rito babies,” she whispered. A memory of seeing the young bird folk when she was but a child herself flashed to mind. All she could see was the wobble as they took flight, and the encouragement the grown Rito showed. 

“If it’s hunting wolves, that shouldn’t be an issue,” Link mused aloud. “Just make sure you have a good vantage point from a tree out of reach, and call it ‘target practice’.”

“Master Link, in your present condition, my calculations determine you are yet too weak to wield a bow. Your strength must return before proceeding to Rito Village,” Fi stated.

He fought the urge to scowl. It took too much energy, if he was being honest. The longer he sat up, the more exhausted he felt.

“Princess, my Master requires rest. His strength is fading rapidly,” the spirit commented. “Over-exertion will prolong the healing process.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Link growled, pushing the nearly empty bowl away. Even the slightest action caused pain and dizziness. 

“I need to replace the poultice before you sleep again,” Zelda set aside the remainder of her meal so she could begin to prepare the new mixture of herbs. “Can you stay up that long?”

“I’m not sleepy,” he grumbled. “Just hurts and the room’s spinning again.”

Fi quietly took her leave while Zelda grabbed a clean bowl of water and a soft cloth. She set the bowl in front of the fire for a minute to warm up while finishing grinding the herbs. “Do you need the one to chew on again?”

“No. Just help me lay down.” Link hated asking for help, but his pride had to let it go. He wasn’t in a position to do everything for himself that he wanted to.

The herbs forgotten, Zelda moved the pillows, and helped him gently roll to his side, then onto his stomach. She remembered the bowl of water just before it became too warm. Using the water with the soft rag, she cleaned what remained of the original poultice off his scar. 

Link gritted his teeth, still letting out a pained sound occasionally. Even with the healing that the princess had done, it was a major injury, and one that would be remembered for many years to come. 

While Zelda’s hands worked on cleaning his skin, her mind wandered. If he had heard her confession, what would he have said? What would it have changed? On the one hand, she was terrified of things changing. What if he didn’t feel that way about her? He was still her loyal knight and had sworn to protect her, even to the point of sacrificing his own life. If he didn’t reciprocate, she would be left to try and handle her feelings while seeing him daily, probably for the rest of her life. And yet… if she wasn’t willing to say something, would she really be content to see him as nothing more than a bodyguard and friend indefinitely?

Link’s eyes closed when her soft hands applied the new coat of herbs to the scar. It didn’t hurt nearly as badly as it had the first time she’d done it. The touch was almost soothing, and the princess’s hand was warm on his back. He could probably fall asleep there if he had wanted, and she wouldn’t likely mind. But he couldn’t sleep. Whispered words in his subconscious had him perplexed. Snippets of sentences he didn’t recall her saying swirled. He had to be dreaming it all. The only way to know for sure though would be to ask... But that would have to wait. He silently yawned, and allowed himself to drift off.

Zelda felt his breathing slow and deepen as sleep took hold of him. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, and set the bowls on the nightstand. Tucking the blanket around his waist, she left him to rest while she prepared herself for bed. It took almost no time at all to brush out her short hair. Opting to leave it unbraided for the night, she opened the washroom door slowly, seeing Mara slip in to quietly tend the fire and gather the dishes.

“Looks like you’ll need more herbs for tomorrow,” Mara whispered when Zelda approached the bed. “How was the dinner?”

“It was quite delicious, thank you,” she replied, sitting on her bed. “And yes, I used the remainder of the herbs you’d gathered on the second poultice. The bowl you left for water was perfect for cleaning the old one off.”

“Good. I’ve used it on my husband, and on my daughter when she was ill as a child. It’s certainly had its fair share of uses. Do you need anything else tonight, Zelda?” Mara asked gently.

“Just some more water in the jug, and for my anxiety to lessen,” the girl admitted. “I know he’s going to be okay, but until then, I’m still worried about him.”

“It’s to be expected,” Mara assured her. “But you must allow yourself to rest too. Don’t allow yourself to focus on him so much that you fail to take care of yourself. Heavens only know, you’re already thin enough.”

Zelda’s cheeks flushed, and she ducked her head in embarrassment. “I know… I’m trying to find my appetite and work on strengthening myself. The time I spent, keeping Ganon sealed until Link was able to return, took a toll on my body, despite not aging.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, hon. Just know that you’re going to need to be getting back up to a healthy weight again. Guys will like seeing you with a bit more meat on your curves,” Mara grinned at her. “You’re young and beautiful. I’m sure you’ll have men falling over themselves for your attention, being a princess aside.”

Zelda’s gaze unconsciously went to Link. “I’m sure they will… Link has no shortage of attention either, both female and male.”

Mara’s hazel eyes softened. “Trust yourself, Zelda. If you love him, tell him. Life is too short to waver on uncertainties. Use some of the courage you showed when you faced the Lynel, and when you sealed Ganon.”

Tears rolled down the princess’s cheeks. “But what if he doesn’t… what if he doesn’t love me in return?”

“He’d be a fool not to. Don’t dwell on the negative ‘what-ifs’, princess. Everything will work out like the Goddess Hylia intends,” Mara said softly. “Don’t fret over it.”

Zelda nodded, and bit back a yawn. “Thank you for your advice. It’s appreciated more than you know.”

“Get some rest, and we’ll talk more in the morning. Peace to you, Princess.” Mara left the princess to her thoughts.

Zelda curled up on her side, facing the sleeping knight. Her heart pounded faster as she remembered both the words she’d spoken when he was passed out, and the encouragement she’d just been given. She needed to speak up. Others were showing interest in Link, and it sparked jealousy within her. There was wisdom in confessing her feelings to him sooner than later, and she could see it. It would only take a bit of courage.


	19. Pain and Truth

Wind howling against the window of the room was what woke Link the following morning. He’d slept better than he had since being injured. By shifting slowly, he could feel that his strength was starting to return as well. Blue eyes blinked to clear the last vestiges of sleep, and he saw Zelda still fast asleep with her head and hand pressed against the pillow. Peace covered her features for the first time in several days, and the corners of his mouth lifted in a slight smile. She needed the rest too. While she never complained, everything that had transpired took a toll on her.

He sat himself up carefully, and swung his legs over the far side of the bed. He wanted to be able to get up and walk around without help. The feeling of being unable to take care of himself got old in a hurry. The dizziness was far less than it had been the previous day, but he still moved slowly. His hand grasped the headboard of the bed when he stood, and he stayed in one place for a moment to gain his bearings before cautiously taking the few steps into the washroom and closing the door behind him.

The soft click woke Zelda and she sat up with a start when her eyes focused on the empty bed across from her. Her heart leaped to her throat, and she forced herself to keep breathing. It’s okay. He’s just in the bathroom. He was able to get up by himself. Calm down, Zelda. No need to panic.

Link opened the door, bracing himself on the frame. He froze, feeling like he was being watched. Zelda’s frightened eyes and flushed face filled his view, and he fought the urge to groan. Despite his best effort, he’d woken her. 

“Are you doing better this morning?” she managed to ask after a long moment of silence.

“Think so,” he answered, carefully stepping back to the bed. 

“I was afraid something had happened to you,” she whispered, her hands over her racing heart.

“I’m fine. No need to worry over me.”

“I can’t really help it,” Zelda ducked her head. 

An awkward silence fell in the room, broken only by wind whipping around the building.

“Maybe you should meditate to calm down,” Link finally suggested.

“Perhaps I should,” she replied slowly. She took a minute to go to the washroom first, leaving Link alone in the room. 

The blond blew out his breath, and leaned his head against the wooden headboard. Physically, he could feel his strength returning, but it was slower than he wanted. Restlessness was setting in. He couldn’t remember a time he’d been forced to be still for longer than a few hours. An odd thought suddenly occurred to him, and he sat up straighter, ignoring the pain it sent down his spine. Why hadn’t Mipha’s Grace healed him when he’d been struck by the Lynel to the point of near death? For that matter, why hadn’t he thought to try and use Urbosa’s Fury when fighting Kohga or the Hinox? Or Daruk’s Protection against them rocks falling outside the Yiga’s base. It didn’t make sense.

Zelda returned from the washroom, and noticed his expression. “Is something wrong?”

“Why was it that you had to heal me?” Before she could do more than open her mouth, he continued. “Mipha’s Grace, the healing ability gifted to me by her after freeing her spirit was supposed to save me from dying. But when the Lynel struck—,” 

“Nothing happened,” Zelda finished, sitting cross-legged on her bed in preparation for her prayers and meditation. “What about the others?”

“None have been used since we defeated Ganon. I can’t hear their spirits anymore either,” Link said forlornly. “I honestly hadn’t missed it in the chaos, but it’s been unusually quiet.”

“Perhaps,” mused Zelda. “Perhaps it’s because they were no longer needed. Their part in defeating Ganon was complete, so the additional power and abilities they granted you were unnecessary as well. That’s the only conclusion I can come to.”

Link nodded slowly. “That would make sense.”

“Good morning!” Mara sang, interrupting their train of thought with her bustling into the room with scarcely a knock. “I heard you talking so I knew you were awake. How are we feeling this morning?”

“Better,” Link answered. ]

“And what about you, Princess?” The matron turned to her. “Were you able to sleep well?”

“Well enough for the moment,” Zelda replied.

Mara raised an eyebrow. “That so, huh? Well, if I can make a recommendation, after you kids eat, get out of the room. Walk around a bit. It’ll help keep you from going stir crazy. Just avoid going outside. The wind chill is rather sobering, if not deadly for the unprepared.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Link responded.

“I’ve got hot porridge and boiled eggs for you this morning. Do you take hot coffee or tea?”

“Either one,” Zelda replied. “Anything to remove the chill.” Her eyes closed as she began her meditations.

“I’ll be back,” Mara promised, leaving the door open as she left.

Link watched Zelda quietly praying, and kept an eye on her body language. The longer she prayed, the more relaxed she became. Her lips moved silently, and for a moment, he was transfixed, unable to look away. She was serene, and had never looked so beautiful… aside from when he first saw her after defeating Ganon, when she’d stood in that white dress. She’d looked like a heavenly being. This look was different, but no less breathtaking. Her long nightgown tucked around her crossed legs, maintaining her modesty, and her lightly tousled hair hid all but the tips of her pointed ears. Not for the first time since reuniting with her had Link wanted to cover her lips with his and help her forget their troubles, at least for a brief time.

A loud gust of wind knocking something against the window broke the spell, and he flinched hard, giving a subtle grunt of pain as he looked away. Zelda’s voice brought his attention back to her.

“Link? Are you in pain?” she asked, her blue-green eyes blinking open, full of concern.

“Just the branch hitting the window startled me, and the reaction hurt,” he explained, looking at the fire. His hands pulled the blanket tighter across his lap. 

“Would you like a tunic?” Zelda offered, seeing the nervous action and mistaking it for being cold. 

“Not a bad idea.”

“Save more exertion for after you’ve eaten,” Mara advised from the doorway with a tray in hand. “I’ll stoke the fire higher to keep you from getting chilly. The blankets will help too.”

Breakfast was eaten in silence with both Link and Zelda keeping their thoughts to themselves. Link was pleased to find that his appetite was coming back, finishing the portion that Mara had brought for him. 

“Do you have a preference what tunic you wear?” Zelda asked as while she gathered the dishes and set them back on the tray.

“No, as long as we’re not going into the snow.”

Zelda pursed her lips but didn’t say anything while she dug through the bag of their clothing. She pulled out the tunic, leggings and cloak she’d worn in Hateno for herself, and pulled out the Hylian tunic and beige pants for Link, along with a new set of underwear. “Go ahead and change here. I’ll get dressed in the washroom so you have some privacy.” Without waiting for a reply, she gathered her clothing and ducked into the washroom.

Link looked at the clothes for a long moment before he picked them. He sat on the edge of the bed for the arduous task of changing. The pants and underwear weren’t too bad, but pain shot through the scar when he lifted his arms over his head to pull the tunic on. He doubled over gasping, fighting to regain his composure. The fabric itself, though he felt the softness on his arms was anything but over the raw, sensitive skin. 

Zelda opened the door and dropped her nightclothes when she saw him doubled over in pain. “Link! Are you okay?”

“Give me the herb I chew on… please,” he panted, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

She had it ready within seconds, opening his palm, and closing his hand around the mouthful. He shoved it into his cheek, breathing a soft sigh as he chewed. The medicinal properties kicked in immediately, easing some of the pain. 

“If I’m hurting from getting dressed, how am I supposed to fight?” Link growled. “I’m of no use to you or Hyrule if I can’t heal fast enough.”

“Link… you nearly died. It’s been two days. Please, give your body a chance to recover. I’m doing all I can,” Zelda pleaded, taking his hands in hers. “I can’t take any more of your pain,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I can’t do more.”

He shifted the now-bitter herb to his other cheek before replying. “You’re doing enough.”

Zelda handed him an empty bowl for him to get rid of the herb. “No, I’m not. If I were, you wouldn’t be in pain.”

“That’s the choice of the Goddess, and you know that,” he replied.

“How are you feeling now?” she tried to change the subject. “Would you prefer to wear socks, or be barefoot while we walk through the halls? We won’t need boots inside.”

“Socks, please.” 

Zelda pulled out two pairs of thick, woolen socks and knelt in front of him, slipping one pair over his cool feet. “We don’t need you exerting yourself more than necessary. The walk will do us both some good though.”

Link watched her straighten to sit on her bed and pull on her own socks. “Why don’t you feel like what you’re doing is enough?”

She froze, the tips of her ears turning red. “It just… doesn’t. You helped free me from Ganon, and came back even when you’d lost your memories. You’ve done so much for me… healing you so you’re able to get back on your feet, it’s the very least I can do.”

“But that’s not the only reason, is it?” he prodded. He wasn’t sure, but he had his suspicions and wanted to see if he was correct.

“What do you mean?” she tried to brush it off, clearly flustered by the question. “What other reason could I have?”

He waited, allowing her to fidget under his gentle stare. Silence fell between the two while Zelda played with the hem of her tunic, unable to meet his eyes.

The knight sighed and looked away, choosing to focus on the dancing flames in the fireplace. “Never mind. Let’s just go then.”

“No.”

Eyebrows going up in surprise, he looked back at her. “Why ‘no’?”

“Because there is another reason. And I’m going to say it now before I lose the courage to do so again.” Zelda took a deep breath, and finally said what she’d been hesitating to. “I’m afraid I’m not going to do enough and I’m going to lose you. And that’s not something I can fathom because… I love you, Link.”

He sat quietly, slowly nodding his head. “...I had a feeling that was what you were going to say.”

Zelda’s shoulders tensed. “Well, what do you have to say then?”

A wave of calm washed over him and he slowly replied. “I love you, and I want to make this work. Both of us have been through a lot. Let’s work on this together. We can’t lose sight of what’s important, and right now,” he paused, hating what he had to say. “Our first duty is to Hyrule. We owe it to them and to Fi."

“So, what does that mean for us?” Zelda whispered, wringing her hands in her lap. 

“It means we’re going to take things slowly.” His hand outstretched toward her. “Come sit by me.”

Her heart pounded as she took the three steps across to where he sat. His arm curled around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Zelda, I love you. Please don’t misunderstand that.”

She rested her head on his chest, the soft thump of his heartbeat soothing her. She further relaxed when his fingers moved carefully through her short, blonde locks. “So, you’re not seriously going to consider any of the offers you’ve been given? Riju was the most blatant, but—“

“It’s like you told her,” he interrupted. "I’m my own person. Not something to be bought or sold. The moment someone does that towards me or anyone else, they’ve lost my respect,” Link finished harshly. 

Zelda stiffened at his tone, and he immediately regretted the action. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. You stood up for me, and I’m grateful for that.”

“I’ve been doing my best,” she replied weakly. “I may not be as young or as exotic as a Gerudo, but I could understand your attraction to them.”

Link’s finger pressed against her lips. “Who said I found them attractive?”

“But I just assumed because—“

Again, the Champion quietly stopped her. “Since seeing you in my memories after I awoke, there’s been only one person I’ve found attractive. And that’s a young woman with blonde hair, gorgeous blue-green eyes, and an unrivaled heart of compassion. The fact she’s a princess and I’m able to dedicate my life to protecting her is merely sugar in the tea for me.”

Tears dripped onto his chest, and Zelda clung to him as carefully as she could so she didn’t cause him more pain. “I don’t deserve you,” she hiccuped. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me in my lifetime.”

A soft kiss was pressed to the top of her head. “You needed to hear it. Now, we should probably take that walk before Mara decides it’s time to bring in lunch and postpone it again.”

“We should change the poultice on your scar when we get back. It should be done at least twice a day, so you can heal faster,” Zelda commented while she turned around to face him. Gone were the tears, though her red face remained. A soft glow seemed to emanate from her, and she offered a hand to Link to help him up. 

“You spoke to me, when I was unconscious, didn’t you?” Link asked, studying her peaceful expression. 

Her mouth fell open in shock. “How did you know? You weren’t responsive.”

“I wasn’t aware of anything. I felt nothing but pain and blackness. I couldn’t answer, and yet I heard snippets of your distorted words,” he explained, taking a step with a soft grunt. The wobble of weakness was nearly imperceptible as the couple stepped into the hallway. He still kept an arm on Zelda for balance, and reassurance.

Mara watched them go slowly down the hallway away from her until they turned the corner out of sight. Lydia came beside her. “He’s getting better, isn’t he?”

“They both are. There’s healing of the body and spirit at work here. They’re going to need a lot of healing and strength from here,” Mara observed. 

“He’s so strong already… it’s really admirable to see how much he’s done for Hyrule. The stories about him have already started circulating.” Lydia’s gaze lingered on him. “And he’s handsome too.”

A stern look crossed Maria’s face as she turned to her fifteen year old daughter. “Don’t you dare go falling for him, young lady. There are plenty of other fine young men out there for you to choose from. Princess Zelda won’t be so fortunate. There are very few who will choose to love her for who she is rather than her title, and Link is one of those already.”

The girl ducked her head, embarrassed and chastised. “I wasn’t trying to steal him from the princess, I promise! I just… never mind.”

“Run and pull the potatoes we set aside out of the root cellar. We’re going to make that hearty stew your father enjoys for the evening meal. The noontime meal is already done,” she instructed Lydia.

The teen sighed but did as she was told, leaving Mara where she stood in the doorway when the couple came back into sight. “How’s the walk going?” she asked, approaching them.

“Slow,” Link responded, leaning more heavily on Zelda’s shoulder than he wanted to.

“But he’s determined that once the storm is passed that we’re going to Rito Village,” Zelda explained. Her upper body ached from supporting him, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“Do another walk after lunch. But for now, go back and take a rest. How’s the poultice doing on his back?” Mara asked, following them back to their room.

“I’m replacing it as soon as we get settled back in,” the princess replied.

“Good. Leave his tunic off until it dries fully. It won’t ruin the cloth, but it’ll stick and cause him unnecessary pain. I’ll give you some time to get that taken care of.” Mara checked the fire and tossed another log on to keep the heat going before taking her leave.

Link sat on the edge of the bed, working himself up to removing the garment.

“Let me help you get the tunic off,” Zelda offered cautiously. A blush stained her cheeks when she realized how that sounded. “Not like that, I promise! I just thought it might make it easier on you if you didn’t have to struggle with it.”

Link smiled in spite of himself. “I won’t argue.”

Zelda’s throat felt thick and she didn’t speak as she stepped in front of him, lifting the hem of the tunic. “On three, lift your arms up, and we’ll take it off in one motion.”

He nodded, silently enjoying her blushing face. “Ready when you are.”

“One… two… three!” her hands tugged the garment up as his arm came up. He couldn’t help the grimace of pain, but the process was far less painful than doing so without help that morning. 

Zelda stepped back, folding the tunic and draping it over the foot of the bed. “How was that?”

“Better than me doing it alone,” Link answered.

“Long as you don’t mind, I’ll help you with at least the tunic and socks until your pain subsides,” Zelda said decisively.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Link admitted.

She busied herself preparing the new poultice and bowl to clean the old one off his scar to hide her immediate tension. “What about?” she asked with her back toward him.

“When the storm ends and we go to Rito Village, I want you to be the one to take out the wolves.” His tone was clear and direct. “I’m not going to be ready to draw a bow in the matter of a couple days, and I have a feeling that I’ll need more strength for whatever is in store when we get to Death Mountain.”

She turned back to face him. “You know that I’m not as proficient with a bow as I used to be.”

“You’re skilled enough to do what it takes. I have faith that you’ll be able to complete this task,” Link encouraged, rolling onto his stomach when Zelda brought a bowl of water and new herb poultice over. 

“Thank you, Link,” she said softly. “I’ll do my best not to let you down.”

“I know you won’t. Whether you do it for me or someone else, you pour your heart into it. In this case, the Rito will benefit from that,” he replied.

Zelda was silent while she replaced the herbal dressing on his scar. His skin felt warmer than usual, and she didn’t know whether it was due to his recent exertion, or the fact that the woman he loved was touching him. She didn’t hold the same confidence in her capabilities that he did, and honestly, she didn’t feel that she needed to. He had faith in her, and because of that, she would perform at the very best she could. The same was true with her healing. She was fairly confident that the only reason he had been healed as much as he had was due to her attempting the impossible for the sake of the man whom she loved. The man she’d waited for a hundred years, and would wait as long as he deemed necessary for them to take care of the homeland they both loved. Fear crept back in when she realized what being romantically involved with him would mean. She wasn’t just anyone… she was the princess. The one chosen to take the throne in her father’s absence. Had that crossed his mind when she had made her confession of her feelings scarcely a couple hours before? 

“Link?” her voice interrupted the light doze he was taking.

“Hmmm?” His eyes blinked open and he turned his head toward her.

“We’re not just… I mean, you know that I… ugh!” Zelda dropped the towel on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. “You know what you’re getting into, by reciprocating my feelings, right? What my duty will be?”

“That you’re going to be the Queen, ruler of all Hyrule? Yes.” He sat up slowly, grunting at the soreness he felt. “Why?”

“Because… life with me won’t be easy. And you deserve better than—”

“Zelda.” Link stopped her by gently taking her by the shoulders, ignoring the ache in his own and sitting her across from him. “Whether you feel that what I deserve is somehow better than you or not, I’m not easily swayed. I love you,” he enunciated. “As you are, knowing what we’ve been through, and even with what’s ahead. As long as you’ll have me… I’ll be with you. Forever.”

She nodded slowly, and he pulled her forward. For an instant, it looked like he was going to kiss her, but at the last second, he tilted her chin down and pressed his lips to her forehead instead. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he cradled her close. “Do you believe me, Zelda?” he whispered.

“Yes. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to doubt you.” Guilt sat heavy in her chest, and she wanted to hide her face.

“You tend to overthink things a little,” he gently admonished. “You don’t need to with this.”

She nodded, pressing her face against the top of his good shoulder. “I won’t let you down, love. I promise.”

“I know you won’t. You’re too strong for that.” Link’s words were quiet but solid. He meant every word he said. He tended to be quiet in battle or overall given the choice. He carried the burden of needing to be the Champion for Hyrule. The weight of what was riding on his shoulders was immense, but it was nothing compared to Zelda’s destiny. As princess, soon to be queen, the people would look to her for leadership. Carrying the TriForce of Wisdom like her mother and generations before her, she would have guidance from within. But that didn’t mean that she could do it alone, despite how she might feel. He would be there for her, whatever it would take. Such was the cost of being a knight. Such was the life of the one who loved the princess. And he wouldn’t choose anything different.


	20. Flying Forward

It was two more long, restless days before the storm cleared enough for Mara to deem it safe enough for the pair to continue on their way. Her excuse was that if the storm was bad over Hebra, it would likely be covering Rito Village as well. Zelda knew better than to try and argue with her, so they used that time to work on regaining Link’s strength. By the time the winds calmed, he was able to swing the Master Sword again, though it caused pain across where the scar was tightest. When Zelda handed him a bow, his face changed as he attempted to draw back the bowstring. 

“No. I can’t. Not yet,” he grunted through gritted teeth, dropping the weapon to the floor with a clatter.

“The fact you can use the sword again is great progress though,” Zelda assured him. “Don’t fret over the bow. It’ll come back in time.”

“I know. But it solidifies what I told you a couple days ago. You’re going to be the one to have to take out the wolves, Zelda.” Link glanced at her. “I know you can do it.”

She took a deep breath. “If that’s what it takes, then I will do it.”

“You kids all packed and ready to move on?” Mara asked, with her husband right behind her. “I’ve got some food supplies for you, including some raw meat. You mentioned wolves, and what better to bribe a wild animal right where you want it than with food.” She handed the package of prepared food, then raw materials to Link to tuck carefully into the pack. “Oh, and you won’t be getting far without these.”

“Without what?” Zelda asked, looking up from her final bag check. “Oh! The replacement warm clothes for Link.”

“Precisely. Had them make the same size. The fellow at the shop in Rito Village remembered you, and still had your measurements from last time. Consider that payment for killing that awful brute for us,” Mara’s husband, Bryne added as he handed the stack of folded cloth to the Champion. 

“And anytime you’re coming back up to the Hebra region, our doors are always open to you. It’s been a pleasure to have you with us, despite the circumstances. In case we don’t see you again before you depart, may the Goddess Hylia protect and guide you.” Mara offered the blessing over them.

“And also with you,” Zelda replied, giving the woman a tight hug. “We are truly in your debt.”

“Not at all, Princess. Think nothing of it. Go, and bring peace back to Hyrule.” Mara and Bryne gave them each a gentle hug and left the room.

Link took the clothing and stepped into the washroom. Changing pants and boots took longer than expected, but the help Zelda offered with the tunic was much appreciated. One final sweep of the room, and he shouldered the pack on his good side. “Ready?” he asked.

Zelda pulled the hood up on her cloak and slipped her arm around his waist. “Now I’m ready.”

The Sheikah Slate came out of its holder for the first time in a few days with Link selecting the shrine in the heart of Rito Village. “Now we get to see if this will affect me while I’m healing or not.”

“I doubt it will,” Zelda was optimistic, even as she felt her stomach knot when the familiar feeling of the runes spiraling up their legs began.

The magical transport took very little time, just like usual. Snow fell in soft, light flakes around them when they arrived on the travel gate. Zelda wobbled, but her knees didn’t give out. The nausea settled out within a few seconds, leaving her to check on Link.

The Champion was not so fortunate, doubled over, which in turn magnified the scar’s pain. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “The slight sickness I usually get is far worse now.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’ve had more than your fair share of times being there for me while I’m hurting and pushing through things.” she assured him.

“Don’t worry about me.” His eyes clenched tightly closed. “It won’t last long.”

She took his head in both of her hands and kissed his forehead. “May the Goddess bring peace and restoration to your body,” she whispered. “Healing, balance, and strength are mine, and I ask they be granted to you.”

Link’s breathing relaxed, and he inhaled her soft scent that he only noticed due to her closeness. Soap and a light floral essence unique to the princess calmed him as the blessing prayed over him took effect. Now that he thought about it… it reminded him of a blossom only grown in the wild. The Silent Princess. A rather fitting comparison when it came down to it.

Zelda kept her forehead pressed against his, listening to his breathing calm down again. Her own heart was pounding from the closeness, but she ignored it. They had a mission to complete. Now was not the time for distractions.

His eyes fluttered open, and he reluctantly straightened. “Thank you. I’m better now.”

She nodded. “Good. Who are we supposed to see here?”

Fi appeared beside them. “Rito Village is overseen by an elder called Kaneli. He resides at the top of the Village. He will detail the precise details of what must be done to restore peace.”

“But we already know it’s wolves that have been killing the fledglings who don’t have the strength to flee out of their reach,” Zelda pointed out. “I suppose hearing the details would be wise, regardless of how painful they will be.”

Link nodded. “Let’s go then. I remember where to find him. It’s not far from the shrine.” He began walking that direction, allowing Zelda to follow with Fi down the narrow wooden pathway that connected the shrine with the rest of Rito Village.

“Fi, do you know how long it’ll take Link to fully recover?” Zelda asked before the spirit could leave again.

“My calculations estimate that he should be fit to use a bow again within a week. A full recovery without pain will take longer,” the spirit replied. “He shows vast improvement from his initial injuries. There will be no long term effects on his health and well-being. He will remain strong and virile.”

Zelda blushed, trying not to think about the implications of the spirit’s words.

Link pretended not to hear what was being said, though the tips of his ears turned red in embarrassment. That wasn’t something he particularly wanted to discuss with the spirit, and he wasn’t ready to do so with the princess either. The change in their relationship was too recent to consider anything of the sort.

“My calculations have determined that despite currently being underweight, the princess is capable of bearing multiple children to carry on the royal bloodline,” Fi stated without prompting.

Zelda stopped in her tracks, covering her face in her hands. “We are not having this conversation, right now, in public!” she cried firmly.

Link turned and put his arm around her protectively. “It’s okay. I know Fi is trying to help. But you’re right. Now’s not really the time to address that topic. We’ll discuss it later.”  
“Very well, Master Link.” Fi bowed her head and vanished. 

“She has no filter or sense of timing,” Link commented, smoothing her blonde hair. “It’s not something we’re going to talk about now though. You ready to see Kaneli?”

Zelda lifted her head, cheeks still stained a deep shade of red. “Yes, please. We need a distraction.”

“I’m sorry she brought it up,” Link said gently. “Do you need another minute?”

“No, let’s not waste any time. It looks like the snow is going to fall heavier any moment.” She shivered at the thought. “After Hebra, I’ll be glad when we can leave the colder areas, at least for a time.”

“You’ll be wishing for it when we get to Death Mountain,” Link pointed out. 

“We’ll worry about that when we get there. Please… let’s just talk to Kaneli and go from there,” Zelda pleaded, desperate to get a touch of space between her and the knight. Her heart was pounding, and despite the conversation they’d just had, all she could think about were Fi’s words.

Link studied her for a few seconds, then gave a nod, taking her gently by the hand. “This way.”

—————————————

Unlike most of the Rito, Kaneli’s appearance was more reminiscent of a wise old owl and less that of the more lean, elegant look the others they passed. The look suited him, however, and Zelda was not surprised when his voice matched the anticipated sound. 

“Oh hoo! You’ve returned, Link. I feel that I should apologize,” the village elder began, eyeing the pair. “When you were here last, I insisted upon calling you the ‘Champion descendant’ when in fact you ARE the same Champion that faced Ganon so many years ago.”

“No apology needed. But I’m curious, how’d you come to that conclusion?” Link asked.

“You carry the darkness sealing sword the stories tell of. Not to mention, there’s few young women who bear the fine features of royalty, and your lovely companion shows them all. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I’m Kaneli, chief of the Rito. It’s a pleasure to welcome you to our humble region.”

Zelda smiled warmly. “The pleasure is all mine. And you are indeed correct. My name is Zelda, and I am the only child of the late King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.”

“Hoo! The Princess herself! It is indeed a great honor to have you with us. When Vah Medoh took up roost atop the village, I had a feeling the time for fighting Ganon was near at hand. Master Link was the one to free Medoh from the Blight’s grasp. Tell me, Champion, did Medoh aid in your fight against Calamity Ganon?” Kaneli asked.

“Yes, it did. All of the Divine Beasts were invaluable. I doubt the outcome would be the same if they hadn’t,” Link said soberly.

“None of that matters now, however. I’m just thankful that he was successful,” Zelda added.

“Too true. What brings you to our area now? Surely there must be a reason for you to come so far from Central Hyrule.” Kaneli looked expectantly at the couple.

“We were informed that there are wolves that have been targeting the fledglings. Can you tell us more about that, please?” Zelda inquired.

The elder was quiet for a moment. “Whomever spoke to you is correct. We’ve lost three fledglings already, two of them sisters. Teba’s son has been missing since last night, and we fear he’s been lost as well. We found…” he hesitated, trying to find the right words.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances, bracing themselves for what was to come.

“We found all that remained of them near a large cave by the path that leads up northwest into the Hebra Mountains. One of our scouts circled the area and reported seeing as many as four large wolves. Teba is the only one currently skilled enough with a bow and uninjured who could eliminate the threat, but he’s been on a scouting mission deep in the northern reaches of Hebra and not expected to return for another two days.”

“Is there anything that we can use to keep us out of reach of the wolves?” Zelda mused aloud.

“Well, there’s a lookout perch not too far away,” Kaneli commented slowly.

“Where is the perch located, exactly?” Link asked.

“There’s a large tree that predates all others in the vicinity. The center of the trunk at the top has been hollowed out into a makeshift platform. It’s just an arrow’s shot away from the cave entrance.”

“I see only one potential issue with that plan. How would Link and I gain access to this tree? We don’t have the ability to fly. The closest thing we have is his glider,” Zelda pointed out.

“A glider, you say? Well, if you take off from Vah Medoh’s roost, I’m certain you’d be able to sail onto the tree without issue, especially as skilled as the Champion is,” Kaneli said confidently.

Link glanced at Zelda. “We didn’t think to test out the glider…” he trailed off.

“No, we didn’t. But we don’t have a lot of choice,” Zelda sighed. “I’ll give you the edible herb before we take off. As long as your grip holds, everything will work out.”

“Forgive me, but is something the matter?” Kaneli asked, perplexed by the vague exchange.

“Link was injured fighting a Lynel near the Hebra stable, and he hasn’t fully recovered yet,” she explained.

“Hoo! My goodness. Are you certain you’re up to this task? It could be quite dangerous,” the elder cautioned them.

“No need to be concerned,” Zelda attempted to sound fully sure of herself. “If we can take down Calamity Ganon, and a Lynel, I’m certain that we can handle several wolves.”

Link’s hand slipped into hers again, squeezing it reassuringly. “Is there a ladder up to Vah Medoh’s roost from the village, by chance?”

“Not presently, but I’ll have one of my woodworkers craft one for you immediately. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours at most,” Kaneli said. “Do you need anything else before you go?”

Zelda glanced at Link, who shook his head. “I don’t think so,” she replied for the two of them. 

“Then I wish you well, and we’ll inform you as soon as the ladder is completed,” the elder promised.

“We’ll be exploring the shops in the village while we wait,” Link stated. “No doubt we’ll be easy to spot.”

Bowing their heads in respect, the Hylians took their leave. Zelda didn’t let go of Link’s hand, silently thankful for the gentle squeeze he gave it every few steps. 

“Relax, please, Princess,” he whispered. “I could feel you tense up from the moment he mentioned the glider.”

“It was a detail I hadn’t thought about at all,” she replied quietly while they took the flights of stairs down to the lower levels.

“I know. But it’s nothing to worry over. You don’t need to make yourself sick,” Link chided.

“I’m not,” Zelda protested. “At least, I’m doing my best not to.”

“You still have the edible herb, don’t you? I assumed you had, but I didn’t think to ask sooner.”

“I do. Mara sent me with a supply of that, as well as two poultices. According to her, she said that you shouldn’t need them for more than another day or two at the very most,” Zelda explained. A sparkle caught her eye, and she stopped, turning her attention to the small market. “Oh, what lovely earrings.”

Link’s free hand slid into her hair, brushing it away from her earlobes. “You do have your ears pierced,” he murmured.

She blushed, keeping her focus on the jewelry. “You never asked.”

“It didn’t cross my mind,” he admitted. “We’ve had other… distractions since we faced Ganon.

“You can call it all that,” she giggled softly, trying not to think about how close he was to her. 

“Do you like the earrings?” Link asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

“They are rather lovely, yes,” she whispered. 

“Then I’ll get them for you.”

“No, Link, you don’t have to do that,” she protested. “I’m sure they’re expensive and—”

“Please. Let me get you something that makes you smile,” he said quietly.

Zelda swallowed back further protests. “If you’re certain that you really wish to do that…”

“I’m purchasing them for you. Which ones?”

She silently gestured, and he finally turned to look at them. A skilled jeweler had managed to capture the likeness of a blooming Silent Princess in two silver dangle earrings, with a single diamond gemstone in the center of each. A larger matching necklace was displayed beside the earrings, though Link wasn’t able to tell if she’d seen that yet.

“Wait here,” he instructed, stepping into the shop.

Zelda felt awkward standing under the edge of the roof to avoid the softly falling snow, but he’d been insistent. She turned her back to the shop, watching the flakes gently fall and land on the railing of the stairs. Unlike the harsh winds and blizzard they’d avoided in Hebra, this was almost calming. A pang hit her chest when she realized that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy watching the snow with her father like she did when she was younger. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, fighting back her emotions.

“I should’ve hoped that you’d be smiling, not frowning,” Link commented from beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Just realizing that things I once enjoyed with my father… I won’t be able to do so again.” A tear rolled down her chilly face, threatening to freeze before she brushed it away.

“No, but you’re not alone,” he reminded her. 

“I’m not,” she agreed, turning to face him. “And I’m forever grateful to you for that.”

His fingers went to thread into hers, but he stopped when he touched her palm and dug through her little bag. “You forgot your gloves.”

“I didn’t think about it,” Zelda said, her cheeks deepening in their shade of red.

“What a pair we make,” he joked weakly, slipping them onto her numb digits. “You forgetting your gloves and getting cold, and me forgetting to look all directions when facing a Lynel.”

“Don’t dwell on that, please.” Her tone was low but serious. “I’m grateful you’re alive, and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Champion, Princess,” a deep-voiced Rito spoke from above them, startling the pair. “The ladder has been prepared. You may access it from in front of the Elder’s home.

“Thank you,” Link replied. “We’ll head back up.”

Zelda allowed her knight to guide them in the proper direction. “Link? Where did the earrings go?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to risk losing them when we’re out near the wolves, so I tucked them into your pack for wearing later,” he explained.

“That’s probably wise,” she agreed. “What type of stones are in your earrings?”

On reflex, he touched the earrings with a gloved hand to discern their shape. “Oh, these are the earrings I was gifted in Gerudo Town during my first visit. One of their jewelers needed some of the flint I carried, and in exchange, she created these for me. They’re made of topaz, I believe.”

“They suit you,” was all she said, keeping pace with him on the steps.

“Zelda. Are you nervous?”

She paused midstep. “Why would I be? We only have to glide from a great height, which you haven’t done since your injury, land on a tree presumably surrounded by wolves, and then I have to be accurate enough with my bow to kill all of said wolves without assistance. Why should that make me nervous?” Her words came faster as she spoke, giving away the fear she felt.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her close to whisper in her ear. “Nothing is going to happen. We’re going to make it through, and you’re going to do wonderfully. Remember, I have faith in you, my princess.”

“I’m glad someone does. I need that motivation to help keep me strong when I’m feeling anything but,” Zelda murmured back.

A slightly choked cough came from behind them, causing the princess to flinch backwards out the embrace. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, but Champion Link… please, you have to help me.” A female Rito stood facing them. Lavender feathers across the top of her head matched the ones that ran down to her wingtips. Even those unfamiliar with the species could see that she’d been crying.

“Of course. What is it?” Link straightened, hiding the wince of pain at his back.

“I’m Saki, Teba’s wife,” she identified herself. “My son, Turin… he went out yesterday. He said he was going down by the stable to gather berries so I could make a tart before his father returned. But Turin never returned! I’ve flown everywhere looking for him, but there’s no sign of him!”

Zelda reached her arm out to comfort the female Rito. “Don’t panic. We’ll do our best to find him.”

“But what if it’s already too late? Teba and I were only able to have the one chick…” Saki sobbed. “If he’s—”

“Saki. Please. We will find him, one way or another.” Link promised the distraught mother. 

“You’ve seen him before. Please, I’m begging you! Bring my baby home.” Saki buried her face in her wings.

Zelda looked helplessly at Link who shook his head softly. There was nothing more they could really say or do except follow through on the promise they’d just made. 

“Let’s go. Night will fall sooner than we care to admit, and I don’t think it’s wise for us to be near wolves at twilight,” Link urged. 

The princess wrapped Saki in a tight hug. “We’ll bring Turin back. Please, try and rest if you can. We’ll return as soon as we are able.”

“Thank you,” the Rito hiccuped softly. “With the other fledglings passing this week… I couldn’t bear it if… if…”

“Keep hope alive, Saki. I have faith in the Goddess Hylia that you’ll be reunited with your husband and your son shortly,” Zelda said.

Link offered an arm to the princess, which she took. She couldn’t help but look over her shoulder at the weeping mother while they climbed the remaining flight of stairs to the ladder. 

“I wish there was more that we could do,” Zelda murmured. “She’s brokenhearted and convinced that she’ll never see her son again.”

“We need to prove her wrong. In short, we’ll need a miracle. Because a night alone out in the cold and the snow, with the threat of wolves?” Link shook his head. “It’ll be nothing short of the workings of the Goddess herself.”

“Don’t underestimate her,” Zelda cautioned. 

“I’m not. I’m just stating what I’m surprised Fi hasn’t appeared to say,” Link corrected.

“Master Link, the chances of survival for a young fledgling in snowy conditions—” Fi began.

Link’s comment to Zelda drowned out the rest of the sentence. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything,”

The princess giggled into her gloved hand. “Well, you did speak her name. I would say that qualifies as calling for her.”

“Master Link? Do you not require me at this time?” Fi asked.

“Not right now, no,” Link agreed. “But I thank you for the calculations.”

“It is my duty to serve my master.” The spirit stated, disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

Link stopped in front of the ladder. “Ladies first,” he instructed.

Zelda took a deep breath as she grasped the rungs with her gloved hands and began the climb. It wasn’t as long as the one at Kara Kara Bazaar, and for that, she was thankful. She could feel the slight shake below as Link followed suit, an occasional grunt of pain escaping his lips.

“Ladders aren’t exactly pleasant right now either,” Link grumbled, climbing the final couple rungs.

“Here. Take the edible herb then. You’ll need it,” she offered him a handful of it, tucking the rest into a pouch on her waist.

He pulled out the glider, giving a shiver. “The wind chill here is rather… unpleasant.”

“The only protection from the wind is Vah Medoh’s feet,” she pointed out. “And those hardly offer much to speak of.”

“True.” He pulled out the Sheikah Slate to gain his bearings on direction. “North, northeast is where we need to go.”

She turned to where he was pointing. From where they stood, the tree was little more than a small twig covered in a light dusting of snow. “That’s where we’re supposed to land?”

“Yes. It’ll be larger when we get there.”

“I’m certain it’ll have to be,” she mumbled under her breath. “Are you ready?”

“As I’m going to be.” He shoved the herb in his mouth and began chewing. His gloves tightly gripped the glider, waiting while she stepped in front of him, her back mere inches in front of his. 

“Goddess, please protect us both... On three. Ready?” she asked, waiting to see his nod out of the corner of her eye. “One… two… three…”

Her feet left the ground, taking the leap of faith that would lead them down to facing the wolves. Was she mentally prepared? Not entirely. But is one ever truly ready for a leap of faith? Blind trust doesn’t come with readiness. It comes with the understanding that no matter what happens, good will come from the outcome.


	21. The Strength of Wisdom

Humans weren’t meant to fly, at least not by the way nature intended it. Yet the exhilaration that came from feeling the wind whipping past was enough to dispel a little of the fear that Zelda felt knotting in her stomach. Her grip was tight on the glider, and it was reassuring for her to hear Link’s breathing in her ear. The faint grunt of pain and soft chewing told her that he was feeling the effects of the strain on their arms and back. She leaned her weight to the left slightly, correcting their course for the rapidly approaching tree. It was far larger than she had anticipated, nearly the size of a small room, giving them a fairly sizable space to land.

Branches smacked across their faces, and arms, leaving welts and cuts from the force of the impact. Link stumbled when their boots hit the rough bark, pushing his weight onto Zelda. Her legs gave out, and she fell hard, with Link pressed against her back. The glider slid out of her hands across the trunk, coming to a stop on the edge.

“Sorry,” Link groaned, spitting the bitter herb over the edge of the tree. The only thing keeping his back from agony was the effects of the plant’s medicinal properties. He pushed himself off her, sitting a short distance away.

It took Zelda several moments before she could speak. Having the wind knocked out of her made her cough and gasp for breath. “It’s not your fault,” she panted. “You couldn’t help it.”

“Still feel bad,” he mumbled.

“How’s your scar?” she asked, concerned.

“Hurts, but it could be far worse,” he remarked.

She opened her mouth to respond, but a low growl interrupted her. Gulping quietly, she peered through the branches. Two large gray wolves were circling the tree, growling and snapping up at it. A third sat still, staring nearly straight at her. Her eyes looked for the fourth, and she found it in the mouth of the cave, observing everything.

“... help… me,” she heard a weak whisper slip between the growls. Zelda sat up quickly, her eyes instantly on Link. He gave her a quizzical stare, opening his mouth to speak. Her hand went up to silence him, craning her ears to listen again.

“.... please. Help me.” the young voice whispered.

Zelda stretched out on her stomach, sharp eyes scanning through the branches. Just out of her arm’s reach, a white Rito fledgling cowered, shivering against the thick limb. His left wing hung limply at his side, and fear-filled dark eyes gazed up at her helplessly.

“Can you move at all?” she whispered.

“Only with my feet… I broke my wing,” he cried sadly. “I was only trying to surprise my father, and then the wolves startled me. I tried to fly away, but they growled and jumped at me. I flew into the tree and broke my wing. I spent the night huddled here. I want to go home!”

“I won’t let them hurt you,” she soothed, stretching a hand out as far as she could toward him. “Can you reach up? Link is with me. We’ll protect you.”

“Champion Link? He helped my father free Vah Medoh!” Relief filled the young Rito’s voice. “I’ll do my best!” He strained his good wing toward her, but came up just short. “It’s no use! I can’t reach!” he panicked.

“Shhhhh. Keep your voice down. You’ll draw more attention the louder you get.” Zelda rested her arm on the tree trunk. “Give me a moment while I think. I’m not going anywhere. I just need to talk to Link.”

The fledgling shuddered, backing against the tree trunk again. “Please hurry!” he whimpered.

Zelda pushed herself up on all fours and turned to Link. “It’s Turin. He’s broken a wing and he’s just out of reach. I need you to anchor my legs so I can lean down and rescue him.”

“Are you sure that’s a wise idea?” Link asked.

“We don’t have a choice. I don’t have any rope, and I’m not going to have you attempt to reach him when your scar has already been sore,” Zelda argued. “Please. Trust me on this.”

His blue eyes searched hers for any sign of fear and found none. “Please be careful.”

“I will. Don’t let me go.”

She laid back down and scooted herself to the edge of the trunk. Giving a small sigh, Link knelt between her feet and wrapped his arms tightly around her calves. Taking this a sign he was ready, Zelda pulled herself forward again, allowing her torso to slip over the edge. With hands outstretched, she called softly again. 

“Turin! Grab my hands.”

The fledgling looked up, hope replacing panic. He reached his wing up and grasped onto her right hand as tightly as he could. Zelda’s left hand immediately clasped around his body, holding him securely.

“Pull us up, Link! Hurry!”

The wolves below had caught the scent of the Hylians, and all four of them now circled the base of the tree, snarling and leaping at the lower branches with bared teeth.

Link’s grip shifted to her waist, warm hands encircling her hips and pulling strongly backwards. Her chest brushed against the rough bark and for a brief instant, she thought about the impractical color of her snow gear. 

“Ahhhh! I’m scared!” the fledgling warbled, clutching Zelda with a death grip. 

“She won’t let you fall,” Link assured while he helped the princess sit up. The chick was cradled tightly in her arms, shivering with fear and relief.

“Link! Have you seen my father?” Turin asked, his head coming up when he saw the blond Champion. “Is he coming home yet?”

“No, I haven't seen him. Can you come sit with me, buddy?” Link gently encouraged, opening his arms to the fledgling. “Zelda needs her hands free for her bow.”

“Why is she using a bow? Shouldn’t you be fighting the wolves? You’re not afraid of anything!” the young Rito insisted, hesitating to move.

“I’m not afraid. I’m still healing from a pretty bad injury, so we’re going to let the princess show us what she can do. You’re gonna help me cheer her on, right?” the knight encouraged.

Turin slowly nodded and wobbled across to Link’s waiting arms, cradling his wing with the other. He snuggled against the Champion’s chest, whimpering softly. “I want to go home and see my mom.”

“I know. We will soon, I promise. But we can’t leave until we make sure that the wolves aren’t going to get us,” Link explained while Zelda pulled out her Light Bow and a handful of arrows.

“Fi, do these wolves have any elemental weaknesses?” the princess asked while checking the bow string.

The spirit appeared behind Link. “No elemental weaknesses detected, Princess. Aim for the ribcage or the head.”

“Can you confirm the number of wolves in the vicinity?” Link inquired, shushing Turin who desperately wanted to loudly comment on Fi’s appearance.

“There are four wolves presently encircling the tree. No other enemies detected in the surrounding area,” Fi replied without hesitation.

Zelda blew out her breath, kneeling by the edge of the trunk. “Thank you, Fi.”

Link shot the spirit a look before she could respond that she didn’t need thanks, shaking his head silently. 

“Very well, Master Link. The fledgling has sustained a fracture to his left wing and is incapable of flight.” 

“I’m aware,” Zelda commented without turning. “I intend to heal him after taking care of the more immediate threat.”

“He will be able to fly again if that is accomplished, Princess. I shall remain on standby should you have any further questions,” Fi stated.

Turin’s eyes were as big as saucers. “She can heal too?! Wow… the princess is nearly as cool as you are, Link!”

The Champion cracked a smile. “You think so? I might venture to say that she’s cooler than I am.”

Zelda had to focus to keep her attention on her bow. The compliment made her blush. She didn’t feel that it was an accurate one, but the sentiment was sweet all the same. Nocking the first arrow, she leaned forward and silently targeted until one of the vicious beasts stopped moving for an instant.

The arrow flew, and there was a yelp of pain, followed by a second of silence before the other wolves returned to their growls and snarls, followed by the sound of ripping and loud crunching.

Zelda winced, gagging without looking at what the beasts were doing. “Link. Keep Turin away from the edges of the trunk.” Her eyes met his, full of horror and disgust.

He nodded silently, tightening his grip around the young Rito. “Are you going to be able to finish this?”

“Yes. If anything, they’ve just made it easier for me. They’re distracted.” Zelda swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat and nocked another arrow before sending a second kill shot into the pack of wolves.

“What’s wrong, Link?” Turin asked, confused by the sudden seriousness of the two young adults.

“Don’t worry. She’s going to take care of the wolves,” Link assured him. 

“... are they the same ones that took away my playmates? Notts and Cree were two of my favorites to play with… their sisters haven’t stopped crying since,” Turin cried, tears rolling down his face. “It’s not fair! They got Fyth too, my best friend in the whole world!”

“Shhh. It’s okay. The wolves aren’t going to get you,” Link soothed, then a thought occurred to him. “Hey Turin? It’s okay to be sad for missing your friends. I’ve lost everyone I ever knew except for the Princess. But let me ask you a question.”

Turin sniffled, looking up at the blond Hylian. “What?”

“Would you friends want you to always be sad?” he asked gently.

“No,” the Rito wiped his beak with his wing. “Cree was always making sure we were having a good time, and Notts loved singing because it made me smile. And Fyth… we promised to be warriors together when we grew up, like our fathers are.”

“Treasure those memories. Hang onto them. It’s okay to be sad sometimes, but remember the good things too. I’m sure your father will tell you the same thing when he comes home. It’s okay for a warrior to cry, but try to have courage. That’s what makes a young warrior strong.”

“That’s why you’re so strong, Link!” Turin’s eyes were full of admiration as he looked back up at the Champion.

Zelda heard the entire exchange, having to wipe away her own tears before she could go after the third wolf. Link had a way with the young Rito… something she’d only seen once in passing with two sisters in Kakariko Village. Children seemed drawn to him, and he rarely seemed upset by the attention they gave him. But further thoughts on why that might be would have to wait. 

The two remaining wolves paid her no attention, shredding and devouring the corpses of their fellow kin. Normal wolves didn’t act like this… something was wrong with this pack. No wonder they were called here. Such vile, savage creatures couldn’t be allowed to live, not after claiming the lives of three Rito children. 

A calm settled over Zelda. There would be time to mourn the losses later. She drew back the bow and skillfully shot the third wolf dead where it stood. The final wolf lifted its head from the corpse of the first, blood covering its maws. Fluidly, as if she’d done so hundreds of times before, Zelda nocked an arrow, and released it with a precision that impressed even Link. Silence fell as the princess sat back on her heels, lowering the bow. 

“It’s finished.”

“Does this mean we can go home now?” Turin asked, hope returning.

“Yes. But I promised you something first,” Zelda reminded him, setting the bow down beside the glider. 

“You… you can heal me, right? That’s what you said. You’re gonna make it stop hurting, and make it all better.” Turin’s excitement was growing.

“I will, but you’re going to need to remain quiet and still in Link’s lap while I heal you,” Zelda gently chided the restless child.

Link wrapped an arm around the young Rito’s waist. “Part of being a warrior is knowing when it’s time to listen and be still. Can you do that for us?”

Turin sobered. “Listen and be still. I can do that!” He wrapped his good wing around Link’s hand. “I’m ready!”

The princess knelt beside Link and took the broken wing in her hands, earning a sharp yelp from the young Rito. “I’m sorry to cause you pain, but it won’t last for long.”

Turin flinched but didn’t pull away. A tear ran down his face from the pain but he didn’t otherwise react. 

Zelda’s eyes closed as she silently prayed. A warm, golden glow emanated from her hands, and Turin gave a soft gasp in wonder. Link smiled, keeping his grip steady on the fledgling. 

It didn’t take long for the wing to be healed, and the light to fade from Zelda’s fingertips. Blue eyes blinked for a moment when her prayers had been completed before she asked a soft question. “How’s your wing, Turin?”

The Rito timidly lifted the limb and turned it, a wide smile crossing his face when he flexed it. “It’s healed! Thank you, Princess!” He threw his wings around her neck, startling the weary royal. 

Zelda tenderly returned the embrace. “It’s my pleasure, Turin. Now, I think we’ve kept your mother worried quite long enough, don’t you think so?”

He pulled back, nodding his head. “Is she going to be mad that I don’t have berries for the tart?” he asked, worry coming to his eyes.

“I don’t think so, but you did give me an idea,” Link replied, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “Hey, Fi. Are there berry bushes between here and the Rito Stable?”

“Yes, Master Link,” the spirit stated from her place nearby.

“Are they in sight of… what Zelda has just taken care of?” Link worded carefully.

“No, Master Link. The deceased wolves are to the rear of the tree, away from the path to the stable. Provided you climb down the south side of the trunk, you will avoid them entirely,” Fi advised.

Turin’s eyes were huge, staring at the spirit. He cocked his head, trying to make sense of what he saw. “Your skin and hair is blue, and you can float without flapping wings! That’s so cool!”

“Temperature has nothing to do with my appearance and capabilities, young Turin,” the spirit explained. “I am unaffected by weather climates.”

The young Rito’s face turned to perplexment. “But I just…”

“Don’t think too much about it,” Link commented, shaking his head. “It’s just the way she talks.”

Zelda had busied herself packing up the glider and bow into the bag. Glancing down the south side of the tree, she breathed a soft sigh of relief. A good selection of limbs and branches were situated such that it would be easy to traverse down. “Link? I think you should go down first with Turin, and I’ll follow behind with the bag.”

Link’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure?”

“You still shouldn’t be carrying all the weight, especially while you’re climbing. It will compromise your balance,” Zelda argued. “Besides, we need to be able to keep an eye on Turin to make sure that he gets down okay.”

The fledgling puffed out his chest. “I don’t need help getting down from a tree! With the wolves gone, I’m not scared of nothing!” he boasted.

“Easy there, Turin,” Link rumpled the feathers on his head goodnaturedly. “Courageous or not, you should still be careful getting down.”

Turin ducked his head. “Sorry. Now that I’m better, I feel like I can do anything!”

“Save some energy for berry picking before we go back to your mom,” Zelda encouraged, doing one final check to make sure everything was back in the bag. “I’ve got a small container that should be perfect for holding them.”

Turin hopped to the edge of the trunk and peered down beside where Link stood. “Oh, this should be easy! I can use my wings for balance, and I’ll be down in just a few little jumps.”

Link nodded. “I’m going to climb down first, then you can follow.”

The fledgling was unable to stand still, waiting for the Champion to begin his descent. He bounced from one foot to the other, trilling a soft tune. 

The knight smiled, focusing on listening to the song to keep his mind off the back pain that shot through him as he climbed. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for him to reach the ground, and he opened his arms to the fledgling. “Come on down now, Turin.”

The young Rito let out a whoop of excitement and bounced down the limbs into Link’s arms in a matter of seconds. “That was fun!” 

“Hang out here with me for a second. It’s Zelda’s turn.” Link reminded the boy, moving him into his shoulders. 

She dropped the pack through the branches. The knight stepped forward and caught it, grunting at the weight that pulled on his scar.

“Link! Are you hurting?” Turin asked. “My father makes that noise sometimes when he comes back from his trips.”

“I told you I got hurt, didn’t I?” Link gritted his teeth and set the bag aside. “It’s getting better but still hurts.”

Goddess, I haven’t done this since I was a little girl, sneaking out of my bedroom window and climbing into the garden to explore all the plants growing there. It was far more pleasant than the books Father demanded I read. Zelda recalled, steadying her shaking hands to lower herself onto the first limb. Of course, my arms were stronger then because of all the conditioning from my riding and archery lessons. Don’t panic though. Just take things slowly. Her feet inched toward the next limb down. She had blocked out the “helpful” cheers from Turin in her focus on climbing. 

Her grip slipped and she gave a shriek, grabbing at the limb to stop herself from falling. It held and she peeked down dangling by her arms. It was still too far to drop down without injury. Her arms ached from the exertion of supporting her own weight. There were no other branches between her and the cold ground. 

“Zelda. Let go. Let me catch you,” Link quietly ordered. 

“You’re still healing! You don’t need more injuries,” she weakly protested. Two fingers slipped and she couldn’t force them to grasp any longer. 

“I need you to trust me on this.”

Turin flapped up toward her. “You can do it, Princess! I know Link will save you!”

“I only hope I can save him too,” Zelda prayed aloud, letting go. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she fell. Impact was coming and it was going to hurt either her, Link, or the both of them. 

Strong arms wrapped around her, cradling her slender form. Link stumbled and dropped to his knees, panting hard from the movement, yet refusing to let her go. 

“Link? How’s your pain?” Zelda asked in a small voice. 

“Sore. Not… as bad as it could be though,” he bit out through clenched jaw while resting her on the ground. 

Turin’s wobbly wings brought him back to the pair. “See? I told you he could do it! Link is so cool!” 

“He is. Can you do me a favor though, Turin?” Zelda reached for the discarded bag, rummaging through it. “To the right, by the edge of the path are several Wildberry bushes. Take this jar and fill it with as many as you can, as fast as you can.”

“Oh, like a race? I love races! I’ll be super fast! You’ll see!” The Rito boy’s competitive nature shone through and he darted off with the container in hand. 

Zelda’s attention immediately went back to her knight. “How are you feeling, honestly? Don’t lie to me,” she demanded sharply.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I didn’t lie. I’m sore, but it’s been worse.”

“You idiot! Why did you catch me?” she scolded, reaching into the bag for the herb. “I would have been just fine without it.”

“You don’t know that,” he argued. “You might have sprained an ankle when you fell, or worse, broken a leg. Better that I suffer some short-term pain than have you seriously injured.”

Zelda bristled but didn’t reply to his comment. “Where is that herb? I know it was in here somewhere…” she mumbled to herself.

Link huffed and looked away. Her attitude infuriated him at times. His job was to protect her. Scolding him for doing just that wasn’t something he appreciated.

“Found it. Took long enough,” she grumbled, handing it to him.

“... I suppose a ‘thank you’ is expecting too much.” Link couldn’t hold back the sarcastic remark.

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed because of your stubbornness. How was I supposed to react?!” Zelda threw up her hands. “I can’t revive the dead! All I can do is heal the sick, and even then, it takes all the prayers and concentration I can muster.”

“I’m not asking for much. Just a simple acknowledgement that I carried out my duty and kept you from hurting yourself,” Link shot back. 

“But I would have been fine without your help,” she insisted. “You’re worrying too much over me.”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do with the people you love? You worry about their well-being, and do your best to protect them from harm. Or has that changed in the last hundred years?” Link argued, spitting the bitter herb aside.

“Concern is perfectly reasonable, but there is no need for you to be overly worried. I, the person in question, can take care of myself,” Zelda said firmly, turning her back to him.

“Fine. Then maybe you should show some concern for the fledgling that’s currently in the same circumstances that got him in trouble, minus the wolves,” Link commented, gesturing behind him. 

Zelda stomped away in frustration, her temper still flaring. 

Link watched her go from his seat then pushed himself up and turned the other way. He had no doubt of her capabilities, but he wanted to see for himself if he could determine the cause for their cannibalistic behaviors. There wasn’t much left for the knight to see, but that did nothing to deter him. Broken arrow pieces were scattered with discarded bone. The final wolf was the only one nearly completely intact, with the exception of the arrow piercing it. Wide eyes staring into nothingness confirmed it was dead before Link crouched beside it. Nothing outwardly explained the behavior they’d seen. “Fi. Are you able to analyze why they became like this?”

The spirit floated over the messy remains. “My calculations tell me residual effects from encountering Malice affected their mind and instincts. They could no longer tell friend from foe when faced with the scent of blood and flesh.”

“And the fledglings they killed?” Link asked.

“All injured in one way or another in proximity to the cave the wolves chose to reside in. The two females had bleeding scratches after wrestling in the Wildberry bushes. And the male came across the two females being attacked by the wolves and attempted to save them. He stood no chance,” the spirit informed him.

A chill ran down Link’s spine and he straightened, turning away from the bloody scene. “I can’t let anything happen to Zelda because I was powerless to save her. I already failed her once; I can’t afford to do so again.”

“The princess and fledgling are unharmed. Their container is nearly full of the tart berries,” Fi remarked.

“I didn’t mean right now,” Link scowled impatiently. “I meant… overall.”

“You have deep affection for the princess. It impacts your emotional state as well as your physical state of being. I have no capability for such things, but it is a vital part of your health and overall well-being.”

“You don’t say,” Link looked away, scuffing his toe in the grass awkwardly. “What about her?”

“The princess has grown stronger since your return. Her physical health is improving, as well as her emotional state,” Fi elaborated. “Her courage has increased, as have her wisdom and discernment.”

Link rubbed his hand over his face. “Was I too harsh wanting her thanks and appreciation for catching her?”

“Master Link, the princess has displayed self-sufficiency against the wolves. Praise would not be misplaced in her,” the spirit commented.

“And yet I didn’t say enough when she killed the four wolves… or when she kept us from falling out of the tree when we landed,” Link sighed, shouldering their bag with a grimace and beginning the walk to where he could hear Zelda’s voice. “I owe her an apology and my thanks.”

Fi floated behind, wisely saying nothing further. The sun was sinking low as Link approached the bushes. The lighthearted chortle from the young Rito made him smile in spite of himself. 

“Hehehe! Do that again, Princess! Do it again!” Turin crowed, jumping up and down. 

“Last time I’m going to do this. Then we have to get Link and go to your mother,” Zelda explained. Her fingers effortlessly tossed up a Wildberry, and Turin rushed forward, catching it in his beak. He swallowed it down in a quick gulp, laughing as soon as his throat was clear. 

“That’s a fun game!” He exclaimed. “A game and a snack, all in one!”

“Indeed. Looks like fun,” Link remarked, alerting the two to his presence. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes! We got a whole jar FULL of berries! Mother is going to be so proud of me!” Turin flapped in an uneven circle around the two Hylians. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“Wait at the base of the bridge leading up to the village,” Link instructed. “I need to talk to the princess for a moment before we go.”

Confusion flashed across Zelda’s face. “What is it now?” she asked as the fledgling flew the short distance away.

He set the bag down and put his hands on her shoulders. “Zelda. I’m sorry that I got frustrated with you earlier. It wasn’t my place to do so. Not after all that you’ve done for me, today, and especially back in Hebra.”

Zelda stiffened initially at the touch but relaxed as he began to speak. “I’m sorry too. I was rather affected by the… horror of what those beasts did. There was no reason to take it out on you.”

Link took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her in a tender hug. “I’m so proud of you today,” he murmured in her ear. “You didn’t hold back, even when it was difficult and intense. You did well.”

“Thank you,” she whispered back, tucking her head against his shoulder. “I only wanted your approval.”

“You have that and so much more,” he replied, smoothing her hair. “You’ve shown me the strength that wisdom and discernment can carry with them. But enough talk,” he prompted, stepping out of the hug. “Let’s get this fledgling home.”

Zelda felt a pang in her chest with that word. Home. Hers was overrun by monsters. No. That wasn’t right. Home was wherever Link was. Whether he recognized that or not, she wasn’t sure. But she was certain of one thing. There was an untapped source of strength within her. It wasn’t just from being the princess, or carrying the TriForce of Wisdom. This came from the knowledge that someone had faith in her. Someone who cared enough to be there for her, no matter what. In that regard, she was truly blessed.


	22. A Noble Strength

The reunion between Turin and Saki was enough to bring tears to the eyes of even the most stoic. The relieved weeping of the mother, smothering her young son in kisses and hugs, combined with the excited storytelling from the young fledgling made for a beautiful scene. 

Zelda wiped her eyes with a handkerchief gifted to her by a female Rito. Link’s arm wrapped gently around her waist, and she rested her head on his chest. Zelda couldn’t help but feel a pang of hurt and jealousy at seeing the boy happily embracing his mother. She would not get to see her own mother or father again, and the emptiness that left in her consumed her far more than she expected.

“We thank you for all of your hard work, Champion Link and Princess Zelda!” Kaneli commended them, coming to stand beside them. “Thanks to you, our children are safe and Rito Village can once again be at peace.”

“Elder Kaneli.” Teba’s voice came from behind them. “I didn’t expect to see you in my home. Is everything okay?”

“Quite right. I believe your wife and son have quite a story to share with you. But tell me first, how was your journey into the great northern plains of Hebra?” Kaneli asked, deftly dodging the question.

“Cold, even for me. It’s as you said. The northern dwellers have moved farther south for the duration of the winter. They aren’t far enough south to interfere with us however,” the warrior informed him. His attention shifted. “To what do we owe the honor of your company with us again, Link? And who might this be?”

“This is Hyrule’s Princess, Zelda,” Kaneli stated. “They were handling an issue that had arisen while you were gone with some--”

“Let’s call them vicious, feral wolves,” Link cut in. “I think it’s best that Kaneli tell you if you weren’t already aware.”

“Whoo! Too true. It’s better he learns now, before the services are held,” the elder admitted.

“You haven’t had services for the three yet?” Zelda asked, surprised. “How long ago did…” she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Teba was losing his patience with the vague sentences.

“How shall we summarize this?” Kaneli began. “There were several wolves--”

“Four of them in total,” Zelda supplied.

“That took up residence in the cave near our outpost tree. They… were more savage than any seen. Two days ago… three of our fledglings didn’t come home,” Kaneli said, closing his eyes in pain.

“What?! Which ones! How could you let this happen?!” To say that Teba was upset was an understatement.

“It’s not anything that anyone could have foreseen or stopped,” Zelda spoke up. “Fortunately, we came along when we did, otherwise your son might have been another victim to the heinous beasts.”'

“Turin? No…” Teba’s eyes widened in horror, and he stared past them at his wife and son. “He’s all we have…” 

“He’s perfectly fine, because of the Princess’s quick thinking and wisdom in handling him as well as the wolves,” Link pointed out. 

“For that, you have my thanks,” Teba gruffly shook Link’s hand. He hesitated in front of Zelda, unsure how to thank her. She ended the awkwardness by gently wrapping him in a hug. 

“No need to thank me. I’m glad that we were able to bring your son home,” the princess said softly.

“Go to your family. We’ve kept you from them long enough,” Kaneli spoke up again. “We’ll be holding services for the lost fledglings this afternoon. I hope you’ll say a few words, Champion. You as well, Princess.”

Zelda blanched, but recovered quickly, giving a slight nod. “Name the location and time. We won’t miss it.”

“Warbler’s Nest, mid-afternoon. Notts and Cree loved to sing there with their sisters. It’s only fitting they be remembered there.” Kaneli shuffled back toward his home.

“We should probably have a bite to eat before then,” Link sighed, glancing at the princess. “We’re going to need our strength.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Zelda said stiffly. “I don’t want to eat. What am I going to say to these parents? They’ve lost their children, and are hurting. I don’t have words to comfort them.”

“Nor do I,” Link blew out his breath. “But you should at least try to eat. It’ll help you think clearer if your stomach isn’t growling.”

She reluctantly followed him down the path back towards Rito stable. The open fire cooking pot wasn’t being used when they arrived, and the fresh air cleared her mind more than she cared to admit. Taking a seat heavily on the log stools surrounding the fire, she stared out into the woods, resting her chin on her hand with a contemplative expression on her face.

“Zelda.” Link called her name several minutes later.

“Hmmm?” She lifted her head to look at him. “What is it?"

“I was thinking… you might not know about the loss of a child, but you know what it’s like to lose those you love,” Link stated slowly, stirring the pot of stew he was fixing. “Don’t overthink this.”

“... thank you,” she replied sincerely.

“Any time. You get this look on your face when you’re focusing. You’ve had it since before. It’s rather endearing,” Link admitted with a slight smirk.

“What kind of look?” Zelda sat up straighter, the tips of her pointed ears turning red through her short hair.

“Not a bad look,” he clarified. “Just a look of concentration when you’re attempting to figure out a solution to a problem.”

She huffed softly. “What about it? Why do you bring it up now?”

“Because when I see it, I want to kiss you and fix whatever issue is causing you to have that look,” Link stated bluntly.

Zelda’s entire face flushed a deep red. “Link! Don’t say things like that!”

“What? Are you afraid people will overhear and get the wrong idea?” He couldn’t help but tease her.

“Yes! I’m not… that kind of girl.” She swallowed hard, embarrassment still ruling her emotions.

“Well, it worked. You’re not worrying about what you’re going to say anymore.” Link flashed her a wolfish grin and handed her a bowl of steaming stew. “Try and eat. Please.”

Zelda’s stomach answered for her, growling loudly. She looked away, sighing as she picked up her spoon. “You win. This time.”

“‘This time’ she says,” Link teased. “It’s more often than you realize. Just wait. I’ll point it out next time.”

She scowled but didn’t respond, her mouth full of the delicious food he’d prepared.

“Wow! I didn’t expect to see you all the way out here! You’ve got a serious case of wanderlust!” Beedle exclaimed, coming down the path around the stable.

Zelda glanced at Link and silently shook her head, finishing her bite before she spoke. “I am no longer surprised. We seem to catch up with you every time there’s a stable nearby.”

“Yup! Gotta make sure my favorite Champion is fully supplied for all of his shopping needs, or my name’s not Beedle!” The merchant chuckled, setting his pack aside. “What’s new?”

“Well, we somehow missed you near the Hebra stable.” Zelda’s brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of that.

Beedle made a face. “I stayed inside the stable. Too much going on outside for ol’ Beedle. I don’t need a Lynel chasing me, or a snowstorm threatening my livelihood.”

“That’s how we missed you…” Link nodded slowly. “That Lynel was nearly my undoing.”

“No way! You?! But you’re Hyrule’s Champion.” The merchant took a seat, warming his hands over the fire.

“Didn’t stop the Lynel from flaying my back open easily as gutting a fish,” Link said soberly. “If it weren’t for Zelda, I’d be dead.” He handed a bowl of stew to the now-quiet merchant.

“The Goddess heard my prayers, and willed it that you would be healed,” Zelda commented calmly. “That’s all there is to that.”

Beedle set down his spoon after a minute, a contemplative expression on his face. “So, that explains why I hadn’t heard from you or seen you in a few days. But what brought you to Rito Village?”

Zelda stared into the fire. She didn’t want to be the one to answer that.

Link sighed and replied for the two of them. “Fi directed us here because there were some feral wolves that inhabited the cave north of the stable. These wolves had been turned by the Malice. They killed three Rito fledglings.”

Beedle dropped the spoon he’d just picked up with a clatter. “You can’t be serious.”

“It’s true. The beasts turned against each other when one was killed. They had an insatiable lust for blood, and it didn’t matter what form it came in,” Link tossed another log on the fire to keep it from dying out. “I wasn’t the one to kill the wolves though. I can’t draw a bow again yet. Zelda was the one to complete the task.”

The merchant’s eyes went wide. “You don’t say.”

Zelda’s eyes were on the half-eaten bowl of stew in her hands. She set it aside, what little remaining of her appetite completely gone.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. Explains why the Rito have been so quiet today though.” Beedle leaned back on his seat. “Normally there’s more people interested in what I’ve got, and you can hear laughter or music coming from the village. I had one customer today, and he didn’t seem to be in a chatty mood.”

“The services for the fledglings are this afternoon,” Link explained. “I doubt there’ll be cheerfulness for a while.”

“That’s to be expected,” Beedle said somberly. “Even still, I’m glad that you’re here for the services. The Rito are a proud people, but they care deeply about their own. They’ll be loyal to you, Princess.”

Zelda nodded without looking up. Fear had crept back in with worry about what she was going to say. 

Link set his bowl aside and knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her. “Princess, you have a way with words that few others have. Please don’t worry over this.”

She nodded again dumbly, not trusting herself to speak. 

Beedle watched the couple for a few moments before quietly returning to his meal.

“Do you trust me?” Link tried again.

Her tear-filled eyes met his and she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing quietly. “What am I possibly going to say?”

“Speak from your heart. I promise it’ll be enough,” he soothed.

“I can’t afford to offend them… I remember how proud Revali was, and how easy it was to say something he didn’t like,” Zelda hiccuped slightly. 

“Princess, if I may,” Beedle set aside his empty bowl, clapping his hands and rubbing them together for warmth. “Proud though they are, if there’s anything I’ve learned about the Rito it’s that they respect those who treat them with dignity. From what little I’ve seen, I know that you have done that and more. You’ll do just fine.”

Zelda dried her eyes on the shoulder of Link’s tunic and sat up, her head bobbing in understanding. “Thank you. To both of you. I appreciate the words of encouragement.”

“Anytime. It won’t be long now. Don’t fret over it.” Beedle flashed a warm smile. 

The princess looked away. She felt a bit better, but there was no way of telling how the afternoon would play out.

\---------------------------------

A small group of the Rito had gathered by the rock formation that made up Warbler’s Nest. One of the Rito women that Link recognized as Amali, someone he’d helped find her daughter was weeping near the front of the group, with three young fledglings surrounding her legs. Beside her, an unfamiliar Rito couple stood, embracing each other with tears flowing freely. While Link and Zelda watched, another dozen Rito flew across from the village, alighting with the group.'

Kaneli stepped forward, addressing all gathered. “We are just waiting for the arrival of Teba and his family before we begin.”

“I’m here,” the gruff Rito responded, landing close to Zelda with his wife Saki behind him. Turin’s wings were wrapped around his father’s neck, and he cuddled in closer upon seeing all the tears. 

“Very well. We’ll begin.” Kaneli motioned and the three fledglings stepped forward. A low trill from Kheel began the song and her sisters joined in.

Turin’s head snapped up at the familiar tune then drooped, and he sniffled sadly. “This was Cree’s favorite song.”

Zelda fought back her own tears. Though she didn’t understand the words, the feelings it brought was tranquil, yet hopeful. She leaned her head against Link’s shoulder, swaying softly to the melody. 

All too soon, the tune was finished. The second sister, Knotts, began a more mournful song, one that swiftly brought tears to the eyes of all present.

When the final note had faded, Kaneli dried his eyes and stepped forward. “Thank you, girls.” He cleared his throat, and spoke more loudly. “Princess Zelda has graciously said that she will share a few words with us. Princess?”

Swallowing down the nerves that fluttered in her stomach, she straightened her back and turned to face the gathered Rito. Her first word caught in her throat and she coughed slightly before she spoke.

“Long ago, I remember my mother sitting me down on her lap to share with me a story,” she began, her words gaining strength. “She had many things to teach me, but the ones that stayed with me weren’t fairytales, or even the beloved childrens’ tales that most young girls adored. The tales that I remember the best were the ones about people. The traditional stories carried down generations about the heroes among the various tribes. The Rito warrior that single-handedly bested the Lynel that threatened the village. The young Zora who defied his father’s wishes and faced a flock of Electric Chuchus, armed only with a spear. The heart of the three Gerudo women who took down a Molduga that threatened their herd of sand seals.”

She paused, allowing herself to make eye contact with Link, who gave her a reassuring nod.

Turin leaned over his father’s head, listening with rapt attention.

“The reason I share these examples is because each of these peoples encountered a challenge. An adversity. Not all stories have happy endings.” Zelda took a deep breath. “My father’s didn’t. The Rito Champion, Revali didn’t. Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali all met with the same fate. But we never truly forget those who pass. Their memories will live on in all of us. So also is the case with the three fledglings whom we gather to honor this afternoon.”

Tears welled in her eyes, and she was quiet for a long moment before lifting her chin to speak clearly again. “No greater loss is felt than that of losing family. In no way today do we wish to diminish the agony of those hurting and grieving. Rather, let us come alongside them and remind them that they are not alone. Just as it takes a village to raise a child, so also it takes the support of others in our times of weakness. If there’s anything I personally can offer during this season, ask it of me. I remain the loyal servant to all the people of Hyrule.” Zelda bowed her head and stepped back, allowing silence to fall.

A new voice dripped with condescension before Kaneli could continue, a voice that startled the elder and the two Hylians when they recognized it. “Well, well. Who would have thought that the Princess would care so much about a people that was nothing like her. I have to say, I’m impressed with that little speech you gave.” The spirit of the Champion, Revali, appeared close to where the two mourning families stood, his wings folded across his chest. 

Link stiffened, unsure what to expect from the typically arrogant Rito.

“I do hope you’ll forgive the intrusion. I simply had to say something. It’s not often that I’m caught off guard by the actions of others, but what I’ve just seen is simply incredible,” Revali continued, no hint of sarcasm in his tone. “You’ve grown quite a lot from being your daddy’s meek little princess.”

Zelda stared at the spirit, though not unkindly. “Thank you, Revali. Do you have anything you wish to say to your kinsfolk?”

“Actually I do. While I never was fortunate enough to find love before my… untimely death,” Revali sniffed bitterly, then shifted to serious and addressed the weeping parents. “I commend you for choosing to carry on the Rito heritage, and I offer my sincerest condolences on the loss of your children. Know that I’ll be watching over the growing fledglings, and Kaneli is free to call me for advice, should he ever so choose. Or his successor, should that time ever come.”

Zelda shot Link a glance, his expression of surprise matching her own. She’d never anticipated anything like what she’d just witnessed, and yet, here they were. 

Link broke the silence that had fallen. “Thank you, Revali. Your fight and sacrifice weren’t in vain. It was because of your help with Vah Medoh that we were able to defeat Ganon.”

“Oh, I’m quite aware of that, Link,” Revali retorted. “Your thanks is appreciated, even if I’m not alive to revel in it like I once did.”

Kaneli cleared his throat before Link could mutter the reply that came immediately to mind. “It’s an honor for us to be graced with your presence, Revali.”

The three sisters returned to the front of the group, beginning a soft song that resounded with notes of hope and joy, carrying only an undercurrent of sadness.

Off to the side, Link eyed Revali. Somehow, the blue ethereal glow surrounding him seemed only to add to his noble appearance. “Anything else you want to say?” he asked quietly.

Revali’s eyes narrowed as he turned to face the Champion. “Well done defeating Ganon. Who knew that a flightless Hylian would be able to accomplish what even the greatest warriors for each people could not.” A hint of his old arrogance slipped in with the second sentence.

Link bit back a sharp reply, giving a small smile instead.

As the song ended, Amali, the mother who’d lost two daughters mustered her broken voice to speak. “The kindness you’ve shown us today is overwhelming. I truly want to thank you, Kaneli for overseeing this. And Princess…” Emotion choked her, and she sobbed, wrapping her wings gently around the Hylian girl. “You… thank you.” she whispered, adding a sentence only Zelda could hear. “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

Zelda fought back tears, returning the embrace. Words she wanted to say rose in her throat and died as quickly. Sometimes, communication needed no words. An embrace from someone who cared could be every bit as powerful as the greatest speech. In that moment, a peace settled in her heart. If this was part of the role of being the ruler over Hyrule, she would gladly step up to the task. She needed this as much as those she was interacting with. Her confidence in herself was slowly improving, and it showed in the love and affection she was receiving from the people. Her people. Race, religion, or location had nothing to do with it. They were all her people, and she would not abandon them. Not if she had any say in the matter.

Fi appeared on Link’s left unbidden. “The Princess has accepted her role as the rightful ruler of Hyrule. Her soul is at peace.”

Link was no longer surprised at the sword spirit’s sudden, infrequent appearances. “That’s a surprise, given how rocky her mood was earlier,” he commented.

“Master Link, these ‘emotions’ that you carry are shifting things. Her conviction is what brings peace to her soul. Fleeting emotions have no effect. Your vow to protect her is the same. Bearing the TriForce aids in this conviction.”

The blond thought about that for a moment. Courage was the mark of the Hero, and the TriForce he carried. This didn’t mean he was courageous at all times. Yet when trials arose, he didn’t shy away from them. He knew his duty and fulfilled it to the best of his ability. That’s what set him apart from the other knights prior to being appointed to the princess herself.

“You carry the soul of the Hero, as Lady Zelda carries the soul of the princesses of generations before, and a fragment of Goddess Hylia herself,” Fi entoned, as if reading his thoughts. “Courage and wisdom shall be yours in this life and the one to come. The soul of the Hero and Princess will prevail until the end of time, as will the soul possessing the TriForce of Power. Ganon will return in a different form. As past has dictated, so future will reveal again.”

Link was quiet, allowing the weight of that knowledge to wash over him again. It was nothing new, of course, but it reminded him why the Hero usually chose to remain silent. The burden was heavy, and the cost ultimately his life, and all reincarnations to come. A question rose to his mind, and he dared to voice it under his breath. “Do the Hero and Princess usually…” he trailed off, scarcely daring to hope.

“The fates of the Hero and Princess are forever intertwined. Whether that presently includes the feeling you call ‘love’ is not for me to reveal,” Fi replied. Her head cocked to the side as she stared at Link with her strange blue eyes. “Past Heroes have loved their princess, and loved others alike. The cycle will continue on regardless.”

He gave a single nod. “I understand. Thank you, Fi.”

The spirit floated closer to him until she was nearly nose-to-nose with him. “I shall greet you tomorrow with the next location.” That promise made, she disappeared as Zelda returned to stand by him. 

“Is everything okay?” Zelda asked, unable to read his expression.

“Yes,” he replied simply. A quick look around showed that Revali’s spirit had vanished during his discussion with Fi. This didn’t surprise him in the slightest, given the attitude of the Rito in life. Not much had changed.

A new spark of life had come to Zelda’s eyes, and she took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. “Let’s go. Kaneli has organized a small feast honoring the two families.”

Link allowed her to guide him, the warmth of her hand spurring him on. No matter what was the case with the previous heroes, one thing was certain: this princess would be his, and he wouldn’t let anyone else take her away from him.


	23. Hopes and Dyes

Evening had fallen by the time Link and Zelda made their way to the small inn near the lower part of Rito Village. The air was cold, and Zelda was thankful for the warm clothing she wore, despite the dirt presently covering it.

The innkeeper, Cecili, shook her head when Link asked for a pair of rooms. “I’m sorry, Champion, but we only have one room remaining for the night. We had some additional family come into town for the service this afternoon, and we don’t have many rooms to begin with.”

“Don’t trouble yourself. I’m sure that one room would be perfectly adequate,” Link assured her.

Cecili handed him the key. “Princess, on behalf of our village, I want to again thank you for your kind words this afternoon. They were much appreciated. Please, allow us to cover the cost for your room this evening. It’s the least we can do.”

Zelda’s mouth fell open. “Oh, you don’t need to do that for us.”

“I insist, Princess,” Cecili put up her wing when Link still reached for the purse holding his rupees. “It would do us no greater honor than to provide your accommodations to you.”

Zelda looked helplessly at Link, who shrugged, wincing at the slight action. “Then we thank you kindly,” she said finally, dipping her head in gratitude.

“It’s the door at the far end of the walkway, and the largest suite we have,” Cecili supplied. “Enjoy your rest.”

Zelda followed Link down the hall, noting the stiffness in his back. “Is your back still causing you pain?”

“Some,” he admitted. “Bending over to cook the noontime meal aggravated it, and it hasn’t really stopped since.”

“And you had no opportunity for me to apply a new poultice,” she finished for him, pausing behind him while he unlocked the door. “We’ll do that shortly. In the meantime,” she gently lifted the pack from him, ignoring his protest. “I’m supposed to be carrying this, remember?”

He sighed, knowing better than to argue with her. He stepped past her into the room and held the door wide, getting a full view at the look of wonder on her face.

The room was indeed the largest one they’d stayed in yet. If Zelda had to hazard a guess, it was likely the size of Link’s entire house in Hateno. A full-wall window on the far side of the room overlooked the lake far below them and the mountains of Hebra above the far side of the lake. To their left was the washroom and she could tell already the size of it rivaled the one she had in the castle attached to her bedroom. A large closet was situated beside the washroom. To their immediate right was an enormous four-post bed, and behind it overlooking the window was a full seating area. 

Link gave a low whistle. “Either this is their suite for lovers or royalty. Regardless, it’s the fanciest room I can recall spending the night in.”

“Even when you were appointed as a knight watching over me at the castle?” Zelda’s blushing face turned to him in surprise.

“Royal quarters don’t always look fancy,” he reminded her. “I had a decent sized room with a comfortable bed. Long as I had somewhere to clean up and lay my head at night, I wasn't picky.”

“Well, we won’t have an issue with you falling off the bed while I’m reapplying that poultice you need,” Zelda chuckled awkwardly, and dug through the bag for the items she would need.

Link took that moment to close and lock the door behind them. “I’ll stretch out on one of the benches when we head to bed. They’re lined with furs already so it shouldn’t be too uncomfortable when sleeping on my stomach.”

Zelda made a sound akin to an acknowledgement, preparing the herbs that would go over his back. “Do we have any idea where we might be heading next?” she asked breaking the silence that had fallen.

“Not at the moment,” Link replied. “Fi told me that she would be telling us tomorrow where we’re needed. Before we head there though, we need to pick up the flame-resistant outfit Claree was preparing. I have a feeling we’re going to need it soon.”

“You mentioned there’s a dye shop in Hateno? If we’re so close, may we make a stop and dye my warm clothing, please? As much as I appreciate it, I don’t think white garb is the best for me while we are on this venture.” She gestured to her dirt and grime marked clothing. 

Link gave a soft chuckle. “No, I don’t think so. I doubt Claree was thinking about cleanliness when she chose that color for you.”

Zelda made a face and straightened, the poultice ready. “I think you’ll be more comfortable if you remove your boots as well as your tunic for this.”

The knight left his boots by the door, with Zelda’s following several moments later. She busied herself peering in the washroom while he removed his tunic. Her breath caught when she saw the huge, sunken tub large enough to fit several Rito. Or a couple on their honeymoon. She pushed away thoughts of intimate moments shared in such a setting, her cheeks flaming.

“Zelda?” Link called from across the room. “I’m ready when you are.”

She startled, bumping the door of the washroom hard with her shoulder as she whirled. “Oww,” she mumbled, crossing back to where he was waiting. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, concerned.

“Just clumsy is all.” She brushed it off, hoping he wouldn’t notice her rosy cheeks.

He noticed, but decided not to embarrass her further. “Just be careful. We don’t need both of us to be seriously injured.”

“I will be.” 

Silence fell again while Zelda tended to the healing scar. Much of the redness had gone down, and his range of motion was nearly back to normal, much to her relief. The redness came back to her cheeks after she remembered how he’d said he wanted to kiss her earlier that afternoon. While she’d protested, there was no denying that she’d entertained that very thought before.

“You’re more quiet than usual,” Link commented, again succeeding in startling her into letting out a soft yelp. “What are you thinking about?”

She panted softly, her heart racing. “Did you mean what you said earlier?” she blurted out the question before she had time to second guess herself.

“I try to mean everything I say. What specifically?” he asked, peeking at her over her shoulder.

Not for the first time since she had Link cut it did Zelda wish she could hide her red face behind her hair. She opened her mouth, closed it, and looked away.

Link sat up and turned to face her, letting her squirm rather than guessing to take the pressure off of her. “Zelda…”

“... about how you wanted to kiss me.” the words were whispered softly, barely audible even with Link’s keen hearing.

A warm finger slid under her chin and turned her face towards his. “Why would I lie about something like that?” The temptation to cover her lips with his own was strong, yet he held himself back. They had no reason to rush things, even though his mind screamed that time was fleeting.

Her eyes fought to look anywhere else yet still ended up meeting his intent gaze. “... I don’t know…” she said weakly.

He scooted closer toward her, blue eyes locked with hers. “There’s many things I want to share with you. A kiss. Someday, a bed, and our future, if you’ll have me.”

She inhaled sharply, and he pressed a finger across her lips. “That’s not a proposal, yet. But if you’ll have me… someday it will be.”

She nodded quickly, not trusting herself to speak with the butterflies in her stomach.

“It’s my turn for a question.” Link sat back, crossing his legs under him. “Have you given any thought into what my role will be once you’re Queen?”

Zelda sat for a moment, pondering it. “Not really, no. Why do you ask?”

“Because there are several possibilities, the way I see it,” he explained. “If we’re married, then I will be… whatever they call the husband of the queen that has no power or authority. If we aren’t at that place, then I’d be your knight and bodyguard, much like I am now. Or anything you see fit.”

“But we’re equals… I've never seen you as merely a knight,” Zelda protested.

“Princess, how you see me doesn’t change the way things are, or how everyone else perceives it,” Link argued. “Even when you’re crowned, it will be you making the decisions that will guide Hyrule into the future.”

“I know,” she said slowly. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want your support and encouragement.”

“You’ll have that. You already do,” Link pointed out. “You did wonderfully facing the wolves, and the way you carried yourself at the service… your father would be proud.”

She pulled up her knees and hugged her arms around them. “In that moment with Amali, I felt like I’d found my purpose. Like I knew what it would mean to be the queen. All day today, all I could think about from the time we arrived this morning, through those frightening moments with Turin and the wolves, and then at the service was how much I wanted to do everything I could for the Rito. And for you.”

“It showed. Still does.”

A small smile crossed Zelda’s face at the compliment.

“If you had your way, what would the future look like, after we finish the tasks that Fi is leading us through?” Link asked gently.

Zelda scooted closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest before she could second guess herself. “I know the large coronation ceremony cannot be avoided. Impa and Paya are going to organize that. But I don’t relish being the center of attention for crowds unless it’s unavoidable. The solitude during that hundred years established that within me.”

Link gave a mirthless chuckle. “I understand completely.”

Her next sentence came out as a whisper. “I want a small ceremony when we get married, before I take the throne. I want to be able to spend some time like this before the worries of overseeing everything at the castle take over again.”

Link’s fingers found hers and he intertwined her left hand in his. “Anything you want, my princess.”

Zelda’s face warmed against him. His voice had a huskiness to it when he spoke that sent a shiver down her spine. “How much more does Fi have for us?”

“I can’t say. But once the major things are out of the way, we’ll take some time before the coronation,” Link promised. One question still nagged at the back of his mind, but he didn’t feel like bringing it up just then. It had waited for awhile and would continue to do so without issue. Another opportunity to discuss it would arise.

\---------------------------------------

To say that Claree was thrilled to show off the flame-resistant armor for the Princess the following morning would be a gross understatement. The Sheikah woman was nearly beside herself, gushing about how the pants would fit, and the lengths she went to for the tunic-style upper body piece. The only part of it that Zelda blanched at was the less-than attractive full helmet that hid all of her face except her eyes. 

“Are we certain the helmet is really necessary?” she tried to ask for the third time. The question was ignored by the seamstress who was carrying on about the boots that wouldn’t melt.

“Trust me, you’re going to want it,” Link muttered under his breath. “It’ll keep your hair from being singed.”

“Thank you,” she whispered back with a slight huff. 

“... but tell me, Princess, how was the warm clothing that I made for you? Was it warm enough? Have you had the clothes you’ve needed so far? Oh, you must tell me about your adventures when you have the time. Whooo! It must have been wonderful!” Claree’s mouth was running as fast as it possibly could.

“It’s been adequate, thank you. What do we owe you for the new flame clothing?” Zelda said politely, silently hoping that the conversation would be over soon.

The seamstress went off again, talking about it being a ‘labor of love’ and the number of attempts it took to get the stitching right. Zelda dropped her head into her hand and sighed, turning away completely. Not that the woman even noticed.

“I’ll be outside,” Zelda breathed in Link’s ear before slipping out the door. The cool, quiet air of Kakariko greeted her and she heaved a sigh of relief as she walked down the stairs.

“Claree get to you?” Pikango asked with a soothing smile. His eyes met hers briefly before he returned to his easel. 

“Is it that obvious?” she chuckled lightly. 

“She has that effect on people. On ALL people. Not just you,” he assured her.

“What are you… oh, that’s lovely!” She exclaimed, catching sight of the painting he was creating. The hills that Kakariko was nestled in were depicted in stunning shades of green, with Mt. Lanayru in the background. 

“Few things I’ve found as lovely as nature,” the artist commented. “How is your visit, aside from Claree talking your ear off?”

“It’s brief this time,” Zelda said wistfully. “We’re picking up the outfit I’ll need for visiting Goron City, then spending the afternoon in Hateno before heading to Death Mountain tomorrow.”

The old artist hummed in acknowledgement. “Quite the traveling pair. But Link has been as long as I’ve had the pleasure of knowing him. I gave him some information that helped him find some of the locations on that slate of his. It helped him get his memories back. These old bones of mine can rest knowing I had a small part to play in the fight to free you from Ganon’s grip.”

Zelda bit her tongue to keep from correcting him, giving a gentle smile instead. “Thank you. Truly.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s appreciated more than you’ll know.”

Link took the stairs from Claree’s shop two at a time, jogging over to where Zelda waited with their bags. “Goddess above, that woman can talk,” he grumbled.

“Good thing I tucked the clothes into the bag before I slipped out. Did you settle the price with her?” Zelda asked, a bemused expression on her face.

“Yes. Finally.” Irritation still plagued his voice. 

“Perhaps you should look at Pikango’s painting to improve your mood before we go to Kakariko,” Zelda suggested. 

Link glanced at the painting, then gave it a longer look. “You keep getting better with each painting.”

The artist grinned at the compliment. “Your praise is appreciated, but I’m not finished yet. I’ve got some detail work that needs to be completed before it’s finished.”

“If you’ll allow it, Pikango, I should very much like it if you’d consider painting several landscapes to be hung in the castle,” Zelda said suddenly. “Pictures like this will remind me of the beauty outside the stone walls on the days when duty forces me inside.”

The white-haired man took her hand in his and pressed his lips against the back of it. “Princess, I would be honored. Just tell me what you wish to see, and how much time I have, and it’s yours.”

“Kakariko, Hateno, and Lurelin would be my recommendation,” Link mused aloud.

Zelda nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble for you.”

“It will take some time, but consider it done,” the artist vowed.

The princess smiled graciously. “Thank you, Pikango. I look forward to seeing the finished works.”

“It might be better for you to plan on staying here until the castle is cleared of monsters,” Link pointed out. “We’ll be coming back here when that task is completed anyway.”

“That would be wise,” Zelda agreed. 

The artist gave a slight nod. “I’m too old to consider facing off against bokoblins. You can count on me for the paintings, Princess.”

The Champion turned to her. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I am,” she answered. 

“Be safe in your travels,” Pikango waved at them. 

Zelda followed her knight on the path that led down the mountain. “Are we walking the whole way?”

“No, it would take the entire day to do so, and we want to make sure we get there in enough time to dye your outfit. I just felt it was rude to pull out the Sheikah Slate and travel to the shrine in Hateno when you were talking to Pikango,” Link explained, pulling the slate off his hip.

“What will we need for the dye shop, besides the outfit that I’m changing the color on?” Zelda asked, slipping her arm easily through his in preparation for the runes transferring them to Hateno.

“Depends on the color you want,” he responded, selecting the shrine above the village. “We’ll go over that when we get there.”

She nodded, feeling the now-familiar sensation of being moved to the travel gate of the shrine. Link stiffened against her but didn’t make any sounds otherwise as their feet solidified under them once more.

“How was that for you?” Zelda inquired.

“Not bad. If some stiffness is all I have to deal with, then I’m fortunate.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Relief was evident in her voice as she faced him. “Are we going to the house first?”

“Yes. That way we can gather the materials you’ll need to dye the outfit. Have you chosen a color?”

“I think a soft shade of blue would be rather lovely.” Zelda’s hand slipped into his once the Sheikah Slate was tucked away. “What do you think?”

“Blue is a good color on you,” was his only comment as he lead them across the bridge to his home.

“Have you done a lot of dying for your clothes?”

“Some. Enough to get an idea of what items you’ll need for what colors.” Link waved at Bolson and opened the door of the house, allowing her to enter first. “You said you wanted light blue for your cold weather outfit?”

“I think so,” she asserted. “Unless we are missing the materials needed for that shade.”

“No, I’ve got them. Why don’t you change into the outfit now, and we’ll walk over,” Link encouraged.

“Change into it? Why would I need to do that?” Zelda asked in confusion.

“Just part of the dyeing process.” Link did his best to hide his amusement.

She shot him a suspicious look but still took the outfit into the washroom and closed the door. 

The knight allowed himself a soft chuckle as he dug through the bag, gathering a few materials and tucking them into a smaller pouch. The dye shop was always entertaining, once you got an understanding of how it worked. But he wasn’t about to warn Zelda about it. It would be far more fun to watch her face. He tucked an extra dress in the bag as well, under the materials, just in case.

“Now that I’m far too warmly dressed for a sunny afternoon, can we go to the shop?” she asked, coming out bundled like she was for Hebra. 

Bolson raised an eyebrow at the pair as they left the house, but didn’t stop them. Zelda folded her arms under her chest, feeling self-conscious about the way she was dressed. Fortunately, the Kochi Dye Shop was one of the first buildings when they entered the heart of the town.

“Myyyy! You’ve brought me another customer, hmmm?” Sayge, the shopkeeper turned when Link and Zelda walked through the door. “Come to dye, have you? I think it’s a little warm for you to be dressed like that in Hateno,” he teased.

Zelda blushed. “Yes, I’d like to dye it a light blue, please,” she confirmed.

“You got the rupees and the materials?” Sayge asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Link handed him a red rupee and pulled out the small bag he’d brought. “Here, Zelda. You’ll hold these and then stand up there.” He gestured to the second floor overlooking the main part of the shop.

She made a face when she touched the gelatinous masses of blue chuchu jelly and the pair of silent mushrooms. “Delightful,” she mumbled under breath, striding up the stairs and taking her place on the platform. “So, what happens now?”

Link gave a wolfish grin. “Now the dyeing begins.”

Zelda opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but the floor opened beneath her, cutting off the question with a high-pitched scream. Her body hit warm water, and she exhaled, popping her head up for air, sputtering at the unexpected bath. A puff of something she could only describe as dust of some sort blew in her face, sending her into a coughing fit. As her awareness returned to her, she heard an unfamiliar, yet somehow recognizable sound. Link had his head thrown back in laughter, clutching his stomach.

“You! *cough* You knew this would happen!” she accused him, snatching the towel that Sayge offered her to wring the water out of her short hair. She stepped out of the tub, seething and dripping.

“Would you have done it if I had told you what would happen first?” Link chortled.

“No, and for good reason! Surely there must be other methods available without such a… an undignified dunking!” Zelda stomped her feet, feeling water squelching between her toes in the soaked snow boots. Disgust covered her face and she scowled at her knight.

“I brought a new dress for you to wear, and we’ll hang that outfit on the line when we get back to the house,” Link offered, finally containing his laughter.

Anger still flashed in the princess’s eyes when she took the garment and locked herself into the washroom to change.

Sayge turned to Link, shaking his head slightly. “You’re gonna be in the doghouse with her for awhile, champ.”

The blond shrugged. “She won’t stay mad for long. I’m sure of that.”

“Hope you’re right. Glad I’m not in your shoes though,” Sayge chuckled, earning a dark look from his wife who was busy mopping up the floor.

“I don’t suppose you brought sandals or any kind of footwear for me,” Zelda asked as she stepped out, gingerly holding the light blue clothing.

“I’m afraid not. But it’s not that cold for the short distance we have to walk. I can offer you my boots if you’d like.” Chagrined, Link sheepishly smiled at her. “Let me take the wet clothes.”

She dumped them into his arms, throwing her boots on top and left the building without a backwards glance.

Link thanked Sayge and jogged to catch up with her. “Zelda. Zelda, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? That you made me angry or that you didn’t warn me that I was going to have a bath, and not the most pleasant kind,” she snapped at him.

He winced. “I… deserved that. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I should have told you before we went how the process worked.”

“It’s a little late for that now,” Zelda sniffed. “Tell me that my skin won’t be blue for the next week.”

“It won’t. The dye works on cloth and washes out of anything else.” He tried to assure her.

“Good. You’re drawing me a bath when we get inside.” She shivered from her wet hair and bare legs in the afternoon breeze. 

“Of course. Will you want to practice cooking tonight?” Link asked hesitantly.

“Perhaps. I’ll have to think about it,” she said coolly.

Link fell quiet again, trailing a few paces behind her. She stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. The knight took a few minutes to hang up the clothes on the line, earning a sympathetic look from Bolson and Karson. 

“What did you say to make her so angry?” Karson asked, stopping him before he could go inside.

“Oh, I took her to the dye shop without telling her how it worked first,” Link admitted sheepishly.

“And this is why I never understand women,” Bolson lilted in his high voice. “Give me a good construction job, a fine tasting ale, and I’ll be content.”

Link politely nodded and let himself inside the house. Zelda sat on the stairs, looking irritable.

“I know I messed up. How can I make it up to you?” He knelt on the step below her. 

Red stained her cheeks. “Do you know how embarrassing that was?” she murmured. 

“I screamed like a little girl the first time too,” Link admitted, red covering his own face. “I’m sorry again I didn’t tell you.”

She sighed. “I forgive you. I do want a bath here now.”

“I’ll draw one for you. And when we go to the Goron region tomorrow like Fi instructed, I’ll make sure we stop at the hot springs before we leave.”

“I have nothing suitable for that,” she protested.

“I got something appropriate before I left Claree’s shop.” Link shook his head. “I was planning on it for Lurelin at some point but this works.”

She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his ear. “You take such good care of me.”

“I still failed today,” he argued, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine from her warm breath on his ear. 

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me. Let me make it up to you, please.” He reluctantly pulled out of the hug. “Starting with your bath.”

Zelda fought the urge to sigh in the absence of his warmth, choosing instead to watch him go around the corner to begin heating the water for her bath. Her temper had cooled, and she understood that he was trying to have a bit of fun. In hindsight, it was rather funny to think about how the shop clerk dyed clothes, with people still inside them. A question came to mind, and she spoke aloud. “Hey Fi? I know you said Goron City is tomorrow, but what purpose do we have there?”

The blue-faced spirit floated in front of the stairs. “An Igneo Talus has taken residence on the main road in and out of Goron City, reducing tourism and creating havoc for those around the Southern Mine.”

Zelda absorbed this information, thinking for a moment before asking another question. “What’s the weakness for an Igneo Talus? Is it the same as a standard Talus, with that rare ore on its back?”

“You are correct, Princess. Due to the super-heated nature of the monster, climbing it and mounting it by normal means are out of the question. It is weak to ice arrows, and ice weaponry,” Fi confirmed.

“But Link can’t fire a bow yet…” Zelda mused aloud. “I can hit it with the ice arrows, and allow him to attack it once it’s cooled enough to climb.”

“Are you two strategizing without me?” Link stood at the base of the stairs, with his arms folded across his chest. “I thought we’d save that until tomorrow.”

“The princess required additional information regarding this mission,” Fi stated. “Her wisdom will aid you in this battle.”

“I have no doubt of that. But Zelda, love, your bath is ready,” he gently prompted. “It won’t stay hot forever.”

She stood and gracefully walked down the steps. “Thank you,” she murmured, pressing a kiss gently across his cheek.

He almost stopped her then to ask a question, but thought better of it, allowing her to slip past him into the washroom. The door closed with a soft click, and he rubbed his hand over his face, busying himself by cleaning and repacking their large pack.

“The emotions the princess feels toward you have not changed over this afternoon,” Fi commented. “My calculations have determined she has a 97.86% chance of accepting a proposal of marriage from you.”

He sat perfectly still, his eyes drifting to the floating spirit. “What factors would prevent her from saying yes?”

“Fear and guilt are the only logical conclusions I have reached, Master. It serves no purpose, however, she feels undeserving.”

He processed this, nodding slowly. He peered at the closed door, then back at Fi. “Can she hear what we’re saying?”

“The princess is bathing and humming to herself. She hears nothing beyond the sound of her voice presently.”

Link’s ears turned red as he fought to keep himself from dwelling on that tantalizing thought. Chaste though he was, it was enough to stir feelings in him that he knew weren’t right to act upon yet. “Right. Well… umm,” he stammered, sitting back on his heels. 

The question he’d had died as his mind struggled to find focus, failing completely until Fi prompted him again. “Master?”

“Right. Sorry. Ummm, what is there after Goron City?” he scrambled for the first question he could come up with.

“Ridding the castle of monsters will be the next priority. Those in the Faron region have no issues to speak of, nor those in Korok Forest,” Fi responded, seemingly unaffected by his flustered state.

“Oh, that was my other question,” Link said slowly, gathering his thoughts about all the areas he was familiar with. “Is Kapson still overseeing the inn and the religious needs for the people of Tarrey Town?”

“The Zora known as Kapson remains in Tarrey Town,” Fi confirmed for him.

“Thank you, Fi. That will be all.” He turned back to his bag, no longer focusing on the task at hand. The nagging thoughts and fragmented memories in his mind were back, warring with his plans for the future. He’d need to have that discussion with her sooner than later. But as with this whole adventure, the only thing he could do was take things one step at a time. And their next step? Braving the fiery heat of Death Mountain.


	24. A Brief Detour

“My father always said it was better not to be vain, but I think even he might have some words regarding this particular outfit,” Zelda commented wryly, tugging at the heavy garment. “Even the ceremonial garb I wore in the castle wasn’t as heavy as this.”

“Granted, but did you have to worry about your skin and hair catching fire while wearing those?” Link pointed out.

Zelda sighed. “Very well.” 

The morning had begun rather peacefully, with Link preparing a simple breakfast for them while Zelda assisted in making a pot of hot coffee. The meal was eaten slowly with quiet conversation passing between the couple. The princess grimaced when she got dressed, prompting the complaint about the weight of the garments. 

“Can you still draw a bow?” Link asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

She shot him a look, lifting the bow from the pack on her back and drawing it easily. “Yes. While it does slow my movements, it doesn’t fully hinder them.”

“Good.”

“Do we have enough ice arrows?” Zelda asked, unable to see her quiver. 

“We have five currently. I think it would be wise to stop by Tarrey Town on our way up to obtain more. Fyson always has a good selection of arrows at a reasonable price,” Link pointed out. 

“If that’s the case, may I please change into something more comfortable until we’re ready to go up the mountain?” Zelda requested, hope strong in her voice. 

Link turned and wrapped her in a hug. “As much as I would love to let you, I think it’s wise for you to wear the flame armor to get used to the weight. You can leave the helmet in your bag though,” he whispered in her ear. 

She heaved another sigh but didn’t argue. “They’re going to mock my outfit,” she mumbled. 

“Not at all. They’ve seen me in any number of outfits from the different trips I’ve taken across Hyrule. Hudson has even seen me dressed in the Gerudo outfit,” Link pointed out, pulling back so she could see his embarrassed face. “You’ll be perfectly fine.”

Zelda stifled a giggle at the thought of Link addressing the Hylian construction worker while dressed as a woman. She failed miserably. 

“Good. I got you to chuckle. Let’s go.” Link grinned and slid an arm around her waist. He had a light pack on his back, with the Master Sword strapped on his left hip for easy access. He too wore flame armor, with his mask tucked into the bag alongside hers. The Sheikah Slate was in his hand and he chose the Dah Hesho shrine in Akkala. 

“What’s Tarrey Town like?” Zelda asked, as the runes wrapped around them, teleporting them to the travel gate on the shrine.

Link didn’t respond until they were safely standing on the platform of the blue-glowing shrine. “You can almost see it from here. You remember the wooden houses on the path to my home in Hateno?”

“The model homes that Bolson and Karson live in? Yes, I remember those,” Zelda affirmed. 

“That’s what Hudson has built here for the entirety of Tarrey Town. I... might have supplied him with the wood he needed to build it, as well as helping bring together people that would help the town thrive,” Link admitted. 

Zelda’s eyes were huge as she processed that. “I’m not surprised,” she said slowly. “He asked for your help, so you did your best. Just like you’ve always done.”

His cheeks flushed at the compliment. “Yes. Exactly.”

“Well, let’s go see this town that you’ve helped build.” Her arm didn’t leave where it was looped through his elbow, and she smiled lovingly at him. 

“We’ll take a look from here, and then you’ve got a choice: an hour long walk around to the peninsula, or a mere couple minutes using the paraglider,” Link offered, guiding her towards the edge of the cliff. 

Zelda let out a soft gasp of wonder as she looked outward, and for good reason. To the far north, she could catch a glimpse of a light wisp of smoke from the fire at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab atop a mountain. Halfway down the side was the familiar spite of a stable. Where the hill ended, a forested plateau bordered the edge of a sizeable lake. In the center of the lake was the peninsula Link had referenced, connected to the mainland where they currently stood by a small strip of land. The cliff side dropped off sharply from their location, but curved gently around in a semi-circle that bordered the remainder of the lake. 

A lower plateau sloped up to join the rest on the right side, and Zelda thought she glimpsed something reflective sparkle from the middle. The center of the peninsula caught her attention, and her eyes went back to linger over it. A small town was nestled in a circular shape around a tiny pool of glistening water. She counted no more than two dozen buildings but the size didn’t matter. The setup looked warm and inviting. 

Link watched her face as she got a full view of everything, allowing her to silently drink in the beauty of the Akkala region. 

“It’s breathtaking,” she breathed. 

“It is. Breathtaking,” he agreed, his blue eyes never leaving her face. 

She finally recognized he’d been staring at her and blushed. “What were our choices again?”

“Glider straight down there, or an hour’s walk around. If I’m in a hurry, I usually take the glider. But it’s your decision,” he explained again. 

“If we’re in no hurry, let’s walk,” Zelda chose without hesitation. “You can tell me a bit more about the town and the people along the way.”

Link smiled, guiding her to the right across the grassy plain. As they walked, he explained all about the interactions he had with Hudson, the middle-aged Hylian construction worker who had set out to build a new town entirely from scratch. 

He touched on the traveling he did, from collecting countless bundles of wood to visiting the various regions in search of the type of people Hudson recommended. 

Zelda’s brow furrowed when she learned of their town’s strange naming requirements, but she didn’t dwell on it for very long, asking about how the rock was cleared. She was so distracted she didn’t even think twice about the heavy garments she wore.

“I’ve been to the Southern Mine on Death Mountain before,” Link explained. “I found two Goron brothers, whose names fit, who were looking for a new adventure in life.”

“So, have you seen the Talus we’re supposed to face?” Zelda questioned. 

“Yes. Matter of fact, I… chose to avoid it,” Link admitted sheepishly. “Taluses are not a favorite enemy. Add one that throws lava boulders? I didn’t feel like dying.”

“I don’t blame you,” she acknowledged with a grin. “So, there’s Gorons, the Rito we’ll be buying the arrows from, a Hylian, and did you say a Gerudo?”

“Yes. Hudson’s wife, Rhondson. She’s a seamstress like Claree. She’s a bit wary of strangers but she warms up quickly,” Link commented. “Oh, and a Zora. Kapson was a priest for many years in Zora’s Domain. He came to Tarrey Town to perform Hudson and Rhondson’s wedding. He now runs the inn there.”

Zelda’s mouth fell open. “How does he survive being out of the water for so long?”

Link stopped in his tracks, looking at her with an amazed look on his face. “That’s an excellent question. I never thought about that.”

She giggled. “Maybe he swims in the lake below the town?”

“That would make sense,” Link mused, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Your wisdom never ceases to amaze me.”

“Link? What’s that?” She pointed down to their left to a gaudy golden pool seemingly in the middle of nowhere. 

“That’s a Great Fairy Fountain. She, and her sisters at the other fountains can help magically enhance clothing, as long as you’ve got the materials.” Link didn’t seem keen on explaining further. 

“You’re not fond of visiting them, are you?” Zelda picked up on his hesitation. “Are they as lecherous as the stories of old portray them?”

“Yes,” he said quickly. “The first one I went to openly said she wanted to keep me. If I wasn’t the ‘reincarnation of the Hero’, she probably would have.” He blanched at the notion. 

Zelda leaned in closer. “Next time you visit, I shall be with you, and I’ll have words for her if she pulls anything. If any of them do.”

Link visibly relaxed at that. “Thank you. But enough about that. Princess, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Tarrey Town.” He motioned at the large archway in front of them that acted as the entrance to the tiny town. 

Zelda breathed out a sigh as they walked into the town. The morning was pleasant and the atmosphere welcoming. In front of the second building on the circle, a couple stood in a booth style area, conversing pleasantly with each other. 

The man caught sight of Link and turned, waving at him. “Link! So glad to have you visiting us again!”

Link offered a strong handshake to the short, heavyset Hylian with dark hair and a beard to match. “How have things been since the last time I was here?”

Hudson beamed. “Going great! We’ve had more families move in, and our own family is growing. Rhondson is pregnant!”

“Allow us to offer our deepest congratulations,” Zelda smiled warmly at the couple. 

“And who might you be?” Hudson asked bluntly, though not unkindly.

“This is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule,” Link introduced her.

Zelda ducked her head respectfully, foregoing a curtsy in the heavy flame armor. 

The redheaded Gerudo woman eyed her, her gaze softening. “Thank you,” she stated simply.'

“You come to do some shopping, maybe stay awhile?” Hudson hoped.

“Afraid this isn’t a leisurely trip this time,” Link responded. “We need some ice arrows from Fyson before we head up to Death Mountain.”

“You’ve already freed the Divine Beasts and defeated Ganon. What more is there for you to do?” Rhondson asked, her hand rubbing gentle circles over the subtle swell of her stomach.

“There’s still several tasks we need to finish to bring peace to Hyrule,” Link explained. “Specifically there’s an Igneo Talus on the road up to Goron City.”

Hudson let out a low whistle. “Better make sure you got a full stock of ice arrows then. Good luck to you. Hope you can stay longer on your next visit out here.”

Link shot Zelda a quick glance. “That’s the hope.”

She returned a puzzled expression, not picking up whatever subtle hint he was trying to make. 

Rhondson smiled for the first time since seeing them. “You’ll have to come to me for your next outfit, Princess. As… nice as that armor is, I’m sure you’d prefer to wear something a bit more flattering.”

Zelda glanced down at her outfit self-consciously. “It’s not my preferred look,” she admitted. 

Link saw the two women conversing and took the opportunity to step away, disappearing into a nearby building without a word.

“I’ve been making some new maternity outfits for myself. I haven’t had much else to work with recently except that and some basic clothes for the baby. I hope you’ll give it some consideration at least.” The redhead gestured to the snug dress that hugged her figure, highlighting the slight bump she had. “As you can see, I’ve got a few months before the baby comes.”

Zelda gave a slightly awkward smile. “I’ll definitely keep it in mind. Thank you,” she said sincerely. The woman was definitely more pleasant to converse with than Claree.

“Who have you been getting clothing from, if you don’t mind me asking?” Rhondson asked, touching the hem of the flame-resistant tunic the princess wore.

“A seamstress in Kakariko Village. Her name is Claree. She’s done some decent handiwork for me, though I’m rather unsure about this piece myself,” Zelda admitted.

“It’s functional, but not as pretty as she could have made it. Pity,” the redhead commented.

Zelda blushed. “I didn’t know of any other seamstresses… and since Kakariko was the first place we went after defeating Ganon…” she trailed off, feeling guilty.

“It’s not your fault. You needed clothes, and she was convenient. But don’t think she’s the only one you have to buy your clothing from,” the Gerudo woman pointed out. “It would be a pleasure to make clothing for you.”

Hudson chose that moment to pipe up. “Heh. Maybe my wife can even make your wedding dress. She makes gorgeous outfits!”

The flush on Zelda’s face deepened. “W-well, I hadn’t really thought about that,” she blurted, flustered at the implication.

“Oh, come now. Every young woman has considered what she wants to wear when she gets to be a bride,” Rhondson argued with a knowing smile. “And anyone can see that you and Link are obviously in love.”

Zelda was speechless. She stood frozen, unsure how to react to being so easily read and understood. Link chose that moment to return, taking the steps down from the building in a single leap and jogging back over to the trio. His keen eyes went from Zelda’s face to the knowing grins he was getting from the married couple. 

“...I missed something, didn’t I?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” Hudson smirked. “Rhondson just gave Zelda something to think about for the future.”

Zelda swallowed hard and nodded quickly. “Thank you again,” she said with a slight bob of a bow.

“Anytime,” the seamstress replied.

“Let’s get those arrows that we needed,” Link prompted, offering a hand to Zelda, which the blonde graciously took.

“But, isn’t that what you were just doing?” Zelda asked, perplexed.

“No. I had something else that I needed to take care of. Nothing to be concerned about,” Link said nonchalantly.

The princess wasn’t convinced, but didn’t push the issue. Now that they were close, she could see the water was a small pond, and in the center was a statue of the Goddess Hylia with a narrow pier in front of it, allowing people to draw near for worship. It was, in her opinion, the perfect focal point for the center of the town. On the far side, a small Goron (if there was such a thing) sat behind a table, with rare gems for sale. To his left was a merchant’s stand manned by the Rito she assumed to be Fyson. The variety he carried was vast, and Zelda found herself smiling at the now-familiar noble attitude of the birdfolk.

“Come to shop my wares again, have you? You can find no greater selection in all of Akkala,” Fyson boasted, gesturing with a wing at his items for sale.

“Which is exactly why we’re here,” Link agreed. “We need ice arrows, please. At least twenty.”

“You’re in luck. I just resupplied my stock of those earlier in the week. Had you been a few days sooner, you might not have been so fortunate,” the Rito sniffed proudly. “Will that be all for you this time?”

“Let’s get another ten regular arrows too,” the Champion decided. “Can’t be too careful.”

"Indeed. Forgive my lack of manners, but who is your lovely companion?” Fyson asked. “In your many visits, I’ve never seen you with a young woman. I thought you were disinclined towards them.”

“This is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule,” Link introduced again, ignoring the obvious slight against him.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess,” Fyson bowed deeply. “I do hope that your time in Tarrey Town will be pleasant. Feel free to come by any time. It would be an honor to serve you in whatever capacity you desire.”

Zelda dipped her head graciously. “Thank you, Fyson. I appreciate your kindness.”

“If you’ll excuse me…” The Rito’s attention went back to the Champion. “That’ll be…”

Zelda wandered away while Link handled the haggling and transaction. A playful dog dashed up to her, shoving it’s wet nose into her hand in demand for attention. The princess giggled softly, kneeling to rub the hound’s ears. A memory of Daruk’s reaction to dogs gave her pause, and she shook her head, chuckling at the amusing thought.

“Whoa! You’re pretty!” A little girl ran up beside the dog, skidding to a stop when she saw Zelda petting the happy pooch. “Are you a princess? Mommy says the princess has pretty blonde hair like yours.”

Zelda laughed. “Your mom is wise. I am indeed the princess. But what’s your name?”

The girl’s eyes got huge. “YOU’RE THE PRINCESS?! MOMMY! THE PRINCESS IS HERE!” She yelled as loudly as she could, causing the dog to whine and paw at his nose from the sheer volume.

“Hunnie! What have I told you about shouting? It’s not polite for a young lady.” The exasperated voice came from the girl’s mother, who stepped outside her door with broom in hand. “Now, try again, what did you--” Her voice stopped abruptly when she saw the short blonde hair and pointed ears of the Hylian woman young kneeling beside the dog and her daughter. The broom fell from her hands with a clatter. “Sweet Goddess Hylia… it’s the princess,” she breathed.

Zelda straightened, brushing the dust off the heavy pants she wore. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am. I apologize if I startled you.”

“No, no. I should be apologizing. I’m Ruli, and you’ve just met my daughter Hunnie. It’s truly an honor to meet you. When Hudson said the Calamity was defeated… I had a feeling that we might be seeing you at some point, But I never expected it today.” The brunette was flustered, her hand shaking as she picked up her broom.

Hunnie giggled and scampered off after the dog who’d raced off chasing a squirrel, bored already with the adult conversation.

“It’s just another day of the week, and another brief stop for us,” Zelda replied gently. “We’re not here for long. Just for a few short minutes while Link pays for the ice arrows we need before we go to Death Mountain.”

The woman shuddered. “Do be careful up there. I’ve heard stories of people who were unprepared burning to death. I hate to imagine that happening to you or the Champion.”

“We’ve prepared with our clothing,” Zelda assured her, gesturing to her outfit. “And the ice arrows will aid us as well. But I do appreciate your concern for us.”

Link walked over, holding the bundles of arrows he’d just purchased. “Ah, I see you’ve met Ruli and Hunnie. I helped make some monster cake that had Hunnie feeling better when she had a sick stomach.”

“Did you say… monster cake?” Zelda inquired, not sure whether to gag or be impressed.

Ruli sighed. “Yes. Hunnie is rather obsessed with the delicacy. If you can call it that. Personally, I want nothing to do with the stuff. The smell alone was rather nauseating.”

Link shrugged. “Long as someone likes it, that’s what matters.”

“True,” the mother acknowledged. “Don’t let me keep you. If you’re heading to Death Mountain, then you have more important things than running your mouth with me all day. May the Goddess protect you both.” With that blessing spoken over them, she returned to her sweeping, clearing off her porch.

“Thank you,” Link replied for them before turning his attention to Zelda. “Turn around please, so I can put the arrows in the quiver.”

“Ice arrows are closest to my reach, correct?” Zelda confirmed. “Just so we’re ready whenever we may encounter a fire enemy.”

Link snorted. “It’s Death Mountain. They’re all fire enemies. Mostly Lizalfos along the paths.”

The princess made a face he couldn’t see. The forked-tongued lizard monsters were hardly pleasant to interact with as a whole. Add in fire or ice breath, and they became even less so. “Are we able to travel directly to Goron City?” she asked by way of changing the subject.

“Yes. There’s a shrine near the top of the city. It’s also close to where we’ll find Bludo, the elder. We’ll need to talk to him. Don’t let his gruffness get to you,” Link warned. “His back causes him pain, and it makes him short-tempered.”

She grimaced. “Pain is enough to make most people short-tempered. You had your moments too.”

Link had the decency to look chagrined. “Sorry about that, love.”

“I’m not holding it against you,” Zelda reassured him, kissing him on the cheek. “Your back has healed up quite nicely. I’m glad to see you mostly out of pain.”

“Me too,” he admitted. “Glad to not be so stiff or sore.” He pulled out the Sheikah Slate along with the two helmets. “Time to go.”

She fought the urge to groan as she slipped the awkward headgear over her hair. “I’m prepared now. At least, as prepared as I shall be for this.”

He leaned over, pressing his forehead against the helmet. “You look beautiful regardless of how you feel about your appearance. Don’t stress yourself over it.”

She blinked slowly, her eyes and mouth the only things visible through the openings of the helmet. “How did you know I was--”

“I’ve spent enough time with you to pick up on things,” he interrupted gently. “Don’t worry about it. We won’t be there for too long.”

She let out a sigh, slipping her arm through his after he adjusted his own helmet. She had been prepared to head straight to the volcanic mountain that morning, but she wasn’t sad about the detour. It had given her the opportunity to see another small village, one that she enjoyed very much. But there were no more delays. Runes wrapping around her legs confirmed it. Death Mountain awaited.


	25. Rising Flames

As soon as they arrived on Death Mountain, Zelda knew she wasn’t cut out for prolonged visits to the area. In spite of the fire protective gear that she wore, the very air that she breathed felt heavy and oppressive from the level of heat rising from the lava and rocks around them.

Link sensed her discomfort. “It’s miserable, I know. But you’ll get used to it in a few minutes.”

“I certainly hope so,” she mumbled. “How any Hylian would want to spend any length of time here is beyond me. Even with the mask, I feel like my face could catch fire at any moment.”

Link nodded in understanding. “Let’s go talk to Bludo and be on our way to the Talus then.”

She followed him down the dirt path, thankful for the thick, melt-resistant boots that protected her feet. She was accustomed to the weight thanks to their time walking to Tarrey Town. Caution was still needed, especially crossing the narrow metal bridges over streams of lava.

Link stopped in front of the first building they came to as they descended from the hill they’d been on top of. 

An old Goron stood in front of the small shack, looking anything but thrilled at having company. His long white beard was bundled into four large bundles under his chin. “Where did that slacker, Yunobo, run off to this time?” he grumbled.

“Hey, Bludo. You’re looking better,” Link greeted, raising a hand in greeting.

“Heh. Not feeling so great. Yunobo was supposed to be here this morning so we can mine more painkillers for when I need them next, but he’s nowhere to be found. You didn’t see him on your way in, did you?” The Goron elder asked gruffly.

“I’m afraid not,” Link shook his head. “We’re actually here for another reason.”

“We? Who’s we?” he asked bluntly.

Zelda stepped out from behind her knight. “Bludo, was it? It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m Princess--”

“Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you. Listen, if you got nothing better to do, why don’t you go looking for that good-for-nothing slacker, Yunobo,” the Goron cut her off. “Tell him to get his rocky butt back up here like he’s supposed to.”

“Well, actually, we’re supposed to be taking care of the problem that’s preventing tourists from visiting,” Link held his ground. “I hear you’ve got a Talus blocking the road north off the Southern Mine.”

“That stupid, burning heap of rock wouldn’t be an issue if my cannons could reach,” Bludo spat irritably. “Yeah, it’s an issue, but not as much as Yunobo playing hooky. Third time this week.”

“How about we help with both?” Zelda suggested, doing her best to shake off the frustration at the Goron’s rudeness.

“By all means. Don’t keep me waiting too long, though,” Bludo groused.

Link gestured for Zelda to follow, guiding them down a path that led through the middle of Goron City. “I have a feeling his back was giving him issues. Yunobo’s disappearance just heightened his anger.”

“Regardless, I felt that I wasn’t going to be allowed to speak much more beyond what I did,” Zelda shook her head. “Is Yunobo similar?”

Link snorted, chuckling softly. “Not in the slightest, thank the Goddess. He’s… an easily intimidated fellow. It tends to get him into trouble, whether he means to be or not.”

“Meaning what, exactly?” she asked in confusion.

“Meaning, there’s a chance we might find him cowering with Daruk’s Protection around him instead of fighting an enemy. He trapped himself in the Abandoned Northern Mine by accident when I first met him,” Link explained. “Took my bomb runes in the cannons to blast him free.”

“Interesting,” was all the princess said, musing over the brief story that was shared. 

“Shall we search for him first, or take out the Talus?” the knight left the choice up to her.

“Talus first. I’ve been preparing myself for it since learning that was the challenge here in this region,” Zelda answered immediately.

“Good. This way leads back toward the Southern Mine.” Link pointed ahead at a path that disappeared into the rocky chasms of the mountain. “If we were to follow it back to where it originates, we’d come to crossroads that would lead either into Akkala or back towards Zora Domain.”

“I vaguely remember that,” she said slowly. “I’ve been on the lower part of the path, between the stable and the natural hot springs, with Daruk.” A giggle bubbled up in her throat. “He was afraid of dogs…”

“Daruk? Fearless, strong as an ox, Goron Champion?” Link asked incredulously. “When did you learn this?”

“Before Father assigned you to me… back when I was recruiting all of the Champions to aid us, should the need arise,” Zelda explained.

“But… why was he afraid of them?” He still had difficulty wrapping his head around the weakness of the Champion.

“He was chased by dogs when he was young. Apparently, he never overcame his fear of them,” she giggled again, amused by the memory. “He was so scared that he used that protective barrier around himself when the dog looked his way.”

Link chuckled at the mental image her words conjured. “Must have been quite a sight.”

“He was most apologetic about his behavior. I think he was rather embarrassed,” Zelda mused. She stopped in her tracks, seeing the road they were walking on drop sharply off ahead. “Is that usual? This steep section?”

“Since I’ve come up this way, yes. I’m sure Bludo will send a team to even it out again once we’ve taken care of the fiery menace down there.”

“I should hope so. Where’s the Talus?” she wondered aloud.

Fi made her presence known by speaking. “The Igneo Talus is hiding in the path below. It will reveal itself when approached. It forms limbs from the heated rocks around and will throw them at anything deemed a threat. The sole weakness is the rare ore on its back. Strike with ice arrows for the most damage.”

Link nodded. “Your bow skills are going to be crucial here, Zelda. I’ll do what I can but I’m counting on you.”

Anxiety swelled in her stomach, but that didn’t stop her from nodding. “I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will, love.” The affection and trust he had for her was clear in his voice. Link pulled out the glider, and glanced back at the princess and the spirit. “Let’s do this!”

Zelda nocked an ice arrow on the light bow as her knight floated down, directly over where the fiery rock monster hid in plain sight. The ground began to shake as it pulled itself up from the ground, attaching red-hot limbs to the sides of its huge form. That didn’t matter to the princess, however. All she needed was the weak spot.

The ore appeared on its back, and she wasted no time sending the arrow flying to its target. Her aim was true, and a hiss was heard as the ice worked to cool the lava, leaving a patch of blackened rock in a small area around the ore. 

Link, for his part, danced around the giant rock monster and dodged huge chunks of glowing rock, working to keep the ore in clear view of Zelda while she swiftly drew and released the second arrow. Much the same way as the first, it struck the ore, damaging the weak spot and creating a larger cooled section of rock.

“Master. The cooled lava is nearly large enough for you to climb without injury. One more arrow will ensure that,” Fi informed the Champion.

Zelda heard her voice as well, already preparing the third arrow. “Then you’ll need to hit it with everything you’ve got. Don’t hold back!” she called to Link. 

The icy projectile flew with a nearly imperceptible sound, bouncing off the ore with the desired effect.

Link wasted no time in climbing the rock. His hands stung like holding a bowl of stew that was nearly too hot, but he didn’t let that stop him. Keeping his balance on the moving boulder wasn’t his favorite pastime, but situations like this demanded he adapt swiftly or face painful repercussions. The Master Sword was in his hand within seconds, not a second too soon. The Talus was angry and weakened, and was doing everything it could to throw him off. He grabbed the top of the ore for balance, striking the base over and over with the blade in his right hand.

“Hurry, Link! The ice is wearing off!” Zelda cried, watching in horror as the darkened patch of cooled lava shrank, replaced with glowing rock.

He grunted, launching a spin attack as hard as he could against the weak ore. The sword made contact three, four times before the protrusion snapped off, and the monster toppled forward. 

Link leapt backward, landing hard on his left foot. He grimaced as he felt his ankle collapse, causing him to drop to the ground in a heap. His face contorted in pain when he tried to straighten it enough to stand.

“Link? Link! Are you okay?” Zelda’s worried voice carried down from where she stood at the top of the steep berm. When he didn’t stand, she sat down and carefully slid down the rocky slope to where he sat. “What happened?”

Fi floated closer to the couple. “Master Link has sustained a sprain to his left ankle. He requires assistance to stand and walk.”

“No, I don’t,” Link argued through gritted teeth. “Just give me a hand standing up, would you?”

Zelda shook her head. “It’s not safe for me to try and heal you here. If I take off your boots, I risk further injury to your foot from the heat.”

“There are hot springs south of the Southern Mine that contain healing properties. It would be advisable for Master Link to soak there,” Fi instructed.

“I’ll go. Just… help me up,” he repeated grumpily. Though he didn’t want to admit it, Fi was right about his inability to put weight on the ankle. It was swelling inside his boot, causing more pain.

Zelda braced herself, and strained to help pull him up to his feet. A glance at his pained expression told her all she needed to know. “You’re going to lean on me while we walk to the mine.” She stopped his protests with a stern look, slipping his left arm around her neck so she could support his weight.. “Please. You’re barely touching your toes to the ground. If you think you can hobble the whole way without help, you’re overly optimistic.”

He tried to give a tsk, letting out a hiss in pain instead. “Okay, you win,” he relented, albeit begrudgingly.

Zelda sighed as they began their slow walk down the path. The dirt road sloped downward, looping around the mountain. She was silently grateful that it wasn’t steeper, or their breaks to allow them to rest would have been more frequent.

Fi hovered close to Link’s right shoulder, occasionally breaking the silence with updates on the stamina for both the Champion and the Princess, mostly to encourage brief periods of rest. Moving at this pace, it took well over an hour for the Southern Mine to come into view. 

“I don’t care what you say, we’re resting here before we head to the hot springs,” Zelda stated firmly, forcing herself not to reveal just how exhausted she was.

“It would be beneficial for you to do as the Princess instructs,” Fi advised. 

“I figured,” Link sighed. “Is there at least a cooking pot and fire? I’m rather famished.”

“A large cooking pot is located near the center of the clearing. There are presently two Gorons seated near it. They are not using the fire,” the spirit informed them.

“Good. You’re going to sit, and you’re going to instruct me on how to make something for us to eat,” Zelda decided, a faint blush covering her cheeks. She hadn’t made anything without assistance before, and was torn between excitement at being able to cook for him, and fear of messing it up.

“As you wish, my princess,” Link replied. Weariness filled his voice and he gave up trying to hide it.

Fi disappeared as they approached the pair of Gorons. Link grimaced at their booming voices but otherwise didn’t react. Gorons were known for having one volume primarily: loud. Yunobo was the one exception he’d found to that rule.

“Well, either we’ve been spending too much time in the mine, or we’ve got company!” Dorril, the larger of the two Gorons boomed. “If it ain’t Link, the Hylian, come to visit again! How ya been?”

“I’ve had better days,” Link commented wryly, allowing Zelda to ease him down onto a seat adjacent to the Gorons. “Sprained my ankle defeating the Igneo Talus on the road north of here.”

Axyl, Dorril’s son did nothing to hide his surprise. “Whoa! You faced that lava monster?”

“And he beat it, too,” Zelda chimed in. Her light, feminine voice caught both the Gorons off guard.

“You can take your helmets off here, ya know,” Dorril reminded them. “It ain’t so hot here as it is up in the city.”

The princess gratefully took hers off and set it aside, pushing her sweat-soaked hair off her forehead. “Thank you. We appreciate that.”

Link followed suit, handing his to Zelda. “Allow me to start the introductions. This is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.”

“No kidding, really? Pleasure to meet ya, highness,” Dorril offered a huge handshake to the princess, which she graciously took. “Name’s Dorril, this is my son, Axyl. We work here, providing Goron City with all the ore we possibly can.”

“A noble task, to be sure,” Zelda smiled warmly. “I hope you don’t mind if we start fixing some dinner?”

“Not at all! We got some delectable rocks. Ya planning on headin’ down the mountain tonight?” Dorril asked.

“No, we’re going to the hot springs after this, and we’ll call it a night camping there,” Link answered.

Zelda glanced at him. “We are?”

“I don’t want to walk clear down the mountain tonight, healed or not,” Link said simply. “It’ll be nearly dark by the time we get to the hot springs.”

She nodded slowly in understanding. “We’ve got the bedrolls in the pack. We’ll be fine for the night then.”

“Glad you agree. Now, you ready to practice your cooking skills?”

Her cheeks turned pink but she nodded quickly, pulling up their bag of supplies. “I’m ready.”

The Gorons kept conversation pleasant while Zelda hastily worked to prepare a meal suitable for the Hylians. The scent of cooking meat and vegetables wafted through the mine, catching the attention of the only other Hylian present. The man sniffed the air in appreciation as he joined the group around the pot. “Been many weeks since I’ve smelled cooking that good.”

Link cracked a small grin. “Not too shabby for a beginner. Care to join us, friend?”

The Hylian smiled broadly. “Long as there’s enough to go around. I’m Kima.”

“We’ve met before,” Link acknowledged with a nod. “I caught you some lizards.”

His eyes widened. “Link! My man! Glad to see you again. Who’s the lovely lady fixing up the food?”

“Zelda,” she replied simply. “Glad it smells good. Hopefully it’ll taste the same.”

“I’m sure it will,” Link assured her. “You’re a quick learner.”

Her blush intensified at the compliment. “It’s ready. Nothing fancy. Just a simple meat and vegetable stir fry. I think I managed not to burn it.”

Portions were handed out to the Hylians present before Zelda allowed herself to sit down and relax. 

Axyl sniffed. “It’s a fragrant smell, even if it’s not as appetizing as our rocks.”

Link took his first bite, closing his eyes as he chewed. Zelda watched him anxiously, biting her lip while awaiting his verdict.

“It’s delicious.”

Zelda’s heart pounded and she exhaled softly, allowing herself to sample her own food. The seasonings combination was slightly different than what he typically used, but Link had allowed her to follow her own judgment, and it worked in her favor.

Kima nodded, eating with gusto. “Very good. Nice change from all the spicy food I’ve made since being in this area.”

An agreeable silence fell briefly, broken by the Gorons who began discussing what area of the mine they would be quarrying next. A third Goron ambled over, sitting down nearby, interjecting comments into the conversation now and then. Zelda was glad the conversation didn’t involve them, giving her time to eat and steal glances at her knight.

Link had his leg propped up to reduce the swelling. When he wasn’t actively trying to stand or walk on it, the pain was minimal, allowing him to focus on the delicious meal. He felt her gaze and smiled softly. It was clear she was worrying over him, though she didn’t voice it. The challenge of being high on the mountain where she couldn’t heal him immediately was a burden that he didn’t envy her having. But if his memory served him correctly, the soothing waters of the hot springs would heal and rejuvenate the body and the soul.

“Well, I won’t keep you guys too late. Thanks for the grub,” Kima said, patting his stomach. “I appreciate it, and the company.”

“If you don’t mind the question, what’s your profession?” Zelda asked as she cleaned up the pot for the next user.

“Me? Oh, I dabble in this and that. Done some masonry work, home repair, whatever’s needed at the time. Business got slow, and I always liked the heat, so I’ve been up here for a couple months ‘til I decide what I want to do again,” Kima explained, brushing his brown hair away from his eyes.

“If you find yourself in need of work, head to the castle. With Ganon being defeated, there’s no shortage of things to be done to restore it to a habitable state,” Zelda offered with a smile.

“Wait. Ganon’s been defeated?” Kima asked incredulously. “Since when?”

“It was fairly recent,” Link supplied with a smirk. “We’ll be heading that way again shortly to take care of eradicating the monsters that still dare to call it home.”

The Hylian’s brow furrowed. “Wait a second. “What did you say your name was…?”

“Zelda,” she replied with a slight giggle.

Kima staggered backwards, falling off his stool in astonishment. “You mean to tell me that I was having dinner with royalty and didn’t know it?!”

Link threw back his head laughing. “Surprise!”

The Hylian crawled on his hands and knees over to the princess. “Please forgive me, Your Highness! I had no idea! Had I known…”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Zelda chided. “Please, stand up and leave for the evening knowing that I appreciate your compliment on my culinary skills, and should you wish to work in some capacity, there will be a need around the castle.”

Kima stood and bowed low from the waist. “It would be my honor to serve you, Princess, in whatever capacity you see fit.”

She bowed her head to him in return. “I thank you for that. Link, are you ready to be on our way?”

Link winced as he put his foot back on the ground. “Ready as I’m going to be,” he mumbled under his breath. The hot springs couldn’t come soon enough.

Kima raised an eyebrow as he watched the princess help up her knight, shouldering the pack with their supplies as well. “You guys need any help?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

The couple exchanged looks, Zelda’s darkening at her knight’s sharp response.

“We’re heading as far as the hot springs. If you’d care to accompany us, I wouldn’t argue over assistance with our pack.” The princess spoke before Link had time to argue.

“No disrespect, Princess, but wouldn’t it be better if I helped--” Kima began.

“She gave you an option. If you want to help with that, fine, otherwise, you can leave us in peace,” Link snapped, uncharacteristically irritable.

Kima’s hands went up defensively. “Right. Sorry. I’ll, umm, take the pack, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, Kima,” Zelda said sincerely, passing him the moderately weighted bag.

“Heading to the hot springs to heal up your, uh, foot?” Kima struck up conversation as they slowly made their way out of the clearing for the mine.

“Ankle. Yes,” Link replied curtly.

“Link. You can be more polite,” Zelda hissed in his ear.

“... I’ll try,” was his only response.

A slightly awkward silence fell on the group, broken only by a soft bubbling noise to their left. 

“Ah, here we are. The natural hot springs,” Kima sighed. “You’ll probably want the ones that are further away from the road. That’ll give you two a bit more privacy.”

Zelda blushed at the implication. “Thank you for your assistance. We’ll take it from here.”

Kima gave a double finger salute off his forehead. “Pleasure to help you, Princess. ‘Til we meet again.”

Link was notably quiet as the man left, only speaking when he was certain the man was out of earshot. “Take out your bow,” he commanded quietly.

“What?” Zelda asked, even as she did as he requested. 

Link pushed her away and leaned heavily on a boulder that acted as a border for one of the pools of bubbling water. “There’s a couple of Lizalfos that like to hang out around here. I want you to take them out before they decide to ambush us in the night.”

Even in the fading light, he could see her eyes widen in fear and understanding. “Ice arrows?”

“Lizalfos that call Death Mountain their home are weak to ice attacks,” Fi appeared to inform them, earning a startled flinch from Zelda. “There are currently two Fire-Breathing Lizalfos in the vicinity, as well as a Goron. Master Link has previously defeated 263 Lizalfos.”

Link groaned, running his hand over his face. “Don’t tell me… it’s Yunobo isn’t it? Probably cowering behind Daruk’s Protection rather than facing the Lizalfos.”

“The master is correct in his assumption,” Fi responded. “He has taken refuge on the far side of the healing pools.”

“Stay here,” Zelda commanded Link. “With your ankle causing you pain, you’re in no shape to be taking on Lizalfos.”

Anger flashed in his blue eyes. “You can’t seriously expect me to wait here like an invalid while you kill them. Besides, Yunobo doesn’t know you,” he argued.

“I never said you were acting like an invalid. I just don’t wish for you to cause yourself more injury.” Her voice got louder without intending to. “Allow me to do this. I wasn’t able to heal you earlier. At least let me take care of this part.”

“I never said I wasn’t going to let you be the one to kill the Lizalfos,” Link snapped. “I don’t want to be left here, alone.”

Zelda huffed, turning her back to him. “And what good would you do being with me?”

“As long as I’m close enough, I can protect you. Please,” his voice dropped to a whisper. “I can’t risk losing you. You have the ability to heal me, but I don’t have that luxury. And I love you too much to want to live without you.”

She stood still, allowing herself a couple of moments to think. “Very well. Let’s take care of these monsters.” Her eyes went to the sky where stars began to twinkle. “Fi? Are Lizalfos able to see in the dark?”

“They lack the heightened night vision of the Hylian race,” the spirit answered. “The Gorons have limited ability to see in low levels of light.”

"Link, what does Daruk’s Protection look like?” Zelda asked, stepping back over to him to help him stand up again. She fought the urge to react, even as a shiver ran up her spine from his arm around her shoulders, her right arm wrapping around his waist. It didn’t matter that they’d just been arguing. If anything, it made the desire to press her lips against his and make up for the disagreement. To reassure him, and herself that in spite of that, she still loved him.

“It’s a red, glowing orb that shields all within it,” he described, wincing as he put weight on the swollen ankle. “Comes in handy to keep from getting hit by things like fire, Lynel blades…”

Zelda shook her head. “That happened for a reason, and you know it.”

“I know.”

The hot springs stretched down for a good section of the road, scattering back into the natural crevices and caves of the mountain. The red glow was what caught Zelda’s attention, and she pointed with her left hand. “Is that it?”

Link followed her hand with his eyes. “Yes. And… those glowing eyes are the two Lizalfos.”

The princess inched them a bit closer. Night had fully fallen, and it was difficult to make out the shapes of the monsters. Their one saving grace was the glow emanating from the shaking Goron who huddled against a cliff wall. 

Link eased himself onto a smaller rock, stretching his leg out in front of him. “Go, set him free,” he encouraged, rubbing at the boot in a vain attempt to reduce the swelling.

Zelda slid an ice arrow onto the bow, and drew it back, releasing the projectile as she exhaled. The Lizalfos barely had time to make a sound before it was reduced to dust in an instant. The second whirled, searching wildly for the source of its companion’s demise. 

Link breathed a silent prayer of thanks that Fi had been correct about the monster being unable to see in the dark. His eyes locked onto the huddled, shivering mess of a Goron. Some things never changed.

The soft sound of the bowstring releasing was the final sound that the second Lizalfos heard before evaporating as well. Yunobo peeked from behind his hands, noticing the glowing eyes were gone. He quivered as he straightened, the protective shield around him slowly dropping. “Are they gone?” he asked fearfully.

“Yeah, good to see you again, too,” Link called with a bit of a smirk.

Zelda shot him a look, shaking her head as the Goron ran over to the couple. 

“It’s you, goro! And… oh. Princess,” Yunobo breathed, dropping to his knees with an impact that shook the ground beneath them. “Thank you for saving me! And sorry you had to see me like that.”

“What were you doing clear out here?” Link inquired. “Bludo was looking for you.”

“He was? Oh, shoot! I was supposed to be helping him today… I thought I’d relax in the nice, hot water before he started using me in the cannons. Then the Lizalfos snuck up on me, and I’ve been here ever since,” Yunobo finished lamely. “He’s probably really mad that I didn’t get any more of those painkillers for him today.”

“I think it’s a little late to be searching for them this evening,” Zelda gently prompted. “Maybe you should go home and get some rest?”

“What about you guys? What are you doing here again, Link?” Yunobo asked. “Congrats on freeing the princess, by the way.”

“Thanks. We took care of your Talus problem on the road up to the city. You should be all clear if you want to head up there now,” Link explained.

“I’ll do that, goro. I’ll see you in the city tomorrow, yes?” Yunobo called, already running north up the path.

Link just waved, shaking his head as he watched him go. “Kid needs to learn how to fight for himself. He just cowers when trouble comes his way, instead of facing it.”

“Not everyone is a fighter,” Zelda pointed out. “Daruk was because he was forced to be. Not because he relished the chance to battle. I would daresay that all of the Champions, yourself included, did so from loyalty and duty, rather than desire to fight.”

“Perhaps. C’mon, let’s head back to our things. I’m ready for this boot to come off, and for a soak in that hot, steaming water.” Link gratefully accepted her help to hobble back to the secluded cavern they’d selected. 

The water naturally pooled both shallowly and deeply within the cave, but the floor itself was wide and dry, allowing plenty of space to spread out their bedrolls a short distance from each other. Zelda dug through their bag and located the garments appropriate for the water. A blush covered her face and ears when she realized they had a slight problem. “Link? Where am I supposed to change into the…”

Link didn’t hear her, letting out a sharp, pained cry as he yanked the boot off his foot. 

Zelda whirled, catching sight of the normally stoic knight, clutching his black and blue ankle. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to try and do that?” she scolded. “I could have helped.”

“How? You said yourself, you couldn’t heal through the boot,” he bit out.

“...I would have come up with something,” she protested weakly. “Here, I’ve got the water--”

“Don’t need them. I’m going in with just my underwear,” he cut her off. “Those will be for when I’m planning on swimming.”

She nodded, tucking the garment back in their bag. She withdrew two towels and laid them close to the edge, watching Link remove his heavy fireproof tunic and pants out of the corner of her eye. There was no denying it anymore; there was nobody else in Hyrule that could affect her the way that he did.

He inched his way over to the pool, heaving a sigh as he slid himself down into the water. His eyes closed, letting the healing effect of the bubbling water take over. 

Zelda watched for a minute, swallowing hard as she gathered his clothes and put them beside his bedroll. She hesitated only a moment before swiftly removing her own boots, tunic and pants, leaving them on her own bed. Her arms wrapped tightly around her thin stomach and she crossed to the water, quickly stepping in and submerging herself up to her shoulders.

“You’re not wearing the bathing outfit I got for you?” Link questioned, his eyes having opened at her quick footsteps.

“N-no. There’s nowhere to change,” she whispered meekly. “I followed your lead.”

“Do you have another… the top undergarment,” he fumbled for the word.

“Another brassiere? Yes. Only one, however.” Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she saw him gesturing for her to move towards him.

“We’ll have Rhondson make you another, maybe several,” he promised. “She’s skilled, and far more pleasant to interact with than Claree.”

She slid closer, sitting on the narrow rock ledge beside him. As long as she didn’t think about how close they were, or how badly she wanted to kiss him, she’d be okay. Hot springs were soothing. Relaxing. Romantic.

Link was faring no better. His ankle had ceased to hurt as badly, the warm bubbling water easing all the sore muscles in his body, save for one. Carnal instincts begged him to give in to temptation. It’d almost be too easy. The cavern dimly lit by the moon and stars. He could hear Zelda’s breathing hitch as she slid closer. Desire was strong in her as well, innocent though she may be. How they both were. The longing to take her and make her his was intensifying the more he allowed his thoughts to linger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then pulled himself out of the water, swiftly turning away from her.

“Link? I-is something wrong?” Zelda asked softly.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself before he answered. “Zelda… I... “ the words died in his throat. Now was as good a time as any, and it was a much-needed distraction. “Zelda, there’s something I need to know.”


	26. Burning Passions

To say that Zelda was confused would be an understatement. In the space of moments, Link had gone from wanting her close to pulling away, going so far as to leave the warm water that was helping them unwind. Was it something she had done? She didn’t know. But the intensity with which he spoke made her shiver.

“Zelda… there’s something I need to know,” he repeated. “It’s about before… before Calamity Ganon struck. When you were fighting so hard to unlock the power to seal him away.”

“Before?” She was no less perplexed now. “What about before?”

He fell quiet, trying to put what he wanted to express into words. Zelda suddenly wished she was out of the water, wrapping a towel to protect herself from whatever he might say.

“Do you have all your memories of before the Calamity?” The question was asked in a low voice, his face still turned away from her. “Do you remember who you were before… everything changed?”

“Yes,” Zelda turned around, crossing her arms on the ledge to rest her chin, keeping the rest of herself submerged in the murky, bubbling water. “Most of it feels hazy, as if I’m trying to recall things that I’m unsure if they happened or not. But sometimes bits and pieces will be as clear as if they happened yesterday. Like remembering how Daruk felt about dogs.”

“What do you remember about me?” Link finally turned toward her. “Tell me everything.”

She shook her head slowly. “But… don’t you remember?”

His silence spoke volumes.

“Link, you regained your memories before you rescued me, didn’t you?” Zelda prodded. “You told me that you remembered me.”

“I did… but only the memories of you. The memories of the Champions. Of serving you as your appointed knight. Of wielding the Master Sword. Nothing more.” His hand clenched in a fist. “Tell me. I need to know what you remember.”

Zelda was at a loss for words. There was silence for a long minute before she formulated a response. “Link… what difference will it make knowing that now?” she whispered. 

“I keep feeling that I’m missing something. That I can’t… I can’t properly ask for your love and your hand in marriage when I don’t even fully know myself.” His shoulders shook, and it took Zelda a moment to realize that he was crying in the darkness.

She pulled herself out of the water, wrapping a towel around her shoulders before embracing her knight. “Link. It doesn’t matter anymore who you were. What I care about is who you are now.”

He didn’t say anything, resting his head in her lap as the sobs lessened.

Zelda ran her damp fingers through the locks of his hair. “What I remember of you before the Calamity… You were quiet. I don’t think I ever heard you speak before my father assigned you to be my appointed knight. When I learned why he’d chosen you, and of our intertwined destiny, I became resentful.” A pair of tears rolled down her own cheeks. “I felt like Father was reminding me of my own failure at unlocking the power to seal Ganon away. It’s why I snapped so often. But, even through that, you never left. You never repaid my bitterness with anything beyond support.”

Link’s eyes closed, allowing the soothing tone of her voice to wash over him.

“The more time I spent with you, the more I saw beyond just the knight. You didn’t always verbally show it, but you expressed your feelings through your actions. Holding me when I wept at the Spring of Power. I loved you, but I didn’t dare say it because I was afraid you wouldn’t reciprocate my feelings. I was sure that you loved Mipha, and I was jealous of that,” Zelda admitted.

“She loved me, but I couldn’t love her the way she wanted me to,” Link broke his silence, his voice thick from having cried. “It was something that I discussed with her spirit after freeing her from the Blight that killed her. I was a hundred years too late, but I was finally able to put that uncomfortable situation to rest for good.”

“She forgave me for my jealousy,” Zelda’s fingers slowed near his neck. “She was sweet. I feel guilty that I was unable to spend more time with her because of my resentment.”

"She wouldn’t hold it against you.” Link sighed, his blue eyes opening to gaze into hers. “I still have barely any memories outside of the ones reminded to by the pictures on the Sheikah Slate. Was I really only your knight? Nothing more?”

Zelda turned red, nodding quickly. “When I finally recognized my feelings… it was too late. Ganon had arrived, and you were dying in my arms.” She shivered involuntarily at the horrible memory. “I thought I had lost my one chance at loving you. It was Fi that told me about the Shrine of Resurrection. That hope remained, but that we both would have a long journey ahead of us. Little did I know that meant loneliness. Emptiness like nothing I’d ever felt before. Hearing all the people I cared about dying around me. I didn’t know if Impa had escaped. I heard my father fight and fail to overcome the monsters that Ganon drew to the castle. You were lying lifeless in the Shrine of Resurrection. Everything I cared about was gone. All I had was my prayers to the Goddess, and faith that you would someday return for me.”

Link’s hand reached up to her cheek. “And I did. Even when I didn’t know who you were, I sensed that you needed me. And something about your voice…” He pushed the hair framing her face back behind her pointed ear. “It felt like home.”

Heat flooded over her face all the more. “The Goddess gave me the ability to see through your eyes when you were stirring, and speak into your mind. Without that knowledge that you were awake, working on strengthening yourself to come and save me... I think I would have lost hope completely.”

Link pushed himself up on an elbow, staring deep into her eyes. “Are you certain that it doesn’t matter? I can’t remember if I loved you then like I do now, and it’s gnawing at me.”

“I mean it,” Zelda met his gaze and didn’t waver. “The past is behind us. We’ve defeated Ganon, and now the work of restoring Hyrule to the glory of a hundred years ago is upon us. What matters now is the future.”

“Thank you, love.” He pressed his forehead against hers, exhaling softly. “You’ve no idea how much I want to kiss you right now,” he confessed.

She made a slight noise in the back of her throat, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest.

“But I’m not going to,” he finished softly. “You deserve better than a first kiss driven by lust.”

Her warm lips gently touched his forehead. “Thank you, Link,” she whispered. “But know that I won’t turn away whenever you decide to kiss me.”

He groaned, rolling away to grab the bag and rifle through it for a shirt to sleep in. “You’re not making this any easier, princess.”

“I know,” she acknowledged with a touch of smug satisfaction. “You didn’t either when I was seeing your bare chest and back so often during the last week. Turnabout is fair play, is it not?”

He tossed a shirt towards her face that she easily caught, though the towel around her shoulders slipped. Automatically, Link turned away, giving her privacy as she pulled the soft garment over her head. An amused smirk crossed his face as a thought occurred to him. “You didn’t happen to take longer than necessary when applying that last poultice, did you?” he teased.

Zelda pretended not to hear him, scurrying over to her bedroll without responding. The proximity of it to Link’s wasn’t as close as she wanted them to be, though she wasn’t about to admit that aloud.

He shook his head and chuckled softly at her blatantly dodging the question, but didn’t pursue it, crawling onto his own bed. “Goodnight, love. May the Goddess smile upon you and bless you with pleasant dreams.”

“And also to you,” she murmured sleepily, the events of the day catching up to her.

Link lay awake after she drifted off, mulling over what had transpired. Zelda’s reaction had caught him off guard. The longer he worked through her reasoning though, the more peace settled over him. It was true, he might not remember much about himself from before the Calamity. But what did he know? He was loyal to the Princess, and was firm in his convictions about doing what needed to be done, regardless of the cost. Now, he was blessed with the knowledge that his Zelda reciprocated his love. When the time was right, he would make her his, forever. He was thankful for the foresight in changing their focus when desire heated up. If there was one thing he wanted to be sure of, it was that he didn’t rush things, especially when it came to intimacy. A princess deserved the very best he could offer, and that’s what he intended to give her.

\--------------------------------

The sun had warmed their small camping spot by the time the Hylians arose in the morning. Zelda stopped Link before he could put his boot back on, giving him a stern look when she saw the swelling had returned to his ankle. 

“The waters usually heal it more fully, if I give it more time,” he protested. “I didn’t spend as much time in the hot springs as I should have last night.”

The princess held her ground. “Which is precisely why I shall be healing it before we head back into the city today.”

Link sighed but didn’t argue further, gesturing to his straightened leg. “Go ahead, then.”

Zelda wasted no time, kneeling beside him and beginning her prayers. The familiar, warm golden glow of healing magic flowed through her palms and onto the sprained ankle.

Link bit back a slight gasp at the sensation the healing provided. He wasn’t awake for most of the healings she’d given him when recovering from the Lynel attack, so it felt new and different. The limb tingled slightly while the pain eased from it completely. He watched as the skin lost its discoloration and returned to normal.

When the glow had faded, her gaze lifted to his face. “Is that better?”

He stretched his leg in front of him, and rotated the ankle, checking the full range of motion. “Much better. Back to normal. It’s certainly a blessing that the Goddess has bestowed on you.”

Her cheeks turned pink. “That’s not the only blessing I’ve been given. But now, you can finish pulling your boots on, and we can head back up the mountain.”

“Don’t forget your helmet,” he reminded her, handing her the hated headgear.

She made a face but pulled it on over her head regardless. “I’ll be extremely glad when we’ve returned safely off the mountain and I can choose more suitable clothing.”

“This is suitable,” he reminded her with a smirk. “Suited for the heat and fire of Death Mountain.”

Her eyes darkened behind the helmet, and she punched his shoulder hard enough that he winced slightly. “Not funny,” she grumbled.

Link raised his hands defensively, then went back to binding up their bedrolls. “Oh, before I forget, when we get back into Goron City, you need to see the carving in memory of Daruk.”

“Is it in Goron City itself?” Zelda inquired, her curiosity piqued. “Did we pass it on our way in?”

“Yes, but we were rather focused at the time, as was Bludo. You can see it from in front of his house,” Link explained.

“Good. I need to pay my respects to him still,” Zelda said quietly. “I have a feeling that Bludo doesn’t wish to hear more from me than is necessary.”

“It’s nothing against you or anyone specifically. It’s just the way he carries himself.” Link tried to be encouraging. “You know that Daruk wasn’t like that. Nor was Yunobo.”

“No, Yunobo certainly wasn’t.” She shook her head. “I’m not sure what to make of him.”

“He means well, and he’s decent enough to interact with. He needs to be sure of himself.”

“That’s rather an understatement, don’t you think?” Zelda waited for him by the edge of the path. “It would take a great deal for him to have the confidence needed to be a warrior rivaling his ancestor, Daruk.”

Link didn’t argue this, sliding the pack onto his back. “Ready for the trip back up the mountain?”

“Quite. I much prefer less… fiery regions,” she admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Mmm, can’t handle the heat?” he teased, earning a swift punch to the shoulder. Again. “Owww. That’s hardly becoming of a princess,” he complained.

“So is mocking her preference of cooler, more temperate climates,” she argued back coolly.

“I yield,” came the immediate reply from the knight.

Zelda smiled softly to herself as she trailed behind him. He wasn’t prone to disagreement, at least on the little things. She was hard-pressed to find anything that they had to fight over.

The Gorons in the Southern Mine waved at the Hylians as they passed. Zelda caught a glimpse of Kima’s back as the man stooped to try and snatch up a Fireproof Lizard. Judging by his countenance, he neither saw them nor had any luck catching the swift reptile.

Link made a face as they got to the berm in the middle of the road. “First thing we’re going to do is tell Bludo to fix this.”

“That would be wise,” Zelda agreed. “It’s not as steep on the far right. Perhaps we can try that way?”

He studied the entirety of the terrain before slowly nodding. “Go in front of me, that way I can boost you up if you slip.”

She wasn’t sure what to make of that, but reluctantly assented. “I think the boots are heavy enough to keep me from slipping.”

“Likely, but I’d rather not chance it.”

She climbed slowly, thankful it wasn’t steeper. Her hands she used for leverage while ascending. She could sense Link’s watchful eye on her until she reached the top. Turning carefully, she gazed down at him. “Toss the pack up to me, so it’s not weighing you down.”

“As you wish,” he replied, giving it the requested heave into her waiting arms. She grunted slightly at the impact but slid it over her shoulder without a second thought. She made no attempts to hide her appreciative gaze as he climbed, something he paid little attention to thanks to his concentration.

Dusting off his hands when he reached the top, he put his hand out for the bag expectantly.

Zelda shook her head with a soft laugh and jogged up the path, calling over her shoulder, “If you want it back, you’ll have to claim it.”

Link’s eyes narrowed, then a smirk crossed his face. If it was a competition she wanted, it was one she’d lose. “Better get a head start, Princess. That’s the only warning you’ll get.”

She let out a soft gasp and tightened her grip on the pack. Her feet pounded up the dirt path, and she swallowed down her laughter. Laughing made it hard to focus on running and breathing. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for her ears to register the sound of footfalls coming from behind her, and she pushed herself harder, but to no avail.

Strong hands wrapped around the pack and tugged at it, causing her to stumble and lose her balance. Abandoning her grip on the pack, she tumbled to the ground, laughing at herself. “Note, don’t try and outrun the Hylian Champion,” she wheezed.

Link’s concerned expression behind his helmet turned to one of amusement. “We might need to add more endurance training to our schedule so yours can rival mine.”

“I haven’t been running all over Hyrule for the past few months,” Zelda pointed out, rolling to a seated position. “It’s only natural that I can’t keep up with you.”

“Still. It’d be good for you to practice in case something were to happen.” Link offered her a hand up, which she gratefully accepted. “You were doing pretty well at first,” he encouraged, tugging her towards him.

“You mean pretty well for someone who’s out of practice,” she argued, ignoring the heat on her cheeks from the closeness to her knight. 

“I meant what I said.”

She reached for the pack again, earning a dark look from Link. Zelda ducked her head demurely. “You’re not going to let me carry that now that you’re feeling better, are you?”

“You catch on quickly,” he grinned, leading them into Goron City.

Zelda’s eyes scanned the rock walls surrounding the city. “Is Daruk carved into one of these cliffs?”

“Yes. He’s not visible from the southern end here though. Follow me.” He guided them through the hilly, winding paths over lava flows, and around shops to the top of the city. They stopped in front of Bludo’s house, and Zelda heard the sounds of voices coming from inside. Link’s hand on her shoulder caught her off guard, and she startled until he gestured up at the cliff. 

“There’s Daruk.”

Zelda squinted for a moment, trying to make out the face in the rock, then smiled after a few seconds. “So he is. Quite a fine likeness, if I may say so.”

Link gazed up at the carving, a slight grin crossing his face. “Glad you think so… because he’s there.”

Zelda’s mouth fell open. “What?”

Daruk’s spirit was standing atop his likeness, smirking down at them. “Well, it’s about time I saw my two favorite Hylians again. I gotta say, that was some mighty fine work you two did taking down Ganon. You have my hearty congratulations!”

The princess glanced at Link, then up at the spirit. “Thank you, Daruk,” she said sincerely. “I only wish that it hadn’t come at so great a cost.”

“Aww, don’t worry your little head over that, Princess. I did the best I could to take out Ganon. Guess he was just that much stronger than I was.” For an instant, melancholy overtook his tone. It was swiftly replaced by his normal, jovial voice. “But hey, that’s okay! Long as you two are around, Hyrule’s in good hands!” 

Zelda opened her mouth to respond, but Bludo’s brusque tone from behind her interrupted. 

“What do you think you’re doing, hollerin’ outside my house?” The old Goron asked gruffly.

Link spoke first. “Did Yunobo find you?”

“I’m here, goro,” the Goron youth replied from behind his elder. “Thanks again for saving me last night.”

“Hmph,” Bludo grumbled. “I suppose thanks is in order for getting him back to me.”

“The Igneo Talus north of the Southern Mine has been taken care of as well,” Zelda explained, forcing a smile. “It would be wise for several Gorons to level the road through the section it inhabited. I’m afraid it’s rather steep.”

“You think I can spare the workers for a few hours?” Bludo huffed.

“Yes, we do. If the road is repaired, that means travelers are more likely to come in search of your ores,” Link pointed out.

“That’d be good, wouldn’t it, Bludo? Now that Vah Rudania is calm, it’d be good to get people back up here,” Yunobo added.

“Also, you’ve got the hot springs as a natural attraction,” Zelda commented. “Perhaps if you set up accommodations for travelers closer to those, you’d encourage more tourists.”

“Fine! We’ll fix the road. If I give you some reward for bringing Yunobo back, will ya let us get on with our business?” The Goron groused.

The Hylians exchanged glances, quickly nodding. Zelda heard a faint chuckle from Daruk behind them, but when she turned to look, the Goron Champion was gone.

“Here. Sapphire ore, mined from here on the mountain. Take it to a jeweler and they’ll make it into whatever you want, or sell it. I don’t care.”

Link caught the chunk of valuable blue stone that was thrown. “Thank you, Bludo. Good to see you again, Yunobo.”

“Nice to see you too, goro. Take care of yourselves,” the youth waved awkwardly.

The Hylian Champion tucked the ore carefully into the pack and pulled the Sheikah Slate off his hip. Zelda didn’t say a word as she slipped her arm through his, watching him select Hateno Village. Runes wrapped around their legs, and the couple soon found themselves in the noontime sun and light breeze of the quiet village.

Without hesitation, Zelda yanked her helmet off, wiping her sweat-soaked hair off her forehead. “I hope that trips to the Eldin regions and Death Mountain specifically won’t be frequently necessary.”

Link chuckled. “Can’t say I blame you there.” He pulled his helmet off and shook his head to loosen his hair. “Let’s go back to the house. I think it’s about time we eat.”

Zelda agreed wholeheartedly, following her knight across the narrow bridge that led to his home. The familiar sight of Bolson and Karson lounging in the shade of the apple tree, with the cooking pot nearby welcomed them, returning the sense of normalcy that Zelda had grown to appreciate.

What wasn’t expected was the spirit that made her appearance as they closed the door and set the pack down. “Master Link, you have completed the first portion of your quest to restore peace to Hyrule. The second phase will depend on all that you have accomplished thus far.”


	27. Promises

“Master Link, you have completed the first portion of your quest to restore peace to Hyrule. The second phase will depend on all that you have accomplished thus far.”

Zelda rubbed her hand over her face and dropped heavily into one of the kitchen chairs. “We’ve just arrived back, and before we’ve had an opportunity to change back into more suitable clothing for Hateno, you’re telling us to continue our mission?”

Fi floated effortlessly nearby. “You are correct, Princess.”

Link sighed and sat in the second chair. “Might as well give us an idea where we’re going next.”

Without any further prompting, Fi continued. “You have completed the portion that relates directly with the four peoples who possess the Divine Beasts. Before the princess can be crowned as queen, there is still much work to be done. The castle is swarmed with monsters, and even now the castle town is in ruins. Restore both to their former glory, and the time for the coronation will arrive.”

Zelda rested her head in her hands, silently grimacing at the sweaty locks of hair from the helmet she’d worn all day. “How soon must we commence this quest?” she asked meekly.

“We’re taking time to rest first,” Link answered firmly. “We’re not going to fight what’s at the castle without being at our best. We’ll also need to resupply our arrows, and get as much help as we can to help take out the monsters and rebuild.”

“You have established a rapport with several individuals during your journey. They shall aid in your quest,” the spirit commented.

Zelda nodded dumbly. She was weary, exhausted even from their travels. The longest break they had was a day at most before continuing on to the next thing. Even when they were forced to stay in one place for Link’s recovery, it was far from restful. Such was how things were supposed to be now.

Fi watched her disposition for a moment, then stated factually what Zelda didn’t wish to have spoken. “The Princess has need of physical attention, in addition to meditation and rest.”

The girl’s cheeks flamed, and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m fine, thank you,” she snapped.

Link shook his head, a slight smirk crossing his face as he stood, then gently wrapped her in a hug. “No, you needed a hug. Fi doesn’t lie.”

“I am incapable of telling falsehoods,” Fi asserted. “The Princess requires several days to recover her strength of body and spirit before returning to the castle.”

“Good. Then we can take the rest we need without guilt,” Link replied easily, keeping his arms snug around the princess, feeling her relax against him. “Thank you, Fi.”

The spirit nodded and disappeared. Only then did Zelda look up at him and allow herself a small smile. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“We’ve been busy nonstop since we freed you from Ganon’s grasp. Having a day or two’s rest is much needed for both of us,” he responded, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’ll draw you a bath, then we’ll work on some food to eat.”

Her head nuzzled against his chest. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Go get something more comfortable and the water will be ready by the time you come back downstairs,” he encouraged. 

She stood and hugged him tightly. No words were needed, just an embrace to express her love and appreciation. Pulling away reluctantly, she went upstairs to pull out a lightweight dress and snug leggings.

Downstairs, Link went through the motions of preparing the bath for his princess, but his mind wasn’t focused on what he was doing. If they had several days to rest and recover before going back to the castle, he would need to do everything in his power to make the most of that stress-free time.There was a myriad of ideas to work from. It was just a matter of choosing the ones that would be most beneficial to them both.

“Link? You were frowning… is everything okay with the bath?” Zelda inquired from the doorway, her clothes in hand.

“Yes. My apologies. Just trying to process everything. Enjoy your bath. It’s ready,” he answered, stepping around her out of the washroom.

She didn’t look convinced, but she brushed his cheek with a kiss on her way in, and closed the door softly behind her. 

Link hesitated for a minute, listening until he was sure she was in the bath, then ran up the stairs three at a time to their bag. He changed quickly into the Sheikah tunic and a pair of pants, then pulled out the ore they’d been given that morning. It took only a few seconds for him to transport himself to the shrine closest to the Dueling Peaks Stable. As soon as his feet were solidly under him, he ran to the familiar shape of the stable, ignoring the rain pounding down on his head. 

Inside, Beedle’s head whipped up when he heard the fast approaching steps. “Link! Where--”

“No time to talk. I need a favor,” Link interrupted, pulling out the ore.

\------------------------------------

The afternoon was pleasantly relaxing. Following Zelda’s bath and a light lunch of bread and cheese, the couple set to work washing the laundry that had been neglected due to their busyness. Bolson and Karson had found a project to work on in town, so the couple found themselves alone outside the house for the first time they could recall.

“So, we’ve got three days before we go back to Tarrey Town and the castle,” Link began conversationally. “What would you like to do during that time, if anything?”

Zelda paused in her scrubbing, shoving her damp sleeves further up her arms. “I hadn’t put any thought into it yet,” she admitted. “It might be nice to see Lake Hylia again, since I haven’t had the chance to see that since I was a child. Perhaps some time with Impa would be pleasant as well. We were in such a rush when we visited last,” she remembered wistfully.

“Both can easily be arranged. How does a trip to the lake tomorrow sound, followed by a night either here, or in Kakariko, then Impa the following day?” Link offered.

“Lovely,” Zelda replied, scrubbing the clothes in the washtub harder to remove dirt and grime. “Is there work to be done at the house before we go?”

“Besides laundry and repacking? None,” he responded, grabbing the soapy clothes to rinse them in his second tub. “There’s not much upkeep on the house here.”

“That’s really fortunate,” Zelda commented, tucking her short hair back behind her ears with a slight huff. “My one complaint about the length of my hair: it doesn’t like to stay where I want it to be!”

Link chuckled softly. “I know the feeling. It falls in my face now and then. At the least opportune times, usually.”

She glanced sideways at him, her hands not slowing in their work. “You’ve never told me that before.”

“Lot of things I haven’t had a chance to tell you,” he said simply. 

Zelda was quiet for a moment. “That’s true for both of us,” she murmured.

“How about a little game?” Link suggested, sensing her mood growing dim. “We take turns asking each other things, or telling things that we think the other will enjoy. Like the fact Daruk was afraid of dogs, for example.”

Zelda giggled. “That could be fun and potentially challenging. What if we don’t want to answer?”

“Then, punishment,” he smirked at her. “How about another dunking?"

“No! Not that!” she protested, then scowled when she saw his wolfish grin. “You’re joking with me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

She splashed soapy water at his face, causing him to sputter. “How about a splash instead for punishment?”

“Deal,” he agreed. “I’ll go first.”

“...why do I get the feeling I may regret this decision?” Zelda mumbled under her breath.

“Do you have a middle name?”

Of all the questions she expected him to lead off with, that wasn’t on the list. “Y-yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

“Your father had a long, fancy name. I wanted to know if you did too,” Link swirled the clothes in the water to rinse them.

“That’s right. Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule,” Zelda whispered slowly. “Never did like his middle name. It was too long and rather pretentious. He didn’t complain about it, at least not in my earshot.”

“So, what is your middle name?” Link asked curiously.

“My full name is Zelda Medlina Hyrule,” she replied. “Princess of Hyrule,” she added automatically.

“What’s it mean?”

“Medlina means little bird,” she said softly. “It’s what my mother, and Urbosa used to call me.” She stared unseeing at the laundry.

“Fit for a princess, and pretty too,” Link commented.

Zelda blushed. “I haven’t heard it or even given it much thought since the Calamity.”

“You’re not allowed to forget it,” he vowed. “It’s too pretty to forget. Might want to consider giving a daughter that name…”

“I never gave that any thought before either,” Zelda murmured, handing him a soapy garment. “Do you want a lot of children?”

“At least two or three,” he answered immediately. “I always wanted a playmate growing up. I… I get the sense that I had a couple friends but it’s not the same as a sibling.”

“Link? Will you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“When we have children that we’ll allow them to be children. To play with others, in addition to their studies. Not restrict them to the confines of the castle. I always wanted more time in the sun than I was permitted to have.” Zelda couldn’t hide the forlorned tone from the unhappy memory. 

“I don’t remember my childhood specifically but given how much I enjoy being outside, I assume that’s how it’s always been for me,” Link stated, trying to cut through the hazy fog of far distant memories but finding nothing. “I have the house at Hateno Village. We’ll use that for when we need a break from the castle life, and spend as much time outdoors as we can.”

Zelda leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I look forward to that more than I can tell you.”

“I can imagine,” he said huskily, pressing his forehead against hers before she could pull away. “It’s something I’ve been thinking more about recently.”

She felt her breath catch in her throat. He was thinking about her, and about their future together. There was nothing that gave her more peace and contentment than the knowledge that he loved her. A twinge of doubt about how deserving she was threatened to nag at her, but she pushed it away.

Link lingered in her personal space, his breath warm on her nose before finally pulling her into a tight hug that ignored the dampness of their clothing from washing the laundry. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered in her ear, as if reading her mind.

A slight cough from behind them had Zelda flinching hard and pulling away, dumping part of the wash water out on her legs and Link’s. She winced at the unexpected cold water, her face turning bright red.

Link shot a dark look at Bolson who sheepishly waved. 

“We, umm, we’ll be back later,” the flamboyant construction worker mumbled. “Sorry for the interruption.” He turned and shooed Karson back across the bridge and towards town.

“Worst timing in Hyrule,” Link muttered under his breath. He began the tedious task of removing the rinsed clothing and wringing them out to hang on the clothesline.

Zelda took the last two garments from the washtub and placed them in the tub of clothes to rinse, working the soap out of them slowly. “I think it’s your turn for a question,” she prompted.

“Least favorite food you’ve been served.”

She made a face. “Why did you have to choose that, of all things?”

“To see your reaction,” was the immediate response.

Her hands dropped into the water with a soft splash. “I would never be so rude as to say so, but the river snails that the Zora served with their supper were the most vile things I’ve ever smelled, let alone tasted in my life!”

A snort, followed by a loud guffaw of laughter came from the far side of the wet clothes being hung. “That’s the worst? At least you weren’t offered ‘delectable rocks’ on Death Mountain. Or ruined a recipe so badly that the food is dubious, at best.”

She gagged at the notion. “No, thank you. I’ll pass on both of those, if given the choice.”

“I won’t serve you either one,” Link promised. “Not if I can help it.”

Conversation fell back into more lighthearted, easy topics, and the laundry was finished quickly and left out to dry in the late afternoon sun. The couple took a quick venture into the village to purchase some fresh ingredients to add to their dinner, before returning to the house.

Bolson and Karson chose not to make an appearance for the remainder of the evening, though Link waved as the two stumbled back from the tavern into their model homes.   
Zelda found herself humming for the first time that she could recall while helping clean up the cooking pot and the few dishes that were used for their evening meal. She could relax, with no expectations on her of how she was to behave, or tasks to be accomplished. She was free to simply be herself. A weight was lifted off her shoulders. It would return. She was not so naive as to expect it not to return when their responsibilities were presented in front of them again, but for the moment, she would enjoy the snippets of freedom she’d been given.

Link watched her with a small smile on his face. Since being given the chance to rest for several days, her demeanor had changed. While she may not have voiced it, she was still a woman that needed a break from the stress and anxieties they’d encountered nearly nonstop since Ganon’s defeat. He only hoped that his plans for the next couple days would provide enough of the recovery for her body and spirit to carry them through the next phase of their mission.

He moved on autopilot when he got upstairs, tucking the last of the dry, folded laundry into the drawers of the dresser. The pack was emptied and laundered as well, waiting to be filled with their necessities for the next day. All that remained was setting up the bedroll and getting himself ready for bed when Zelda was finished with her things in the bathroom. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from undoing the bedroll. Eyes wide, he turned to Zelda, who softly shook her head. “But--”

“I’m not asking for that. Just hold me tonight. Please.” Her expression was silently pleading with him not to argue.

He groaned softly, knowing what she was asking and how much it would tempt his self-control, but he slowly nodded. “I’ll be up shortly.”

Her lips lingered over his cheek before letting him descend the stairs. More than anything, she just wanted him close. She needed the reassurance in case the nightmares that haunted her returned. 

As promised, Link returned in a long sleep shirt just a few moments after she crawled under the blankets. She waited for him to settle in before resting her head on his chest. “I feel safe with you. Knowing you’re close helps drive the nightmares away.”

His fingers stroked her hair as she listened to his heartbeat. “Nightmares plague me too,” he confessed. “I’ll startle awake with the dream of being hit by the Lynel from behind. Or targeted by a Guardian and being unable to absorb the blast to protect you. Worst one is the Yiga.”

She sleepily turned her head towards him, kissing his jawline in spite of his slight grunt of protest and tilt of his head so she wouldn’t catch his lips by mistake. “They’re not going to capture me or harm me.” A yawn interrupted her before she could finish her thought. “I have you protecting me, and loving me. That’s all I need.”

“I’ll give you more of a promise you can count on soon,” he vowed.

A soft exhale, followed by the telltale sound of her breathing deepening into sleep was the only response he got. Link pressed a kiss on her forehead. “You’re going to drive me crazy from wanting you, princess. But if that’s the price to see you smile, I’ll gladly pay it,” he whispered before allowing sleep to overtake him as well.

\----------------------------------

Zelda awoke in the morning to the soft sound of snoring behind her. She blinked her eyes open, disoriented by the strange window and inability to move. It took a few seconds for it to come back to her. They were in Link’s house in Hateno, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Heat rose to her cheeks as she remembered talking herself into making the bold request for him to share the bed with her. He wanted to marry her. Her father would roll in his grave, calling her actions indecent for an unmarried young woman, but she couldn’t find it within herself to care. Link was hers, and thanks to his closeness, she’d slept more soundly than she had in many nights.

She slowly eased herself onto her back, then rolling to face him, only to find blue eyes blinking sleepily at her. “Did I wake you?” she asked hesitantly.

“Mmmm, maybe. But I don’t mind,” he replied, his voice thick with sleep. “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “No nightmares. You?”

“Same.” 

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. “I could easily get used to this.”

“That’s the plan,” Link admitted, rolling onto his back then shifting away from her to sit up. “If you want, I’ll plan on one room at the inn tonight in Kakariko, unless you’d rather stay the night here again.”

“Kakariko would be nice so we’re close to Impa for tomorrow morning,” Zelda mused aloud. “Provided that’s agreeable to you. I know it’s additional rupees to do that.”

He waved her off. “You’re not allowed to worry about that.”

“Well, then I would prefer Kakariko,” she confirmed, sitting up and running a hand through her tangled hair. “But today is Lake Hylia, correct?”

“Yes. I need to stop and see Beedle first for several supplies, but I can do that while you’re getting ready this morning,” Link suggested, standing and heading down the stairs towards the washroom.

“I don’t take that long to get myself dressed and ready for the day,” Zelda protested, pausing to grab a sundress and fresh undergarments.

“Never said you do. But with the Sheikah Slate, I can be gone and back before you miss me,” Link pointed out several moments later when he left the washroom. “Is that agreeable?”

“I suppose,” she acknowledged. “There’s not going to be river snails involved with the trip to the lake, is there?”

The peculiar question caught Link off guard and he couldn’t contain his laughter. “Not that I’m planning. There might be snails in the shallow water, but they won’t be served on a platter.”

She gave him a look over her shoulder while walking into the washroom, as if to scold him for mocking her concern. He shot her a wink before she closed the door. He dressed swiftly then pulled the Sheikah Slate out. It was after nine in the morning, so there was no doubt that Beedle would be awake and ready to see the Hylian Champion.

Zelda hummed as she brushed out her hair. The tangles were no worse than usual, one of the few blessings of having her hair short. She missed the long locks that hung down her back at times, but they would grow back in time. A thought crossed her mind and she smiled to herself. She had a feeling that Link would be longer than he expected. After all, this was Beedle they were talking about. The merchant was eccentric and liked to talk, but the princess had grown fond of him in the few, short encounters she had with him. 

Much to her surprise, as she came out of the washroom with her nightgown in hand, her eyes caught sight of Link kneeling in front of the dresser, slipping clothing into their pack. “You’re back already?”

“Yes. He had what I needed, and we didn’t want to keep you waiting,” he explained, keeping himself focused on his task.

“I won’t argue with that,” Zelda commented, folding her nightgown and handing it to him for the pack.

“I’m putting your boots in the pack,” he said conversationally. “Your sandals will be better for time near the lake.

“Wise thinking,” she acknowledged. “You chose an outfit for tomorrow then, I presume?”

“I did. Everything should be taken care of now,” he replied, straightening. “Ready to go?”

“Yes. You, on the other hand, might want to take a brush to your hair,” she giggled softly. “I don’t believe spiked locks of hair should be your primary style.”

He scowled playfully at her before snatching a brush from the bag and taking the steps down to the looking glass in the washroom. “You mean I talked to Beedle while looking like this!?” He sighed in exasperation.

“He’s seen you looking far worse.” Zelda’s musical laughter carried down from the loft. 

“Don’t remind me,” he groused, coming back out looking much more like himself.

“What is that you always say to me?” She pretended to think hard for a moment. “Oh! ‘As you wish’.” She grinned down at him from the top of the stairs and gave a graceful curtsy. 

Link stood at the bottom and gazed up at her. Her short hair had the braid he’d grown accustomed to seeing across the front of her head. She wore a sleeveless blue dress that fell to her knees, with the brown sandals that wrapped around her feet and up her calves. A slight smile crossed his face when he realized she was wearing the silent princess necklace and earrings he’d bought for her from the Rito Village.

Zelda blushed under his stare. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” he enunciated.

She looked away and took that moment to grab their pack and descend the stairs.

He glanced down at his own outfit. He had the Champion’s tunic on, with the long undershirt he always wore with it. The Sheikah Slate and Master Sword were both attached to the belt at the waist of his beige pants, and his brown boots came up nearly to his knees. It would be adequate for their day out.

"Will we need our swimming clothing?” Zelda inquired curiously.

“If you wish. It might be rather cold water,” Link warned her. “I have them in the pack. We need to gather some lunch items and ingredients for dinner, but I think that’s all.”

Zelda stepped around him to wrap up the remainder of the fresh bread from the day before, as well as some hard cheese, mushrooms, and herbs. “We’ll be in Kakariko to shop later, so this should be enough.”

Link picked up the bag she’d set on the table and held the food pouch open for her to tuck the items inside. “It’ll be enough.”

“What area of Lake Hylia are we going to? Is the bridge still in place?”

“Yes, it’s still in place. I was thinking perhaps Hylia Island, so we don’t have to deal with the steepness of the shores surrounding the lake,” he explained.

“An island within the lake? I don’t recall that part,” she admitted. “It sounds rather lovely.”

“There’s a shrine right in the middle of the island, so we have an easy travel point to there. Perhaps we’ll see Farosh while we’re there.”

“Farosh? You mean, the fabled dragon spirit that the goddess Farore was said to take the form of?” Zelda’s mouth fell open. “Have they reappeared after a hundred years?”

“I encountered three dragons during my time strengthening myself to face Ganon,” Link acknowledged. “Farosh, Naydra and Dinraal.”

“Named after Farore, Nayru, and Din,” the princess breathed. “And Farosh frequents Lake Hylia?”

“At times. I’ve also seen Farosh near the Spring of Courage in the Faron region. Dinraal travels north of Death Mountain in the far reaches of the Eldin territory. However,” Link paused, thinking back through his travels. “I’ve also seen Dinraal in the Tabantha region, in one of the deep canyons. And Naydra tends to stay close to Mount Lanayru.”

Zelda could scarcely believe what she was hearing. The dragon spirits did exist! They were more than just legends. “And you’ve seen all three of them?”

“I have. Multiple times. But, I think we might be the only ones fortunate enough to see them.”

That statement caught her off guard. “Wait. The text about them only being seen by those whom the Goddess Hylia has blessed must be true then!” she mused. She began pacing the room subconsciously while she worked to recall her studies. “The fables of the dragons became just that when there were stories of seeing dragons, but very few first hand accounts. Yes! It’s coming back to me now.”

“I spoke to a man who told me that some people can sense the presence of them, or maybe even see a hint of a shadow, but nothing more,” Link smiled to himself when he saw her actions. He did enjoy seeing her excited. 

“Where’s my notepad? I have to take it with me! If we see Farosh, I must document all that I’m able to observe!” Zelda raced up the stairs, in search for the notebook and charcoal pencil. “Link, have you seen my--”

“It’s in the pack already,” Link interrupted with a slight chuckle. “I had a feeling you might want it.”

She hurried back down the stairs and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you! Now I’m prepared.”

“Good. Let’s go.” The knight shouldered the pack and pulled up the map on the Sheikah Slate and selected the Ya Naga Shrine.

Zelda’s arm slipped around his waist, though she was careful not to jostle the pack on his shoulder. “I’m sure it will be lovely,” she commented while the runes began to active around them.

A light, cool breeze greeted the couple when they arrived on the travel gate for the shrine. The princess inhaled deeply, relaxing as she exhaled. “I can tell already that this is going to be quite lovely.”

“Agreed. We’ll go up the path there and it’ll even out--”

“Master Link. I detect the presence of three Lizalfos surrounding the island. You have previously defeated 265 Lizalfos,” Fi interrupted, acting as if he had not been speaking at all.

Link groaned. “Again? I took care of those lizards the last time I was here.”

“In the duration of time since you traveled here last, a blood moon occurred,” the spirit explained. “Your health and stamina are at full strength. Probability of defeating the Lizalfos is 97%.”

Zelda wordlessly took the pack off his shoulder. “Go take care of the monsters. I know you can do it.”

“If I had known, I would have chosen a different part of the lake. I’m sorry, princess,” Link shook his head in frustration.

“I’m not upset. You have the rune bombs and the Master Sword. I’ll wait here so you don’t have to worry about me.” Zelda took a seat on the travel gate and crossed her legs gently under herself.

“I’ll be right back,” he assured her. “Three Lizalfos won’t take that long.”

“I trust you.” She smiled up at him. “Kick some monster backside!”

Shock covered Link’s face for an instant, then he cracked up. “Never thought I’d hear you say something like that.”

“I have a few surprises now and then,” Zelda said with an amused smile.

“I’ll count on that. I’ll be back,” he promised.

She watched him jog up the path that led to the rest of the island, Fi floating by his side. While she couldn’t fault him for being upset that he had to fight, she meant what she said about not being upset about how something had come up. Fi’s assurance that he would easily defeat them calmed any potential anxiety she had. 

Her back leaned up against the Sheikah Slate pedestal, and she took a minute or two to look at her surroundings. The shrine was nestled at the bottom of a valley, deep enough she could see nothing but the walls of the canyon around her, and the blue sky dotted with clouds above her. It was a lovely enough scene, but she found herself growing bored with it after a couple minutes. Curiosity on what Link had packed for the following day got the best of her, and she pulled the pack onto her lap. 

She undid the flap easily and brushed past the food section she’d stored items in early into the main section of the bag. Her boots were tucked against the left side, and the clothing was folded into two neat stacks, divided into her clothing, and his. She bit her lip when she saw the bathing outfit he’d purchased for her. It covered a bit more than her undergarments, so it wasn’t indecent, but it still brought a blush to her face. 

Her hand bumped her boot and an odd object tucked into the top caught her attention. It wasn’t soft like her socks were, instead it held the mouth of the boot open. For a moment, she wondered how she’d missed that the first time she’d seen them in the bag. Her fingers wrapped around a small box and pulled it free. Zelda’s hands shook as she lifted the lid. If this was what she thought it was…

A sharp gasp escaped her lips, and she exhaled, admiring the sapphire ring. She had no idea how, but the artisan had managed to cut a perfect heart in sapphire, surrounded by tiny diamonds and set in white gold. She stared at it for a few seconds, marveling at the detail and craftsmanship. Now came the challenge… did she try to put the ring away and pretend that she didn’t know about it? No, a better idea crossed her mind, and she smiled to herself. With her right hand, she gently picked up the ring and slid it on her left hand, then tucked the box back into its hiding place. She’d have a challenge for her beloved knight: to test his observation skills and see how long it would take him to notice when he came back. It might not be traditional, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she loved him, and she’d have an answer ready when the question came.


	28. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don’t usually post a notation in front of my chapters, as I prefer to allow them to stand on their own so people may respond as they see fit. However, I had to pay homage to the fact that today marked 3 years since the release of Breath of the Wild. It seems only fitting to me that I upload this chapter in particular on this day. It was from my adoration for BotW that this story came into being, and I hope to continue to do it justice as I slowly work to bring my story to its conclusion. That being said, enjoy the chapter. ~Mickey

As a rule of thumb, Link didn’t complain, verbally or otherwise. He knew that things rarely went according to plan, and as such, he needed to be prepared for things to change so he could adapt as he went. Keeping this mentality meant that he was flexible and easily went along with most changes. There were moments—rare, to be sure—where he did find himself upset with an instance of changing the plans he had made, and this was one of those moments.

Lizalfos. None of the monsters of Hyrule were particularly to his liking, but the mocking flicks of the forked tongues from the lizards were obnoxious. More often than not, they snapped at him with said tongue, or hit with an icy or fiery breath attack. Fortunately, and he could thank the Goddess Hylia for this: these were not elementally charged Lizalfos, as Fi had graciously informed him seconds earlier when the thought crossed his mind.

The first one became visible when he stepped down onto the beach. It was pacing in the shallow water, hunting for fish if he had to guess. Link muttered under his breath about always carrying a bow from now on while he pulled up a bomb and threw it at the monster. It came up short.

The explosion did nothing more than create a wave of water behind the green-scaled Lizalfos and bring its attention fully to the Hylian. The few seconds it took to scuttle closer to him allowed Link to draw his sword, and prepare to dodge the imminent strike from the monster’s tongue. His dodge was timed perfectly, and he landed a flurry of blows to the lizard’s head. The Champion leaped backwards, away from the monster in case it tried to strike, but smirked when it instead vanished in a puff of purple. All that remained were several pieces of tail, talon, and horn. Link made a face as he threw them as far into the lake as he could.

“There are two Lizalfos remaining in the vicinity. You have previously defeated 266 Lizalfos, Master,” Fi informed him. 

“Are they on the far side of the island, and on the mini island behind this one?” Link guessed. “That’s where they were last time I was here.”

“You are correct, Master Link. The creatures have an affinity for similar locations to their predecessors.”

“Then they’ll be easy to remove,” Link commented with a slightly dark chuckle. “Are there any Zora around this time? I know Mei liked to fish in this area.”

“Discounting yourself and the Princess, the only beings in the area are enemies,” Fi stated.

“Good.” Link left it at that and pulled up another bomb, which he carried over his head while rounding the edge of the island. 

The second Lizalfos startled when he appeared and raced towards him, with a Lizal spear raised. The weapon fell to the sand with a soft sound when the bomb exploded and destroyed the monster’s grip. 

Link smirked, and snatched it up before it could recover, striking the monster with its own weapon. The Lizalfos squealed in pain and indignation, then disappeared as well, leaving two pieces of horn and a talon. He ignored these.

The final monster was swimming in deeper water, facing away from the Champion. Link ignored Fi’s informing him of the current count of defeated Lizalfos and studied it. He had to find a way to lure the creature back to shallow water, at a minimum. The spear in his hand would serve nicely to get its attention. 

Link threw the projectile as hard as he could at the Lizalfos, striking it in the back of the head. The weapon broke from the force of the impact, and the monster whirled, easily seeing the Champion standing on the shore. It swam forward, rearing its head back for a water-spitting attack. The blond sidestepped the piercing stream of water and threw a bomb at the injured lizard, detonating it just above the monster’s head. The Lizalfos gave a death shriek, and disintegrated. A pair of talons floated to the surface with a piece of the tail, which Link decided to leave where they were.

“No enemies remain in the vicinity. You may return to the Princess. She grows impatient,” Fi commented.

Link paused and glanced at her. “How impatient?” he asked, concern creeping into his mind. He left her with the pack. HE LEFT HER WITH THE PACK! His mind screamed at him. She could have found it. If she had found the ring, his surprise would be ruined. 

“She has changed into her bathing clothes and is waiting at the travel gate where you left her.”

Link took off around the island at a run, his thoughts racing. If she had opened the bag to find the bathing clothes, then she would have had the chance to see that something was tucked into the boot. He cursed his bad luck under his breath. If only he had hidden the box under the socks in the mouth of the boot instead. Then it would have been less obvious.

He stopped in his tracks when he got to the top of the hill leading down to the shrine. He forced himself to swallow hard to quell down the immediate desire to run down, kiss her, to ravish her right then and there. When he’d chosen the outfit, he could only imagine how it would fit. His mind was nothing in comparison to what he saw.

Zelda had gotten bored, and was leaning her hips back against the pedestal that unlocked the shrine. Her fingers absently unbraided and rebraided a lock of hair that hung down in front of her ear. The top of the royal purple bathing outfit covered her breasts and part of her stomach, with a wide band of fabric looping from each side of the cups up around her neck. The bottom was a matching skirt that barely covered the tops of her thighs, and shifted as she flexed her bare toes against the rough stone of the travel gate platform. The edges of her ribs were barely visible beneath where the suit ended, but Link didn’t acknowledge this. Tantalizing was the word of the moment, and it took all of his restraint to clear his throat and shake off the arousing thoughts. Goddess help me… 

“Was I gone that long?” he asked when he found his voice again, approaching her slowly.

“Not at all,” she replied, a rosy blush dusting her cheeks. “I wanted to go in the water, and I thought I’d take advantage of the time to change without any… awkwardness. What do you think?” Her hands went up behind her ears to fluff her short hair while she slowly spun.

Link was rapidly losing the battle to keep himself from touching her. “I think I’m overdressed,” he joked weakly, looking down at his tunic, pants, and boots.

“Are the Lizalfos all taken care of?” she asked conversationally, crouching to pull his swim shorts out of the bag. 

The Champion had to turn away from her. Had to focus on anything besides the soft swell of her breasts against the top… the curve of her backside peeking from under the skirt. Question. She’d asked a question. “Y-yes. They’re all taken care of.”

Zelda smiled to herself, hearing the rough edge in his voice. So far, the distraction she’d come up with had worked. Her right hand pulled out the garment he needed, and she straightened, taking the bag and holding it at her waist to strategically hide her left hand. “Were they any trouble for you?”

“Not so much as a scratch on me, so I should say not.” He still refused to look at her.

“Link? Is something wrong?” Innocent. She had to keep her tone innocent or the whole ruse would fall through. 

“It’s nothing.” He was clearly lying, if the redness of his ears was any indication.

She outstretched his swim shorts to him. “I got these for you, if you want to--”

“Thanks,” he said curtly, striding towards the top of the hill. 

“Link. Link! Don’t you want to change in the shrine?” she called. “It will give you more privacy.”

He paused, then spun on his heel, brushing past her with the Sheikah Slate in hand. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

“I’ll be on the beach,” she said after taking a second to decide where to wait for him. 

He waved her off as the doors of the shrine opened, and he stepped onto the platform to descend, discreetly turning and adjusting the waistband of his pants.

Zelda had to swallow down a giggle. He was obviously affected by seeing her in the outfit he’d chosen, and strangely enough, she was more energized than embarrassed by this knowledge. Distraction meant that his observational skills wouldn’t be as strong. She just had to keep it up for a bit longer. 

\-------------------------------------

Inside the shrine, Link slid down against the wall behind the platform, closed his eyes, and tried to breathe... pray that he’d keep his resolve. His mind was warring between capturing the mental image of what he’d witnessed, and panicking over the fact he still didn’t know if the ring was in the bag. Partially clothed though she was, it didn’t stop his thoughts or desires. He wanted her. More than he cared to admit to himself before this point. If she said yes… no. He had to stop himself. When she said yes… He didn’t want to wait long to marry her. It was absurd to think of a princess being intimate with anyone without vows being spoken first, no matter how desperate he was for her. Challenging though it may be, he would force himself to wait. To respect and honor her above all else. To show that he truly loved her. 

“Fi. How set is that timeline for clearing out the monsters from the castle?” Link asked without opening his eyes.

“Time is relative. The monsters overrunning the castle will not leave of their own volition,” the spirit replied and materialized in front of him. “You wish to be intimate with the princess prior to completing the mission at the castle.” It wasn’t a question.

“Provided she is willing,” Link nodded, slowly returning to reality. “If she wants to do the castle first, I won’t argue… aloud.” He added the last part for his own benefit.

“Your relationship with the princess will not affect the battle with the monsters unless you allow it to,” Fi proclaimed. “Distraction creates opportunity for enemies to achieve the upper hand.”

“So, are you saying it’s more beneficial for us to be married, and take the time to…” LInk trailed off, unsure how to word what he wanted to say.

“Satisfy the carnal desire to copulate with the princess?” Fi interrupted. “Even should the princess be impregnated, it will not affect her ability to fight the enemies within the castle at that stage.”

Link blew out a breath he’d been unconsciously holding, and turned his thoughts away from making a baby with his princess. “How many enemies are within the castle currently?”

“Presently, there are 2 Lynels, 46 Bokoblins, 32 Lizalfos, and 18 Moblins residing within the varied chambers of the castle and the immediate surrounding area. The defeat of all the enemies is estimated to take a week, not including any necessary rest or recovery from injury,” Fi explained.

The Champion rubbed his hand over his face. Two more Lynels and nearly a hundred enemies. If that didn’t kill his arousal, he didn’t know what would. “I’ll talk to Zelda after I propose to her… see what she wants to do,” he said slowly. “She’s the princess, and it’s her home, after all.”

“Very well, Master Link. She has taken to the water, and is wading in the shallows. No enemies are detected.”

“Is Farosh nearby?” Link inquired, resting his arms on his knees. “She wanted to see the dragon if at all possible.”

“The dragon called Farosh is deep within the waters of the lake presently. I estimate that he will begin his ascension to the surface within the hour.”

“Doesn’t give me much time to work with. Although… if she’s distracted by Farosh, that might give me the chance to check for the ring,” he mused. 

Fi didn’t comment further, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the garment he needed to change into.

Link changed quickly, his mind working through the possibilities of what he would say when he saw her. He had to see if the ring was still where he left it … wait… His foot paused as he stepped back on the platform that would take him up. If there’s a possibility she’d found it, there’s a chance she could have moved it. If she’s moved it, could she be… wearing it? His heart caught in his throat as he pondered the possibility. What if that was the reason she had decided to change into that outfit? She wasn’t that conniving… was she? He remembered her playful tendency from their time on Death Mountain and shook his head. She might be. She had very little ability to hide her emotions from her face, at least around him. If that were the case, two could play at that game.

\------------------------------

Zelda wrapped her arms around herself in the water. She’d waded out to chest-deep water. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too cold. She turned so she could see the top of the hill. Link was taking longer to get changed than she expected. She couldn’t fault him though. He’d only seen her in her undergarments once before, and that was at the hot springs, in the dark. She was affected by seeing him without a shirt too, especially since he’d expressed that he cared for her. A blush stained her cheeks when she remembered the clumsiness and distraction she’d had when thinking about sharing that lovely, huge bathtub at the Rito Village Inn. She was definitely going to have that tub replicated when the craftsmen restored the castle. 

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she gasped. The huge head of a white dragon rose effortlessly out of the water. Sparking yellow horns and spines on its back brought a touch of color to the massive creature. Balls of electricity formed and burst off its body. Zelda’s mouth fell open as she watched the glowing underbelly rise up from the water and take to the sky.

“Zelda! Get out of the water, or you’ll be shocked!” Link warned frantically.

She startled, then saw the reason for his concern. The balls of electricity were falling, some of them coming close to hitting the water. Water conducts electricity, potentially harming any who remain in the water. She ran to the beach, keeping her arms wrapped around her thin stomach. Her eyes never left the dragon that had completely emerged from the water. “Nobody else can see the dragons?” she wondered.

“Nobody else has in this lifetime,” Link confirmed, watching her face rather than the dragon that circled the lake and flew beneath the long stone bridge. Her hands were tucked where he couldn’t see them, but he had a feeling he knew why. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

Zelda shivered, the slight breeze caused by the dragon’s flight chilling her. “Breathtaking. Though I think I want my warm cloak now,” she admitted.

"Of course. Did you tuck it in the top of the bag when you changed?” Link asked, kneeling beside the abandoned bag.

“No. I buried it under the clothing I changed out of,” she said sheepishly.

His hand froze on the lace fabric of her undergarments and he swallowed thickly, forcing himself to dig using the other hand. “Just the cloak for now?”

“Yes, please,” she confirmed. “A blanket to sit on might be nice as well, but is not strictly necessary.”

“I forgot to get a blanket.”

“Don’t concern yourself over it,” Zelda brushed it off. “The sand is warm enough because of the sun.”

The shadow of the dragon passing overhead cut off Link’s reply. Zelda’s head tipped back as she tried to see as much of the graceful, serene creature at once as she could. It had no wings, yet flew as gracefully as a Rito, if not more so. She marveled at it, unable to contain her childlike excitement.

Link straightened and stepped behind her. His eyes landed on the sapphire ring half-hidden by her right arm, and he smiled, wrapping the thick cloak around her shoulders. His heart felt like it was going to swell and burst. “When were you going to tell me?” he whispered in her ear.

Zelda shivered, this time from his closeness and warm breath in her ear. “Tell you what?”

“That you found my surprise before I had the chance to ask you the important question that goes with it,” Link said huskily. He turned her to face him, tipping her chin up to look at him when she tried to look away. Words failed him as he stared deep into her blue-green eyes. 

Zelda’s heart pounded, and she could feel the blood rushing in her ears. He was so close… she closed her eyes instinctively and leaned closer to him. Soft lips brushed hesitantly against hers, then pressed more firmly. Once she overcame the initial shock, she returned the gentle kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away.

Reluctantly, Link pressed his forehead against hers, softly gasping for breath. “I didn’t even ask yet,” he protested.

“You don’t need to. You have my answer,” Zelda replied quietly. Her fingers slid into his hair and tugged his mouth back over hers again. He moaned softly against her lips. His arm was around her waist, and her body curved against his in a provocative manner. Desire burned through him, and he pulled away to sit heavily on the sand of the narrow beach.

The princess’s eyes floated open when the warmth of his lips and body left her and she stared down at him. “Link?” she questioned hesitantly. “Did I do something wrong?”

He shook his head vehemently, avoiding her gaze. “No. Not at all.”

She knelt in the sand across from him. “What is it?”

“Marry me, Zelda.” He looked over, his expression more serious than she’d seen in the past few minutes.

“Yes. I will, Link.” Perplexment covered her face. “I already gave you my answer and I refuse to change it.”

He blew out his breath in frustration. “When? How long would you need to get a dress and be prepared for that?”

Zelda’s mouth fell open. “But… the mission… we’re supposed to go to the castle and--”

“I’ve already talked to Fi. We can take some time to be married and have our honeymoon before we start that,” Link explained, cutting her off. “Kissing you makes me want to do more, and stirs feelings that only you can satisfy. Marry me first, so our focus can be on what we need it to be on during the day, and at night...” he trailed off, his tone more seductive than anything she’d heard from him before. “At night, I’ll remind you just how much the princess is loved by her knight.”

Chills of arousal ran down her spine and she tightened her grip on her cloak. She was quiet for a few moments, mulling over everything. A small ceremony was what she wanted. It wouldn’t take long for Rhondson to create a dress fit for such an occasion, if she had to guess. The only person she needed to have present was Impa. The other hiccups would be finding someone to perform the services. It was this last point that she voiced aloud. “Where would we find someone to perform the service?”

“Did you forget already? The Zora in Tarrey Town was a priest. He married Hudson and Rhondson,” Link reminded her. “I was asking if he’d be willing when the time came for us.”

She gasped softly. “So that’s where you disappeared to when you left me talking with the newlyweds.”

“Yes. Ceremony will be in Tarrey Town. I’ll bring Impa, provided she’s willing. Paya too, if you wish,” Link offered. “All you need is a dress.”

Zelda let out a soft chuckle. “You sure you don’t wish to see me married in nothing but my swimming outfit?”

“Tempting as that might be, we’ll save that for our honeymoon. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you if that was all you wore,” he replied bluntly.

She flushed deeply. “I’ll remember that for when we are married,” she whispered.

The smoldering look he gave her spoke volumes, and she looked away. “Wh-when did Farosh disappear?”

“Probably about the same time we shared our first kiss. I hope you don’t mind too much, because I honestly don’t care,” Link laughed. “I’m sure we’ll see the dragons again.”

Zelda shifted to crossing her legs underneath her, closing the cloak over her chest. “If we detour to Tarrey Town before we go to Kakariko tonight, I can ask Rhondson about a dress. We’ll make our plans according to that.”

“If the items she’s made for me are any indication, she’ll be up all night finishing it for you to wear tomorrow. She hates to keep people waiting.” Link reached into the bag and pulled out several slices of bread and cheese. “Then here. Let’s eat, and then we’ll go talk to her.”

Zelda leaned over and captured his lips in her own.

When she pulled away a few seconds later, Link cocked his head. “What was that for?”

“For trying to be romantic, bringing me out to this lovely place to propose. This has been a wonderful day.”

Link made a slight face. “It didn’t go how I wanted it to, but I’m satisfied all the same. However, if Rhondson gets this dress made tonight… that may cancel your hopes of spending time with Impa all day tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Zelda hadn’t connected the dots with that. She accepted the food he handed her and nibbled it slowly. “If we have the ceremony in the late afternoon, that would still give me an opportunity to speak with her at length before then.”

“Will that be enough?”

“I’m sure it will be. We’ll have other times before the coronation as well,” she mused. “How much time will we take for our honeymoon?”

“At least four or five days, a week if Fi will allow us,” Link decided.

“The amount of time you take for establishing physical intimacy matters not,” the spirit commented, startling both of the Hylians. “You have completed much already. The monsters overrunning the castle will remain until such time as you arrive to defeat them. Few individuals are brave enough to consider approaching the castle due to the aura of evil that has long emanated from within.”

Zelda clutched her chest, and let out a soft giggle. “Well, at least we aren’t rushed on this portion. There was far more urgency before.”

“Reestablishing relationships with the Zora, Gerudo, Rito, and Goron leadership is vital for the future of Hyrule. The time will come when I am no longer needed in this form. At that time, the Princess will rule as Queen of Hyrule, with Master Link by her side. Only then will the task for which I have been awakened be complete,” Fi explained in her odd monotone. 

Link and Zelda exchanged glances. “So, you’re not going to be here forever?” he voiced the question they were both thinking.

“No. My purpose was never to remain here beyond completing my task. The time for me to return until I am needed approaches,” Fi confirmed. 

“We couldn’t have made it this far without you, Fi.” Tears rose in Zelda’s eyes. “You helped Link grow stronger and defeat Ganon so he could free me. And--”

The knight wrapped his arm around his fiancée. “It’s okay. We’ll say our goodbyes when the time comes. We appreciate all you’ve done for us, though.”

“I exist to serve my master.” Fi ducked her head and vanished.

“Well, shall we go talk to Rhondson?” Link offered.

Zelda glanced at the forgotten food in her lap. “I’ll finish this and then we can go.”

He nodded, leaning back as he bit into his own bread and cheese. “Take your time. They aren’t going anywhere, and neither am I.”

The princess smiled and went back to her food and her thoughts. The day didn’t go according to plan but it didn’t matter. Her eyes drifted back to the sapphire heart resting on her left hand. She was going to marry her beloved knight. The man who came back for her, who saw all of her flaws, and chose to remain loyal to her. The Goddess had truly blessed her.


	29. A Sacred Heart

The best mornings usually begin with a silent struggle. To stay under the warm blankets and enjoy waking up slowly, or beginning the day to see what adventures it would bring. And this, certainly, was one of those mornings. 

Zelda blinked sleepily and rolled over. In her sleep, she’d snuggled close to Link and was currently curled up under his arm, her lips nearly touching his bare chest. He was sprawled out on his back as usual, with his mouth hanging open ever so slightly as he snored. Her eyes drifted down his body then back up to linger on his peaceful face. Desire swelled within her and she bit her lower lip. Her fingertips ghosted over his warm skin. “Soon,” she told herself, she’d be able to explore and touch him without hesitation. She leaned in and pressed a kiss against a scar on his chest, hearing him let out a quiet groan. Lidded blue eyes met hers and his fingers brushed through her hair before he spoke. 

“Morning… won’t be long now,” he mumbled, still half asleep.

Zelda shifted so she could lean over his shoulder and gently kiss him. “I can’t wait. Having you beside me stops all the bad dreams so far.”

“Good. Doesn’t stop the dreams of wanting you though,” Link groaned. Warm lips trailed down his neck then back up towards his ear. “Princess… please,” he pleaded huskily, writhing against her caresses. “My self-restraint isn’t that strong when it comes to you.”

She pulled away respectfully. “Why do I get the feeling that I’ll be the one begging you to remember propriety once I’m on the throne and you decide you wish for my undivided attention,” she commented in amusement.

“Because it’s something I’d do,” he said bluntly, adjusting the blanket as he rolled to face her. “Regardless of what your priorities will be, mine will always be you. If you’re getting too caught up in everything else, I’ll just have to remind you what’s really important.”

“I hope you do,” Zelda whispered. “It’s going to be different when I’ve been crowned. In that respect, I’m thankful that we’ve decided to be married now. I’m not sure how we’d possibly have time to take a honeymoon with all that expectation on us.”

“Expectations on you,” Link corrected. “Unless you plan on announcing our marriage during the coronation ceremony.”

“That was my thought.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and snuggled against him again. “Announce our marriage then, and you’ll be crowned as ‘Prince Consort’ as the title goes for those who marry royalty when they have no royal blood themselves.”

“Prince Link…” he made a face as he said the title. “Not overly fond of it myself, but I’ll get used to it.”

“It could be worse,” she pointed out. “I could give you the title of Duke or something else if you’d prefer.”

He made an even more disgusted face. “No thanks. I’ll keep ‘prince’.”

She giggled and sighed softly. “Tell me that I’m not dreaming. That this day is really happening.”

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. “Is this proof enough? In a number of hours, we’ll be saying our vows and be bound forever as husband and wife.”

Worry crept into her mind. “What if I’m not good enough? My mother didn’t live long enough for me to witness how a husband and wife should interact… and Impa married during the long years after I sealed Ganon away. I have no example to look to.” She hadn’t realized she’d voiced her fears until Link’s grip around her tightened.

“Princess.” He tilted her face up to look at his, voice softening. “My Zelda… there’s no way for you to fail. We’re in this together. As long as you do your best, things will go smoothly for us. Nothing you do or say is going to change how much I love you. Being my wife isn’t going to alter that either.”

A pair of tears rolled down her cheeks, and she hiccuped softly as she clung to him. “Promise?”

“I promise,” he vowed, gently wiping the tears away with a fingertip. He kissed her forehead, then claimed her lips. He wanted to take away her fears. Make them vanish. Show her that she had nothing to be afraid of. 

Zelda eagerly returned the kisses and deepened them, silently pleading to make her forget about her worries. Her body pressed against his, begging for more attention. She could scarcely breathe, her eyes pressed firmly shut, but it didn’t matter. She wanted him. Needed him.

Link broke the embrace, gently pushing her back on the bed while he sat back on his heels, trying to ignore his own state of arousal. “Zelda… please… If I make love to you now, we’ll regret it later. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

She whined in the back of her throat, her eyes blinking open to stare at him. The sight she made against the bed was nearly too much. Her face was flushed, hair disheveled on the pillow, her nightgown barely covering her, and a sultry pout graced her lips.

He closed his eyes with a guttural groan, and rolled off the bed. He faced away from her while pulling on his pants, attempting to hide how much he was affected by her. “Get dressed. If you want time with Impa, we’d better get moving.”

Embarrassment overshadowed her arousal and she buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t believe how she’d been acting. Not like a princess, that was for sure. No better than a--.

Link’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Princess… I promise I’m not upset with you.” He sat on the edge of the bed, his right hand gingerly touching her shoulder and sending a shiver down her spine. “It’s my fault that I allowed us to get so worked up now. Please, focus on other things. It’ll make it easier for the moment.”

She nodded and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “How late is it?”

“We slept longer than most mornings recently. It’s nearing midday. Shall we eat before you talk to Impa?” Link asked.

“No. Knowing Paya, she’ll prepare tea and a light meal as soon as she knows I’m staying for a while,” Zelda explained. “What time are you taking them to Tarrey Town?”

“I made arrangements for the ceremony to begin at four. I’ll be taking them over at three, and I’ll collect you at two, so you have time to prepare.”

She gently sighed. “That should be adequate. Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll leave you to your talk with Impa. As soon as you’re dressed, I’ll take care of packing the last of our belongings here and check on progress at Tarrey Town,” Link stated.

Zelda didn’t reply, gathering her blue outfit that matched his tunic into her arms, along with her boots and disappearing into the washroom. Time was running far faster than she planned, and she wanted to make sure she had time to ask Impa all the questions that she wanted to.

\---------------------------

Zelda’s face burned as Impa finished her explanation. When she’d begun her line of questioning, she’d kept things vague. Simple ponderings about expectations on her as a wife turned into Impa giving advice on far more intimate details than she wanted to consider. What could she say to all of that? 

Paya interrupted then with their lunch. Red-rimmed eyes showed both other women that she had been crying, though she said nothing. Zelda watched the young woman fumble with the teacups, and gently put a hand over hers. “Paya, allow me to assist with the tea.”

The teen’s eyes widened, and she pulled away. “No, Princess. It’s unsightly for you to pour your own tea. You’re our guest!” she protested.

“It’s only pouring tea,” Zelda insisted. “It’s hardly dishonoring me. Please. Take a minute and wash your face. It’ll help you feel better.”

Paya’s eyes flew to Impa, who nodded in agreement. “Join us after you’ve had a few moments to yourself.”

The Sheikah woman burst into tears and fled up the stairs, her sobs carrying down to the pair below. 

Impa shook her head. “She’s taking your engagement and upcoming marriage to Link harder than I hoped she would.”

Zelda’s eyes flew wide. “That’s why she’s upset? She--”

“Ever since Link arrived at my doorstep with no memories to call his own, she’s been infatuated with him,” the old Sheikah confirmed. “I thought when she saw that you had returned with Link that would be enough to discourage her feelings.”

“But that wasn’t the case,” Zelda finished, staring down at the ring on her left hand. “She’s jealous of me.”

“She will be going to the wedding this afternoon. I offered her the chance to decline, but she felt it improper to say no. Though at this point, I can’t speak to how her disposition will be.” Impa sighed. “I have a feeling it will take her awhile to overcome her heartbreak. Deep down, I know she’s happy for you both, however.”

“Perhaps I can help find her some potential suitors once things settle down a little, if that might help,” Zelda mused. “Is there nobody with Kakariko who’s caught her fancy?”

“Most people here are old like me, or too young for her,” Impa shook her head sadly. “Since the day she was left on my doorstep to raise, she’s been a reserved, anxious girl. It will take some time for her to open up.”

The princess frowned slightly. The first face coming to mind as a possible match was not at all like the Sheikah young woman, and she had a hard time justifying it, so she remained quiet on that subject. “She’s your granddaughter, correct? Where are her parents then?”

Impa gave a sad smile. “My husband and I were unable to have children of our own. About a year after he passed, a baby was left on my doorstep with no explanation and no name to call her own. I took her in and raised her. Calling her my daughter when I was already an old woman would raise too many questions, so we’ve referred to her as my granddaughter.”

Zelda’s mouth fell open. “You… never had children of your own?”

“My late husband was unable to father any children. We discovered this after years of trying with no success.” Impa patted her knee and gave Zelda a stern look. “Don’t you go feeling sorry for me, young lady. My life has had plenty of fulfillment and happiness.”

The princess ducked her head and took a long drink of her tea. “I’m reminded of something Fi said while we were in Rito Village, about both Link and I…”

Impa laughed. “Judging by your reaction, it’s going to be no difficulty for you to bear children for Link.”

Zelda’s red face was all the answer she needed.

“I don’t regret that Paya was not my blood child. I do think she sees her lack of parents as a detriment against her when it comes to knowing who she is.”

“For that reason, I hope that whomever I find for her will aid in helping her become more comfortable and secure in her sense of who she is,” Zelda said, worry creeping into her tone.

“You’ve got your work cut out for you, Zelda,” Impa gently reminded her. “Not just with Paya, but when the coronation takes place.”

“I’m aware,” she whispered. “We have some time before that day. The castle must be cleared of monsters, and restored to appropriate living spaces before we can hold the coronation there. With an occasion as momentous as that, I don’t feel it’s right to be held anywhere else.”

“No, I suppose the only other possible suitable area would be the Temple of Time. But even then, if what Link shared with me from his travels is true, that needs every bit as much restoration as the castle itself,” Impa closed her eyes and let out a soft sound. “Much of Hyrule has changed in the last hundred years. I don’t get out like I used to, but that doesn’t stop the stories from trickling in as people come to visit.”

“I know what I must do. The time in Rito Village gave me the peace with my duty that I was seeking. It’s just… maintaining that role that I’m afraid of,” Zelda admitted, gazing out the window.

“You’ll find your strength. Every prince, princess, king, or queen finds the inner strength to fulfill their duty. If they do not, they don’t deserve the title. And you, princess, have shown your own mental fortitude.” Impa gave a sound akin to a slight chuckle. “If you can seal Ganon away for a hundred years, you can rule Hyrule with wisdom. Besides, you’re going to have the best support you could ever have.”

She blushed like only a soon-to-be bride talking about her lover could. “He’s been so good to me. More than I have ever deserved.”

Impa barked out a laugh. “You’re going to do just fine. You deserve him every bit as much as he deserves you. You need each other. Your strengths balance each other out. A word of advice though: if he insists on taking care of you, listen and let him. Men aren’t as naturally perceptive as women are, nor as attentive. When he notices and decides to step in, your natural reaction will be that of pride and stubbornness. Lay that aside. He’s going to see you at your best and your worst, and love you in the midst of it.”

Zelda mentally tucked the words away, nodding slowly. “What about me? What can I do?”

“Let him be a man. Don’t try and change him. If he needs to swing a blade around or hunt for your dinner to feel secure in himself, allow him to do that.” Impa closed her eyes. “Life is going to change for both of you once you’re crowned. Know that he’ll adjust differently than you will. Recognize and embrace those differences.”

The princess threw her arms around the old Sheikah woman. “Thank you for your wisdom, Impa. I’m so thankful that we’ve had this time to share together.”

Impa patted her back gently. “You’ll do just fine, Zelda. Don’t allow anxiety to control you. You’re a strong, wise, intuitive woman. Link is fortunate to have you.”

“I remind myself of that every day.” Link commented from the doorway, watching the pair embrace.

“Link! Is it two already!?” Elation filled her voice at the sound of her knight’s arrival.

“It is. Rhondson has your dress ready as soon as we get there, and she’s going to… do something with your hair. She refused to tell me what,” Link huffed. “I don’t understand the big deal with keeping things a surprise.”

Impa chuckled softly. “It’s to give you something to look forward to during the ceremony, beyond focusing on the honeymoon.”

Zelda blushed, remembering their earlier conversation. “We’ll have plenty of time to focus on that later. Thank you for everything, Impa. I’ll see you shortly.”

Link pulled Zelda into an embrace and kissed her tenderly then activated the runes that took them from Impa’s house to the Dah Hesho shrine. A sniffle caught Link’s attention and he caught only a glimpse of Paya’s distraught face before the house disintegrated around them. He made a mental note to ask Zelda about it later.

A swift glider flight had the couple landing in the heart of Tarrey Town a mere couple of minutes later. Zelda shivered with excitement when she saw the simple backdrop that had been set up around the small statue to Goddess Hylia in the center of town. 

“Love, you need to get ready,” Link urged when she paused to stare at the scenery. “It’ll be there when you’re dressed.”

“Oh, give her a minute. It’s not every day that a woman gets married,” Rhondson chided as she approached them. “Princess, I have your dress finished but I may need to hem the bottom. We won’t know until you try it on though. Come with me. You’re going to prepare in our home.

Zelda gave the surprised pregnant woman a warm hug. “Thank you, Rhondson. We greatly appreciate your skills, as well as your hospitality with such little time to prepare.”

“Hmph. Think nothing of it. Anything for my fellow woman. Getting to make the wedding dress for the Princess of Hyrule is going to be something I can tell my children and grandchildren.” A smile graced the normally severe woman’s face as she returned the embrace. “Besides, I had a feeling the last time you were here that you’d be needing one sooner than later, so I had a head start on all the embroidered trim pieces.”

“Embroidery?” Zelda cocked her head, trying to picture it in her mind.

“I’ll leave you ladies to it then. See you shortly, my princess,” Link said with a rare grin.

Zelda turned to give him a hug, but he was already jogging toward Kapson. She sighed softly and followed Rhondson.

“Do you have a ring for him?” the Gerudo asked.

Panic covered the princess’s face. “I didn’t even think about that!”

“Take a deep breath, Your Highness. It’ll be okay. I’ll send Hudson to talk to Fyson while I get you ready. We’ll get you and Link taken care of,” she assured her.

Anxiety remained on the blonde’s face, but she took a deep breath, followed by another. Ring for Link or not, it wouldn’t make a difference. What mattered was the commitment they were preparing to make in front of the Goddess and their friends. Everything else was secondary.

\-------------------------------

Link adjusted the top of his tunic for the fourth time and smoothed out the wrinkles as he stared into the looking glass of the washroom. Zelda had insisted that he wear his Champion’s tunic for the wedding, despite his protests that it wasn’t formal enough for such an occasion. So, he had agreed, to keep her happy. A small part of him wondered if there would be an outcry and demands for a public ceremony when word of their secret marriage was made public at the coronation. He could only imagine what her response would be. Knowing her, she would oblige her people, though it was far from her first choice. Hence the small wedding today.

His stomach twisted. Wedding. The only wedding he’d ever recalled seeing was Hudson and Rhondson’s wedding. And given what Kapson had told him, his own would be similar, though with several key differences. Apparently there were customs and rituals when it came to binding a princess with her chosen spouse.

A knock on the door sounded. “Ten minutes, Link. You ready?” Hudson cheerfully called.

“Ready,” the Hylian confirmed, opening the door.

“Everyone from town is gathering. A couple unfamiliar faces are here too. An old woman, and her…”

“Granddaughter,” Link supplied. “The young woman is Paya, and Impa is the other. Impa’s been a longtime friend to the princess. I brought them both here.”

“Oh, so that’s why you asked to borrow the horse earlier,” Hudson nodded in understanding. “You brought them down from the shrine.”

“I thought it best so they didn’t have to walk, or trust the glider I use to get them over here.” The groom-to-be blew out his breath and rubbed his hands together, suddenly feeling restless within his own skin. Impa had been pleasant, chatting as he brought the two women down from the shrine. Paya had been quiet, her makeup heavier than usual around her eyes, though it did nothing to hide the bloodshot veins. It didn’t take much for him to deduce the reason for being upset. Still, he had to give her credit for being present. The easier choice would’ve been to refuse to come. Knowing what he did of the young woman and her attraction to him, he kept to himself with the exception of giving her the hand up and down from the horse.

“You nervous?” The older Hylian asked. “No need to be. You got yourself quite a fine young woman there. Soon she’ll be popping out babies for you to chase around too.”

Link’s ears turned red. “I don’t think that’s going to be her first priority. She IS the princess, after all.”

“True. But most young women want to settle down and raise a family too. Heck, that’s why Rhondson agreed to marry me!” Hudson boasted, puffing out his chest in pride. “She’s got a hardworking husband, and she’s got her sewing stuff, and now we’ve got a baby on the way. Life couldn’t get much better!”

Link smiled in spite of himself. “I’m happy for you, Hudson.”

“Enough about me. Don’t keep your little lady waiting. We’ll be there for you two. Just say the word if you need anything,” the Hylian promised. “Oh, and about those two friends of yours? I’ll make sure that we get them safely back to Kakariko, so you two can enjoy your honeymoon.”

The Champion nodded, murmuring his thanks before following the man out the door and across the courtyard to the small arbor that had been erected in front of the goddess statue. Kapson stood waiting for him, and the townspeople had gathered, with Impa and Paya off to the side for the best vantage point. Link glanced self-consciously down at his beige trousers and boots, making sure they were clean and free from dust. He stopped beside the Zora priest who offered a slight nod to him. Now, they waited for Zelda.

Rhondson made her appearance first, adjusting the loose tunic top over the growing swell on her stomach. She said not a word, but took her place by her husband a few paces back from the arbor. Link watched the doorway of the couple’s house and swallowed down the nerves that threatened to rise in his throat. Then, she appeared, and he had to remind himself to breathe.

The redheaded Gerudo had outdone herself with the dress. The dress was white and flowed down to her ankles in a style reminiscent of what her predecessors wore, trimmed with a blue and gold embroidered sash around the natural waist that matched the blue of Link’s tunic and trailed all the way to the hemline. Flowing, long sleeves draped off her arms, accented by a wide band on each upper arm that matched the sash. The neckline was scooped, though not low enough to be indecent, and trimmed with more gold and blue embroidery. Gone was the braid across the front of her hair. Instead, it was replaced with a braided gold headband that transitioned to a thin veil that fell past her short hair and down her back. At each of the transition points on the veil, a pair of Silent Princess flowers had been pinned just above her ears, accenting Zelda’s blushing face. She carried a trio of the largest and prettiest Silent Princesses that Link had ever seen.

He made a soft sound in the back of his throat. There were no words to express how much love and joy he felt at that moment. She always looked beautiful but this took things to an entirely new level, and all he could do was drink it in while she made her way over to him. She looked every bit the royalty she was, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Kapson cleared his throat when she finally took her place beside Link’s right hip. “Friends and honored guests alike, we gather today for a quiet celebration. A union of love, and history before our very eyes. Long have been the years since a royal wedding, long enough that I daresay no Hylians remain who could share the tale.”

Link took Zelda’s bare left hand in his and squeezed it snugly. Her eyes briefly lifted from Kapson to his face, a brilliant smile mirroring his own.

“Princess Zelda… Champion Link… you have requested to be joined together in matrimony in front of the Goddess Hylia, and those gathered here. I need not remind you the weight of this decision. Since ancient times, the laws have been upheld that those of royal blood are forbidden from divorcing their spouse. They are to be forever bound to their chosen partner. Princess Zelda, as the soon-to-be crowned ruler of Hyrule, do you acknowledge this rules?” Kapson turned to her first.

“I acknowledge the statutes passed down by my forefathers,” she replied, as rehearsed.

“Champion Link. By agreeing to be joined to the Princess, do you acknowledge the penalty upon your head should you seek the affections of others in lieu of the Princess?” Kapson asked gravely.

“I acknowledge my life to be forfeit should I allow anyone to come between myself and the Princess,” Link vowed.

A shiver ran down Zelda’s spine. There was no cause for worry in her. But knowing that the laws stated that he could be sentenced to death for adultery? It had only occurred once in all of the history of the previous rulers of Hyrule since the Hyrule Historia had been established.

“In accordance to the customs handed down by generations, I ask, Princess, that you face your groom and offer your right hand to his right, and your left hand to his left hand, crossing your wrists between you,” Kapson instructed.

Zelda offered shaking hands to Link, silently thanking him for the reassuring squeeze he gave. His hands too, were unable to be kept still, though whether it was excitement or fear, she had no way of knowing.

“Gold is the cord that binds you together. It’s the color of purity, set forth by the Goddess. Three times it will be wrapped. The first symbolizes Wisdom,” Kapson explained as he wrapped the thick gold cord around their wrists for the first time. “Do you vow to seek wisdom from the Goddess, to follow her will?”

“We do,” Zelda and Link chorused. 

“Do you, Zelda, vow to utilize wisdom in speaking with your husband in a way that’s respectful and not demeaning his lack of royalty?” Kapson asked.

There was no wavering in Zelda’s voice as she tilted her chin up and said clearly, “I do.”

“Do you, Link, vow to utilize wisdom in speaking to your wife in a way that is respectful of her role in your life, as well as being the ruler of Hyrule?”

“I do,” he confidently proclaimed.

“The second wrap of the cord represents Courage. Do you, Zelda, vow to remain courageous when your marriage is tested, to stand boldly by your husband’s side, regardless of circumstances?” Kapson again addressed the Princess.

“I do.”

“Do you, Link, vow to remain courageous when your marriage is tested, to stand boldly by the Princess’s side and protect her, regardless of circumstances?” The wording was slightly different from her vow, something that Zelda picked up on immediately.

“I do,” Link stated, more solemnly than before.

“The third wrap of the cord represents Power. Do you, Zelda, vow to remain loyal to your husband, to exercise your power as ruler when necessary, but recognize when to temper it for the good of your family?” Kapson inquired.

“I do,” Zelda said, feeling the weight of that vow more heavily than the rest. Normal relationships demanded that the husband be the head of the household. But this was different. Because she was royal, the expectation for her to oversee her family was heavy. She had no doubt that Link would be her equal and work alongside her, but for the purposes of meeting expectations, the vow still remained.

“Do you, Link, vow to remain loyal to the Princess, to do everything within your power to submit to her authority when the circumstances demand it, and utilize power to protect your family to the best of your ability?”

Link’s jaw tightened at the phrasing but he nodded and said aloud, “I do.” He didn’t like this particular vow any more than Zelda did. The phrasing of the Princess being in authority, with the expectation of him to bow to her every will as if she was a cruel mistress was ridiculous. Yet, for the sake of keeping peace and meeting expectations, the words were spoken.

“Three strands of the cord binding the couple together. Three strands symbolizing Wisdom, Courage, and Power. Goddess above, wife and husband below. May this couple forever find favor in your sight, oh, Hylia!” Kapson proclaimed.

Those gathered clapped, as if prompted by a silent cue. Zelda’s eyes met Link’s and she let out a soft breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. The hardest part was over.  
“May the bonds created in the presence of the Goddess Hylia and these witnesses never be weakened by the hands of men. You may unwrap the binding.” The Zora instructed them. “Just as one of you is incapable of doing so on your strength, let this be a reminder that forevermore, what you do in this lifetime, you do together. No longer are you two. You are one.”

Their hands fumbled at first, then wordlessly, the couple found a rhythm to unwrap the cord that held their hands together. Once free, Link held the long, gold cord in his left hand, unwilling to let go of his princess with the other.

“As a circle has no end, may your love never come to an end. Link, slide your ring onto the Princess’s left hand, please.” Kapson handed him the heart-shaped sapphire ring, which Link easily slipped onto his beloved’s hand.

Zelda flashed a bit of a grin when she saw Link’s surprised look when Kapson repeated the words and gestures for her to do so. A simple gold band, with a single inset sapphire was slid onto his left hand, resting behind the furthest knuckle.

“By the power, courage, and wisdom bestowed upon me by the Goddess Hylia, I pronounce you husband and wife,” Kapson smiled fully for the first time during the ceremony. “Complete the bond of holy matrimony and share a kiss with your beloved.”

Link didn’t have to be told twice, pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her tenderly. He was vaguely aware of the clapping and cheering from those gathered to witness their marriage, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. There was only one thing that mattered. Zelda was his. Forever. He would do everything in his power to cherish her. To lavish her with all the attention he could possibly give. There was nobody else like her, and he intended to make sure she knew how deeply she was loved. A princess like Zelda only existed once in a lifetime. Now she was his.

Had he been paying more attention as he reluctantly pulled away, he would have seen the ethereal form of Fi floating behind the Goddess statue. She had been present for the entire ceremony, and now watched as the people of Tarrey Town took turns congratulating the newlyweds. “My time draws short. But Master Link and Princess Zelda are expressing copious amounts of joy and peace. Perhaps such emotions are of some value,” she mused aloud to nobody in particular before taking her leave.

Only one person present took notice of the spirit, and the old woman smiled. “You did well, Fi, leading them to this point. Your time of rest once more is approaching.”

“Grandmother, who are you speaking to?” Paya asked in confusion, not seeing the spirit.

“Don’t concern yourself over the mutterings of an old woman,” Impa chided. “Come, child. Let’s go home.”


	30. The New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those who haven't done so already, and want more detail on the adventure our favorite lovebirds experienced during their honeymoon, check out my one-shot "Lovers Island". It's set between the events of the last chapter, and this one. Consider it a tangent for those more romantically inclined. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter. ~Mickey

A little over a week had passed since Tarrey Town had hosted the wedding for the princess and her beloved knight. Life within the quiet village had returned to normal, though discussion about the wedding came up regularly.

For the newlyweds, the time had passed in a blink. After the first night in Rito Village, nearly a week had been spent in the Faron region, lingering around Lurelin Village. The final two days were spent quietly in Link’s house. A stern look from the Champion had Bolson and Karson steering clear of their favorite spot for those two days, much to Zelda’s relief.  
Zelda felt like her cheeks were going to be constantly rosy. Being married had brought out a relaxed, playfulness in Link that was unfamiliar but welcomed with open arms. She felt like she could breathe easier around him, not having to hold back her feelings. Shy curiosity transitioned to a point where all that was needed was a look from either the princess or the Champion, and the other would drop their task in favor of their lover’s embrace.

It was with a soft sigh one morning that Link reminded her of their mission. “Zelda, my love, it’s been more than a week. We need to think about gathering the needed supplies and going to the castle.”

She nuzzled against his chest. “I know. So, Tarrey Town for the majority of the arrows and such, then Akkala Ancient Tech Lab for the ancient arrows?”

“Yes to both,” Link replied. “With a brief stop at one of the stores here for our food supplies.”

“And the plan is camping at the castle until it’s clear of monsters, then we’ll begin the task of gathering the craftsmen needed to restore the castle,” Zelda mused aloud, lazily trailing her fingers across his skin to hear his breath hitch. 

“Exactly. I’ll be counting on your bow skills to help me,” he stated. “You’ll have the Light Bow, and I’ll be using the Great Eagle Bow. Do you want to have a sword as well?”

She shook her head. “I have the dagger Beedle gifted me. Will you have the Sheikah Slate?”

“Actually, I was going to have you carry that as well. Having the bomb runes at hand if you need them will be beneficial. We’re going to work together as we go through the castle-- nngh. Zelda!” he cut himself off, distracted by the attention she’d begun to give him. An hour passed before the couple finally pulled themselves out of bed and dressed for the day.

“The general store in town will have what we’re looking for here,” Link began, packing up their bedrolls. “We’ll make a quick stop there before we go to Tarrey Town.”

She nodded, tucking what remained of their fresh food into the pouch of their pack. “How are we going to do laundry?”

“Honestly? We won’t until we’re done. So, prepare a couple of outfits, and figure that bathing and laundry will come only when absolutely necessary.”

Zelda cringed slightly. She’d grown accustomed to regular bathing, and she knew how easy it was to end up coated in dirt and monster blood. “There’s still the river that runs underneath the castle, correct? I suppose we can bathe there if we become desperate.”

“Good thinking.” Link tied up the bedrolls on the bottom of the pack. “We have a second quiver for your to carry with your bow, and we’ll get a belt that you can loop the Sheikah Slate onto when we see Rhondson.”

“She told me when we came back the next time that she’d have more undergarments for me too,” Zelda casually commented, glancing sideways at her husband. “I’ll have at least a half dozen sets. She told me that’s the minimum a married woman should have.”

“You know I won’t complain. Speaking of… I think that set from Eventide still needs a good scrubbing,” Link pointed out with a sheepish grin.

“You mean to get rid of the grass stains YOU got on there, after insisting that grass wouldn’t do that?” Zelda shot him a mock angry look. “You’re going to be the one scrubbing, or buying a replacement.”

“But was it worth it?”

She huffed and gave a slight growl in the back of her throat. “Why must you infuriate me like this?”

“Because someone has to keep you on your toes and put a smile on your face when you’re reminded of the fun that caused the stains you’re griping about,” he shot back easily.

She blushed and busied herself filling her quiver with the few arrows they had.

“Zelda. Should I bring this?”

She turned, and stumbled backward, tumbling to the floor with a yelp. “What in the world is that!?”

Link pulled off the Bokoblin mask and began to laugh. “I’m surprised I hadn’t shown you these yet. There’s this… bizarre man who’s obsessed with monsters and masks. He creates ones that allow you to trick the monsters into thinking that you’re one of them, until you’re ready to attack.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “I don’t see why not. Does it work on all the monsters?”

“Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos, and supposedly Lynels, though I don’t own the last one. I’d prefer to use an ancient arrow and be done with those brutes.” He shivered subconsciously. “Say, you know, it might not be a bad idea to get you a set of masks too.”

Zelda blinked twice. “Please tell me that you’re joking.”

“I’m serious, love. We’ll have the element of surprise, which we need fighting as many monsters as there are.” Link handed her the mask. “It’s surprisingly lightweight. Try it.”

She gave him a look of disgust, but sighed, pulling it over her head. “It smells funny,” she complained.

“It smells like monster guts and my sweat,” he agreed. “Not the most pleasant of smells, but it could be worse.”

Zelda lifted her head to look at him. “Please tell me I look every bit as ridiculous as you do in this monstrosity.”

“You look adorable,” he retorted. “Not much like a Bokoblin, but enough to fool the stupid monsters.”

She huffed and blew a raspberry at him. “So, where do we find this strange, monster-obsessed man?”

“Kilton runs the Fang and Bone. It’s only open late at night, and he sets up his camp down below Tarrey Town,” Link explained. 

“Perhaps the plan should be the Tech Lab, then staying the night in Tarrey Town, with a late trip down to see Kilton. That should fill the day,” Zelda planned, pulling the mask off her head and shaking out her short hair.

“Let’s get to it then,” Link grinned at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before shouldering their pack.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Is everyone inside the Ancient Tech Labs going mad?!” Zelda asked incredulously as they walked from the Dah Hesho Shrine around toward Tarrey Town.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Link grinned at her.

“Overall, I find my interactions with Purah to be more pleasant,” she said decisively.

“I’m inclined to agree. But Purah doesn’t create the ancient weapons and arrows we need. Robbie does,” he pointed out. “At least our stop was brief.”

“Thank the Goddess for that. I don’t understand it. Perhaps after nearly a hundred years of research in one place, I’ll be going mad as well.”

“You’re not going to be doing only research though,” Link argued. “You’re the Princess. Research will only be a small portion of what you do.”

“True,” she acknowledged. “Even still, I think one would go mad from the same walls day in and day out.”

“I’ll remember that when you’re confined to the castle under the guise of ‘handling affairs of state’ or whatever nonsense you wish to call it.” Link shot her a look. “I’ll remind you and use that as an excuse to kidnap you for the rest of the day.”

Zelda huffed. “You can’t just do that any time you think I’m overworked.”

“Watch me.” 

“It sounds to me like we’re going to need a serious discussion before the coronation,” Zelda said firmly.

“Mmmm, serious discussion? How serious are we talking? Like, I can’t be distracting you like you did with me this morning?” Link reminded her.

Zelda’s face turned beet red. “That was different,” she sniffed.

“Oh? How exactly was it different?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zelda clammed up as they entered Tarrey Town, and Rhondson waved the Princess over. 

“We’ll finish this discussion later,” Link whispered, going to set up their room at the inn for the night.

“Well, Princess, how is married life?” Hudson grinned from ear to ear.

Zelda’s flush and smile said it all. “It’s been lovely. But we need to head to the castle to clear out the monsters.”

“Holler when you need someone to start rebuilding the town and castle for you, Princess. I’d be happy to help,” the Hylian offered. “And Rhondson can help with new fancy curtains.”

The Gerudo woman shot him a look. “I’m capable of speaking for myself, thank you.”

“Awww, don’t be mad. You know you were planning on offering anyway,” Hudson protested.

“I was, but that's beside the point. Wasn’t there something you needed to take care of in the house?” Rhondson raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, right! Enjoy your chat, ladies!” Hudson left the two women in front of his wife’s small shop.

“Now then, I’ve got the sets of undergarments I promised, as well as another two pairs of pants, and a simple tunic for while you’re at the castle. It’s easy to clean, and will be comfortable even when you’re using a bow,” the redhead explained, handing Zelda a stack of clothes. 

“I can’t begin to thank you for everything you’ve done,” she replied.

“No need for thanks. I’m glad that I can keep you properly clothed. Oh, and here. I’ve got two more pairs of underwear for Link too. He hasn’t asked for any, but if he’s anything like my husband…” Rhondson shot the closed door of their house a glance before continuing. “He probably wouldn’t tell you when his underwear was wearing out.”

Zelda laughed softly. “That sounds about right. Wear it until it’s threadbare. Link has a pair like that, as well as one of his sleep shirts.”

“I’ll work on replacing that before the winter comes. You won’t need it while you’re in the castle, I’m sure,” the Gerudo seamstress commented.

“I heard my name. I didn’t do it.” Link joined them again. “Room is set for the night. Just need to talk to Fyson and stock the quivers with arrows.”

“You didn’t do it YET,” Hudson joked, returning from his chores inside. “You’ll be trying to say the same thing when the Princess is round with child, and we’ll know that’s a lie.”

Zelda flushed deeply. Link chuckled and wrapped an arm around his wife. “No, I won’t deny it then. She’ll be carrying the royal bloodline, and hopefully by then, she’ll be crowned Queen.”

“Children come as the Goddess permits,” Zelda reminded him, hugging the stack of clothing against her chest. “They are a blessing to the parents and those around them.”

“Amen,” Rhondson commented, rubbing the swell of her stomach. “Would you care to join us for dinner?”

“We’d love to,” Zelda smiled. 

“Come. I don’t have much preparation left to do for it, but you’re welcome to assist if you’d like,” the redhead offered.

The princess handed Link the clothing and followed her inside. It was pleasant to have the company of another woman, and Rhondson had shown a willingness to open up. Zelda was thankful she had someone she might be able to call a friend.

\-------------------------------

Zelda stifled a yawn as the couple walked down the steep path that led to the beach of Lake Akkala. The evening with Hudson and Rhondson had been pleasant and full of laughter. Now with her belly full, the day was catching up to her. 

“Time with Kilton won’t take long,” Link said, catching the second yawn she wasn’t able to stop in time. “I’ve got the monster parts he’ll want in exchange for mon, which is his personal payment system, and he should have the masks in stock.”

“Are we getting the Lynel one too?” she asked curiously.

“No, just the Bokoblin, Moblin, and Lizalfos,” he reminded her. “No need for the Lynel mask if we’re taking them out in a single shot with the ancient arrows.”

Zelda didn’t respond, too busy staring at the unusual stand. The back of it was a large, misshapen, conglomeration of various fabrics in bright colors. Near the bottom, just above head height, was a glowing purple orb, the only source of light in the makeshift shop. Reflecting off the garish display above, it gave a creepy vibe to the entire stand. Upon further inspection, skulls adorned the sides of the stand in several places. A hooded figure stood behind a wooden counter, and Zelda cocked her head, looking for the face in the opening.

“Is that a Moblin I smell, or perhaps…” the figure turned, and Zelda realized they’d been looking at the back of his head. He startled with a shriek at the sight of the pair and clutched the counter. “Oh, it’s just you. What can I do for you tonight?”

She studied the figure while Link pulled out the monster pieces and interacted with the strange man. He stood a foot shorter than herself and Link, and his bald head took up a good portion of that height. A single curl of white hair remained just above his forehead, matching the white curling mustache and beard, the latter being bunched into four spiky clusters on his chin. A pair of fangs rested on his lower lip, and Zelda resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow when she caught sight of the monster claw gauntlets the man wore. There was a perfect word to describe him, if Zelda recalled from her studies. Eccentric? No, Beedle is the embodiment of eccentricity. Eldritch! That was the term.

Link interrupted her thoughts by handing her three folded masks. “That should do it, I think.”

“Can I interest you in any monster extract this time?” Kilton asked in his odd, gravely voice.

Zelda unconsciously took a step back. Monster extract? What in the world would one do with monster extract? She didn’t want to stick around and find out.

“Not this time,” Link declined, and Zelda breathed a silent sigh of relief.

“Very well. I’ll see you again on another monstrous night.” Kilton waved as the couple walked away.

Zelda quickened her pace as they got to the bottom of the hill. “Next time, you’re going to see him without me.”

Link chuckled softly. “He’s unusual, to be sure.”

“Unusual? He’s creepy! I can be respectful of all different types of people, but that doesn’t mean I necessarily wish to spend much time with such… rabble.”

Link stopped her and pulled her in for a kiss. “Understood. I won’t bring you if we need anything from him again.”

She sighed and relaxed against him. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Come on, love. There’s a hot bath and warm bed calling our names back at the inn. I promise by the time we fall asleep tonight, you will barely remember having to stop by and see him.”

Zelda blushed and whispered something low in his ear, causing Link to shiver, and the leisurely walk back into town immediately became more brisk for the lovers..

\------------------------------------

Rain poured from the sky when Link and Zelda’s feet touched the platform of the Katah Chuki shrine. The princess pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, resisting the urge to shiver. Link had given her the choice: to start from the castle town and work their way through from there, or to go through the docks and work their way up through the castle from its underbelly. She had chosen the former, wanting to see the front of her home and what little remained of the town that had once flourished.

A pang of guilt and regret washed over her as the couple turned onto the path that led up to the castle. Perhaps the rain was a fitting reflection of the melancholy that filled her soul. Gone were all the buildings. Only rubble and pieces of Guardians decorated the courtyard of the town square. Even the once lustrous fountain in the center had fallen to pieces, partially covered by a lifeless Guardian, bringing a tear to Zelda’s eye. She paused, taking in the sight of the ruined town that many of the staff, including her few personal maids that she considered friends, had called home.

Link’s hand rested on her shoulder, though he said nothing. His somber attitude matched hers. What could they say? A hundred years of decay, combined with an unapproachable evil that blanketed the castle had led to the death of hundreds, and the ruin of more than just the castle town. And the worst was still to come.

“Master Link. There are no enemies detected in the castle town. Four Bokoblin archers stand watch over the gates into the castle.” Fi appeared by Link’s side. “All are clearly visible, despite attempts to hide.”

“Then let us begin.” Zelda turned and pulled both of the Bokoblin masks out of the pack. After sliding hers into place, she pulled her Light Bow off her shoulder and nocked an arrow without drawing it. 

Link pulled his mask over his face and matched her with the Great Eagle Bow. “It’s time to reclaim our home.”

Fi gave a short nod and floated behind the couple. Her insight into enemy locations would prove invaluable during their time in the castle. Time in her physical form drew short. But she would continue to serve Master Link, so long as there was a need.

The rain did nothing to aid the Hylians, though it did little to slow them. The first set of arrows eliminated their intended targets, with the second round swiftly following. Zelda’s hand brushed the rough stone walls of the outer gate as they passed through, and she breathed a soft sigh. There were a few things that hadn’t changed in a hundred years, but finding such items was difficult at best.

“Fi, are all of the Guardians dormant?” Link asked curiously.

“Since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, all Guardians have ceased hostility and remain in a state of static inactivity one might refer to it as dormancy.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I didn’t relish being targeted by those lasers the entirety of our time fighting the other monsters.”

“I had a feeling that might be the case when nothing attacked us in the castle town,” Zelda pointed out. “That would’ve been the perfect opportunity, since there were the remains of so many Guardians.”

“... I had forgotten,” Link admitted sheepishly. “Where’s the highest concentration of monsters, Fi?”

“Within the Lockup, where you previously defeated the Stalnox to obtain the Hylian Shield,” the spirit replied. “The Sanctum has become a haven for monsters as well.”

“And the fewest?” Zelda dared to ask.

“Within the tower housing the bedroom belonging to the Princess. A Lynel has taken residence in the adjacent tower. A Black Moblin occupies the bedroom, and two Bokoblins in the study.”

Zelda’s eyes widened and she froze. On the one hand, she wanted nothing more than to be back in her own bedchamber again. Yet, the practical part of her brain screamed that nothing within would be as she remembered it. 

Link’s attention turned to his wife’s face. She’d gone pale, and silent. He could almost hear the thoughts warring within her brain, and he lowered his bow, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

She stiffened, but rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t think I’m ready,” she whispered. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this, Link.”

“Take a deep breath,” he encouraged. “We’ll work our way around the other way. It’s not going to be cleared out in one day, or even two. We have time.”

Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. “I don’t know what will be worse: my own rooms, the sanctum, or the room where my mother drew her last breath.

His grip around her tightened. “You’re not alone anymore, remember? One room at a time.”

She nodded dumbly, clinging tightly to him.

“Master Link. Two Lizalfos sense your presence and approach from the south,” Fi interrupted their tender embrace.

Zelda hastily wiped away her tears. There would be more time for weeping and emotions, but with enemies that could appear at any time, they had to be on their guard. The monsters were plentiful, and it wasn’t unlike the fairytale stories she’d read of a valiant knight facing hordes of enemies single handedly. But there was no need for him to be alone. She was going to prove that as princess, she was more than a figurehead. More than a damsel trapped in a tower awaiting rescue. She would fight alongside him. She would prove her own strength.


	31. Eliminating the Horde

Exhaustion covered Zelda’s face as she dropped to the ground, panting heavily. “Please tell me that was the last of them.”

“All the enemies in this wing of the castle have been defeated. There remain yet--”

“Don’t tell us how many are left, Fi. Please.” Weariness had settled in Link’s voice as well. “I think we’re done for the night.”

“Very well, Master Link. You are able to set up your camp without fear in this room.” Fi gave the all clear and disappeared, leaving the newlyweds alone for the first time since the noon hour.

Zelda leaned her head onto Link’s shoulder. “Well, we’ve made it safe to spend the night here.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so proud of you. Keeping up and continually facing enemies like that is no easy feat.”

“I couldn’t let you fight them alone just because I was getting tired,” she explained. “They didn’t let up, so we couldn’t either.”

Link shifted his leg and winced, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by his wife. “A break will do us some good.”

“Link. Are you injured?” she asked, concern creeping in as she turned to face him.

“It’s nothing. Just didn’t jump back fast enough and one of those Moblin kicked me hard in the shin. I’ll be fine,” he protested.

“Let me heal it so you’re not weakened.”

“Love, you’re in no shape to be doing any healing. You’re exhausted, you haven’t eaten in hours, and healing me will just leave you weaker.”

“I don’t care! We’re going to rest, and I know you’re going to force me to rest more than I wanted to anyway. Let me do this,” she insisted.

Link shook his head stubbornly. “No. Save your energy for healing more life-threatening wounds. A bruised shin is hardly reason enough.”

She shot him a dark look. “But it’s enough to make you limp. If you’re slowed down, then you could become overpowered by enemies.”

“Are you saying you don’t trust my ability to take care of myself?” Link raised an eyebrow at her. “I was doing just fine until I rescued you. I don’t need you constantly fussing over me.”

“Well, excuse me for caring about you,” Zelda snapped, turning away in frustration. 

Link huffed and pushed himself to his feet. “I’m going to get some firewood.”

She didn’t say anything or even bother to look at him as he left the room. They were in the far end of the castle she’d dubbed the ‘guest wing’. All of the large bedrooms were set up for visiting dignitaries or guests of the royal family, each with their own private washroom. The drapes over the windows had long since disintegrated, and she didn’t even bother looking at the bed to know it was unfit to be used.

She tiredly pulled herself up and went to the window. Rain made soft sounds against the glass, though the dreariness matched her mood. All she wanted to do was help him be at his very best. Yet he refused. His stubbornness could match her own at times. She hugged her arms around herself and sighed softly. The stress was getting to her. To them both. It pained her to no end to see how badly the castle was damaged and had fallen under disrepair. Months of work would be needed to restore it to liveable condition, to say nothing of what would be needed for the coronation. If they focused on the throne room, the main entrance and walkways, and a handful of bedrooms, including her own, perhaps it would only take a couple of months before it’d be ready for the coronation. Full restorations would take far longer, but at least it would be a start.

Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and she tensed, her hand on the Sheikah Slate at her hip. She relaxed when Link came back into the room, his arms full of wood chunks, leftover pieces of what remained of a broken table, if she had to guess. He didn’t turn as he knelt in front of the fireplace and began the task of building a fire.

Temper cooled, she slowly crossed the room and knelt to undo their bedrolls. Both Hylians worked in silence on their respective tasks, the only sound in the room being the rain on the window and the soft crackle of the fire as it grew.

“I’m sorry, Link,” Zelda finally spoke up after adjusting the bedrolls three times and refolding the blankets twice. “I don’t know when you want me to heal you instead of allowing it to heal naturally. I want to be the best I can for you. I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

Link sat back on his heels. “I’m not disappointed in you, love. I don’t want you to be spending unnecessary energy on anything not bleeding or causing immense pain.”

She nodded slowly. “So, I can use my energy to heal grave wounds, but you don’t want it on just cuts and scrapes.”

“Yes.” Nearly silent footfalls denoted his movement, then his arms were around her. “I don’t want to argue with you.”

“Me either,” she whispered into his shoulder. 

“Pull the bedrolls closer to the fire. We’ll want the warmth tonight,” Link advised. “I’ll cook up some meat skewers and we’ll eat some of the fruit with it.”

“I have no doubt that you’ll find a way to keep us warm, regardless of the fire,” Zelda blushed but nibbled on his earlobe in spite of it.

He gave a soft groan, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. “...food can wait.”

\-------------------------

The sun was peeking through the east window when the couple managed to untangle themselves from the blankets. Breakfast was the forgotten meal from the previous night. Link whispered in Zelda’s ear, bringing the rosy glow back to her cheeks. She shook her head, not dignifying him with a response.

“Oh, c’mon.” Link’s wolfish grin was back in full force.

“You’re incorrigible, did you know that?” She said with a mock stern look and shoved him away, causing him to sigh as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“You might have mentioned it.” He folded the blanket and tucked up the bedroll. “Don’t you feel better now, after some rest and--”

“And lovemaking until I could scarcely move, let alone breathe?” She interrupted. “Yes. I could have slept longer, but I think we’ll manage.”

“Your mood is better when we’ve had that kind of night,” he commented. 

“Nights will come when we can’t spend as much time on such activities, if at all.” she pointed out. “I assume you’ve had a lesson regarding how a woman is able to bear children.”

“One of the few so-called ‘benefits’ of being in Gerudo Town,” Link replied with a grimace.

“Prepare yourself. I haven’t had a monthly since we defeated Ganon. A hundred years in a form of stasis without one…” Zelda trailed off.

Her husband blanched. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and you’ll be pregnant so we won’t have to worry about that for a while?” he hoped aloud.

“Perhaps. I’m prepared, regardless of what happens.” She forced herself to sound more confident than she felt.

“Ready to clear out more monsters?” Link asked to change the subject, handing her the belt for the Sheikah Slate.

“As prepared as I shall be today. Where should we start?”

“We have the two Lynels in the towers, the throne room,” Link paused. “The throne room is the same as the sanctum, right?”

“Correct.” Zelda affirmed. “Dining room, my father’s chambers, and my wing of the castle.”

“Master Link has failed to recall the lockup and docks in listing off areas containing monsters,” Fi chimed in.

“No shortage of areas to choose from,” Zelda mused. “Let’s take out the Lynels so they’re not a concern anymore. From there, we’ll go into the sanctum.”

“How many monsters are currently in the sanctum?” Link asked.

“There are three different encampments scattered throughout the largest room within the castle. Those consist of four Moblins, seven Lizalfos, and ten Bokoblins,” Fi responded. “All are of varying levels of strength.”

“Meaning it’s going to be a challenge to clear them out, and we can’t just wear one mask, because if we do, the others will attack us. Strategy will be key for that.” Zelda thought aloud. “Is there rubble to give us cover?”

“Yes. There are chunks of stone wall, including the balcony that were destroyed during the fight with Calamity Ganon,” Link remembered. “That beast had no qualms with destroying the entire place if he wanted to.”

“So, it’ll be up to us to make sure that it’s restored to its former glory,” Zelda said firmly. “I’m not going to allow my home to remain looking like this!”

“... have I mentioned how much I love it when you’re fierce?” Link asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. “Since we’ve been married, you love nearly everything I do.”

“Because I love you,” he replied bluntly. “And I get to tell you, and show you, every single day.”

“As much as I would enjoy having you make good on that presently, we have quite a collection of monsters to clear out,” Zelda reminded him with a soft sigh.

“Right. Sanctum, here we come.”

“No, the Lynels,” she corrected. 

“Oh. Right,” Link said sheepishly. “Fi, what can you tell us about the rooms that house the Lynels?”

“The Lynels are housed in the pair of gatehouses. The doors have been rigged to closed when you enter to face the monster,” the spirit explained, making her appearance by the embers of the fire.

“So, we’ll be trapped inside like I was when I killed the Stalnox in the lockup,” Link pondered aloud. “That’s hardly promising.”

“Actually, I’ve got an idea regarding that. How tall are the windows near the top of the room?” the princess spoke up.

“Why would you need-- OH! Brilliant thinking, love!” Link grinned as realization dawned.

“Are the windows tall enough to sit in so we can hit the Lynel with an arrow without actually entering the room?” Zelda clarified.

“Yes. They are a considerable height off the ground, so caution will be needed to make the climb.”

“I don’t suppose there’s a ladder we could utilize, is there?” the princess mused.

“No. Any ladders have disintegrated over the last hundred years. Believe me, I would have made use of one had I found one here,” he commented wryly.

“It’ll be up to you then, Link. I don’t think I’m strong enough to climb up a wall like the outside of the gatehouses. We passed by one on our way in last night.”

“It will be a challenge for Master Link, but not impossible,” Fi confirmed. 

Zelda followed her husband into the hall and outside. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of rain. “I’m thankful it’s stopped raining but it smells lovely out here.”

“Let’s hope the bricks aren’t too slick.” Link made a face. “I’ve lost the calluses on the tips of my fingers before from trying to climb something while it was wet.”

She winced. “That sounds dreadfully unpleasant.”

“Not the worst thing I’ve endured, but not fun either.”

Zelda drew her bow and turned her back to the gatehouse. “Please be careful, Link. I’m going to make sure we’re not going to be attacked while you’re taking care of that.”

He brushed her cheek with a light kiss. “Thank you, love. I’ll be down in a minute.” He tucked the bow over his shoulder with his quiver and began the slow climb. Fortunately, the sun peeking out from the clouds had hit the wall enough to dry it, so his grip was firm.

The princess took a deep breath, scanning all directions for monsters. It was hardly ideal, but going about taking out the Lynels this way was their best shot to avoid a repeat of Hebra.

Link exhaled softly as he slid into the large windowsill and pulled his bow off his shoulder. He had to keep as quiet as he could. The one downside of this plan was if he could see the Lynel, he was also visible to the monster. He nocked an Ancient Arrow and drew it, honing in on the brute. A low whistle from the Hylian had the maned-head of the Lynel snapping up to look at him, giving him the perfect headshot. The monster collapsed, dead instantly from the arrow. 

“Lynel’s dead,” he said conversationally while he climbed back down. “That was nearly too easy.”

“Thank the Goddess.” Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. “To the other gatehouse then?”

“Yes. It shouldn’t be too much difficulty there, long as the setup is the same.”

“It is a mirror image of this gatehouse, Master Link,” Fi confirmed as Link slid to the ground. “There are three Bokoblins to the south of the entrance into the northern gatehouse.”

Link shouldered their pack of supplies. “Let’s go then. It’ll be easy to take them out.”

“Should I use a bomb first like we did with the last trio?” Zelda inquired.

“That worked well before, so yes. Just like last time.” Link scoffed. “The monsters are so stupid, they tend to group the same ways no matter where in Hyrule they are.”

“I had noticed that,” she mused. “While they don’t have ability for speech, they seem to have enough intelligence to ascertain the basics of how to cook and prepare food, as well as to handle simple weapons.”

“They communicate with each other. But it doesn’t make them any less of a monster to be killed for the safety of Hyrule and my princess,” Link argued.

“Very true,” Zelda conceded. “We shall rid the castle of these fiends once and for all!”

\---------------------------------

The Bokoblins and the second Lynel were eliminated with minimal effort on the part of the two Hylians, much to the princess’s relief. They took a brief rest in the doorway of the second gatehouse to catch their breath and have a bite to eat before venturing back into the castle. Zelda let out a sad sigh as she caught sight of the tattered remains of the once ornate carpets and tapestries in the sanctum. Nothing was as she remembered it. The Calamity had an effect on everything.

As Fi had informed them, rubble from the broken balcony in the throne room littered the room, creating areas the monsters used to their full advantage. A massive crater filled the center of the floor, leaving little room outside the areas the monsters occupied. Zelda gave Link a pained look as she pulled her bow down from her shoulder. There would be much work done in this room before they could hold the coronation. 

He stopped mid stride and scanned the room. It certainly looked worse than it did after his fight with Ganon, but it wasn’t completely destroyed. “We’ll rebuild it, love. It won’t look like this forever.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier right now,” she whispered.

He pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Focus on the monsters. It’s the first step to rebuilding.”

She nodded slowly, swallowing down her grief.

Sensing her mood, he handed her the Bokoblin mask. “Why don’t you hide to the right and send some arrows into the encampment? It’ll help you feel better.”

She made a face. “Is the mask really necessary?”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged. 

“What are you going to be doing?” Her eyebrow lifted when she saw him grab a handful of bomb arrows. 

“I’m going to have some fun,” he grinned at her. 

“Be safe, please,” she pleaded. “Don’t do anything reckless.”

“Without a bit of recklessness and fun, there’s no adventure,” he quipped, but quickly sobered. “I’ll be careful. I promise.”

Zelda hardly looked convinced but she allowed him to slip left to target the group of four Moblins. She honed in on the group closest to her comprised of three white Bokoblins. The trio was seated around a small campfire, grunting softly to each other. Grumbling under her breath about the unpleasant, monstrous smell, she pulled the mask over her head and took cover behind the edge of a large chunk of rock. Peeking over the edge, she lined up her bow for the first shot. These creatures weren’t worth wasting an ancient arrow. Bomb arrows that would send them flying would be adequate.

An explosion to the left was quickly followed by another, drowning out the slight whoop and holler from Link as he barreled toward the remaining Moblin. She shook her head at his antics, then turned back to the task at hand. The distractions had caught the attention of the Bokoblins but they had been slow to move, giving her a perfect target for the bomb arrow. She ducked her head as the explosion rocked the ground, sending the monsters flying.

The challenge she’d found with the white Bokoblins was that they were tougher to kill. A single explosion wouldn’t suffice. Fortunately, a well-placed second bomb into their midst when they’d righted themselves was enough to take out the first one. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to keep one of the two remaining from spotting her and making a beeline straight for the shaking princess. 

“LINK!” she screamed, fumbling for the dagger at her hip. 

The Bokoblin squealed angrily and leaped at her, tackling her to the ground.

Link swiftly finished killing the other Bokoblin, and ran to his princess, wrenching the monster off her. Blood covered her green Hylian tunic as well as the beige leggings she wore. Her Bokoblin mask had been shredded across the face and hung limply by a few scraps of fabric. A glance at the wide-eyed stare of the monster he’d discarded confirmed its demise. Zelda, for her part, had a white-knuckled grip on the dagger, her breathing shallow and uneven.

“Zelda. It’s okay. It’s dead. Relax your grip on the dagger,” he encouraged, gently sitting her up. 

She shook her head, still clutching the hilt tightly. “There’s more. I have to be ready. I can’t be caught off guard.” Blood dripped from scratches across her face, evidence of the only injuries she’d sustained.

“Princess,” Link sighed, gently prying her fingers loose and letting the blade drop to the floor between her knees. “Zelda, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have had you face them alone.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I just need to keep taking them out,” she argued, picking up her dagger and cleaning the blood off on her already-ruined leggings. 

“You’re holding it too tightly, and your breathing is irregular,” he pointed out.

“Master Link, the Princess is experiencing severe anxiety and is incapable of thinking rationally,” Fi informed him. “There remain seven Bokoblins and seven Lizalfos in the sanctum.”

“We can’t rest here,” Link mused, concern in his voice. “We have to power through. Can you sit here for a few minutes?”

“I’m not a child! I can fight,” she huffed. 

“You’re in no condition to fight,” he argued. “You got attacked head-on by a Bokoblin and you nearly collapsed in anxiety.”

“Let me use my bow then! I much prefer it. It wasn’t my fault that brute chose to come after me!” 

He blew out his breath. “You know what? Fine. As long as you can do that without hitting me.”

Her hands shook as she sheathed the knife back on her hip and picked up her bow. The string was sticky with blood, which she tried to clean with a corner of her stained tunic, with no success. Her breathing came in frustrated puffs, as her anger rose. How dare he insult her like that? How dare that monster attack her! She wasn’t weak! She wasn’t--

“Zelda. Take a deep breath,” Link advised. “You’re going to pass out if you’re not careful.”

She shot him a dark look. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you!” she snapped. “You worry about those monsters.”

He shook his head and rolled to his feet. “Sure sounds like you’re fine,” he mumbled sarcastically. 

Zelda growled in the back of her throat. “Is there a problem?”

“Not unless your aim is as bad as your lying to me was.”

She seethed silently, watching him stalk toward the group of Lizalfos. Her hands still shook, and she had to blink repeatedly at the spots clouding her vision. Despite her protests, she wasn’t doing as well as she claimed. Fear had gripped her and refused to let go. She was unable to take a deep, slow breath. The room spun, then turned black, fading into nothingness.

Link was taking out his frustration with her antics on the monster swarms. Almost on autopilot, he launched spin attacks and countered attack after attack with the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield. A Lizalfos’ forked tongue caught him on the bruised shin, and he winced, removing the offending appendage before killing the monster. Eliminate the threat. Kill the monster and move on. It was always the same. Some things never changed, regardless of the location in Hyrule. 

“Master Link. All the monsters in the sanctum have been eliminated,” Fi reported, floating beside him. “Princess Zelda lost consciousness moments ago.”

Link whirled to face the direction where his wife had been sitting to watch him. Her still form was slumped over sideways, with the bow fallen across her lap. “Zelda? ZELDA!”

His heart was in his throat as he raced over to her. She’d been panicked, hyperventilating, and he knew she’d been in bad shape. But the monsters had to be dealt with. His eyes gazed at her features as he skidded to a stop.

Her face was deathly pale, a stark contrast to her blood-stained clothing. Her shallow breathing proved that she was still alive, but there was little he could do for her. He knelt down, wrapped his arms around his wife, and allowed himself to weep. Though they’d been arguing before, it mattered little. There was nothing more valuable to him than his princess. All he could do was close his eyes and pray to the Goddess that she would awaken soon and return to full health.


	32. The Weight of a Memory

Everything moved around her at an alarming speed. Monsters rushed at her, destroyed at the last possible moment by an unseen force. She couldn’t move, rooted to the ground where she stood. Fog surrounded her, blurring her vision. Was this a dream? Somehow, it didn’t feel quite real enough for her to be awake.

Light filled the area, temporarily blinding what little eyesight she had. Zelda shielded her eyes on instinct, only dropping her hand when the intensity faded. A figure was silhouetted in front of her, and approached slowly. As it drew nearer, she could make out a woman’s form, then the familiar face of her mother. Tears sprang to her eyes, and Zelda ran into her embrace, sobbing with abandon. “Mother,” she whispered.

“My dear Zelda,” her mother soothed, warm arms tightly wrapping around her daughter. “You’ve done so much for Hyrule, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Zelda wept harder, clinging onto her like a child. “I missed you so much… there was so much I wanted to tell you. To ask. To… to share with you.”

“Shhhh. I know, my little bird. I know. Just as your father and the spirits of the Champions have been able to observe you and offer wisdom, now it’s my opportunity. I’ve seen you grow in your own strength, in your connection to the Goddess, and in your relationship with your handsome knight.” Her mother’s tone took on a light, teasing quality. “You really have been blessed when it comes to having Link.”

Her mouth fell open. “Mother! What would Father say if he heard you referring to him in that manner?”

“He would agree with me. He always was fond of Link, though protective of you.”

“More like overly protective of me, especially after your passing,” Zelda retorted, her tone growing melancholy. “Everything was different when you passed.”

“Believe me, my little bird, I wanted nothing more than to be with you and your father. But the Goddess’s will is higher than ours, and she knew that my time in Hyrule had come to a close.” She embraced her tighter. “Not a day has gone by where I haven’t checked in on you, to see how you’ve grown and how Hylia has taken care of you.”

Zelda snuggled against her shoulder, exhaling softly. “It’s gotten a bit easier now that I have Link. It’s far from being free of issue, but the adjustment is coming smoother.”

“And that’s what having the love of a good man will do for you. Your love for him will ensure that your marriage will be strong and withstand whatever trials come against you. Remember, even as you take over the duties of ruling as Queen, to make time for your husband. This is crucial, for both of your sakes, not to mention, to set the example for your children.”

The princess blushed. “I’m not entirely sure I’m ready to be a mother,” she admitted. “I’m only seventeen.”

“And I was barely nineteen when I conceived you,” her mother reminded her. “You’ve reached adulthood, and you’re married. Whether you feel adequately prepared or not, you are in the window where you could easily bear your husband’s children within the next several years.”

“And I’m certain comments will be made as soon as I am crowned about ‘carrying on the royal bloodline’,” Zelda quipped. “I’ve heard mention of it before, though only in a joking manner from one of Link’s friends. From one of OUR friends,” she corrected herself.

“As you said yourself, children are a blessing from the Goddess. When the time comes, you’ll be prepared for them. In the meantime, my little bird, our time together wanes. I must send you back to Link,” she said sorrowfully.

“Promise me you won’t leave me again!” Zelda pleaded, clutching her tightly. “Promise me I won’t be alone again!”

“Oh, my dear Zelda…” her mother sighed. “You were never truly alone. And even now, you have Link waiting for you, and the guidance of the Goddess Hylia’s hand upon you. We’ll be with you in spirit, watching out for you. Don’t fret, my little bird. This is not goodbye, just as my departure from Hyrule was not ‘goodbye’. It’s merely a ‘see you later’, when the Goddess wills it. Go in peace and strength, and know that you carry the wisdom of all generations that have come before!”

Her voice grew stronger, then faded away, along with the ethereal form of her body. Zelda was left being plunged into fog, then a consuming darkness that was broken only a faint sound and a vague glimmer of light.

“-da. Zelda.”

“Zelda. ZELDA!” Link pleaded, his voice growing hoarse from repeated prayers and saying her name.

Her blue eyes fluttered, then blinked open, regaining focus on his face. “Link?”

“Oh, thank the Goddess Hylia,” he croaked, pressing his forehead against hers. “You’ve been unconscious for over an hour.”

“An hour?” she whispered incredulously. “What happened?”

“You had a panic attack, hyperventilated, and passed out. I wasn’t able to rouse you. Nothing that Fi recommended had any effect. You didn’t stir.” Worry covered his features, and large beads of sweat trickled down his face. 

“I’m okay,” she protested, trying to sit up. “I think I feel a bit better now.”

“Don’t move too fast,” he ordered, pressing his lips against her forehead, then resting his head on hers again. “Just let me hold you and know that you’re okay.”

She couldn’t find it within herself to argue, and allowed him to hold her tight as a wave of dizziness washed through her. Her emotions swirled from the vision she’d just experienced. There was no way to describe it as anything other than a vision. She’d been unconscious in Hyrule, and had spoken to her long-dead mother. Yet somehow, she felt more at peace than she had since entering the castle. The presence of her loved ones’ spirits were nearly palpable in ways she’d not felt before. It was far from the place she’d once called home, but that didn’t matter. She wasn’t alone, and like her mother had said, she never truly had been, though it had felt that way at the time.

\------------------------------------------------

Link insisted that they eat and allow her to rest before they left the sanctum. Zelda allowed him to fuss over her, keeping mostly quiet. There were many rooms still left in the castle that needed to be cleared, and she was in no mood to argue. Goddess only knew, stress was already high enough for the young couple. She cuddled close to him on the bedroll, sighing softly and gazing into the crackling fire.

“What is it, love?” he asked, concern creeping back into his tone.

“Just remembering the vision I had while I was unconscious.”

He laid still, processing what she had said. “You had a vision?”

“I did,” she confirmed, explaining the details.

He listened, asking a question for clarification when needed. Conversation died out for a few minutes after she concluded before Link finally asked, “Are you going to be okay when we get to the rooms your parents used?”

Zelda was quiet for a long moment. “I think so, but I can’t really say with any degree of certainty.”

“I think you should let me handle anything in those rooms,” Link stated, rolling onto his side to gaze at her. “Alone.”

“No,” she shook her head. “There’s no reason why I shouldn’t at least make an--”

“I don’t think it’s wise to plan otherwise,” he interrupted. “You have no way of knowing for sure how you’re going to react.”

She huffed and looked away. He was right, though she wasn’t eager to admit it.

“Zelda… I have a question I need to ask you,” Link gently turned her head to look at him. “What’s going to happen to those rooms when we move back into the castle?”

“I hadn’t given much thought to it yet,” the princess admitted.

“Would you consider using the royal bedchambers for our rooms, once they’ve been renovated?” he prodded.

She fell silent, mulling over his suggestion. It made sense, in all practicality. Her mother had passed years ago, and now that her father was gone too, there was no need to preserve the rooms as a shrine in their memory. She opened her mouth to respond when pain shot through her back and abdomen. An involuntary cry escaped from her lips and she curled around herself.

Link bolted upright. “Zelda! Are you okay!?”

She whimpered and forced herself to nod, feeling the all-too-familiar pain settling in. “Remember how I mentioned that I hadn’t had a monthly in a while?” she bit out. 

Her husband’s face flushed and he nodded. “I-is that what it is?”

Her pained expression said it all.

“That might explain why you passed out earlier,” Link pieced together. “What can I do?”

“There’s nothing to do at this point,” she said through gritted teeth. “I’ve got what I need to take care of things. It should last for a few days then leave.”

“Are you going to be capable of fighting?” he asked.

“Of course,” she snapped with more venom than she intended. “I’m not a child. I’ve done many things while suffering my monthly. It’s hardly been an issue before.”

Link sheepishly backed away. “I didn’t mean to doubt you, love. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she grumbled, rolling over to face away from him. 

“... so, I take it that intimacy will have to wait until that’s over, right?”

“LINK!” Indignation flooded her voice.

“Sorry! Just thought I’d ask.”

“Cuddling is fine. Anything beyond that, you’ll be handling yourself.”

“Understood, princess.” Link’s arm gently slid over her waist and he brushed a kiss against the back of her neck. “If you need anything, let me know. I love you.”

“Love you too,” she whispered, doing her best to block out the pain so she could drift off into a restless sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Despite her protestations, Zelda was not feeling well the following morning. Pain was intrusive, and she had little left to cope with it. Link could do nothing more than gently cuddle her, whispering soft words of encouragement in an attempt to soothe her. Fi did nothing to help matters, making her appearance just after the couple had finished a light breakfast.

“Master Link, the monsters within the castle remain a threat. Lingering in one location for more than a day is ill advised.”

“You think we don’t know that?” Zelda snapped at the spirit. “We’re not merely going to sit back and do nothing. Allow us a few minutes to pack up our items before moving on.”

“Zelda,” Link warned quietly. “There’s no need to be angry. Fi usually states the obvious.”

“Well, it’s not helpful at the moment. Being needlessly rushed on when we were already preparing to do so is… it’s annoying!” the princess huffed.

“Love, don’t be rude. Please,” he pleaded. “I know you don’t feel good but that’s no reason to--”

“Don’t tell me what to do or how to behave,” she snarled. “You may offer advice but I am my own person, capable of choosing how I wish to conduct myself, and I would thank you to remember that!”

Anger flashed in Link’s eyes. “Still, it’s no excuse for you to snap at those helping you. I’m still your husband, not some nobody you can order around at will. I thought that meant something.”

Hurt covered Zelda’s face, and she turned away from him, silently fuming. 

“I wasn’t finished, Princess,” he bit out. “Fi might not be capable of feeling emotions but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t apologize.”

“Apologize for what?!” She crossed her arms and glared at him. “For being frustrated at being told something we already knew?”

“You were rude! Not just to her but to me too.” Link pointed out. “Pain doesn’t give you the excuse of treating people unkindly.”

“I wasn’t—,” she began, slowing when she saw him raise an eyebrow and she sighed. “... I was, wasn’t I?” she acknowledged. 

He silently nodded. 

Her arms dropped to her sides and she looked away, her anger fading. She’d forgotten how volatile her temper could be when she was in pain, and it was only heightened by the fact she was under a lot of stress. She took a deep breath and faced her husband and the spirit floating silently behind him. “My deepest apologies, Fi. I didn’t mean any offense.”  
The spirit ducked her head in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything. 

Zelda swallowed hard and approached her now-silent husband. “I’m sorry, Link,” she whispered, gingerly stepping into his arms for a hug. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know. You’re forgiven,” he answered, smoothing her short hair while she pressed her head against his chest. “We do need to move on though. I’ve gotten fond of sleeping in a real bed beside you, and the castle is currently lacking that.”

“Not just sleeping,” Zelda quipped with a small smile.

“Well, no, but I’m not going to focus on that when you’re dealing with womanly stuff,” Link pulled away and busied himself with packing up their few belongings.

She nodded slowly, wrapping her arms back around her waist. Guilt was creeping in and settling, despite the apology she’d given. 

“You wanted to do the royal suites first, then head towards the lockup?” Link asked, oblivious to her internal struggle.

“Yes,” she answered automatically. 

“You’re going to be okay with what we talked about last night?” he prompted.

“No. I’m going with you. If there’s any issues, I need to be there to back you up.”

He sighed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Be that as it may, I don’t feel comfortable just letting you do all the work,” Zelda protested. “We don’t even know how many monsters are in those rooms!”

Link silently gestured to Fi.

“There are five Lizalfos, four Moblins, and seven Bokoblins occupying the suites that once belonged to the king and queen of Hyrule,” the spirit informed them.

“See? That’s more than you can handle on your own!”

“No, it’s not. I’ve killed more than that in a single day many times over while I was strengthening myself and preparing to rescue you,” Link pointed out.

“We’ll see how it goes when we get there,” she said authoritatively.

He didn’t argue, allowing her to guide them through the winding hallways to the royal wing. The main door into the suites was hanging off the hinges, allowing a glimpse inside the rooms. Zelda’s breath caught in her throat.

Floating scraps of fabric atop the windows gave a haunted feel. Broken pieces of wood and stone furniture littered the floor. Grunts and snorts from the monsters, both seen and unseen filled the room. One of the Bokoblins caught sight of the Hylians and blew a horn, alerting all in the room to their presence. A pair of Lizalfos charged at the door, with three Bokoblins at their heels. 

Link drew the Master Sword, stepping in front of Zelda. “Grab your bow. Let’s take them out!”

Zelda’s hands shook as she pulled her bow off her shoulder and nocked an arrow. She drew it back, and released the string, giving a slight shriek when it flew harmlessly over the shoulder of the approaching monster. “No… dear Goddess, no,” she whispered, yanking out another arrow from her quiver.

Link made short work of the Lizalfos, focusing on the trio behind them. An arrow nicked his ear, settling into the Blue Bokoblin’s rib cage. He felt blood trickle down his neck from the minor wound, but couldn’t dwell on it. He dodged left to avoid being skewered by a spear, and he swung his blade, swiftly removing it from the monster’s hand. A third arrow clattered to the floor beside him, coming up well short of its intended target. He couldn’t turn from the onslaught of enemies, so he shouted over his shoulder. “Zelda! Just wait outside for me!” 

The pale, shaking princess fumbled and dropped the Sheikah Slate, unable to keep her grip on it. Her legs gave out, and she crumpled to the floor, her breath coming in uneven gasps. Clutching the slate in her fist, she forced herself to crawl just outside the door where she wasn’t visible to the enemies. Pressing her back against the cool stone wall, she dropped her head between her knees and silently trembled. Monsters overrunning the room she’d sought refuge in with her mother when she was a young child. Her monthly curse draining the strength from her. The stress of fighting day in and day out. It was all too much for her. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the sound of combat within. Everywhere she turned in the castle was a reminder of what she’d lost. Family. Friends. Servants. Her home was in ruins. It was enough to bring anyone to the end of their strength, and she prayed aloud, allowing her broken words to echo and ring through the empty hallway. “Goddess above, hear my cries! Aid us while we rid our home from these vile creatures! Fortify us! I grow weary… so weary,” she wept. “Grant your Hero the courage and strength to overcome these adversities, and please, Hylia… I need your wisdom and peace to set things right within my kingdom again.”

No audible answer came, not that she expected one. Inside, Link had heard the vague sound of her voice amidst the chaos of battle but had no time to think about it. His skills were put to the test, facing so many enemies in rapid success, but Fi proved her worth, keeping him constantly apprised of where they were. Numerous attempts were made by the monsters to flank him, to catch him off guard, but to no avail.

A snort from behind him caused him to whirl, automatically launching a spin attack that sliced the Moblin off his feet. A second jab from the sacred blade in the monster’s chest eliminated the threat. “How many more, Fi?” Link panted.

“Two Bokoblins remain,” she replied. “They have taken refuge on the far side of the chamber, and are armed with bows and shock arrows.”

“Perfect,” he grumbled, sheathing the blade. “Well, two can fight with arrows. Why haven’t they attacked yet?”

“They did not wish to harm their comrades.”

“... but they’re not truly sentient.” Link couldn’t understand it.

“While they lack what you would define as sentience, they are not entirely without wits as you have previously surmised,” Fi explained.

“What are they hiding behind?” the Champion asked, changing the subject.

“One chose to hide behind a broken pillar, the other behind the corner of the bed. They seek to create an ambush when approached.”

The tired knight pulled his bow off his shoulder and reached into the quiver for a shock arrow. “Which is closer?”

“The one on the left, Master.”

“They’ll know death, and then we’re going to rest,” Link stated darkly, leaving no room for discussion. “Zelda needs it. I need it after all of this.”

“Very well, Master Link.”

He was incredibly thankful for his lightness of foot as he crept forward. It wouldn’t take much to catch the attention of the monsters in the now quiet room. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when his foot hit a loose chunk of wood, sending it across the floor with a loud clatter and grabbing the attention of both Bokoblins. Biting back a groan, he dodged the first shock arrow, rolling to the side before sending one straight back. The Bokoblin howled as the shock overtook their body, and their bow dropped with a clatter. The second drew back an arrow aimed at the Champion, but it flew high. Link growled under his breath as the first snatched up its bow while he was distracted killing the second one with a regular arrow to the heart. His reaction time was faster, and the second Bokoblin vanished like it’s companion. 

“All the monsters in this room have been eliminated,” Fi commented. “The Princess fares poorly. Her energy and spirits are low. Rest is recommended, for the sake of recovery.”

He nodded wearily. “Is she still outside?”

“She remains near the door. No other monsters occupy this wing of the castle.”

Link dropped his pack near the dusty fireplace with a grimace and slowly made his way to the doorway.

Zelda was curled against the wall, facing away from him in a fetal position, whispered cries and sobs pouring from her lips without pause. She gave no indication she was aware of his presence, startling hard when his arms curled around her from behind.

“Easy, Zelda. It’s just me,” he comforted her. “Come on. Let’s go inside and rest.”

Her legs shook and refused to support her weight as she tried to stand. “I can’t,” she whimpered brokenly.

“Then I’ll carry you.” His own weariness forgotten, Link gently scooped her into his arms and carried her inside. He cursed his lack of foresight in not preparing the bedrolls, but given how she clung to him, he doubted it mattered.

Zelda’s eyes darted through the room, as if expecting an apparition to jump out and frighten them. “They’re dead, aren’t they?” she asked.

“The monsters are all dead,” Link confirmed as he sat down by his pack, keeping her securely in his arms.

“Nobody’s here but us,” she murmured, mostly to herself. Her arms curled around her legs, and she dropped her chin onto her knees. “It’s okay, Zelda. Nobody’s going to hurt you. Nothing’s going to scare you. The monsters are gone,” she repeated, as if trying to soothe a child, rocking herself back and forth slightly. “Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

Link hugged her as tightly as he could against his chest. The stress of everything had gotten to his young wife, and there was little he could do to fix any of it. But that didn’t stop him from doing the one thing he could. He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead and repeated the words her mother had said in the vision that morning. “You’re not alone, Princess. I’m here. You’re never going to be alone again.”

It wasn’t enough to stop the memories from resurfacing, nor was it adequate to calm the panic that came from knowing the future of Hyrule rested on her shoulders. But at least it was enough to soothe the heart of the exhausted princess enough for her to drift off to sleep, cuddled against the shoulder of her beloved knight.


	33. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it’s been longer than usual since the last update for this story. I want to sincerely apologize for that. This story has nearly reached completion, but I’ve been hit with a huge wave of writer’s block, as well as dealing with a lot in my personal life. Please bear with me, as I do intend to finish this as quickly as I can, while hopefully wrapping up what I need to before moving on to the next story in my queue. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. ~Mickey

(Four Months Later)

“Please tell me that this is a joke, Link,” Zelda glanced up from the paper in her hand.

“I’m afraid not. And the worst part of it? It’s now been published in every copy of the Rumor Mill that’s circulated across Hyrule,” her husband huffed in frustration, starting to pace their small bedroom in Hateno Village. “I never was fond of what I knew of Traysi, but this confirms it.”

“She’s responsible for this? Where are her sources? How did she find out?” the princess demanded.

“There’s a reason it’s called ‘The Rumor Mill’, love. She never gives facts, only opinions and things she’s supposedly heard about it. And she has the gall to say she’s a ‘journalist’,” Link spat.

“I suppose we’ve hardly been putting the effort into keeping things a secret,” Zelda mused. “Claree figured it out the last time we spent time in Kakariko Village. We swore Impa and Paya to secrecy, along with the people of Tarrey Town.”

“Doesn’t matter. Now it’s been put out in every stable and general store between here and the ends of Hyrule,” Link sighed. “The idea will be in the heads of all who read it.”

“What of it? We were anticipating making an announcement following my coronation,” she pointed out, setting the paper on the bedside table. “However, if given the opportunity, I would very much like to speak to her before that time. If you can, use your contacts to get in touch with her and send her to the castle by the end of this week. Hudson promised at least the royal suites and the throne room would be finished by that time.”

“I’ll put the word out there,” Link promised, pausing to kiss her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

She made a face. “Much better. And I’ve learned my lesson about cooking with questionable mushrooms. How’s your stomach?”

“Finally recovered,” he grinned. “It was tasty, even if it ended up making us both super sick.”

“Only you would see it that way,” Zelda shook her head, throwing the blanket back and sliding to the edge of the bed. “Don’t fuss over me. There’s no reason to be concerned.”

Link gave an appreciative sound in the back of his throat at the sight of his nearly naked princess. “You sure I have to go now…?”

She giggled softly, hugging her curves. “Yes, Link. Though since we’re both feeling better, we’ll be able to arrange more intimate activities when you return this evening. Go. It’s best not to keep him waiting.”

He sighed heavily, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back.”

Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist and claimed his lips. “I’ll have dinner ready at sundown for you.”

Link nodded, reluctantly pulling away from her and retrieving the Sheikah Slate off his hip. A destination was quickly selected, and the runes surrounded him, whisking him off to the castle.

The princess exhaled softly. She enjoyed their bedroom activities but both of them had things to attend to first. Their coronation was only a week away. She dressed slowly, taking care to smooth the dress over her curves. She’d finally filled out again to where her bones were less prominent around her ribs and hips. Impa gave a nod of approval at her appearance just a week prior, and Link was never one to complain one way or another, if his whispered declarations of love and desire were any indication.

Nevertheless, Purah awaited. She’d sent word to the couple through Symin about some big news that they had to see while the couple was still suffering the ill effects of the cursed mushrooms. Turning green himself when he saw the state of the princess and hero, Symin assured them it was not so pressing as to necessitate coming when they were still under the weather. Now that Zelda had recovered, her curiosity was piqued. 

The morning was warming pleasantly as she made her way up the hill to the tech lab. She never knew what to expect when Purah had news. When they’d been summoned to the lab two days prior, the scientist had taken the Sheikah Slate and put it on the Guidance Stone for over an hour, completely forgetting about the presence of the others in the room. The couple had made the best of things, chatting easily with Symin about a new type of mushroom he’d unearthed… Zelda groaned internally at the memory. He’d warned them that he hadn’t tried it yet, but they’d insisted on wanting to be part of the experiment, a choice that both she and Link regretted in hindsight.

Shaking off the lingering feeling of nausea in her stomach, she gently pushed open the door. “Purah? You sent for us?”

“Zelda! Is Linkie with you?” Purah sang, looking up from her notes on the table in front of her.

“No, he had to check in on Hudson’s progress, like he was supposed to yesterday before our untimely illness,” Zelda replied, shooting Symin a look over Purah’s shoulder. 

The man shrugged, having the decency to look slightly chagrined. “Sorry again, Princess.”

She waved him off. “It doesn’t matter now. I hope you weren’t needing the Sheikah Slate again. Link took it so he’d be able to travel to and from the castle without being gone for two days.”

“No, no! While I miss my Linkie, this time it’s you I wanted to see, Princess!” Purah was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Zelda resisted the urge to take a step back, smiling hesitantly at the girl. “Here I am. What can I do for you?”

This time Purah did jump up and down. “Oh, Princess! I’m going to do so much for you! Wait here, and close your eyes! No peeking,” she sing-songed, leaping down from her chair.

Perplexed, the princess did as she was instructed. Footsteps creaked on the wooden floor behind her and she could tell Symin had moved from the bookcase down the two stairs onto the stone portion of the floor. Her ears picked up the sounds of hurried whispers, but despite her best efforts, she couldn’t make out what was said.

“Okay, Princess,” Purah chirped. “Open your eyes!”

Zelda bit back a soft chuckle. “That’s what I told Link when I sensed him stirring in the Shrine of Resurrection,” she remembered, blinking slowly.

The scientist beamed in front of her, shoving an item into her hands. “It’s all finished! Check it out, check it out! My precious Guidance Stone made it all possible.”

“B-but… how?” Zelda breathed, staring at the object in her hand. “There was only one unearthed…”

“Not true! There were two found a hundred years ago!” Purah explained, grinning at her. “The one Linkie has was modified for the Hero, and was enhanced to ensure Ganon’s defeat.”

“And this Sheikah Slate?” the Princess whispered.

“It carries the Compendium, map, Camera rune, and the albums. I added in the bomb runes as an extra safety feature,” the scientist sobered to explain further. “It’s not as strong as the one belonging to the Hero, so it won’t grant access into the shrines either. But you can travel to the shrines on the map, just like Linkie!”

Zelda fingered the Slate, turning it over in her hand. The familiar Sheikah design on the back denoted its authenticity, though a strange scratch on the bottom caught her eye. “What’s this?” she pointed out.

“Oh, that was my addition,” Symin admitted. “Look closer at it, Princess.”

A soft gasp escaped her lips. “A Silent Princess.”

“I thought it’d be a fitting way to tell it apart from Link’s if you happened to set them down side by side. That’s the only difference from the outside. They’ll fit in the same belt case,” he explained.

“So now you and Linkie match! Isn’t it wonderful?!” Purah exclaimed.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Zelda admitted. “Is there a place for taking notes in the compendium?”

“On each individual entry,” Symin stated wearily. “That part took the longest for us to figure out. Took me even longer to input all the data to encrypt it manually.”

“Oh, lighten up, Symin! Anything for Linkie and the Princess!” Purah argued playfully.

He gave a longsuffering sigh. “I’m not trying to say that it wasn’t worth it. Merely that it took quite a bit longer than we originally anticipated.”

Zelda smiled softly. “It was worth it. Thank you for all of your hard work. From both of you.”

Purah threw her arms around the blonde’s neck. “Anything for you! Oh, I can’t wait til your coronation!”

“That makes two of us,” the princess replied meekly. Anxiety was beginning to creep in the closer the date became, though she did her best to hide it.

“I won’t keep you. I’m sure you’ve got lots to do before the big day!” Purah pulled away, and flashed a smile with a sassy pose. “If you have any questions or need my precious Guidance stone to make any upgrades, you know the deal!”

“I shall remember that. Thank you again,” Zelda said, ducking her head respectfully before taking her leave.

Symin waved as the princess left, allowing the door to close gently behind her. “Think we should have told her about that other feature?”

“No. She’ll figure it out on her own. This is the princess, remember?!” Purah blew him off.

Outside, Zelda clutched the slate against her chest as she began the walk back down the path to their home. A second Sheikah Slate, specifically for her use? She couldn’t understand it. They could make do with Link’s just fine. After all, between that, and Fi, there was really no need to be concerned about much of anything. Her footsteps slowed as she remembered back a few months to what the spirit had said. Fi wouldn’t be around much longer. They’d nearly completed the tasks she’d been sent to guide them through. As annoying or untimely as her advice may be, Zelda couldn’t find it within herself to be upset for long. There was something soothing about her presence. The thought of the spirit leaving brought tears to her eyes.

“My, you’re out early this morning,” Bolson pointed out as she came back across the bridge. “You left before Karson and I were even awake.”

“Link and I had to make up for lost time after being sick yesterday,” she explained.

The construction worker paled. “We heard and decided it best to keep our distance. You aren’t contagious, now, are you?”

Zelda chuckled softly. “No, we’re not. I was given a new kind of mushroom to cook, and quite clearly it’s not fit for Hylian consumption.”

The two men seated by the cooking pot breathed a sigh of relief. “Glad to hear it. Wouldn’t want all of us to come down ill before your big day.”

“How long until you leave to make the trip to the castle?” she asked conversationally.

“I suppose we’ll leave tomorrow or the next day. Wouldn’t do for us to show up late to your coronation.”

“I appreciate the foresight and planning you’re putting into this. Depending on what Hudson has completed, we may make our way over as soon as tomorrow,” Zelda commented, her mind distracted again by the slate in her hands. “Please excuse me. I have some things to take care of inside.”

“Go about your day, Princess,” Karson offered, speaking up for the first time that day. “We won’t get in your way.”

She curtsied silently and went inside, shutting the door gently behind her. “Fi? Are you around?”

No response came, so Zelda tried calling a bit louder the second time. “Fi! Do you have a moment?”

The room remained notably empty, stirring a twinge of melancholy in Zelda’s heart. “Oh well,” she whispered to herself. “Perhaps Link is conversing with her.” Setting the slate on the table, she got to work tidying the cabin they presently called home.

\-------------------------------------------

Link gave a low whistle. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Hudson.”

The Hylian construction worker beamed at him. “Wasn’t much. Just took a bit of fixing up. Half of Tarrey Town came up to pitch in. Least we can do for the Princess and her--”

“Hero,” the blond cut in with a raised eyebrow. 

“Right! Of course. Come on, lemme show you the rest of the suite,” Hudson guided him into the other room. A brief explanation of the upgrades was given, with Link nodding approval.

“Now what about the throne room? Was that completed on schedule?” he asked, stepping back into the hallway.

“All the stonework is completed. Rhondson’s been working tirelessly on making those fancy wall hangings and curtains. That other Gerudo woman, uhhh... Sitaso! She’s been focusing on the rugs and sewing the panels together so my honey can focus on the trim the princess was liking.” 

Link nodded slowly. “How’s Mugan doing with the stonework? You said he’d been working on that?”

“See for yourself,” Hudson gestured as the two walked to the edge of the sanctum.

It took effort for Link’s mouth not to fall open. Gone was the hole in the floor from when he fought Ganon, completely sealed over by smooth stones that matched the walls. “How’d you close the hole in the floor?”

“Easily,” Mugan answered as he came up to stand on Link’s left. “We had a couple of Gorons come in to help with the renovations, and they made quick work of sealing what remained of the chasm with heavy boulders.”

“Anything for our buddy, Link,” Grayson boomed from behind them. “Once we got that taken care of, Pelison and I have been working on clearing the debris around the castle town and anything too heavy for you little guys to lift.”

“They’ve been invaluable in this whole process,” Hudson added. “Have you been outside yet?”

“No, I used the shrines at the docks and came up through the library,” Link explained.

A collective chuckle went up from all the men present. The Champion raised a questioning eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“You’ve gotta see this.” Mugan patted him on the shoulder, and guided him out the entryway to stand on the steps leading into the throne room. “Notice anything?”

This time the blond’s mouth did fall open. “How did you manage to remove them?” he asked curiously.

“Those pillars don’t stand a chance against the brute strength of a dozen Gorons!” Pelison piped up. “We called in ALL the reinforcements.”

“And they got it done while you and the princess were--” Hudson cut himself off when Link shot him a dark look. “--were taking a well-deserved break before ridding the castle of the monsters.”

Mugan raised an eyebrow at Hudson, but got no response.

“Well, enough running our mouths! We’ve got more work to do if the castle is gonna be anywhere close to ready for the coronation next week!” Hudson clapped his hands together. “Oh, the other guy from the mountain, what was his name… Kimo?”

“Kima,” Link supplied. “Is he here too?”

“Yup. Showed up about two days ago with hammer in hand. He’s done more work than my old boss Bolson has done,” the Hylian mumbled in a disgruntled tone. “Boss hasn’t bothered to show up to help with any of this.”

Link shook his head. “They were outside the house in Hateno two days ago. The Princess and I were both so sick yesterday, I didn’t think to check.”

“Still. They’ve had plenty of time to get off their lazy butts and get down here!” Hudson groused.

The Champion cracked a grin. “You know…” he trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

“Do I know what?” the curt reply came before Link could finish.

“I can talk to the Princess and see if something can’t be done to give them more… constructive things to fill their time, if that’s something you’d agree with.”

The older man paused, pondering the suggestion. “Not a bad idea. Of course, I can’t outright support it, with him being my former boss and all, but…”

“But if it came as a suggestion from an anonymous source, I’m sure you’d enjoy participating in whatever ‘punishment’ the Princess deems worthy for them?” Link supplied.  
“Yeah, let’s go with that,” Hudson chuckled, glancing at the younger man. “You ready for this new role?”

“Not in the slightest,” Link admitted, blowing out his breath. “But Zelda needs me, and I can’t let her down. It’s going to be an adjustment for all of us.”

“Sure is. Hyrule hasn’t had a true ruler since her father died in Ganon’s attack,” he pointed out soberly.

Link stared out across Hyrule Field. “No, they haven’t. We certainly have our work cut out for us in bringing the people together. Knowing the Princess like I do, she’s not looking to usurp the leadership that’s already in place.”

“We got ourselves a wise leader, that’s for sure. Don’t you be worrying none about that. We got confidence in her, so there’s no way she’s gonna fail!” Hudson assured him.

“Try telling her that.”

“I will, next time I get the chance to see her!” The older man slapped Link on the shoulder. “It’ll all come together. Don’t you worry!”

“Thanks,” Link responded. “You haven’t happened to see Traysi around, have you?”

Hudson growled deep in his throat. “She’s around, alright. Done nothing but bother us while we’re trying to work, dead set on getting the ‘scoop’ about how the coronation will look, and whether you and the Princess are lovers, all that crap. She’s nothing but a nuisance!”

The Champion crossed his arms. “What’d you tell her?”

“To leave us alone and let us do our work,” Hudson replied. “She’s not getting any info from me!”

“Not like earlier, with Mugan?” Link raised an eyebrow.

“No! I swear, I’m not going to rat out on you and the Princess. I value my life too much!” the Hylian protested, throwing up his hands.

“I believe you. I’m going to go talk to her. Zelda wants a word with her as well.”

Hudson shivered. “If she’s anything like Rhondson when she gets upset… I wouldn’t want to be Traysi!”

Link gave a slight smile. “Where’d you see her last?” 

“She was bothering the guys working on rebuilding the castle town, I think around the Akkala side.”

The Champion nodded in thanks. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he was about to have, but he needed to set things up for Zelda to have her chance of speaking with the aspiring ‘journalist’.

\---------------------------------------------

“Traysi’s at the castle,” were the first words out of Link’s mouth when he walked through the door of the small house in Hateno Village.

Zelda’s head snapped up from the pillowcase she was painstakingly embroidering. “She’s at the castle? How long has she been there?”

Link paused and leaned over to tenderly kiss her before choosing to answer. “Apparently she’s been terrorizing the men working there for nearly a week now.”

Zelda stabbed the needle into the fabric harsher than necessary. “Did you talk to her?”

“I let her know that you wanted to have a word with her,” her husband replied casually.

“How’d she respond?”

“Once I explained it wasn’t a social visit, she stopped acting like a fool,” Link remarked with a bemused smirk. “I told her to expect your presence at the castle within the next day or two.”

“Perfect.” Zelda smiled up at him. “Let me put this project away, and I’ll get dinner started. You came back earlier than I expected.”

He shrugged. “Things didn’t take as long as I expected them to. How about you? What’d Purah want?”

She gestured silently to the table behind him. “See for yourself.”

Link’s brow furrowed as his eyes landed on the slate resting against a vase. Subconsciously, his hand went to his waist, resting on the Sheikah Slate he’d now carried for over a year. “What… is this?”

“They unearthed two, all those years ago. Purah’s spent the time since finishing upgrading your slate to make this one functional. It doesn’t have all the features of yours, but it’ll allow me to travel to the gates you’ve registered, and it’s got a full compendium for me to complete with those true-to-life images and any notes I want to add.” Excitement crept back into Zelda’s voice. “I don’t expect to have as much free time to complete it as we’ve enjoyed recently, but I have no doubt it’ll serve its purposes.”

“Still a little odd to think about there being a second slate…” Link shook his head, running his fingers over the outside of it. “There’s a scratch on it already?”

“No, love. Look closer.”

He picked up the slate, studying the marking. “It’s a Silent Princess. Did Symin do that?”

“Yes. That was his final addition to it, so we can tell them apart. They put the bomb runes on mine as well so I have a means of protecting myself.” Zelda slipped behind him to go upstairs with her embroidery. “I’m rather excited to try using it.”

“Knowing your curiosity about ancient technology, I’m shocked you didn’t already,” Link commented, flashing her a toothy grin.

“I didn’t want to do it without you. Besides, I was rather tired, so I took a bit of a nap this afternoon,” Zelda admitted, coming back downstairs.

“Didn’t you take a nap yesterday?” Link questioned. “And the day before?”

“Yes. I’ve had less energy in the afternoons than usual. Maybe I’m coming down with something. I felt much better after I had a nap,” Zelda assured him, then promptly changed the subject. “No mushrooms for dinner tonight, however.”

“I already agreed to that,” he reminded her with a grin. “What do you want my help with?”

Conversation fell back into their easy routine as the couple stepped outside to prepare their meal of slow-roasted meat with curry. Evening had fallen by the time everything was ready, leaving the two alone while the Bolson and Karson imbibed at the tavern. As they settled under the large shade tree to enjoy the food in the cool night air, a question came to Zelda’s mind. 

“Link, were you interacting with Fi today, midmorning?”

He swallowed his bite of curry before responding. “No. I haven’t spoken to her in several days, maybe a week. Why?”

“She’s gone more silent again. I tried calling for her, but she didn’t answer. I… I think she’s leaving soon.”

“She told us her task was almost complete back when I proposed to you,” Link reminded her.

“But she’s been here the entire time since you rescued me. It doesn’t feel right having her leave us now!” Two large tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her face.

“I know, love,” Link set their plates aside and cuddled her close.

“It is not a departure.” The spirit in question appeared in front of them, startling Zelda at abrupt arrival. “It is merely the completion of the task for which this form I am presently within was revived.”

“So, you’ll go back to being in the Master Sword?” Link clarified, wrapping his arms around his wife to comfort her. “Not gone for good?”

“Precisely, Master Link. Should a task as monumental as what has been completed arise, I would regain this ethereal form you have come to recognize to aid as it is deemed necessary.”

“Are you going to be with us for the coronation?” Zelda finally found her voice enough to ask.

“I shall remain present until the completion of the ceremony, but no further,” Fi stated.

“Is this our last time talking with you then?” Link asked cautiously.

“I cannot say. It is dependent on the wills of my Master.”

Zelda was quiet, teardrops silently streaming down her reddened face. This wasn’t what she wanted. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Not yet. Leaving meant never coming back, or at minimum waiting for years on a hope. She was about to be crowned queen, and with that came a whole new set of responsibilities and challenges. Fi had guided them from one location to another. Without her, they would be left to their own wisdom, their own attempts at leadership without a watchful eye and advice, annoying though it could be at times. She attempted to dry her eyes with the edge of her skirt before she spoke. “Do you have anything of note that you need to convey before the coronation?”

Link squeezed her tight, gently kissing her cheek and brushing her hair away from her face.

“You possess all the information and skills necessary to fulfill your upcoming role as Queen of Hyrule. Master Link additionally has fulfilled the necessary requirements needed to aid you. There is nothing further for me to convey.” Fi expressed in her smooth monotone.

Zelda’s eyes closed, and she nodded slowly, processing what she’d just been told. What Fi said confirmed Impa’s proclamation from the week before about her being ready, whether she felt like it or not. Anxiety knotted in her stomach, and she reached for Link’s hand, clutching it with a white-knuckled grip. Soft kisses were pressed against her cheek and her forehead, with whispered promises he wasn’t going to leave her.

“Will anyone see you during the ceremony?” Link asked the only question that came to mind.

“My presence will be known only to a select few. Those who are already aware of this form, no one else. As with your wedding, I shall not interfere, nor be in the way,” Fi stated.

“I know you will say that it’s your duty and so on, but we are truly in your debt, Fi,” Zelda murmured, a lump forming in her throat to pair with the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Without your strength and guidance, Link… Link would have died 100 years ago. He never would have returned to free me. We wouldn’t have made the journeys we did to restore peace within Hyrule leading up to now. None of this would have been accomplished in the same way if it weren’t for you. Thank you is inadequate for what we owe to you.”

Link cut in before the spirit could reply. “You gave me guidance and insight when I needed it most. Thank you, Fi.”

The spirit floated silently for a long moment. “Gratitude is an emotion I am incapable of obtaining, however, my calculations find sincerity within your words. I exist to serve my master, and in so doing, I am satisfied.”

Zelda sniffed, clearing her throat. “We won’t forget you, Fi. You have my word as the Princess.”

Fi gave a slight nod, caught only by Link. “The Princess grows weary and cold. My calculations say--”

Link interrupted gently to finish the sentence. “That we should get her inside to warm up. I want to speak to you again before the coronation, Fi. Alone.”

“Yes, Master Link. You may summon me when you deem the time is right.” Without another word, the spirit vanished, a slight flash coming from the sword on his hip.

Zelda shivered as she allowed Link to help her inside where she slipped into a long nightgown and under the warm blankets on their bed. Her mind raced as she waited for Link to come join her. What did he want to discuss with Fi? And why did it have to be a secret, something she wasn’t permitted to know about? Only time would tell.


	34. Rumor and Reasons

Link let out a low whistle. “You look beautiful! True princess through and through.”

Zelda blushed as she slowly spun in front of him. “It’s not as ornate as the coronation gown that Rhondson is making, but I needed something more sophisticated if I’m going to properly address Traysi and remind her of just whom she’s dealing with.”

“Then you’ve succeeded.” This dress Claree had the privilege of making was floor-length in a shade of soft rosy pink. The dropped waist and long flowing sleeves was reminiscent of Zelda’s wedding dress, though far more simple in design and embellishment. Gold trim decorated the squared neckline as well as the hem of the dress and sleeves. 

The princess sat gently on the edge of their bed and brushed out her hair. It was resting to the tops of her shoulders again, though it wasn’t growing nearly as fast as she wanted it to. “Will you be with me for this conversation?”

“Much as I’d enjoy that, I think it’d be best if I left you to interact with her without my interference. Besides, I might enjoy you putting her in her place too much and laugh at an inopportune time.” Link admitted, leaning against the wall to watch her. “I’ll probably see what’s left to finish in Castle Town. I know it’s not going to be back to how it was for a while, but progress is being made. People are moving back in.”

“And for that, we are grateful. Selecting my personal staff will be the most difficult task.” Zelda sighed. “I’m not prepared for that.”

“You have time. Have you considered seeing if Mara and her family would transition to warmer climates and aid at the castle? Lydia is the right age for a handmaiden,” Link pointed out. 

“The thought had occurred to me. But I’m not convinced that they’d leave all they established in Hebra,” she replied. 

“For the love of Hyrule and their princess, I think they would. But it’s your choice who you ask.” Link shrugged it off. 

“I’ll give it some further thought. It would be lovely to have both Mara and Lydia around,” the princess admitted. 

“Are you ready?”

“As prepared for this as I shall be, I should think,” Zelda smoothed out invisible wrinkles over the front of her dress. 

“Consider this your first official act as Queen-to-be: halting a potential problem.” Link grinned at her and slid his arm through hers. “We’ll use my slate this time, if that’s okay with you,”

“That should be fine. I’m still carrying mine with me,” she commented, fastening the belt that held her own around her waist. “If we have some time after we finish at the castle today, I should like to explore the edge of Hyrule Field, just past the Castle Town.”

“I see no reason why not,” Link replied after a momentary pause. “Though it might be wise to bring something more suitable than that pretty dress if you’re planning on riding.”

“I was hoping we could go for a walk,” Zelda clarified. “I want to do more testing of the features that Purah setup for my Sheikah Slate.”  
Link nodded in understanding. “Then what you’ve got on will be fine for that.”

“Let’s not delay any further,” she prompted. “I don’t relish talking to this woman, and have no desire to prolong the inevitable.”

Her blond Champion kissed her gently before selecting the shrine in the castle. “Pity we don’t have a way to travel to somewhere that doesn’t have a shrine. It’d be far faster to travel into the castle town rather than traversing through the castle first.”

“Faster, yes, but not conducive to allowing me to see the progress made on the castle restoration,” she reminded him.

“Right. Take your time walking through the castle. I’ll track her down and bring her to you in the throne room,” Link promised as the runes began to take hold.

Zelda swayed as their feet touched down on the travel gate, an unexpected wave of dizziness overtaking her. She clutched tightly onto Link’s arm to steady herself, earning a look of concern from her husband.

“Zelda? What’s wrong?” His worried eyes studied her face.

She exhaled softly and smiled as the world around her settled. “Just a slight lightheaded spell. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t gotten dizzy from the travel runes in quite a long while. Did you start your monthly?” he inquired.

She shook her head. “No. It’s not that. Perhaps it’s residual from the weakness those mushrooms caused two days ago.”

He didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t question it further. “I’m going to the castle town. Go through the library, and down the hall to the left. It’ll lead towards the throne room. I’m going to take the long way around through the lockup and see how they did cleaning that up.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, brushing a soft kiss to his lips before turning down the hallway from the docks to the library. It wasn’t terribly convenient to weave her way through the castle from the far side underneath, but walking felt good after the time in the house. 

Her fingers traced the rough stone walls of the passageway to the library. The wooden support beams had been reinforced, and she smiled to herself as she reached the library. Gone was the huge bookcase blocking the doorway that Link had told her about. It’d been replaced by a standard door, one that opened smoothly when she touched it.

Like most of the areas within the castle, the rubble had been cleared away. New chairs with soft cushions replaced the broken pieces of furniture, and the dust had been removed from the bookshelves. New sconces for torches had been added, the windows washed until they gleamed. Her footsteps slowed, the desire to linger growing. She would definitely be returning later.

She could hear the booming of a Goron’s laughter echoing down the corridor when she stepped into the hall. Her boots clicked against the stone floor, and she paused, pulling the small notepad Link had given her from the pouch on her belt.  _ Request that rugs be placed in the center of the hallways to reduce noise.  _ It might not make much difference in the sound, but it would return a bit of normalcy to the castle halls. 

“Princess!” Hudson caught sight of her from the end of the corridor. “You arrived sooner than expected.”

Zelda smiled as she approached the Hylian construction worker. “Link told you that I would be here today, didn’t he?”

“He did, but you know how he doesn’t give much warning,” Hudson replied with a guffaw. “I know you need to find a certain  _ journalist _ but let me show you one thing first.”

“Very well,” Zelda agreed, following the man into the throne room. Wordlessly, Hudson guided her to the throne and had her turn to face the main entrance to the large hall. 

Zelda’s hands flew to her mouth, and she fought the urge to cry. On every wall above the doors leading into the sanctum were a series portraits. The first one to catch her eye was of her parents. Her beloved mother seated in front of her father, in all his regal glory. The second was of the Champions; Daruk, Mipha, Revali, and Urbosa. The third was of Link, wearing his Champion’s tunic and wielding both the Master Sword and the shield bearing the Hylian Crest.

Hudson caught her when her knees buckled, and eased her back onto the throne. “Easy there, Princess.”

Tears streamed down Zelda’s face as she silently shook her head. “I… I don’t know what to say. They’re so lifelike.”

“Pikango spent hours on them,” the construction worker explained. “He insisted on doing those for you before working on the landscapes you requested.”

“Is he here?” she asked, drying her eyes with a handkerchief from the pouch on her belt.

“He’s hanging paintings in the royal chambers,” Hudson responded. “Said he didn’t trust anyone else to do it right.”

“With work such as what he’s shown thus far, I wouldn’t doubt it,” Zelda mused, taking a deep breath to compose herself. “I need to speak to Traysi before I find him, however.”

Hudson nodded in understanding. “Stay here, Princess. I’ll send her in.”

“Thank you,” Zelda said, leaning back into the seat. Despite the size and shape, the throne that had been rebuilt was not as unpleasant as she had expected. Upon further inspection, it was easy to deduce the reasoning. Plush cushions had been added to the ornate chair, giving it comfort while not detracting from the design. The princess sighed softly. It was becoming abundantly clear to her how much effort was being made to ensure the transition back to the castle would be a smooth one for her. 

“Princess Zelda. My, well, don’t you look every bit the ruler there,” a woman’s voice came from the doorway, echoing loudly off the walls.

Zelda took a moment to study the figure who approached her. The young woman looked to be in her late twenties, with dark red-brown hair in two short braids that peeked from underneath her ears. She was dressed in traveler’s clothes consisting of beige trousers, a coral shirt, a black vest, and matching boots. A thick yellow belt wrapped around her waist with a large leather pouch from which the woman withdrew a notepad and pencil.

The princess chose not to rise from her seat when Traysi stood in front of her. “You’re Traysi, I presume?” she asked, purposefully keeping herself stoic as she’d been taught so long ago.

“Finest journalist in Hyrule,” the woman boasted. “ _ The Rumor Mill  _ is a publication known far and wide, or my name’s not Traysi!”

“Your reputation precedes you,” Zelda replied, silently noting her lack of manners. “I’m curious; where do you find inspiration for your stories?”

“Depends. I can find a story just about anywhere! You never know where you’ll find a juicy tidbit, or a tantalizing legend, just waiting to be uncovered. It’s why I’ve spent the last few years traveling all over Hyrule. The people need to know what’s out there!” Traysi exclaimed passionately.

“There are some who take your stories as truth,” Zelda phrased carefully. “Do you check your sources?”

“My sources are my secret,” Traysi crossed her eyes, studying the princess carefully. “And I have no intention of giving them up.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Zelda stated, returning the woman’s stare. “Tell me, Traysi. Why would you report about Link and I being lovers? What evidence do you have of this?”

The brunette snickered, shaking her head. “ _ That’s  _ what you wanted to talk to me about? Please. I could have told Link yesterday. But he just  _ insisted  _ that you be the one to speak to me.”

“Answer the question, Traysi” she stated coldly.

The aspiring journalist eyed the blonde princess before responding. “You’re not denying it, Princess. Why would you keep it a secret?”

Zelda silently seethed, but took a deep breath before giving her a regal smile. “Very well. If you refuse to answer the question, I shall have you imprisoned through the remainder of the week. Link has assured me that the lockup is in adequate condition to accommodate whatever needs we have.”

Traysi’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t,” she breathed.

Zelda rose from her throne, brushing out the wrinkles from her dress. “I’m about to be crowned as queen,” she explained, lifting her chin proudly as she walked past the young woman. “I cannot tolerate such blatant disrespect towards me or my loyal Champion to go unchecked. You have refused to give an explanation as to why you would spread such rumors with no evidence to back up the claims. It won’t be long before Link returns and you’re escorted to the lockup.”

“W-wait!” Gone was the confidence the brunette had before. “I can explain!”

The princess turned, lifting an eyebrow at her. “I’m listening.”

“I knew it wasn’t a rumor, but I reported it as such to keep up my reputation,” Traysi blurted. “I got the whole story from someone who was there, in Tarrey Town!”

Zelda paled. “In… Tarrey Town?” she repeated slowly. “But that would mean…”

“She was there, the day that you and Link--”

“The day we what?” Link’s harsh tone cut in from the doorway. “Who was it, Traysi?”

The journalist took a step backwards, vehemently shaking her head. “Don’t lock me up, please, Princess. I don’t want to be imprisoned.”

“The name,” Link demanded, wrapping his arm protectively around a shaking Zelda. 

“I know who it was. It’s the only person who makes sense,” the princess whispered.

The name was spoken in unison by the two women. 

“Paya.”

\---------------------------------

After the initial shock wore off, Link allowed Traysi to leave, but not before forcing her to promise that she wouldn’t publish any more  _ Rumor Mill  _ volumes until the coronation was complete.

Zelda leaned back against the throne, her eyes closing while she pinched her temples to ward off a growing headache. “I can think of no reason why would it make any difference if people knew we were lovers.”

“I can think of a couple,” Link turned from the now empty doorway to focus on his princess. “Jealousy. Giving someone the motivation to target the two of us. Creating rumors about you being unfit for the position because the ‘unwed princess has discarded her virtue’ or whatever nonsense they want to twist it into.”

She let out a mirthless laugh. “‘Discarded my virtue?’ You make it sound like virginity is a garment to be cherished and worn.”

“For the princess, it is,” he reminded her. “All the books we were given in training to become a knight emphasized the importance of chastity for the Princess.”

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to look at him. “And now?”

“You’re my wife before the Goddess and witnesses.”

“And what a stir that will raise when we announce that as I’m crowned,” Zelda murmured.

“It will. But a good one, I should hope,” Link did his best to sound optimistic. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Being publicly ostracized and losing the respect of the people, at bare minimum,” Zelda said wearily. 

“Hey, now. Enough of that,” he gently scolded, kneeling in front of her to take her hands. “It’s not going to happen. Impa’s going to ensure nothing goes wrong during the ceremony. And I’m right here. Take deep breaths, my Princess.”

She nodded, her face pale from the stress of the incessant worries plaguing her mind. 

“Princess! How’d the meeting with-- Oh.” Hudson called as he came in, cutting himself off when he saw Link kneeling in front of Zelda. “Is everything okay?”

“We’re fine,” Zelda replied, forcing a smile to her face. “Just some unexpected concerns that were raised.”

“Don’t let them get to you,” the construction worker encouraged. “That’s one thing that Rhondson hammered into my head. ‘There’s always gonna be a worry. Just don’t let them get under your skin, and you’ll be a better person for it’. That’s what she always tells me.”

“And do you take that advice?” his wife asked, coming to stand beside him. 

“Nope,” he responded cheerfully, earning an elbow in the ribs from the pregnant Gerudo. “Owww. But I’m learning.”

Link rolled to his feet, pressing a quick kiss to Zelda’s forehead. “It’s going to be okay, Princess.”

Zelda rose slowly, taking a deep breath. “Of course it will be,” she said with more confidence than she felt. “This changes nothing beyond our plans for the day. I’m going to thank Pikango, and then we have a  _ Sheikah maiden _ to address.” A cold fury filled her voice, sending a chill up the spines of those present.

Hudson shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere near that girl when the Princess looks like that.”

Rhondson gave a slight smirk. “Good man. You  _ are _ learning,” she remarked.

“See? I’m not hopeless!” He grinned at his wife.

Zelda ignored their banter as she strode past them. Her emotions were swirling, but one was steadily growing stronger, demanding to be released. She needed answers, or Goddess help her… there would be consequences.

Link followed her, clearing his throat when she stopped in the hallway outside the throne room and began fumbling to get her Sheikah Slate. “Zelda. I think it’d be wise to talk to Pikango first,” he reminded her. “To give yourself a moment to collect yourself before--”

“Before I reduce Paya to nothing more than horse dung with words alone?” she snapped. Her eyes widened as the sentence left her mouth and she looked away in chagrin.

“Please,” he pleaded, putting a hand over hers. “Don’t go at her like this.”

Angry words rose in her throat, tumbling out before she could stop them. “It’s nothing less than what she deserves. How dare she malign our characters in such a manner! What does it profit her that we are the fodder of gossip across all of Hyrule now?!”

Link fought the urge to recoil at the venom flowing from his wife’s mouth. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “We’ll find out soon, I promise. But not in anger.”

“And how do  _ you _ suggest we go about this?” she spat at him.

Biting back the words that rose to his tongue, he stepped in closer and kissed her cheek. “Take a deep breath. Focus on something of beauty, and we’ll figure something out. Please, Zelda,” he murmured, gently brushing her hair away from her ear and kissing the pointed tip. “She’s not worth it.” 

A shiver from his warm breath trailed down her spine, cooling the indignation that flowed through her. “Very well,” she relented, allowing him to fully embrace her.

“Thank you, Princess,” Link responded sincerely. “Now, let’s go see an artist about his paintings.”

\---------------------------------

Daily meditation was something Impa instilled into Paya from a young age. Time spent in quiet reflection, away from the distractions of routine and life to ‘focus on the Goddess and center yourself’, as the ancient Sheikah wisely instructed. Never had Paya felt less like meditating than she had since  _ THAT  _ day. But as long as she went through the motions and feigned piety, Impa didn’t seem to care.

The telltale sign of the creaking floorboards as the old woman got up from her own quiet time to take care of her needs in the powder room was Paya’s cue. She peeked her eyes open, and bowed in respect before hurrying up the stairs to the solace of her bedroom, and her journal at the bedside table. As soon as the pen was in her hand, words flew onto the pages of her diary. Thoughts to which she dared not give voice had formed on the parchment but were hardly acknowledged. Fantasies of him belonging with HER gave way to stronger emotions. Anger. Betrayal. Hurt. So much hurt. It wasn’t fair! 

A giant blot of ink exploded from the tip of the pen, ruining several lines worth of writing. Paya gasped and the pen clattered from her hand, trailing ink further across the page and onto the table below. Hot tears filled her eyes, and she buried her face in her hands. She’d forced herself to be present for the ceremony, and it had been one of the most awful days of her life. Propriety, and standing beside her grandmother were the only things that held her back from speaking up as she watched her beloved bind himself to another. To the princess.

Her sobs drowned out the sound of the front door sliding open, and soft voices speaking with Impa. Tears streamed down her face, and she threw herself onto her bed, clutching her pillow with a death grip. “It’s not fair,” she whimpered into the feathered sack. “It’s not fair,” she repeated.

“Fate rarely is,” a voice responded from across the room.

Paya sat up like a shot, clutching the pillow against her chest. “Master Link, what--”

“You know why I’m here,” he replied, shaking his head. “Come downstairs. The Princess would like to have a word with you.” 

“Wait, but…” Paya trailed off as he turned on his heel, his boots clicking on the stairs as he descended. Goosebumps covered her arms as she set the pillow aside and stood on shaky feet to follow.

Zelda cut herself off mid sentence when she heard Link coming back downstairs. The knot of anxiety in her stomach eased when he gave her a reassuring smile, only retightening when Paya’s tear-streaked face came into view.

“Paya, have a seat,” Impa instructed sternly from her usual spot. The young woman wobbled over to the offered chair, sinking into it quickly.

Link moved to stand behind his wife, resting a hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves. Her fingers reached up to rest on his, squeezing them tightly.

Impa was the first to break the awkward silence that had fallen. “Paya, would you be so kind as to explain why the Princess and Link are here to see you?”

The red covering the young woman’s face intensified. “I-I….” Words failed her and she ducked her head.

Link pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it to Impa. The old Sheikah took the paper, and put on a pair of large glasses similar to Purah’s. Silence fell again in the room, and Zelda fought a wave of nausea that rose in her throat from the stress of it all.

“Well, then,” Impa finally said, handing it back to Link. “Did you speak to this ‘Traysi’?”

“We did,” Link confirmed. “The only way she might possibly have found out was from those who were present that day. With a bit of creative persuasion, she revealed her source to be Paya.”

The young woman clenched her hand into a fist. “It wasn’t meant to hurt anyone! I just…”

“You just what?” Zelda snapped, fury filling her again. “You broke the trust of myself and Link! You allowed rumors to be circulated about us, maligning us and impugning our honor! And all for what? You were there! You knew the punishment that would come upon us if either of us broke our wedding vows. What did you have to gain?!”

“I was jealous!” Paya blurted, burying her face in her hands. “I was so jealous of the attention he was giving you… I thought if it became bad that you might send him to take care of it, and…”

“And what?” Impa asked sharply. “I’m ashamed of you, Paya. You allowed your selfish, bitter heart to overtake you. Zelda has done nothing to deserve such treatment.”

“I wasn’t thinking,” the Sheikah girl sobbed. “I just… I just wanted to know what it felt like to be loved.”

Link shook his head. “I never felt that way for you, Paya. I’m sorry.”

Zelda took a deep breath, fighting another wave of nausea. As it faded, she spoke. “Paya… after the coronation, I fully intend to help you find a husband. I truly do want you to find happiness. However, I think it’s best if you refrain from attending the coronation, given all that’s transpired.” She glanced up at Link who gave his silent approval. 

Impa nodded in agreement. “A wise choice, Princess. Consider this to be how you’ll pay your penance for your behavior, Paya. You will not leave our house until I’ve returned from the coronation.”

Tears streamed down the Sheikah young woman’s face, and she dropped to her knees in front of Zelda. “Forgive me, Princess! Please… I never meant to hurt you,” she wept. 

Zelda closed her eyes, her heart silently breaking for the lonely girl. “I forgive you. Seek forgiveness with the Goddess Hylia and change your ways. I have faith that you’re capable of doing the right thing, and you’ll make a fine wife.”

Paya cried harder, the sound filling the room. “Nobody has ever wanted me,” she hiccuped. “All I want is to be loved.”

“And that’s a reasonable desire,” Link spoke quietly. “But when someone is interested in another individual, learn to let go. Fate has a way of leading you to the person that will help you most to grow.”

“And I always keep my promises,” Zelda reminded her. “Helping you is near the top of my list of things to do once we settle into life in the castle.”

“Why would you do that now?” Paya whimpered. “I could have destroyed you and Link’s happiness.”

“But you didn’t. And once we announce our secret marriage publicly, it won’t matter anyway. Let the people gossip,” Link shrugged. “We know the truth.”

“I’m so sorry, Link,” Paya finally lifted her head to address him directly. “You deserve so much better than me anyway,” she whispered. 

“Paya,” Impa warned, dismay covering her wrinkled features. “Self-pity is not becoming to anyone, let alone a Sheikah addressing royalty.”

“I’m sorry, Grandmother,” Paya responded, scarcely daring to lift her head. Guilt had settled as a weight on her shoulders. She wanted to run, to sob without ceasing…

“Perhaps we can allow her some time to process everything,” Zelda suggested, turning to Impa. 

“I agree. Take some time to reflect,” Impa advised her granddaughter. “I shall handle the preparations for our evening meal after our guests depart.”

“Thank you,” Paya murmured, hastily rising and retreating to the sanctuary of her bedroom. 

Link blew out the breath he’d been subconsciously holding. “I expected more anger,” he admitted.

“As did I,” Zelda said slowly. “But, at the heart of the matter, it all came down to a desire to be loved. And that is something that I daresay every being that possesses sentience comes to want at one time or another, regardless of culture or upbringing.”

Impa smiled, nodding in agreement. “And in handling her as you have, you’re once more proving yourself prepared for the undertaking of ruling Hyrule.”

The princess wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously. “Thank you, Impa,” she replied. “I’m glad that you’re the one performing the ceremony.”

“Oh, but I won’t be the only one,” the old Sheikah woman reminded her. “And I think you may yet find a couple of pleasant surprises in store for you with the coronation.”

Zelda’s eyes flew to her husband who shrugged in return. “Pleasant surprises?”  
Impa clicked her tongue impatiently. “I’ve already said more than I should have. You’ll find out.”

“But not until we’ve had some time to rest and enjoy a meal,” Link decided, offering a hand to Zelda.

The princess stood on shaky legs and embraced her mentor. “Thank you, Impa,” she murmured in her ear.

“Take a hot bath when you return home and get some rest. Only a few days remain before the coronation. Rest and meditation are recommended now more than ever,” Impa explained.

“We’re moving into the castle tomorrow,” Link informed her. “And I’ll come back to get you the night before the coronation, so we can rehearse the important parts.”

“Thank you, Link. I do look forward to seeing how it’s been restored. I haven’t had the heart to go there myself since the Calamity struck. It pained me to know it was in such a state.” Impa pulled the Champion into the embrace. “Take care of her over the next couple days.”

“I always do,” he reminded her.

“It’s crucial you don’t allow the ‘good things’ of planning and making this transition to distract you from what’s most important,” the Sheikah warned him. 

“I won’t,” Link vowed, dropping to his knee out of habit and ducking his head out of respect for the old woman.

“Can we rest here in Kakariko tonight?” Zelda asked, a wave of exhaustion washing over her. “I don’t wish to travel anymore. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course,” her husband quickly agreed. He pressed a light kiss on her forehead as he rose to his feet. “Tomorrow we’ll have plenty of time to make the move of our personal belongings to the castle, regardless of where we spend the night.”

Impa studied the couple while they went through the motions of saying goodnight and taking their leave. Her ears picked up on the sound of wailing sobs coming down from the second floor in the silence that followed, and she shook her head. “Fate never has been kind to them. To all three of them,” she remarked to herself as she settled back onto her seat. “Regardless… The upcoming changes will be for the better. It’s only a matter of time.” Her eyes closed and she settled back into her quiet reflection. She might not have the answers, but the Goddess wouldn’t allow Hyrule to suffer forever. A season of hope was on its way, a welcome respite from the chaos that reigned for so many years. And it would be ushered in with the crowning of a new queen. 


	35. Dawn of a New Era

Of all the ways that Princess Zelda foresaw beginning the morning of her coronation day… vomiting in the washroom was not on the list. Any further hopes she had of keeping down food were dashed when Link opened the door to the royal suite and accepted the tray that had been sent from the kitchen. Her stomach churned from the smell of the cooked eggs and sent her right back to the ‘polished throne’ as Link had jokingly dubbed it their first overnight in the castle.

“Nerves are really getting to you,” he commented, rubbing circles over her back. “I haven’t seen you this sick since--”

“Since the headache and sickness on the morning after my birthday,” she supplied. “Or those toxic mushrooms?”

“Well, both,” he admitted sheepishly. “I don’t remember you getting this sick from nerves before any other royal event.”

“Contrary to what you might think, you weren’t with me before every one of those,” she pointed out, pushing herself up to her feet. “Only the last few, when you’d been appointed as my personal knight and bodyguard.”

“Mmmm, and it’s quite an honor,” he purred in her ear. “Nobody else gets to be as close and personal as I am.” His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “It’s definitely the best perk of being married to you.”

“As much as I’m glad that you appreciate all of me,” Zelda answered, swiftly removing his hands from her waist, “Now is not the time to show it. Don’t you have your own preparations to attend to?” Her tone came out harsh, earning an eyebrow raise from Link as he stepped back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’ll just… leave you to it then.” He turned on his heel, not bothering to give her a kiss before taking his leave.

Zelda huffed as she washed her face, taking extra care to clear her mouth. Despite having been emptied of its contents, her stomach churned. She clutched the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror. Dark circles framed her eyes, and her skin was notably paler than usual. She sighed, and closed her eyes, her grip tightening on the polished stone. Fear was creeping in, and even her deep, calming breaths were doing little.

“Princess Zelda? Permission to enter?” A female voice broke through the fog of swirling thoughts.

“Granted. You may enter,” she replied automatically, frantically grabbing for her dressing gown to cover her nearly-sheer nightgown.

A brunette woman, not much younger than the princess, stepped quietly into the room, holding the door wide enough for an older figure to follow. “Forgive us for startling you, Princess,” the young woman said, dropping into a curtsey.

Zelda spun, clutching the garment against her chest. “Lydia! Mara! How did--”

“Impa reached out to us,” the Hylian woman gently interrupted. “Link told her that you couldn’t stop talking about how much you appreciated our help.”

Tears filled the eyes of the princess and she nodded. “It’s true, but--”

“But nothing,” Mara chided, shaking her head. “We need to get you ready for the coronation.”

“Father is here too. We would have been here sooner, but it took longer than expected to come down from Hebra,” Lydia explained.

“We got in late last night and spent the evening in Castle Town with an old friend of Bryne’s,” Mara remarked, answering Zelda’s unspoken question. “He’ll be spending some time in the coming weeks traveling back and forth until he gets things settled with the Hebra inn.”

The robe fell from her hands. “Y-you’re willing to stay? It’s been months since we’ve seen you. You’d leave everything in Hebra?”

“Impa asked us to be here. I assume that was your desire, Princess? To have us serving you and catering to your needs here in the castle?” Lydia asked, her eyes darting to her mother.

“Yes. Yes!” Zelda dropped what remaining formality she had, and hugged the matron, then her daughter, tears streaming down her face. “I felt selfish asking you to leave your home for my sake…”

“You’re the Princess,” Mara reminded her. “Say the word, and we’re at your side. It’s an honor to be able to help and serve you in whatever way you see fit.”

“I wish to make you a promise,” she sniffed, looking around for a handkerchief. Lydia silently handed her one, which she gratefully accepted. “Give me some notice in advance, and I’ll allow you time away to spend in Hebra. That’s your home. I have no desire to deprive you from seeing the area you’ve dwelled in for many years.”

The graying brunette smiled, and dropped to a low curtsey. “Hyrule is in wonderful hands, Princess. Your kindness and grace will not soon be forgotten.”

“So this is what Impa meant by a surprise,” Zelda realized, putting the pieces together. “She already knew you would be coming.”

“I think it’s better that she kept our arrival a secret,” Lydia giggled. “We got to see you smile and cry.”

“The tears are from nerves and joy at having such wonderful people around me.”

“There will be a time for tears later, Princess. We need to get you dressed, and ready for your coronation,” Mara reminded them, picking up the discarded dressing gown. Her eyes drifted to the thin garment Zelda wore and a knowing smile settled onto her face. “Lydia? Would you go see where your father put our outfits for the coronation? I don’t think we’re going to have time to go back and forth once we start getting her ready.”

Disappointment covered the young woman’s face, but she didn’t argue. As soon as the door closed behind her daughter, Mara turned back to Zelda.

“I’m going to need a corset with this dress, aren’t I?” The blonde had walked over to the formal coronation gown hanging on the front of her wardrobe. “So long as I can breathe, that’s all that matters.”

“Indeed it is,” Mara agreed. “You’ve changed since you and Link left.” She didn’t give Zelda a chance to answer before she continued. “How long have you been intimate with him?”

The princess turned bright red, and tried to hide from the matron. “I-I beg your pardon?” she stammered.”  
The older woman shook her head, chuckling softly to herself. “You’re hardly wearing the long nightgown you had while in Hebra. Don’t fret, Princess. It’s only a rumor that you’re intimate with the Hylian Champion, and I don’t intend to bring it up again.”

Zelda sighed and turned away from the dress. “It’s not a rumor,” she admitted. “We’re married. We have been for over four months. We shall be making an announcement after my coronation, and Impa will crown him as well, as Prince Consort.”

“Congratulations!” Mara beamed, then made a face. “I always despised that title,” she remarked with disdain. “He’s married to you, and you’ll be the queen. What’s wrong with calling him the king?”

“Tradition, since he’s not of noble blood,” the princess replied with a sad sigh. “I’d rather he was king alongside me, and I told Impa this several times, expressing how much I wanted him to be King alongside me. He’s more than earned that right, if it were up to me. However, when it comes down to it, the title Impa bestows on him will be what he carries.”

“Those titles and such are nonsense, if you ask me. A ruler should be mindful of traditions yet also know when it’s appropriate to set new ones in place.” The matron threw up her hands. “But enough about that. Where are your undergarments for this dress? Let’s get you ready to be crowned!”

\-------------------------------------------------

Unlike his wife, Link opted to get dressed without help or company. He shooed away the ‘helpful’ construction workers from Hateno, choosing instead to lock himself in one of the guest suites with the formal outfit Zelda had selected for him to wear. His fingers slowly worked the buttons of the uniform, and his mind drifted back to their last conversation with Fi back in Hateno. Now was as good a time as any. The Master Sword laid within its sheath on the bed in front of him.

“Fi?” he asked, watching for the telltale glow from the blade.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before the blue spirit materialized above the bed. The Hylian Champion took a moment in silence to study her figure and memorize her appearance. 

“You summoned me, Master Link,” she replied, no question evident in her monotone voice.

“I did,” he agreed, looking back down at the long boots he needed to pull on before asking what was on his mind. “Once Zelda is crowned, what’s that going to mean for Hyrule? What of the Triforce? Will her healing power diminish now that Ganon has been sealed?”

“Princess Zelda will act as Queen, overseeing all responsibilities for Hyrule. My calculations determine the restoration of the kingdom is dependent solely on her actions combined with your own.”

“No pressure,” Link weakly joked.

Fi continued as if he’d remained silent. “The embodiment of power has been temporarily sealed away. I have no ability to discern if the healing ability the Princess has unlocked will remain.”

He pulled his dark blue vest into place, grimacing at the buttons that fastened the high collar in place. “You’re still leaving at the end of the coronation, aren’t you?”

“The task for which I was awakened has been completed. Peace is restored in Hyrule, if only temporarily,” Fi stated. “You remain in good health. My presence is no longer required.”

“And what about the Princess?” Link prodded. 

“Link! You done talking to yourself while you get ready or what?” Hudson’s voice carried through the door. “I’m coming in, ready or not! Impa sent me to get you.”

The Hylian Champion sighed, turning to look at the door. “I’m ready,” he called.

Hudson pushed the door open, letting out a low whistle. “Don’t you clean up nice.”

The corners of Link’s mouth turned up into a half smile while he grabbed the red belt to fasten the Master Sword to his back. As expected, Fi was gone, choosing to vanish when the interruption came.

“You nervous?” Hudson asked conversationally.

“Not like I was on our wedding day,” Link replied. “This is more focused on Zelda than anything else. She’s made herself sick with nerves.”

The older man cringed. “No reason for her to be THAT nervous. Glad Rhondson’s past that part of her pregnancy. She was a real--”

“She’s _ not  _ pregnant,” the Champion cut him off. “She’s being crowned queen shortly. I’d suggest you not continue that thought,” he stated curtly.

Hudson’s hands went up and he sheepishly chuckled. “Sorry. Just making conversation to try and lighten the mood.”

Link shook his head. “Not necessary, thank you.”

“Impa’s waiting in that little atrium next to the throne room.” The Hylian construction worker said, pointing down the hall, following the Champion. “I’m going to join my wife now. Good luck with the ceremony.”

The blond knight chose not to respond, focusing his energy on quieting his thoughts. The Master Sword weighed heavier than usual against his back, forcing his steps to slow.

“There you are!” Dorian, the elder of the Kakariko guards, hailed Link from the doorway into the atrium. “Lady Impa is waiting.”

Link silently ducked his head to the man in thanks, following him inside.

Impa turned slowly, allowing the Champion a chance to study her in an attempt to calm his mind.

The Sheikah elder had forsaken her typical outfit and large hat in favor of a more formal variation of the traditional white robes. All the red trim on her clothing had been replaced with gold, a stark contrast to the dark blue and white of the floor-length garment. Her thinning hair had been pulled into two short ponytails that framed either side of her face, drawing focus to the blue mark that covered the center of her forehead.

“That Gerudo seamstress certainly did a good job of tailoring that uniform to you,” Impa’s low, clear tone interrupted his thoughts. “Did Zelda have the opportunity to see you wearing it?”

“No,” Link replied. “She… wasn’t in the best state this morning and wanted me to leave.”

Impa pursed her lips. “I fear that anxiety is overtaking her. Control of her emotions has been a struggle for her since she was a child.”

“Doesn’t help that she was vomiting this morning,” he added as an afterthought.

There was a slight pause before Impa spoke again. “That’s peculiar, even for Zelda.”

Silence fell in the room. Link adjusted the formal hat that went with his uniform, unsure of how to respond. He knew it wasn’t typical for Zelda. But neither could a coronation be considered ‘normal’. 

“Did Fi have anything to say about the Princess?” Impa finally asked.

“I inquired about her, but I never got an answer because I was called here,” he explained with a shrug. 

“Lady Impa,” Dorian gently interrupted. “Everything is in place as you’ve requested. We are ready to begin the ceremony.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Impa patted him on the shoulder. “I shall see you in the throne room, Link. Wait here for the Princess.”

Link blew out his breath and ran a hand over his face, focusing on clearing the emotions from his expression. Impa was slowly making her way to the throne. There she would wait until he guided the Princess to her place and the ceremony began.

“Princess Zelda is ready,” a female voice from outside from the atrium called softly. 

“Escort her in,” Dorian instructed gruffly, opening the door for the women.

Rhondson’s talents shone in the off-the-shoulder gown. The corseted bodice perfectly framed Zelda’s lithe figure, smoothly transitioning into a full skirt that brushed the floor as she walked. Satin sleeves were fitted to the elbow, flaring to a point just past her fingertips. Gold embroidery accented the soft cream of the entire gown, even down to the edges of the train that trailed several feet behind her. A navy blue sash around her waist drew his attention, and Link exhaled softly, reminded of the sash on her wedding dress. This was similar, only darker with the Hylian Crest neatly stitched in gold along the bottom.

As he watched, Mara carefully laid a matching navy cape across Zelda’s shoulders. Link’s view was obscured for only a moment before the matron stepped back and he got a second look. White fur trimmed the heavy garment, and gold embroidery connected the navy panel of fabric on the outside to the white lining. A single brooch in the design of a Silent Princess clasped under her chin to hold it in place while Mara adjusted it over the skirt of her gown. Her hair was pinned back from her face with the exception of a lock that fell in front of each of her pointed ears. Every inch of her screamed royalty, and Link had to fight to regain his breath.

Zelda’s eyes lifted from the floor where she’d been focusing on not tripping over the heavy dress to her husband. The navy Royal Guard’s uniform had been created based on her own recollections from a hundred years prior, and she had to admit that Rhondson had done well to replicate the design. 

Black pants were barely visible behind the knee-high white boots and the long blue vest that topped the outfit. Long, black sleeves disappeared into elbow-length white gloves, effectively covering all skin with the exception of his neck and face. A crimson shirt with puffy capped sleeves was a stark contrast to the navy of the vest and matching cap. Gold embroidery trimmed the vest and hat, with the Hylian Crest topped with the Triforce centered over his chest, denoting the position of Royal Guard. The Sheikah Slate rested on his left hip, held fast by the brown belt around his waist.

Link met her gaze with a rare half-smile. “You look stunning, Princess,” he said simply.

Zelda lifted her chin and crossed the dozen steps that separated them and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Dorian made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, but was swiftly shushed by Mara, who tugged him aside, whispering something low in his ear.

Link paid them no mind, hugging his wife tightly. “Remember to breathe,” he murmured.

“I will,” she replied shakily into his ear. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

He pulled back and offered her his right arm. She slid her gloved arm around his elbow and took as deep of a breath as her corset allowed. The time had come.

\----------------------------------

A hush fell over all gathered when Impa took her place beside the throne on the raised platform. A silent gesture had the Zora Prince, Sidon, swiftly jogging to stand on her left. Moments later, he was joined at a slower pace by the Gerudo Chieftain, Riju. Next came the Rito warrior, Teba. The final figure to join the group was the obviously shaking Goron youth, Yunobo. Each held an item in their hands and looked in turn to Impa, who nodded in approval.

The main doors into the throne room swung open, and as one, the people rose, and bowed their heads in respect.

Link felt Zelda’s grip on his arm tighten as she stiffened from all the attention on her. This was why she wanted the small wedding. To avoid more large gatherings where all eyes were on her. He reached his left hand across to squeeze her hand in reassurance. Propriety be hanged! He could find an excuse for it later, if push came to shove. 

Zelda found herself breathing shallowly and she forced herself to take long, deep breaths. Inhale, take a step. Exhale, take a step. At least Link would be permitted to remain at her side until she was crowned, albeit several steps further away than he presently was.

As smoothly as they had rehearsed, the couple stopped at the base of the stairs leading up to the throne. Link turned to face his princess and placed a kiss on her gloved hand before taking three steps backwards. 

Time stood still for Zelda as she looked up at Impa’s stoic, wrinkled face. She dropped into a curtsey her late mother would have been proud of, then sank to her knees in her posture for worshipping at the Goddess statue. Her eyes went back to the floor when Impa addressed the people who were present.

“Long have we awaited this day. For a time when Hyrule would once more be united as one, under the watchful eye of Hylia, and the one she has blessed. And we rejoice that our Princess has been restored to us!”

A thunderous roar arose from the gathered people. Link stole a look around, silently noting all the Gorons, Rito, Zora, Gerudo, and Hylian faces that filled the room.

A gesture from Impa had them quieting down before she continued. “We set aside our differences and gather for the sole purpose of celebrating Ganon’s defeat, and the dawn of a new era. The reign of Zelda Medlina Hyrule.”

Yunobo stepped forward then and approached Impa. His voice shook as he began to speak. “O-on behalf of the Gorons, we present the Princess with the finest gemstones of ruby, sapphire, and topaz. Milady, rocks never change, and neither will the Gorons. We pledge our loyalty to your leadership. Please accept this token of our allegiance.” He faced the two ladies and displayed a cushion with three dazzling gems. 

Impa took the gemstones one by one and drew a triangle in the air over Zelda’s bowed head. “In the names of Din, Nayru, and Farore, by whom all Hyrule had its foundation, we accept your allegiance.” Her hands returned the final stone to the cushion, and Yunobo bowed low, backing away to his place.

Teba cleared his throat as he carried his items over and stood facing Impa and the princess. “On behalf of the Rito, we gift the Princess with the finest bow we can craft. Your Highness, the Rito are the finest archers in Hyrule, and if ever a need should arise, our arrows will fly to your aid. We solemnly swear our loyalty to your leadership,” he said gruffly. His cushion held a ceremonial Golden bow and quiver full of arrows.

Impa withdrew three arrows from the quiver and, with a momentary fumble, created a triangle over Zelda’s head. “In the names of Din, Nayru, and Farore, we accept your allegiance,” she repeated. She set the arrows down on the cushion and Teba returned to his place in the same manner as Yunobo.

Riju’s heels clicked on the stone floor as she made her way to the Sheikah elder. “On behalf of the Gerudo,” she stated clearly, her voice ringing with pride, “We gift the Princess with the strongest of our shields. We shall protect our beloved sister. She needs only call on us, and we will come with the lightning speed of Lady Urbosa herself. We do offer our allegiance to the Hylian Princess.”

Impa lifted the brilliant duplicate of the Daybreaker Shield off its cushion, and used it to form the triangle in the air over Zelda’s head. The words flowed off her tongue as they had for the other nations, though Zelda didn’t hear them. All sounds around her became like rushing water as a vision flooded her mind.

_ Vague faces flashed by, slowly becoming clearer. The nations that swore their loyalty, feuding loudly around a table over transportation of resources. Link was nowhere to be found, but she needed him. Why did she need him? She couldn’t focus. Her body felt heavy. Heavy? She glanced down, eyes bulging at the swollen belly filling her lap. A baby? Her vision blurred then, and the scene changed. _

_ Paya’s angry, tear-streaked face shook her head. “How dare you! After all that you promised me!” She spat at the princess, fleeing somewhere out of sight while Impa gave a disapproving sigh. _

_ Laughter from behind drew her attention, and she turned around, her hand covering her mouth. Her husband romped on the grass of Hyrule Field with two young children who giggled and tackled him to the ground. He playfully growled, and a tickle war began. This too faded, replaced by a growing darkness. _

_ Fi’s blue face filled her vision. “Princess. You have restored peace to Hyrule. Challenges will yet arise in the future. Ganon has been sealed but he will return. The cycle must continue for that is how the Goddesses have created it to be. Yet new life will emerge from death.” _

_ Zelda opened her mouth to question the spirit on what she meant but found herself unable to speak. The back of her right hand burned, then flashed, blinding her temporarily.  _

“-- we do eternally swear our undying loyalty and allegiance,” Sidon’s charismatic voice brought her back to reality.

It took all of her strength to keep her chest from heaving at the images still emblazoned in her mind. Above her head, Impa drew the Triforce with the tip of the Lightscale Trident, repeating herself once again. If what Zelda remembered from Impa’s instructions was correct, her portion of the ceremony was nearly complete. Then the time to reveal their secret would come.

Impa looked up as Sidon returned to his place, watching Dorian carry the ornate three-pointed golden crown to her. “Zelda Medlina Hyrule. I have aided and guided you since your birth, as the Goddess Hylia had instructed me, and to the Royal Family, I once more swear my allegiance and loyalty. It is only through the blessing of Hylia that she has granted me the ability to take on such a monumental task as crowning the new Queen of Hyrule.”

Zelda swallowed hard, fighting to find her voice so she would be ready to answer the Sheikah elder.

“Zelda, do you solemnly swear to uphold the rules and statutes set forth by the Goddesses in overseeing Hyrule?”

“I do so swear,” Zelda replied, her voice finding strength as she spoke.

“Do you further swear to rule with wisdom, courage, and power as your forefathers before you?”

“I do so swear,” she repeated, fear fading with each word.

“Then by the blessings and authorization bestowed upon me by the Goddess Hylia, and the Three Golden Goddesses, I do crown thee, Zelda Medlina Hyrule, Queen of Hyrule!” Impa placed the heavy crown on Zelda’s head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Arise, my Queen.”

Zelda’s knees nearly buckled, and Link rushed forward, catching her elbow to help her up. After a moment to steady herself, he stepped back, allowing her to turn. 

“I present to you your Queen!” Impa declared, her voice echoing off the walls of the throne room. 

Link reacted first, dropping to his knee at her right side, his head ducked low. Within seconds the only sounds were the rustling of clothing as every knee bent in reverence of their new queen. 

“Arise,” Zelda commanded, her cheeks crimson even through her makeup. “I wish to thank you for your presence with us today. I consider it a blessing to be surrounded with such fine people.”

Link stood quietly, his hands clasping behind his back while he waited. This was the moment of truth.

“I would not be here today if it were not for the faithfulness of my beloved knight, the Hylian Champion, Link,” Zelda continued. “He has proven that adversity means nothing when it comes to loyalty. When he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection, he had no memories of me, nor his position prior to Ganon’s arrival. Regardless of this, he spent several months working tirelessly to regain his strength and memory enough to reach me. And together, we defeated Calamity Ganon and sealed the monster away.”

A slight buzz of whispers grew from the people, but a sharp look from Impa had the room falling quickly to silence once more.

“You know him as your Champion, the beloved Hero of Hyrule. But to me…” Zelda swallowed hard. “He is also the one I chose to spend my future with. He is my husband before the Goddess and witnesses. And before you all today, I will have him crowned to stand beside me forevermore.”

Sidon was the one to break the awkward silence following her proclamation. He shoved the Trident into Riju’s shocked hands, and clapped loudly. “Three cheers for Queen Zelda, and the Champion Link!”

That was all the encouragement needed for the room to break into cheers and shouts of glee. During the commotion, Impa accepted the Royal Guard’s Sword that Dorian handed her. As it quieted down again, Zelda stepped to the side, allowing Link to kneel before Impa.

“Link, Champion of Hyrule, do you swear to follow the leadership of your wife, Queen Zelda and submit to her authority?” Impa asked.

“I do so swear,” he said firmly.

“Do you swear to rule beside her with all courage, wisdom, and power as your forefathers before you?”

“I do so swear,” he vowed. 

“Then by the blessings and authorization bestowed upon me by the Goddess Hylia, and the Three Golden Goddesses, I do crown thee, Link, King of Hyrule!” Impa declared, placing a more masculine version of the three-pointed crown Zelda wore on his head.

Zelda’s gasp was audible, and her hand flew over her mouth. Link’s eyes came up to land on Impa’s mirthful expression, and he grinned from ear to ear. The title had been her idea, and Link had no argument. 

“Arise, King Link,” Impa instructed. “I present to you your new King and Queen. Long may you reign!”

Thunderous applause and cheers filled the room. Link pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her tenderly, then turned back to face their people. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he quietly gestured for Zelda’s attention.

In tandem, their eyes went up to the portraits. The spirits of the Champions smiled down on them, clapping and offering their congratulations while remaining unseen to all but the newly crowned couple. To their left was Zelda’s father, nodding in silent approval. Off to the right side of the four, the blue and purple ethereal form of Fi floated, taking it all in. 

Link caught her eye, and he mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to the spirit. Zelda felt tears trickle down her face as Fi spread her wing-like arms out, and then up, in a dancer’s pose before vanishing in a flash of purple. The Master Sword strapped to Link’s back warmed, then faded. Fi’s Return had concluded. A new chapter in Hyrule’s history had begun, and Link couldn’t wait to see what new adventures were in store for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that’s it for this story! I could’ve continued the story, but honestly, this felt like the best place to end it. After all, Fi’s portion was complete. That being said, I left it open so I can write a follow-up story to it at some point in the future. I do want to address the two questions I anticipate arising most before I go though. 
> 
> 1\. Will I be waiting to see how BotW 2 goes before I continue my next sequel story? In a word: no. I have an idea of how I want the follow-up for Fi’s Return to go, and regardless of what direction the game developers want to go with the storyline, I’m going to write my own story. Am I excited to see what the direct sequel will look like? Hell, yes! But, as you can tell, I also enjoy utilizing my creative freedom to handle one of my favorite ships as I see fit. 
> 
> 2\. Is Zelda pregnant??? Answer: Spoilers. That’s a question that will be addressed in the next story, when I get around to actually taking it from concept stage to uploaded chapters. When will that be? I’ll be honest and say this: I have no idea. My little family is moving across the country soon, so between that and my plans for an original story, I don’t know when I’ll be working on the sequel to Fi’s Return. Rest assured, it WILL happen. It’s just a matter of timing.
> 
> Again, I want to thank you for taking the time to join me on this journey with Link and Zelda. I look forward to your feedback, and I’ll see you in the next story. 


End file.
